Operation: NECSUS
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: It's the 3rd anniversary of the New Galactic Kids Next Door, which has long since abandoned its evil ways. However, one Galactic Senator is still distrustful, and he'll exploit that distrust in any way he can to seize the office of Chancellor. And when that time comes, it'll be up to Nebula to stop him and save her organization.
1. Prologue: The War Within Space

**Yokaaaay! Time to begin the big story of the Big Mom Saga! Will it be as good as _MASKED_? MmmmMAYBE not! But let's get started anyway. ;) Heeeere we go!**

* * *

**_The Chaos From 2 Million Years! Zathura, a World At War!_**

_The biggest mistake the gods ever made was granting mortals the power of the elements. At least… that's what some say. Others call it a blessing; a chance for mortals to fend for themselves. Either way, all things have their light and dark sides. But in some cases… one or the other could have drastic results. Some powers are just too strong to be put in the hands of mortals. Time and Space are two of those powers. That is why, only a choice select few were to be allowed to wield them. But one god made a fatal mistake… and war ensued._

Planet Zathura. A realm of darkness, adrift in the very center of a black hole. A bloody war was taking place on the barren fields of this planet. The darkness that loomed in the heavens paled in comparison. The Cragmites; insect-like creatures with armor and weapons, clashed against the Zathurians; humanoid beings with black-and-white skin. The Zathurians tossed cards onto the field, which emerged into various types of creatures, but they didn't prevail as the Cragmites sliced and stabbed them all, and afterwards leaving the Zathurians a bloody mess.

A squad of Zathurian soldiers hurried to their captain atop a fortress wall. "Sir! The Cragmites have broken through the first line! They've outnumbered us!"

"Grrrr!" the captain growled. "What's taking them so long? Why haven't they brought the WEAPON? !"

**On a floating station in space**

Two Zathurians, a man and a woman, stood before a huge computer. They wore concerned looks as the computer projected images of the war, and their comrades falling to the Cragmites' power. "Are you-a sure?..." the male Zathurian, Blumeré asked in an Italian accent.

_"With the Cragmites' resources, it will not be long until your clan is finished, and the power falls to their hands."_ The computer spoke in a feminine voice. _"Their numbers are far too much for you to vanquish. The only possible way, is to banish them."_

Right away, a group of Zoni – small, black aliens with blue eyes – floated down, holding a mechanical helmet. _"Send them away. Or else be destroyed."_ They said in unison.

"But… I thought we vowed-a not to use this." Blumeré said. "Its power over space was too strong…"

"Our children possess even _stronger_ power…" The woman, Nosteré spoke. "A power that can-a be used to destroy the universe. We must use the Dimensionator to destroy them."

"But-a… if we do… will our children be able to come home?"

_"No…"_ the computer replied. _"Other forces seek to control the incomprehensible powers of space. Your children must remain… where they are."_

"But, we-a sent them to a _circus_." Blumeré mentioned. "How exactly is that-"

_"Do not question IRIS Supercomputer! !"_

"Okay, okay! …" The couple stared at the helmet device with worry. "Well… I guess it's-a time."

"Yes… let's go."

**Zathura**

The fighting continued as the two landed back on the planet. The couple hurried onto the wall where the captain waited. "There you are! Commander Winkiebottom, where have you been? !" he demanded.

"Captain, I've asked you a hundred times to refer me by my _first_ name." The man said, embarrassed. "It just doesn't sound… _right_, next to Commander. Anyway, calm down, I've brought the Dimensionator right here." He presented the helmet.

"Good, then use it! It may only be a matter of days before the Cragmites reach the town."

They nodded as Blumeré said, "Order all the troops to the fifth lines, we'll-a handle this." They hurried down onto the battlefield, throwing out cards to unleash elephant monsters and trample incoming Cragmites.

"ALL TROOPS! !" The captain bellowed. "Cease fire and move to the fifth defenses! RETREAT! !"

"Ha ha ha ha!" a Cragmite laughed as Zathurians were already pulling back. "These spineless wimps, they've learned that we're just too much! Everyone, KEEP moving forward!"

**Beyond the battlegrounds; nearby town**

"…So… you're leaving, huh?" A young Zathurian boy asked his twin sister, his back turned.

"Yes…" the sister replied seriously, her long hair blowing in the breeze. "I'm tired of the way the adults treat us. I finally have a means to take a stand. You're welcome to join me… you know."

"Hmmm… so cries you, like a golden-haired princess awaiting her lower-class lover. I think I shall choose to remain here. Just watch me… Dimentia." The boy turned with a cool smile to his sister, his black eye glinting. "When my name reaches your ears again… I shall shine… even brighter than Jirachi."

"Hm… if you became an adult… I would have to hate you, too." Dimentia glared. "Good-bye… Dimentio."

The brother turned back around, his sister's footsteps fading. Dimentio only smiled warmly, viewing the war in the distance.

**Back at the battle site**

Blumeré and Nosteré rode atop a giant, alien mammoth, trampling more Cragmites. The woman clutched her husband's arm tight, her fear growing worse. The mammoth cried and leapt forward, slamming the ground and smashing the Cragmites underneath, while the surrounding ones were blown back. The mammoth suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke, having returned to his card as the couple landed. As Blumeré was fixing the helmet on his head, a lone Cragmite took aim at them with a bow and arrow.

"AHH!" Nosteré was struck in the right-side chest with an arrow, and her husband gasped as she fell. He shook it off, remembering the mission, and quickly fixed the helmet on.

"Dimensionator: Banish them… to-a Dimension _D! !_"

The helmet sparked to life, creating an enormous black hole that expanded for miles. All of the surrounding Cragmites turned and gaped horrendously, feeling the winds pushing them toward the void. They struggled desperately to fight the force, but their efforts proved fatal. In only seconds, the entire Cragmite swarm was swirling in the vortex, and gone in an instant.

**IRIS Supercomputer**

The Dimensionator floated in place as the Zoni surrounded it. _"With the powers their children possess… their existence proves great danger to the planet."_ IRIS said.

_"Other forces will try to get them."_ The Zoni said. _"Zathura… must be sealed."_

_"Yes… it must. For the sake of the balance… the Dimensionator… must go, too."_

The Zoni combined their strengths, and the black hole that was Zathura shrunk down to nothing. They never noticed that one of the children in question had already left. And she wasn't the only thing that escaped from Zathura. A lone egg was ejected out of the planet's atmosphere… just before the Cragmites' end.

* * *

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation:**

**N.E.C.S.U.S.**

**New**

**Emperor**

**Crazily**

**Seeks**

**Ultimate**

**Spaceruption**

**Loading transmission…**

* * *

**Ahhhh, this prologue was a struggle for me to make. Heck, it's really not one of my best ones. :/ But hey, little insight on the Zathurians. The thing is, since Dimentio, the original Zathurian, was Italian, I thought all of them should be Italian. Kinda like how Jeremy was Jamaican. Hey, aliens can have accents, too. Weeell, next time the real story begins. Nebula D. Winkiebottom's grandest role ever. Lol she was the one saying the prologue stuff, by the way. Main character and all. Hoooo… stay tuned for more!**


	2. Galactic Anniversary

**Hello, everyone, welcome back! I hope you all like politics… 'cause I sure don't. X/**

* * *

**_Everybody, Listen! Big Announcements For One and All!_**

**KND Moonbase**

The audience chamber was packed to the brim with Kids Next Door operatives from all around. Today was a very special day, a day that happens only a few times each year. It was time to introduce brand new operatives to the KND. The newly graduated cadets lined up on the stage, very eager to sign their contract. They all looked pretty normal… except one particular girl stood about 15 feet tall or so. She was quite massive.

Zach and Maddy stood guard on the stage, and the latter looked quite glad that this giant girl was standing there. Sectors V and W7 stood in the very front, looking just as happy for this girl. Among the audience, many sectors gathered, curious if new members would be added to their teams. Sector IC looked casually (with Terry and Miyuki having frowns as usual), but the 5 felt excited deep down. Sector DR sat in one of the higher rows, with each member minding their own business, while Doflamingo Jr. sat kicked back in his chair, baring his cool look. This sector seemed to have their eye on a particular aquamarine-haired girl, probably hoping she'll join their group.

Finally, Supreme Leader Numbuh 3621 stepped up on stage and approached the podium microphone. "Boys and girls, as Kids Next Door Supreme Leader, I'm proud to introduce this year's first line of Cadet Next Door graduates!"

_"YAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

"The routine's the same as every year: our graduates will insert their data into the KND Code Module, choose a numbuh, and the Sooper Big Computermabob will determine a sector of which to appoint them! The first on our list, hailing from Japan, it's MOCHAAAA…" Cheren squinted at the paper, "um… there appears to be a smudge on the last name… ahem, COME on up!" The operatives roared with cheers as the giant girl with black, messy hair stepped up to the podium. "Recommended by Sector V and our Decommissioning Troupe for her heroic actions in the recent Punk Hazard Kidnapping. Mocha, you may proceed!"

"Mm-hm!" The giant nodded, and with pure confidence, she stuck her pinky up her nose and extracted a huge booger. She knelt down to insert it in the Code Module, but frowned seeing the device was much too tiny for it to fit. "Um…"

"Heheh, let me get that." Cheren offered as he scooped part of the booger in his own finger; baring a disgusted look as he did so. He stuck the booger into the module, and the Sooper Computer began beeping.

_"Data for operative: Mocha received. Please: choose a numbuh."_

"Ummmm…" The giant girl tapped her chin, then smiled upon reaching a decision. "I choose the codename, Numbuh 7-Feet Tall!"

"You're a little bigger than THAT!" Cheren snickered.

"I know! I just feel more comfortable with the number 7."

"Heh, well I won't judge. Anything you'd like to say while it determines your sector?"

"Mmm!" Mocha nodded happily and faced up at the audience. "A lot of you might have a similar story… but, for most of my life, me and my friends were held captive and abused by a terrible man, and we didn't even know it." She frowned while remembering this. "If it wasn't for the Kids Next Door, we all probably would've died. …" Her confident smile returned as she declared, "And that's why, the moment I escaped, I wanted to join the Kids Next Door to stop OTHER kids from sharing the same fate! I wanna save kids from all the bad people who wanna abuse them, so kids can all be FREE!"

"YAAAAAAYYY!"

"And I am also proud, to be the very first GIANT kid to join the Kids Next Door!"

"And very proud to have you!" Cheren exclaimed. "I mean, little people are way too common in the KND."

_"Data and codename scanned for operative: Numbuh 7-Feet Tall. Sector determined: operative to be stationed in: Sector W7."_

"YAAAAAAAH!" The aforementioned sector cheered (except April, but she was still happy).

"NEW FRIEEEENNNND!" Chimney screamed.

"Gyom-gyooooom!" Gonbe couldn't be more excited.

"Heh, I guess we have an agreement then." Cheren laughed. "Well, go on up and join them!" The girl nodded and happily ran up to her new sector.

"OOLAAAAH now we got SEVEN members!" Chimney cheered as the four girls (but April) ran around Mocha and excitedly jumped and grabbed onto her dress.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Mocha was already having fun with her new friends.

"Up next," Cheren continued, "all the way from Dressrosa, we have-…"

"Boy, I'm really glad for Mocha." Haruka smiled. "After all she's been through, she deserves it."

"Yeah, but I can't believe _Maddy_ was the one who recommended her." Dillon remarked. "I remember back when Fybi was recommended, Maddy suggested they cut her wings off."

"Fybi did _not_ take that well." Aurora remembered.

"Ahhh, Sector V!" The team was approached by Panini Drilovsky. "Cheren has another mission for you!"

"Awww, but we just GOT back from a mission!" Dillon whined.

_"-operative Numbuh Trebol to be stationed in:…"_ the supercomputer continued, but they didn't pay much attention.

"This one is important: you remember Caesar Clown, right?" Panini asked.

"Naaaaawww don't we?" Haruka remarked sarcastically. In the background, Sector DR suddenly cheered, likely having gotten the aquamarine girl.

"Cheren received a call from Nebula: the people of Coruscant are deeming Caesar's actions an intergalactic offense. Both the Galactic Kids Next Door _and_ the Galactic Council. They're demanding the GKND hand him to the council to have him court-martialed."

_Court-martialed? ? You mean they want him to play TENNIS?_ Kirie signed confusedly.

"Sigh, _law_ court, Kirie." Pan corrected. In the background, Doflamingo Jr. was patting the aquamarine girl's back in congratulation. "We're sending Caesar to GKND H.Q. on a prison transport, and Cheren wants you to tag along with them in case they run into trouble. He feels like Caesar's customers might try to rescue him-"

"ExCUSE me, Nini." The Irish girl turned as Doflamingo Jr. approached her, his grin cool as always. "But if you ask me, escorting a criminal who possesses knowledge of Bang Gas and metahuman material might be too _dangerous_ for a low-ranked sector like Sector V. For all we know, he might try to _infect_ them, in ways that could drastically alter the mission. Maybe it'd be best if you send me and _my_ sector, since we're already mutated."

"For your information, Sector V's mission success rate has been exceptionally _high_, regarding the Dracula and Punk Hazard incidents. And since they were the ones who captured Caesar Clown ta begin with, they might know his tricks better. Besides, they have two poisonbenders with them, not to mention two firebenders, so they're the best choice to escort a single poisonbender. If ya really want ta go with them, you should ask Cheren. 'Course, he's rather busy at the moment."

"In the meantime, we'll just go on and get this over with." Aurora figured as they began to walk off. "Later, Doffy."

"We'll send you a hologram postcard!" Vanellope joked.

"…" The flamingo boy frowned and looked smug behind his sunglasses.

Meanwhile, while Sector IC was watching the ceremony, MaKayla whispered to George, "Remember, we gotta leave soon as it's done, our parents wanted us to come home after this."

"I know, I know." George sighed in annoyance.

**Planet Coruscant; Galactic Council**

The humongous, dome-shaped building was filling with many alien ships from a variety of different planets. These ships carried many renowned world leaders. In other words, leaders who ruled their respective world, and also some who ruled countries of those worlds. Everybody gathered into the central meeting chamber, an enormous room where the leaders and senators took their seat on circular, floating platforms, surrounding a much larger platform in the center.

On the center platform, two aliens sat in the smaller podiums: a chubby, foxlike man in a black tux, and a smaller, skinny, bug-like alien with centipede legs, a gray shirt, red jacket, and yellow eyes. A tall, brown-skinned human, wearing a black tux and huge sunglasses, stepped up onto the center podium, and spoke professionally in a thick Jamaican accent.

"Fellow Galaxians, welcome to the Galactic Presidential Debate of the Year… um, whatever respective year it is on your planet. Here it is, same-old same-old, where our two candidates will try to present their case on why they should become Galactic Chancellor. Ahem, Nebra Phyronix, Percival Tachyon, if you will?"

"Ahem," the fox-man, Phyronix, spoke up, "well, Councilman Jeremy, the reason is simple, if I am elected Chancellor-"

"Hey, BUCK UP, thigh-boy, **I** WAS up first!" Percival Tachyon yelled in a high-pitch, nasally voice, throwing his scepter at the fox man. "Ah-he-hem… Fellow Galaxians… I am not going to sit here for hours and tell you why I should be Chancellor… actually, I AM, but… with a particular reason. There is a great problem many of us appear to be ignoring, a terrifying force that threatens the galaxy: the presence of the Galactic Kids Next Door!"

The auditorium filled with the sounds of exasperated moaning. "_Heeere_ we go again…" a female alien said.

"As you know, the Galactic Kids Next Door is an ever-expanding empire of little hooligans bent on annihilating the forces of adult tyranny. For thousands of millennia, they've assimilated many planets to their liking, slowly but surely bringing buhmillions of children to their will. In fact, just recently, the children of Planet Flora has acknowledged their strength, and has formed its own child force based on their idol. HOW does that provide benefit for US, ladies and germs? ? As adults, WE are in TERRIBLE danger if we just let this force roam around! Need I remind you of the incredible chaos that was caused by them more than 20 years ago? ? And now that they've returned, who's to say they won't create the same conflict again? ? If I am elected Chancellor, it will be my first priority to disable this force and establish a STRICT educational program that will _cure_ them of these petty philosophies!"

"OBJECTION, Senator Tachyon," Councilman Jeremy proclaimed, "but it was made perfectly clear we've reached the agreement, that the Kids Next Door are a harmless force whose only interest is the safety of our cosmos's children, meaning all things that allow children to be happy, inCLUDING their parents, and has abandoned their focus of extermination of adults everywhere."

"Is that SO, Mr. Winkiebottom?" Tachyon exclaimed. "Because it has reached my attention that YOU were once part of this organization, and now your DAUGHTER has taken over to carry on your work! Therefore, I testify on the grounds that YOU speak with biased reasoning, and are-"

"AH-HE-HEM." This time, Phyronix spoke up. "Now then… I am unsure of any relationship our councilman may have with these Galactic Kids… but I must agree with him: the Galactic Kids Next Door have more than proven to be a reputable military force. Until four months ago, Planet Flora has been enduring a dramatic food shortage due to the inevitable war that was occurring between Earth and that crazy nature chick. With the Kids Next Door having attained victory, plant and veggie lovers alike were able to restock on luscious organic material, and Flora has entered a state of peace for the time being. And thanks to these young heroes' assistance, many intergalactic crimes have been subdued and thwarted, ensuring the safety of our young, _and_ our republic."

"So are we to entrust the safety of our galaxy to these KIDS? !" Tachyon yelled in anger. "Do you realize what will happen? ! EVEN if the Kids Next Door do not wish harm on us, HOW will our own Galactic Force look if they rely on the powers of a bunch of BEDWETTERS? ! Invaders from other galaxies will see us as WEAK, and will come to establish DOMINION over us! And will the Kids Next Door come to our aid? ? NO! ! They DIDN'T help us during the Sith Wars, they WON'T help us NOW! Their only concern is those of their kind, NOT feeble adults! _That's_ why we need to shut them down, and SHOW the other galaxies OUR SUPREME POWEEEERRR! !" He ragefully banged his podium like a 3-year-old. Once he finished, the senator panted tiredly.

Jeremy looked disbelieved. "…You done?"

"Yes."

"Then if I may speak," Phyronix continued, "it is true that the GKND is concerned primarily with the wellbeing of children only. However, such an invasion would very well put the _children_ of our planets in danger, too, wouldn't it? Therefore, most of our concerns are shared with the Kids Next Door, and that therefore makes us allies in the interest of a common goal. And just as well, it's undeniable that children need adults, too, so that gives GKND _no_ reason to harm or antagonize us."

"Oh, _really_?" Tachyon replied smugly. "Well, let's just bind and gag you to a chair and see if the GKND come to your rescue. You have no proof!"

"_I_ have proof!" a voice suddenly announced. The audience looked to one of the upper floors, where there stood a familiar adult Irken in a dark-red king's cloak.

"_You?_... Tallest Zim?" Tachyon inquired.

"I have firsthand knowledge of the GKND's good deeds. Take note that it was _my_ people who started the war against childhood. We were the GKND's sworn enemies… but many of our _own_ adults opposed our plans. It was the Kids Next Door who saved them. They only view adults as evil if they openly commit crimes against childhood. And if it's for the betterment of kid kind, they will surely come to help. I know Miss King Croacus can clarify that."

"It's true!" the Okama flower king exclaimed. "Oo-we-oo-we-oo!"

"Senator Tachyon," Jeremy spoke professionally again, "I do not know what past trauma has sparked your distrust for GKND, but if you hope to obtain the position as Chancellor, you must set these feelings aside." Tachyon merely glared at the human. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Hmph… if our planet falls into ruin because I was unprepared, I will not hold blame… but I understand."

"Good. Now… I'm afraid we must adjourn this meeting. We are scheduled to hold a court trial for a particular criminal, recently captured by Earth's KND. Let us disband, and meet at the court chamber in one hour." And the Jamaican man stepped off the platform, followed by Phyronix as all of the rulers piled out of the chamber. Tachyon remained in place and glared spitefully at the man.

**Planet Wisp; Galactic Kid Council H.Q.**

A similar dome-shaped building was stationed on Planet Wisp, and was filling with many alien ships. The audience chamber was made up of alien leaders, the only difference being they were kids. They were the Supreme Leaders of the many intergalactic Kids Next Doors, their second-in-commands, as well as the operatives of GKND. The only one not present was Cheren. Jerome Winkiebottom, Numbuh 250 Trillion, stepped onto the central platform first, followed by the Supreme Leader of Galactic Kids Next Door, Nebula D. Winkiebottom, Numbuh Eternal. The female leader spoke as her voice echoed across the chamber.

"Fellow Galactic Kids Next Door, and members of the Galactic Kid Council, thank you for attending this ceremony, celebrating the 3rd anniversary of our New Galactic Kids Next Door!"

"YAAAAAY!"

"3 years ago today, this proud organization was revived from the ashes of its predecessor, having taken the shape of a face of good instead of evil. And thanks to our heroism, many other planets have followed our footsteps, ensuring good and peace for all kids all over the universe. We've organized a special party to take place on our H.Q.; starting at 5:00p.m.. We're having a special team come over to help us get ready, but; if anyone'd like to chip in!" she grinned vibrantly.

A cricket's chirping was the only thing heard across this auditorium.

Nebula frowned grumpily. "Recently, one of our organizations has captured a notorious intergalactic criminal responsible for the kidnapping of hundreds of kids across the galaxy, and he's currently awaiting trial at Coruscant Council. Once he is out of the way, we will meet up at H.Q. and PARTY our respective variations of rear bottoms off!"

"YEEEAAAHHH!"

"But remember, everyone: this party not only celebrates the birth of our organization, but celebrates the uniting of many alien cultures. The Galactic Kids Next Door and Galactic Kid Council is a coming together of many interracial groups for the sake of a common good. And though we have our squabbles, we must not forget our purpose, as Kids Next Door operatives who fight the evils of adult tyranny, and fight for the rights of every kid!"

"YAAAAAAAH!"

"So for that reason, we will not have any political debates today. I mean, that's adult stuff, right? !" she exclaimed jokingly. It earned small chuckles. "All we should focus on is having fun and looking forward to the future! So that our great organizations can go ANOTHER 3 years, even MORE!" And with another outburst of cheers, Nebula finished, "Kids Next Doors… dismissed!"

As everyone piled out of the chamber, Nebula and Jerome floated down to the floor below. "It's hard to believe any of them have opinions when all they do is cheer." Jerome commented.

"Well, maybe that's because I'm such a great speaker." Nebula smiled playfully. "But that all goes for you _too_, Jerome. You're so uptight all the time."

"Says the girl who likes to _shrink_ her operatives when they don't follow orders."

"Hey, only with Cheren. Besides, he's used to it. _Which, he's got somethin' to look forward to for not showin' up."_ She mumbled. "Ahem, besides, this party's meant for all of us after a hard year's work. _Though in that sense, we should move it to another planet._ Well, we'll make room for next year. Anyway… let's head back to the base. The prison transport may be here soon."

"Mmm." Her brother nodded. In that instant, the two warped away.

**Galactic Council; dressing room**

"Ooooh CURSE those know-it-all rulers and government officials!" Tachyon whined as he stomped into the room on his skimpy bug legs. "Using lousy… FACTS and…and supporting the good nature of our universe. When will they see that _I_ deserve to be Chancellor! I deserve to have ALL the power! Just as my people did a long time ago! …And I _will_ have all the power. One way or the other. I just need to do a little more planning…"

"Allow me to save you the trouble."

"Hah?" Tachyon turned around with surprise, seeing a thin, silhouetted figure in the door. She stepped forward, revealing herself a white-skinned being with reddish-pink hair, sticking up in two points, yellow eyes with black eyeliner, and dark-purple armor.

"You and I share a similar goal. And I would be glad to help you. You may call me… _Vendra_."

* * *

**And there we end the first chapter. I was gonna have a little mission or something for Sector V at the beginning, but I figured, ehhh no big deal. May add it later. So yeah, lot of _Ratchet & Clank_ stuff as you may see; that's where Phyronix, Tachyon, and Vendra come from. Next time, we'll do the first stage when the action begins. See you later!**


	3. Caesar Retrieval

**Hey guys, welcome back to _NECSUS_! Here, we're gonna begin the first stage, which is really just a prologue stage if anything. But hey, there is an invasion. ;I Let's go!**

* * *

**_Caesar Kidnapped! Coruscant Invaded!_**

**Prison Transport Ship to GKND H.Q.**

The prison ship was on route to GKND H.Q., and Sector V was onboard to guard their prisoner. Aaron and Rhilliane Doblemitz piloted the vessel as Aurora Uno spoke to them. "All right guys, nothing too major here, this is just a simple prisoner escort mission, we drop off the clown at GKND H.Q., we go home. So NO fighting over Yipper Cards and blowing up the engines. And I hope we've made sure to REMOVE that Blow Up The Engines button."

"Ahh, relax Ror, we got it under control." Aaron assured.

"Besides, we aren't into Yipper anymore." Rhilliane stated.

"Yeah, 'cause _Yu-Gi-Oh_ Cards are the way to go!" They both held up Duel Monster cards.

"It was only a matter of time." Aurora said with disbelief.

"Shurororororo!" laughed the clown scientist from his cell. "Come on, boys, set up the inflight movies! You can't expect me to sit here bored! It's no wonder you never get any customers! Are cheapo flights like this even good for travel? ?"

"You just keep quiet!" Chris demanded. "Save your jokes for the Galactic Council."

"Aww you kids are no fun." He frowned. "Should've just let Sector DR come. But if you won't put on a decent movie, the airline food better be good. I mean, what's up with that stuff, right?"

"Uuugh." Haruka eye-rolled. "Let's just get to GKND and be done with this guy."

**King Household**

After the graduation ceremony, George and MaKayla had to skip the afterparty to return home upon their parents' request. "All right, you guys are back!" Their mother, Misty beamed. "Any new team members?"

"No, not really." MaKayla said with a frown. "But, there's always next time!" she smiled again.

"Anyway, you're just in time! Your father's all ready to go." They entered the garage, where Mr. King waited beside a small spaceship.

"Hey, guys!" Jagar greeted. "Any new members?"

They shook 'no'. "So what is this?" George asked.

"Oh, just a spaceship Clockwork whipped up for me, before he vanished. That's 'cause where _we're_ about to go, is pretty much in the deepest reaches of the universe."

"Is THAT where we're going? ?" George questioned. "What exactly are you SHOWING us?"

"Something you kids will need to know eventually." Jagar chuckled. "Alright, everyone get on. I've already packed the essentials; _including_ your DS. Let's go." With that, the family hurried on the ship as Jagar began to activate it. The garage's roof opened, and before they knew it, the family was flying out of the atmosphere.

**GKND H.Q.**

The prison transport parked outside of the intergalactic treehouse's hangar, connecting a bridge for Sector V to step inside with their prisoner. "Ahhh, Sector V, good to see you!" Nebula exclaimed as she, Jerome, and Team Vweeb were there to greet him. "I hope our passenger wasn't _too_ much trouble."

"Well, it's not the worst job we've had." Aurora said.

"Shurororo! I could say the same about your plane! But at least we didn't have to stop in Florida." Caesar joked.

"Your assignment's done for now; Team Vweeb will handle the rest." Nebula told them. "They'll deliver Caesar to the Galactic Council on Coruscant to put him on trial. Meanwhile, I have something else for you, so I'd like you to stay here for a while."

"Sure thing." Aurora said simply.

"Alright, you four, the show's yours." Neb said to Team Vweeb.

"Come along, Crazy Face." Makava told Caesar as they led him onto their Nova Cruiser ship.

"Shurororo! Oh nooo, I'm taken, I hope my friends come to rescue me! Any of you kids want any candy?" Caesar smirked.

"I'll take some!" Vweeb perked.

"Vweeeeb!" Makava yelled.

They watched as the high-tech S.C.A.M.P.E.R. took off from the hangar into deep space. "Haaaa, now that that's taken care of," Nebula began as she clapped her hands, "GLAD to have you here to help us get ready for our anniversary party!"

"HUH? ?" Sector V exclaimed.

"Cheren told me you'd be happy to help!" Nebula grinned. "It's why he sent you to guard Caesar! So come on, we've got a thousand party favors, let's get started!" With that, she and Jerome floated off.

"Sigh. …This job really blows." Artie said as they looked with disbelief.

"I'm buckin' Cheren's bum after this." Aurora stated. "Sigh, all right, let's get started." With that, the team of 12 split up to do different tasks.

**KND Moonbase**

Following the graduation ceremony, many of the operatives attended the afterparty, where Cheren was doing paperwork at a table in the corner. "Hm… I feel like someone's gonna kick my butt later."

"Hey-heeeey, wassup, Cherry mah man!" Cheren looked up as Doflamingo Jr. approached him, his grin sparkling.

"Heheh, hey, Doffy! Congratulations to your sister for making it in!"

"Heh, I always had faith in her. So listen, Cherry, wanted ta ask you something: About sendin' Sector V on the mission to escort Clown, I've been thinkin', kinda dangerous, don'tcha think? I mean, you don't know WHAT kinda people might go after 'em just to get Caesar back. Especially in SPACE. I was wonderin' if MY sector should go along to provide backup. I mean, if you look at our record, we've rarely taken a hit. Sector V can get done a lot more safely with our help."

"Ehhh I wouldn't worry about it, I have faith in them. Besides, your sister just got done with training, maybe she should relax."

"Come on, my sister just got done with training 'cause she was EAGER to get goin' on missions! And this is her CHANCE man, come on! Show a little love!"

"I don't know, Doffy. I mean, if something bad _does_ happen, I'd need everyone else I can to be ready. But hey, I'll find a different mission for you! You could check out those candy mobsters for me. Still need to do something about them. Uaaah." Cheren stood up to stretch his arms. "I cannot sit down for this long. I need a walk." And Doflamingo frowned as Cheren walked away, glaring behind his sunglasses.

The Supreme Leader approached Panini by the snacks table. "Hoi, Cheren! Doflamingo givin' you trouble?"

"Ehh, not really. He wants to go on the mission to hand over Caesar. But to be honest, I'm not sure we can trust him." Cheren frowned worriedly.

"Why not?"

"Well, Dillon told me that Nolan told him that Caesar told HIM… well, Caesar listed a group of people who order from him. Someone called Specter, Big Mom, Percival Tachyon… and _Don Quixote Doflamingo_."

Panini gasped quietly. "You mean… _Doflamingo's father_?"

"Mm-hm." Cheren spared a suspicious glance to the Sector Leader. "I feel like his father put him up to getting Caesar back. But that would mean his father knows about KND, too."

"Who _is_ his father, anyway?"

"He's the owner of a major toy industry, and his company creates living toys that talk and interact with people. His two bestsellers are Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear. But I'm not sure _what_ he would want with Caesar. But the fact that each of Sector DR are metahumans…"

"Maybe he wants to raise his _own_ army?"

"I dunno… but I think we should keep an eye on them. I hate to distrust fellow operatives… but you never know."

Doflamingo still glared at the two as his teammates approached. "What's the plan _now_, Boss?" Numbuh Sweetie-1 asked.

"We'll go after Caesar eventually. But with those two pryin' over us… We'll just have to wait for the perfect diversion. _Then_ we'll go for it…"

**Downtown Coruscant**

Team Vweeb entered the atmosphere of the expansive, planet-wide city, where the streets were active as always, on both the low levels and high levels. "Shurororo!" Caesar cackled, his hands and faced pressed to the ship's window. "Whoa, what a VIEW! Oooh, look at all the aliens! OOOH, an Applebee's, let's get some GRUB!"

"Siiigh." Tronta sighed. "So what, we just fly over the Galactic Council, drop this freak out the door and be done with it?"

"Uhhhh no." Makava said. "Besides, they've sort of upped security at the council today, because they think Caesar's customers might try and kidnap him. And in case they mistake _us_ for an enemy ship, we should land a safe distance and just cut through town. You know, so we don't draw much attention."

"Oh sure, 'cause leading a handcuffed psychopath through town doesn't draw attention." Tron remarked.

"Well, if we're walking there, I call Arianna's shoulder." Vweeb stated. "'Cause I ain't walking on the ground where I'll get lost and likely get stepped on in the confusion."

"Hm hm hm hm!" Arianna giggled.

"There's a spot right there." Makava pointed. "Let's land and make this quick. And no running away, you." She scolded Caesar.

"Okaaay, Mooooom." Caesar moaned.

_Stage 1: Coruscant_

_Mission: Guide Caesar safely to the Galactic Council Headquarters._

The Nova Cruiser took land on a small balcony, in the center of four planted trees, on some random building, hundreds of feet above the ground. The four operatives stepped off as their prisoner cooperatively came along. "Now remember, kids, I want you to be on your best behavior and don't stray too far from the group!" the clown told them with his wicked grin. "If you kids are really good, I'll treat you to KFC, but only singles, no doubles, also-"

"Put a cork in it." Makava retorted as they stepped down some stairs along the side of the building. "And FYI, it's _S_FC; Secco Fried Chicken."

They entered a door into the building, bypassing several aliens in business suits. "Nothin' to see here, people, just a group of kids leading a dangerous criminal!" Vweeb exclaimed happily.

"Oh, Vweeb…" Arianna scolded.

They earned a few suspicious looks as they passed through the building, but no one seemed to care. Caesar twirled around as he followed them and examined the building. "Ooooh, the primary distribution center of flying cars! _Very_ futuristic! After we're done, can we stop by and get a Cadillac? ?"

"Dude, get with the program, that car's been obsolete since 2219 BBY." Makava said.

They exited the building onto another outer balcony, where two treadmill sidewalks connected this building with the next. The left treadmill moved toward their building, while the right one moved to the next, so the five got on that one with many other people. They stood patiently while it carried them across; except of course for Caesar, who jumped onto the left one and ran alongside them. "Ha haaaaa lookameeee, I'm running up the down escalator, shurororo! Ohhh, I always wanted to do this, but MUM never let me!"

"_This_ guy is an A-ranked criminal?" Vweeb questioned.

"Too much time in prison _really_ hurts a person's spirit…" Tron remarked.

Caesar decided to jump back to their side as they arrived at the next building's balcony. As they went around the left, they spotted a small, pixelized picture of a gray robot with an antenna's head pasted on the side of a building. "Why do robots think it's so funny to make graffiti art?" Arianna asked.

"That's what happens when they aren't properly checked:" Makava began. "They run around and start doin' whatever."

They reached a ledge where many other citizens waited before speeding traffic of flying cars. Caesar sat along the railing and exclaimed, "Now remember kids, when crossing the street, it's important to look both ways and make sure no other cars are coming! These rules apply no matter how high above the street you are, shuroro! And only cross the street when the crosswalk sign gives the signal!" And with that, the clown fell backward, hanging on the railing with his legs as he hung upside-down, grinning madly at the thousand-foot drop. "HOO hoo hoooo! MAN, wouldn't wanna fall HERE!"

Makava grabbed his jumpsuit and pulled him back up. "You make US feel like the adults."

The hovering stoplight turned red, and the cars immediately stopped as a row of circular platforms hovered up to allow everyone to cross. They jumped the floating platforms carefully as Tron said, "I don't see why hover-cars still have to drive in lines of traffic."

"Do you want flying cars to fly everywhere aimlessly?" Makava asked.

"Good point."

They reached a wide, bustling park; stationed atop another thousand-foot building, where children frolicked and people went about their business. They approached the fountain in the center, where a huge metal statue of Anakin Skywalker stood in all its glory. "Ahhh, Anakin Skywalker… now that's a real Galaxian hero." Makava said in admiration.

"Hehe, you're totally crushing over him." Tron snickered.

"Well, why not? He's a badass swordsman."

"Galaxia was in a brink of darkness, and Anakin saved everyone." Arianna said, her eyes sparkling at the statue. "Just think… this statue will stand proud and tall for hundreds of years, and people will always look on it with hope." But at that moment, a storm of bombs rained down and pelted the statue, exploding all around as the kids and clown ducked. They peeked back up when the smoke cleared, and the statue still stood proud and tall, making a light sparkle. _Ding!_

"…Hey! You were right, Ari!" Vweeb grinned.

"FREEZE!" The kids jumped around and faced a squad of robots with glass helmets. The helmets contained little orange fishlike aliens.

"What're YOU guys? ?" Tron snapped.

"Those're Drophyds." Makava replied, her swords ready. "They're a violent race of fish that come from Aquaria. They've been aiming to take over Galaxia, but they've never acquired the resources. I wonder what they're doing here?"

"We're here to take Caesar." The Drophyd leader responded. "Our boss requires his knowledge, so he's coming with us!"

"I'M SAAAAVED!" The clown cried as he immediately dashed over to the soldiers. "TAKE ME AWAY FROM HEEEEERE!"

"Hey, get back here!" Makava yelled as she charged over. The captain Drophyd activated its rocket shoes and flew away, carrying the scientist with him. He hovered over the edge as Tronta spun around and launching his Light Discs. The twin discs zipped up and struck both the robot's legs, causing him to fly out of control and ram headfirst into a building, breaking the Drophyd's glass helmet.

"SHUROOOOOO!" Caesar cried excitedly as he began the thousand-foot drop, but Makava dashed forward, spun around, and TOSSED a sword to stab it right through Caesar's cuff's chain-holes, afterwards sticking to the side of the building and letting the clown dangle.

As Caesar hung in place patiently, he peeked into one of the building's windows and saw an alien woman undressing. She noticed the clown and screamed, _"Aaaahh!"_ before hurrying out of there.

"LOOKIN' GOOD, Honeeeeey!" he grinned.

"Hoo…" Makava sighed in relief. "We'll have to go up and retrieve him. Let's go, team!" (Play the "Metropolis" Theme from _Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction_.)

The kids hurried past and attacked the squad of Drophyds as they ran to a row of floating platforms, taking them to a narrow pathway. A Drophyd appeared on the path's right corner turn, but Tronta easily kicked it off as they hurried onto a new road. More Drophyds came down from a transport ship, but Makava spun her single sword and blocked their shots as she jumped over to slice their glass helmets. Tron tossed his discs to break their helmets while Vweeb ran up, climbed into their suits, and dismantled them from inside. The Drophyds fishy heads bounced around on the ground, but Tronta jumped around and squashed all of them.

Makava stabbed her sword in the side of the building on their right and climbed her way up. She reached the walkway around the building and hurried around to have a view of Caesar, still hanging over the abyss. She wasn't sure how to get to him, but she watched as a hovercraft of Drophyds parked below him. Caesar grinned and pulled himself from the wall, causing the sword to fly out as he fell onto the craft, backfirst. Makava summoned her sword back to her hand as she watched them leave. Thankfully, an alien teen was driving by on his hoverbike, so Makava leaped over and landed on the backseat. "Hey! Give me a lift, will ya?" Not really understanding, the teen decided to chase the Drophyds on her request.

With that, the rest of Team Vweeb hurried along their route as Tronta tossed his Light Discs and knocked down a few Drophyds, while Vweeb shot their robot suits with his Stun gun and disabled them, forcing the fish heads to come out. Arianna couldn't do much, so she only kicked the flopping fish-heads away. "I sure wish Coruscant had more animals." she said.

The three reached the ledge on the other side and watched as the wall of the lower floor of a parallel building was blown open by the Drophyds. They decided to hop into this opening and fight their way past the Drophyds in the building's interior, which was now nothing but burning office desks, smashed walls, and dangling ceiling lights. A Drophyd Enforcer took land in the building, a Drophyd inside a tall, four-legged spider-like body. It blasted them with machineguns, but Vweeb hopped off Arianna and started bouncing up its spider legs, squeezing his way into the robot's interior. He crawled through until he reached the cockpit, surprising the Drophyd controller. Vweeb simply shot the fish-head and destroyed him, causing the robot to fall over.

The group reached an outer balcony of the building, which had the end of one of Coruscant's many transport tubes. They stepped in and allowed it to zip them around the city at high speed, before they were forcefully dropped off at the top of another building. Two more Drophyd Enforcers began to blast them, but Tronta tossed his Light Discs at one's helmet while Vweeb climbed his way up the other. After the Kateenian got inside the robot, he fiddled around with the controls until the robot was forced to shoot his companion. Vweeb jumped back to Arianna as the robot he was just in self-destructed.

The kids reached the ledge of the building, seeing another building top several yards away, too far to jump. A row of Drophyds were flying past with jetshoes; lined up like a staircase, so Tronta and Arianna simply bounced across them to reach the next building. A Drophyd Dropship then came by and released a Cyclocannon, which was a Drophyd in a pod between two huge wheels. It sped toward the operatives, forcing them to jump away, then turned and faced them as it blasted a machinegun. Tron threw his Light Discs to try and hit it, but it used its wheels to defend. Vweeb tried to run up to it, but the little alien was forced to dodge when its wheels sped forward.

Thankfully, Arianna noticed some pigeons flying overhead, so she used her telepathy to summon them down. They flew over the Cyclocannon's cockpit and pooped on the windshield, blinding the Drophyd and causing him to drive over the edge. They saw a grind rail connected to the edge of the building and hopped on as they skied down and around the building. They passed by a gigantic poster on the building's side, depicting the galaxy-renowned mariachi band and their Broadway stardom.

_"Celebrating the 15th anniversary of __Los Búhos__Musicales, Galaxia's greatest Broadway hits next to the Cantina Stars. For it was 15 years ago today that four Seccoan owls followed a random visitor around, who happened to be a professional record dealer. The moral of the story is, sometimes stalking people with music really pays."_

The kids grinded off that rail and landed on a set of 3 parallel grind-rails. "Yuh-oh. I think we're on the skyway tracks!" Tron exclaimed as they jumped to the middle rail just before a train sped by. Two more trains were coming on the middle and right rails, so they jumped to the left, then jumped to middle when a train came from the left, then jumped right, then quickly to left, then middle, then left again. "I will never understand their clustered train schedule."

They finally jumped on another left rail, which led them down to another pathway atop a building. Two Cyclocannons appeared ahead, but the kids dodge-rolled forward when they boosted over, causing them to bump each other. They tried to ignore the enemies as they hurried ahead, seeing another transport tube. Another Drophyd Enforcer landed and blocked their path, beginning to shoot at them. The kids turned and saw the Cyclocannons speeding back, so they dodged to the side and allowed them to ram the Enforcer's legs. The Cyclocannons drove off the ledge, while the transport tube blocked the Enforcer's fall; before it slipped to the side and fell anyway.

With that, the group entered the transport tube and sped over the city again. The tube's route went pretty straightforward, until "WOOOOAAAHHH!" It was suddenly blown open by cannon fire from a Drophyd ship, causing the three to fall the tremendous drop. But before they could fall long, Makava came by and caught them on her occupied hoverbike.

"I never _did_ trust those things." She remarked.

"Man, what kinda crazy kids are you?" the bike's teen driver asked.

"Shut up and go after that clown!" Vweeb ordered.

The group recklessly sped around several buildings and speeding traffic, seeing the Drophyds craft with Caesar Clown up ahead. "Shurororo! This is taking car chases to the next level! Faster, faster! And don't be afraid to jump those hovertrucks via hoverramps!"

The Drophyds shot backwards to try and hit the pursuing bike, but the operatives swerved around and evaded while Makava bounced a few shots away. And what seemed like total coincidence, they were speeding to a hovertruck that was blocking the road, with a hoverramp stationed before it. The sign on the side of the ramp read, _HoverCorp's new hoverramp. Convenient for any car-chaser on the go._

The Drophyds' craft sped for the ramp and successfully shot up over the truck. "Think we'll make it?" Makava asked.

"Yeah, I got a plan." The teen said. With that, he simply flew his bike under the truck, then returned at level with the traffic.

"Eeee-yep. That _was_ a good plan." Vweeb said.

"Alright, we gotta bring their craft down." Tron said, pulling out his Light Disc. "Vweeb, get on."

"Right!" The little Kateenian hopped on the Frisbee as Tronta tossed it straight over. The disc bonked a Drophyd's helmet and returned, but Vweeb jumped off and climbed into the hovercraft's structure. After taking apart the wires, the craft began to spin out of control before crashing onto a lower street.

Vweeb managed to jump out in time as the others landed, and Arianna picked him up. "We'll take it from here." Makava told the teen.

"Please do." And the teen was out of there instantly.

The operatives looked to the ship's wreckage and saw Caesar trying to tiptoe away. "Hold on a second!" Makava yelled as she leapt over and KICKED the back of Caesar's head.

"OW! !"

"What did we say about not running off?"

"I WASN'T running, I was TIPtoeing!"

"Look, _you_ are gonna go to Galactic Council, and YOU are gonna… well, probably hate it but you're STILL going! Now let's go!" And Makava pulled Caesar along as they turned around more buildings. The humongous dome that was Galactic Council was in sight, so the group began their dash across the mile-long path.

"I STILL don't see why we couldn't just FLY." Tronta said angrily. (End song.)

**New GKND H.Q.**

As Kirie was laying plates and cups around the cafeteria's tables, the mute girl was joyfully drawing faces on them with crayons. "What the heck do you think you're doing? ?" Nebula questioned as she walked in.

_I thought the party would be more fun if everyone thought the cups were making faces at them! I mean, aliens probably have a lot-a things that're alive, right?_

"Ugh, but no one's gonna wanna drink from some thing that looks _alive_, it's the kind of thing that'll make them sick to their stomachs and-"

"Numbuh Eternal!" Jerome yelled as he hurried into the room. "Our scanners picked up activity on Planet Coruscant! There's an invasion happening at the capital!"

"An invasion? ? Who is it; are they after Caesar?"

"It's the Drophyds, from Aquaria. We're not really sure what they're after."

"Sigh… alright, let's head down and try to help Team Vweeb. As long as we still get Caesar into Council, everything'll be okay. Sector V, you all stay here and keep preparing for the party." And with that, the two ran off. Kirie smiled as she was about to draw another face on a cup, but Nebula ran back, smacked the crayons away, and said, "Nnno!" before running off.

**Outside Galactic Council H.Q.**

"Huff, huff, we're almost there." Makava panted as they ran. "If we could just get in Galactic Council, we should be safe."

But before they could reach the building's entryway, they were blown back by a sudden explosion. When they recovered, they saw their assaulter was a white-skinned teenager with dark-pink hair and dark-purple armor. "Sorry… this is as far as you go."

"Oh, great." Tronta remarked as they stood up. "And who're _you_?"

Makava gasped. "Wait! I know her… she's…"

_Name: Vendra Prog. Alias, "Space Witch"._

_Race: Nether_

_Occupation: Most Wanted criminal in Galaxia._

_Ability: Spacebending_

"She's the most wanted criminal in-"

"Makava, we just read the infobox." Vweeb informed.

"Oh… right."

"Sorry to interrupt you kiddies' playtime," Vendra began as a gorilla-like being, with similar hair, skin, and armor, approached her from behind, "but I can't allow Caesar to face imprisonment. His powers are much too important."

"I'M ALL for that!" Caesar exclaimed. "GET me outta here!"

"Try and TAKE him from us!" Makava declared as they readied for battle. "Heeee-YAH!" The Glomourian leapt at Vendra, but the criminal conjured a purple barrier and bounced her back.

"Unfortunately, I'm a spacebender. Though _my_ powers are a bit more _advanced_."

"Oh yeah? How come?" Vweeb asked.

"Well, I come from a race that lies in the deepest confines of space itself. But it's too much to explain right now. I'm running on a tight schedule, so, I can't get into it. Neftin, would you do us the honors of finishing them?"

"Nnn, my pleasure, Sis." The gorilla grinned evilly.

_Name: Neftin Prog_

_Race: Nether_

_Occupation: Second-most wanted criminal in Galaxia; twin brother of Vendra._

_Ability: Spaceman Taijutsu_

The gorilla man raised both fists and slammed them together, shaking the space around the kids and knocking them back. Makava and Tronta jumped back up and ran at him, but the gorilla grabbed them both and SLAMMED their heads together, knocking them out as he threw them forward. Arianna stood her ground and tried to look fierce, but Neftin could detect her quaking. The muscular Nether leapt high and smashed his fist to the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked Arianna out.

Vweeb was flung high into the air from the force, able to recover as he bounced along the ground. The tiny alien looked up as the gigantic gorilla towered over him with a fierce and merciless grin. "Eeep!" The tiny Kateenian dashed away as fast as he could, but Neftin lowered a hand down and flicked him away. It was a light flick from his perspective, but the force was strong enough to knock Vweeb out cold.

Caesar was knocked out by the previous shockwave, but the clown woke up when Neftin suddenly lifted him over his shoulder. "That's right, Daddy, I've been a really bad boy and I need to be CARRIED over the shoulder so I don't run away! COME ALOOONG, let's go home!" And with that, the gorilla Nether jumped several yards and grabbed the side of another building, jumping his way down to the street as his sister flew after him.

**With Nebula and Jerome**

"It looks like they're retreating for now." Jerome observed as he and Nebula flew high above a city street.

"I wonder what they came for?..."

As they skimmed the area, Jerome took notice of the pathway to the Galactic Council, and gasped with horror. "Sister! Look!"

Nebula's eyes widened, seeing the team of Makava, Tron, and Ari being carried into the building on medical pads (Vweeb was there too, but he was too tiny to see). "Oh no!" The two immediately flew down, finding their operatives were bruised and bloody. "What happened to them?"

"We'll ask them as soon as we get them treated." A doctor explained. "Their injuries aren't serious, it shouldn't be long."

"We're coming in, too!" she insisted as she and Jerome hurried in the building.

**One hour later…**

"Mmmm…" The kids moaned after finally recovering, bandages wrapped around their bloody spots.

"Hoo, finally." Jeremy sighed as he knelt down beside them. "Are you kids all right?"

"Yeah… we're fine." Makava said.

"What happened? Where's Caesar?" Nebula asked.

"_I_ can clarify that." They turned as Percival Tachyon approached them. Team Vweeb looked around and suddenly realized they were in a huge courtroom with all the planet rulers.

"What're we doing in here?" Makava asked.

"Tachyon requested we'd all be in here." Jeremy said with a spiteful glare to the senator. "Although they _should_ get more rest."

"I'll only be a minute, Councilman." Tachyon assured. "I just want to get something across, once and for all." He stepped to the center of the courtroom as Nebula shot him a glare. Tachyon raised his scepter and spoke to everyone, "People of Galaxia! THIS is what's becoming of our next generation. Do you SEE what happened to these kids? !" he pointed to the injured Team Vweeb. "Because we trusted them with the task of escorting a dangerous criminal, THEY almost DIED today! Do you see what we're allowing them to do? ? Because our own imperial force is TOO damn lazy, we allow these inexperienced children to go out and RISK their lives doing something we ADULTS should be handling! If this continues, the future of our galaxy will be in grave danger, letting our next generation PERISH due to our laziness. YOU should be ASHAMED of yourselves!"

There were small discussions of agreement and guilt going about the courtroom. "And because of their reckless blundering, they've allowed a dangerous criminal to escape in the hands of the two most wanted felons in the galaxy! Who knows WHAT they can produce with his intellect!"

"Wait just a second!" Nebula spoke up. "Our operatives were unprepared for a planetary invasion. The Galactic Kids Next Door has every intention of tracking down-"

"ZIP IT!" Tachyon yelled, bashing her head with his scepter. "A child's premature outbursts don't matter to us here!" He spoke to the audience again, "Allow me to reiterate, if I am elected Chancellor, my first priority will be to shut the Galactic Kids Next Door down! Not for the safety of our own _adult_ kind, but for the safety of our next generation! Will you really allow our precious youth to KILL their selves in place of our lazy, good-for-nothing troops? Like how THOSE two would've? !" He pointed accusingly at Jeremy and Phyronix. "Not just in our galaxy, but ALL over the universe, they're risking their lives! And that's why, we need to shut them down! Elect me as Chancellor, and I will execute the perfect plan, to do so!"

The operatives began to look worried as mutters of strong agreement began to go about the courtroom. Nebula glared at Tachyon, who bore a smug, wicked grin on his face.

* * *

**Ahhhh I am not looking forward to the rest. X) So yeah, obviously Caesar would escape, just like Joker. And yeah, not a good first stage, but hopefully the other ones will be better. I wanna put the next one in the next chapter. Soooo next time, Galaxia will elect their Chancellor. Take a wild guess who. :P Alright, later.**


	4. The New Chancellor

**All right, guys, we're gonna do the second stage and meet our new Chancellor! …Or should I say… well, you know. But first, let's see what the King Family's up to!**

* * *

**_Galaxia's New Ruler: The Source of All Time!_**

**King Family's spaceship; near the center of the universe**

The four members of the King Family boarded the strange spaceship designed by their parents. George only sat boredly as he stared out the window to empty space, while MaKayla carefreely kicked her legs around in the air. "Siiigh, why are we flying to the deepest reaches of space again?" George asked.

"Come on, George, can't you at least _pretend_ to be interested?" MaKayla asked, pinching his cheek. "I mean, we're in _space_! How many kids our age get to go to SPACE? ?"

"Gee, I dunno, maybe like EVERY BAZILLION KID who's ever been an OPERATIVE!"

"George, you should listen to your sister." Misty King scolded. "Where we're going, you need _lots_ of positive energy. It's the center of our heritage!"

"Our heritage?"

"Our timebending heritage." Jagar told them from his pilot's seat. "It's where all of our power comes from."

"I thought _Dialga_ was the source of all timebending?"

"Heh, you don't expect Dialga to handle all of this time himself? He needs someplace to keep it all in balance. And we're going to see it."

George and MaKayla walked to the windshield and pressed their hands and faces to the window. Their mouths dropped agape as they were arriving at their destination: an enormous space station made of gigantic gears with blue energy flowing through them. "Here it is, kids… the Great Clock."

The ship landed on a small platform on the station's outskirts, where the family stepped off and began a walk down the pathway to the entrance. The trip suddenly became a lot more interesting to George, as he and MaKayla were impressed at the station's colossal size. The family entered the door at the end of the path, finding a short, red, slightly-broken floating robot typing frantically on a computer.

"Oh-ho, Mr. King Sir!" he exclaimed quickly. "Sorry about the mess, Sir. The Teratropes went crazy again and I had to reconfigure all the monitors in Sector Two, and-"

"Hokay, 'nother time." Jagar chuckled. "Sig, these are my kids, George and MaKayla. Kids, this is Sigmund, Junior Caretaker of the Great Clock."

"Actually, it's Sigma 0426A, but everyone calls me Sigmund for short."

"Hi, Mr. Sigmund!" MaKayla waved brightly.

"Sigmund used to be a cleaner robot in Zordoom Prison a few 10,000 years ago, until Clockwork decided to make him a caretaker." Jagar explained.

"And thank goodness." Sigmund sighed. "You wouldn't believe the messes those prisoners make. So, what can I do you all for?"

"We're just here to give the kids a tour. 'Cause one day, they might be taking the family business."

"Well, you'll be happy to know, I cleaned out most of the Teratropes, so everything should be A-okay for your tour! Now I just need to reset the analog clocks, reinstall the Wi-Fi in the computers, check the-"

While he rambled, Jagar simply led his family along, crossing many outer walkways as they toured each of the gigantic rooms. "The Great Clock was constructed by Arceus and Dialga at the beginning of time itself. You see, before its creation, time was terribly unbalanced, and it was impossible for them to control it all by their selves. So they created this station to channel and balance all of the chronokinetic energy all throughout the cosmos. For that reason, it was constructed in the _exact center of the universe_! (Give or take fifty feet.) This is where Dialga harnessed the energy to create Clockwork, and entrusted him with the task of guarding this station and making sure time was balanced across the universe."

They entered an expansive, hollow room made up of many floating platforms, each with a holographic planet floating over it. "Time disruptions happen more than you might think. This is just one of many rooms where we have holographic links to _all_ the planets in the universe. Clockwork would use his Chrono Staff and zap the locations of the planets that have disruptions, thereby fixing them. Most time disruptions occur from the use of time-travel. You don't know _how_ often we've had to fix Secco."

Jagar eventually led them to the very center of the station. The door was sealed shut, until Jagar stabbed his Chrono Staff into a small hole, then fired a small, blue laser to form a glowing clock on the door. The clock's hands touched 12, and the door came open. The room was just a wide, circular platform surrounded by a glass dome. There were 13 tall chairs of different heights surrounding the platform, as well as 7 chairs closer to the center. And the very center was what appeared to be a small lever.

"And this is the Chrono Chamber, most important room in the station. The center where all the timebending is channeled. And that lever right there? Can turn time. But it's extremely dangerous. It's safe to go back 6 minutes, but any more than that, or going further…"

"Yah, we get it. But what's with all the chairs?" George asked.

"I'm not really sure of the whole story. But there's another legend surrounding this station: before the Great Clock's construction, or even the creation of the other gods, Arceus created another dimension. But that dimension was _so_ out of balance, it was chaotic. So Arceus created the other gods, and they all created _this_ dimension. But that first dimension was already so out of balance, and if it leaked into this one at all, the same chaos would've happened. So the Great Clock was constructed as a gigantic _lock_, ultimately sealing all access to that dimension. No one could enter it from here, or from any _other_ of the dimensions that were created. But the legend says that, the lock could only be opened after finding 20 _Keys_."

"20 Keys, what're those?" George asked.

"I don't know. But if it's all true, then I'd advise _not_ opening that lock. Anyway, we're currently researching a problem. As you know, Time is strongly tied together with Space. That's because both elements are essentially everywhere. And lately, there've been strange disruptions in Space that're making the Great Clock go all crazy. And because of _that_, time distortions are happening everywhere. So until we can resolve this problem, we're staying here."

"Aw, _maaaaan_. I don't have _any_ friends in space." George moaned.

"_This_ coming from the guy who wants our sector to be more positive?" MaKayla questioned.

"Relax, kids, it won't be so bad." Jagar smiled. "I mean, you might be able to pick up a few timebending moves."

"Can we at least fly down to GKND, hang out with them?" George asked.

"Um… there's gonna be a problem with that."

**Coruscant; Galactic Council H.Q.**

Soon after the invasion, the election for Chancellor continued, and the votes were tallied. Councilman Jeremy stepped up to the podium, and looked distinctly less than cheerful. "Well, people, in what seemed like a narrow landslide, the people of Coruscant have decided. Allow me to present Galaxia's newest Chancellor: Percival Tachyon." The room echoed with weak applause as the short, bug-like alien stepped up onto the center, smiling with pride and waving his arms as the weak applause sounded.

"Thank you, thank you. As your newly elected Chancellor, I will uphold my promises and have the Galactic Kids Next Door shut down, along with every other Kids Next Door across the universe, to ensure the safety of our future generation. In order to do so, we will need the help of other forces. An _alliance_ is in order, ladies and germs, and I know _just_ the army to call."

The doors at the bottom of the room flew open, and the world leaders gasped as a Drophyd soldier marched in, dressed in powerful armor. Tachyon lowered his platform down to him as he continued, "I have called the Drophyd Leader here to sign a treaty, officially combining our two armies and granting them pardons for all the harm done to our planet, in return for _them_ assisting us with the shutdown of GKND."

"You can't do that!" Jeremy argued. "You have to put it to a vote first, too!"

"I think the safety of our children is more important than THAT." Tachyon said with a glare. His platform stopped before the Drophyd as both of them signed a piece of paper. "There. Now the Drophyd Army is part of our Imperial Forces. But we mustn't underestimate the powers of these hooligans. I have called for EXTRA help!"

And gasps echoed across the room again when Vendra Prog appeared out of thin space.

"Having recognized Miss Vendra's power, I have granted her and her brother a pardon, in exchange that they help us deal with the brats. In doing so, I have also convinced her to hand Caesar over to us. I can assure you, he is now in our custody."

"THIS IS going too far, Percival!" Jeremy refuted.

"That's Chancellor Tachyon to you! And you're in no position to speak, Mr. I-wanted-all-our-children-to-DIE! As of this moment, the Kids Next Door is hereby BANDED! Spread our forces ALL across the universe and expel children from ANY treehouse they SEE."

**New GKND H.Q.**

Nebula and the operatives returned to base following the chaos, as the Supreme Leader was slumped in her throne, a hand over her face. Jerome hurried in with Sector V as he said, "Numbuh Eternal, did you see the news just now? ? Tachyon's become Chancellor and he's ordering the shutdown of _all_ KNDs across the universe!"

"But they can't do that, can they? ?" Aurora questioned. "The KND isn't even within the government's jurisdiction!"

"Nothing ever is." Chris stated. "It's a little thing called 'war'."

"Sigh, well we can't have a party with all _this_ goin' on. I'm afraid we're gonna have ta cancel. We're sending a message for all operatives to return to their homes."

"Aww, maaan! And I JUST decorated the candycane table curtains!" Vanellope complained.

"Sector V, we're going back to your Moonbase so I can discuss a plan with Cheren." Nebula began as she got up from her throne. "Why Cheren, because I love to bug him so much. Jerome, see that all these other operatives make it home; and when you're done, meet us on Moonbase. Now let's go, we don't have all day." And as she rushed past them, the team just shrugged and decided to follow.

"Hmmm… I feel like I should stop by home first, too." Jerome said.

**Star Haven**

Dimentia had just watched the news in her home, and she couldn't be more worried. She knew her daughter was Supreme Leader of the Galactic Kids Next Door, so she was in the most danger. Especially since… she _knew_ what Tachyon was. She'd recognize his species anywhere. And if he took after his ancestors… he would be after _them_.

And just like that, the front door of her house was blown open, making her jump to attention. The big gorilla Nether, Neftin Prog stomped in, followed by three bounty hunters. One hunter was a blue-furred fox wielding two lightsabers, another was a blue-skinned female holding nun-chucks… and the last was a human man that looked like a cowboy, with a bucket hat, a goatee, and wore sashes loaded with many guns.

Dimentia glared. "Hmph… so you've recruited Star Wolf."

"Yes…" Neftin began with a fierce glare, "and for past crimes against the cosmos, Chancellor Tachyon has ordered Supreme GKND Leader Dimentia's immediate arrest."

**Sector V's C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.**

It was 5 minutes since Sector V left GKND H.Q., and were nearing Galaxia's edge. "Soooo what was your plan for dealing with this?" Aurora asked.

"Sigh, I have _no_ idea." Nebula sighed. "We'll just have to hope the Kids Next Doors are able to stand their ground. We need to figure out if Tachyon has some other motive behind this. We can probably send some spies and-" But at that instant, the ship was caught inside of a pink bubble.

"Ooooor we can just ask him ourselves." Haylee said, noticing the huge ship directly above them. The bubble levitated up into an open hatch on the ship's bottom, and the kids were surrounded by Drophyds. Before Haylee could try and blast through them, the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. mysteriously scattered into matter. "Well, that was a ripoff."

A door opened on one side of the room, and the Drophyds stepped aside as a mechanical, four-legged throne marched forward, with Percival Tachyon on its perch. "Ahhhh... Nebula D. Winkiebottom. Supreme Galactic Kids Next Door Leader." Tachyon observed with a smirk. "Oh, and a couple of moderately evolved apes." The Sector V team glared.

"Percival Tachyon..." Nebula said with spite.

Chris snickered. "Your name's _Percival_?"

"SILENCE! !" Tachyon bashed Chris's head with his scepter. "You will address me by my new and proclaimed title: I am now, _Emperor_ Percival Tachyon, crown prince of the Cragmites, conqueror of space and time, and—pending the obliteration of a few insubordinate species—RULER of the universe!"

Vanellope laughed, too. "Percival! What a DUMB name for a Chancellor!" The other Sector V members joined in laughter.

"_EMPEROOOR_! See the crown? ? See the scepter? ! Walking mechanical throne and LEGIONS of fish men in robotic SUITS? ! EMPEROOOR!"

"It doesn't matter!" Nebula refuted. "You've stepped WAY past your boundaries!"

"Like YOU little snots know a THING or two about _boundaries_. And SINCE you kiddies don't watch the news, you should know that your childish games renowned as the 'Kids Next Door' are hereby illegal. Any children caught doing such activities are ordered an immediate, extended, _eternal_ time out."

"Like WE'RE gonna take timeouts from YOU!" Chris declared. "Aaaayaaaaaah!-" The Uno boy leapt at the emperor and KICKED him across the head, blowing the head clean off.

"WHOOA! !" The kids' mouths dropped wide open.

"You decapitated him! !" Aurora exclaimed.

Chris was stricken with horror. "Um... you think the Galaxian Government will understand it was just an accident?"

"Oh, I'm positive." Tachyon said.

"Well, that's good- WHAT? !"

And before their eyes, Tachyon's head formed right back onto his body, from little pieces of scattered matter. "That's not going to work on ME, kiddies! I ate the Matter-Matter Fruit!"

"What's the Matter-Matter Fruit?" Aurora asked.

"Nothing's the matter, Dearie! Not with THIS baby! It's a Devil Fruit that allows me to scatter my own particles, and also lets me manipulate the matter of other objects! In other words, my body is made up of scattered matter!"

"Oh no! He's a Logia-type!" Dillon deduced.

"But if you have a Devil Fruit..." Haruka gasped, "that means you'd have to be one of Caesar's customers! !"

"Well, of course! Who else do you think would organize his kidnapping? ?"

A thought cloud appeared over all their heads, and Doflamingo Jr. appeared in it. They shook this off.

"Still, what the Galaxian Government doesn't know won't hurt 'em... much. All they're concerned with is the safety of their kids... 'course, I never stated whether or not my methods of safety would require drastic measures. But that all depends if you decide to play along or not."

"Well, tough!" Nebula denied. "Because we're NOT playing along, and you'll never shut all the Kids Next Doors down!" And with that, the galactic leader launched a Starburst and STRUCK Tachyon's face.

"Owowowowowowow! ! !" Tachyon rapidly shook his head and wiped the soot off his face.

"Oh?" Nebula gaped. "So spacebending hurts you! !"

"That makes sense." Aurora said. "Matter is essentially substance, space is... well, nothing, so they'd naturally be polar opposites."

"Spacebending actually allows us to manipulate and distort matter." Nebula explained. "Like how a black hole can bend and twist things that they suck in. In this case, I can deal sufficient damage to crazy dictators." Nebula attempted to throw another Starburst, but Vendra instantly warped before Tachyon and blocked it.

"Then it's only safe for him to have a spacebender ally."

"Oh, great. Another crazy weirdo." Mason eye-rolled.

"A crazy weirdo, huh? !" Vendra furrowed. "For your information, I-"

"Yeah yeah, if they want introductions, they can read the last chapter, now just finish them!" Tachyon demanded.

Vendra rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, immediately trapping the Sector V operatives in a bubble. Nebula glared and tried to fly at the Space Witch, but Vendra warped behind and grabbed Nebula's hair and back. "You talk like you know a thing or two about spacebending, but you're far from it. Your mother's not even a Logia-type, so you're in no position. I may not be at that level, but I've far surpassed you. With my powers, I am able to see the amount of space inside of a person or structure, and what clutters it. Your chi paths are flowing with strong space energy. It'd be a waste to let it all remain in you. But _I_ for one have _better_ uses in mind."

Nebula's eyes widened as Vendra's fingers sunk through her skin, via mini vortexes. Slowly, Vendra channeled all of the Space Chi into her fingertips, until Nebula's paths were sucked dry. Finally, Vendra pulled her fingers out, and Nebula fell unconscious.

"There… that should take care of it." Vendra smirked.

"What did you do to her? !" Aurora yelled.

"HA HA ha ha ha haaaa! Miss Vendra here has drained the spacebending chi from Nebula's form!" Tachyon exclaimed. "And as soon as we do the same to OTHER spacebenders, NO ONE will be able to stand against me! And now to see Miss Winkiebottom is eaten by her OWN vacuum!" With that, Tachyon used his power and scattered the matter of the floor below Nebula. Sector V gasped with horror as the Supreme Leader plummeted down into empty space.

_"HUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"_ Tachyon's evil laugh echoed as Nebula fell directly toward a dark-green planet.

**Atmosphere of unnamed swamp planet**

Nebula passed through the atmosphere, falling and falling fast through the dark, cloudy sky. She was just about to plummet through the trees of an eerie swamp, until her body was suddenly caught inside a bright blue bubble. Four Zoni flew out from the darkness and gently lowered her to the planet's surface. _"Her powers are lost. Find the Nether Rifts she must."_ And they set her on her back before flying away.

The Supreme Leader still lay unconscious on the soft, muddy ground. _"Hey! …Hey, Nebula! Wake up!"_

"Mmmmm…" Nebula sat up and shook her head, viewing the swampy landscape. "Get enough sleep last night? ?" She looked down by her right, spotting a familiar tiny alien with a vibrant face.

"Vweeb? Where did you come from?"

"I was hiding in your pocket the whole time! So your pants really ARE inflatable!"

The dark-skinned girl's cheeks turned red. She shook it off and looked around the swamp again. "Where are we?"

"We're on Dagobah! Remember? The planet where Monty fought that phantom spirit that had no relevance to the plot whatsoever?"

"Oh yeah…" Nebula stood up and tried to lift off her feet… but she felt surprisingly heavy. She threw her arm forward, but nothing came out. "My spacebending's gone!"

Vweeb leaped up onto her shoulder. "Probably when that Space Witch stuck her hand through you."

"The… Space Witch?" The image suddenly played in Nebula's head, of Vendra grabbing her from behind. "That was Vendra! Wasn't it?"

"Apparently. Boy, that whole vortex thing was creepy, what is she a ghost or somethin'?"

Nebula stared longingly at her open right hand. "A spacebender that can take away bending?..."

"Spacebending, at least. Anyway, there's an outlet mall a few miles west of here. We can probably shop for some weapons or something. If anything, we can purchase a ship off this planet. Your parents apparently give you a lot of allowance."

"Heheheh… yeah…" Nebula faced ahead with a serious look. Thunder was heard in the cloudy heavens as light rainfall started to pour. This planet was very bleak, but she was glad that Vweeb was with her. She sensed a fairly long journey approaching, and she wouldn't want to go it alone. (Play the "Oozla" theme from _Ratchet: Going Commando_.)

_Stage 2: MomCorp Outlet_

_Mission: Get to the mall and buy weapons and a ship to get off the planet._

_Act 1_

Nebula ventured around some huge, dark trees before coming to a path between a small trench. Some Mutant Fireflies flew out and began buzzing around them as Nebula tried to swat away, but Vweeb was able to keep them back with his ray gun. They reached a slightly open area where the path ahead was across a short distance over the swamp. However, now that Nebula felt much heavier, she couldn't make the jump. There was an old tree to their left that was weak along its base, so Vweeb was able to cut it down with his ray gun.

The tree toppled and made a bridge to another platform, where a Mutant Swamp Beast waited. Nebula crossed the tree-bridge and jumped when the snail-like creature snapped its claws at her. Vweeb was able to shoot its snaily eyes, allowing Nebula to throw kicks at it until it knocked out. To reach the next platform, they had to cross two Venusian Flytraps platforms, but had to jump them quick before they snapped shut. To reach the foothold with the continuing path, Nebula had to grab onto a ledge along the wall and climb over the swamp. However, there were Swamp Snakes slithering atop the ledge, so Nebula tossed Vweeb onto the ledge so he could shoot the snakes away.

They dropped down on the ledge and continued down a path between trees, where plant spawners released Mutant Fireflies, which Nebula swat away. They made it to an open lake area where Dragon Boats – dragon-like reptiles – floated in the water. Nebula hopped onto the first Dragon Boat and rode it to a small island, jumping off before it sank. Some Mutant Muckdwellers jumped out from the water, but Nebula punched and kicked them away before jumping to the next Dragon Boat. They rode it to another one and jumped to it before the previous sunk, and this new one brought it to another dragon. However, it was too far to jump to, so Nebula bounced across the two Flitters (big, blue dragonflies) that were between the two boats.

This dragon began to carry them down a river between trench walls, where Lockjaw piranhas lurked beneath the water. Nebula had to duck as they leapt over the dragon's back, and when they performed low jumps, Nebula had to jump to avoid them. The Dragon Boat sank below the swamp, so Nebula had to swing across some overhead vines and quickly land back on him when he resurfaced.

They finally jumped off on a safe foothold, standing before a swampy area with several huge beanstalks with leaves big enough to stand on. Nebula proceeded to bounce across the leaves, avoiding the Lockjaws that jumped between the leaves. A few of the beanstalks were spinning slowly, making Nebula wait for the leaves to come around so she can jump. Later, the Lockjaws began jumping to bite the leaves off, forcing Nebula to jump more quickly. She soon reached a beanstalk with leaves that formed a spiral staircase, jumping up them quick as the Lockjaws jumped to eat them.

They soon arrived at a row of vines dangling from above, so Nebula began to swing across them. The vines led through a dark, narrow trench area, and swinging across them was a simple task, before a snarl was heard from beneath the water. A single yellow eye and two tentacles emerged from below the river and began snapping its tentacles at them. Nebula swung as quick as she could to outrun the Swamp Monster, while Vweeb tried to shoot at its eye, barely keeping it back. However, they managed to outrun the creature and reached a safe platform.

The huge, dark, flora-covered mall lay in their sight. It would look rather frightening, if the windows didn't have lights on, and several people were seen inside. The liveliness of this place sort of made them feel at peace, regarding this dark swamp and this whole situation. The sign outside read 'MomCorp', and had a picture of a smiling, nice-looking elderly woman with greyish-white hair, its top shaping a heart, and a cyan fat-suit. The two proceeded into the mall as a calm, catchy jingle sounded across the building. (Play the "Megacorp Store" theme from _Ratchet: Going Commando_.)

_Act 2: MomCorp_

_"Welcome to MomCorp, the greatest weapon distribution center in the galaxy. Take home the latest in missile launchers, skull crushers, and intestine distorters. Feel the terror from your bullies as you bring them total destruction, the envy of your friends as they feel helpless next to you. Buy our latest orders in the next 10 minutes, and your first bullet cargo is free. MomCorp: where our customers' need to kill comes first."_

Most of the people in the mall seemed rather shady, but it felt nice to be in such a populated area. They went up a set of parallel stairs to a more open area, approaching an elevator in the center. The elevator was apparently closed, and was stationed on the second floor. However, a few balloons were tied to nearby fence, so Nebula untied one and let Vweeb hang onto it, letting him float up. It didn't hover high, but there were other balloons floating around in a row, with each one leading higher. Vweeb swung across their strings and reached the second floor. The tiny alien hurried to the elevator and climbed a briefcase that was lain beside it, climbing its long handle.

He was able to climb inside the elevator's broken button terminal and began to fix up the sparking wires. He managed to fix the buttons, and Nebula smiled as the elevator came down. She stepped inside and rode it to the second floor, grabbing Vweeb as he jumped out the terminal. "We couldn't just take the stairs, huh?" he remarked.

"Stairs no good for legs." she stated.

They came to a rightward passage of the mall where the floor was broken. The sign read, _Area under construction. Please use great caution when balancing across the steel beams. MomCorp is not liable for careless platforming._ Just as well, there were several broken metal beams sticking out, so Nebula had to carefully balance across and jump them.

They reached safe ground and made a left turn down a new path. Nebula stopped and beamed when she spotted the store she was looking for. "There it is! Grummel Techs!" She excitedly dashed into the store, where the walls were filled with deadly, high-tech weapons. Nebula approached the chubby, toad-like man at the counter.

"Hey there, welcome to Grummel Techs! But ain'tcha a little young for deadly weapons, kid?"

"You're never too young to have spirit, Numbuh 20x40."

"Well, shoot my eye-sockets, if it ain't little Nebula!" the man perked. "How ya been, ya little tyrant!" he ruffled her hair playfully.

"I'd like to buy some classics." Nebula stated as she presented some Bolts. "We're on a big mission."

"Ahh, I just saw the news. I'd watch myself if I were you." He said as he took the Bolts. "They'll be after you like Stormtroopers searchin' the wrong droids. Anyway, here ya go! GKND's very own classic S.H.O.O.T.E.R. and B.O.O.M.E.R.." Nebula smiled as she took and studied the weapons. "Oh, and here's a M.A.P., 'case ya get lost." He gave her the small device. "Now you take care, you two! Don't let me hear you've been arrested!"

"Thanks, Grummy." Nebula nodded. "By the way, where can we buy a ship?"

"Ship department's just downstairs." As he spoke, an impish, pink-skinned bald alien with insect legs watched them from behind the doorway. "Ya should be able ta purchase a cheap one, get ya a decent distance. But I might not push it."

"Okay. See ya!" And the leader hurried out of there.

Nebula walked down some nearby stairs ("Oh, you take THOSE stairs." Vweeb said) and found a huge garage filled with a variety of ships.

"Well… which one should we take?" Vweeb asked.

"We'll probably only be able to take a small one. But it has to be efficient, just in case-"

_"Psst."_ The two looked over as the pink, bald alien hid behind a closet door. The large-headed alien man, who stood at Nebula's height, stepped forward, nervously looking both ways. "Nebula D. Winkiebottom?"

"Um… yes?"

"_I'm_ Professor Pollyx, of Pollyx Industries." He spoke with a hoarse, high-pitch voice. "We're a company specifically designed to research supernatural phenomena across the universe. We were recently bought by MomCorp, who has an according with Tachyon's crew. They're using our research for something sinister, and I think I know what. But I'll need _your_ help if I'm going to stop them. I have a ship, we can take it to my secret hideaway."

"Hold on, hold on! If your company's working for Tachyon, how do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"Well, perhaps you're owed an explanation. And as long as no one's keeping us from getting away, or blasting us…" (End song.)

At that instant, a group of Drophyd soldiers flew in the garage doors and spotted them. "Don't let them get away! Blast them!" And so, they began blasting.

"Eeyaaah too late! Quick, get on!" Pollyx cried. The Terachnoid hurried onto his small ship as Nebula started to blast the Drophyds with her S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. After dealing sufficient damage, she and Vweeb hurried onto Pollyx's ship. The skimpy scientist quickly started up his vessel and took off for the heavens as the Drophyds watched.

**Tachyon's ship**

Neftin Prog approached his shorter, twin sister as the latter stared closely at her glowing purple hands. "Nnn, we've captured the Zathurian, Sis."

"Good." Vendra smirked and raised her left hand, still staring longingly. "It won't be long… until we return home… and _he_ will reward us."

But Neftin couldn't feel the same way. He could only stare worried for his sister.

* * *

**Sooooo yeah. Tachyon's crazy. :P Still, bit surprised I finished this tonight, considering. Ahem, so yeah, Vendra apparently wants to return home, same story as Majora, hm? And yeah, the Great Clock comes from _Ratchet & Clank_, and Pollyx, that's pretty much the center crossover. But let's everyone meet New Star Wolf, whom I'm sure everyone knows who they resemble! ;) Can you guess who they're related to? But the human member is actually brand new; but he _is_ a crossover, let you try and guess. ;) Anyway, I was gonna call Tachyon's power the Atom-Atom Fruit, but I could only hear Matter-Matter in my head, and I remembered that "Nothing's the matter" joke from _Futurama_. XD Sooo next time, Pollyx will fly them to the next planet, and MaKayla will do things. ;) See you then. By the way, did anyone else remember my birthday the 11th? ;D**


	5. A Wrinkle in Space-Time

**Hokay guys, Spring Break is here, so hopefully I can update more. But, I never do. :/ Anyhoo, now other characters will have roles. So let's watch!**

* * *

**_A Wrinkle in Space-Time! Adventurers Across Dimensions!_**

**Star Haven**

"Motherrr? I'm home." Jerome called as he entered his house. The Jamaican-Zathurian boy was surprised to see his house in total ruin, as if a burglary took place. He stepped toward the remains of the couch, finding a simple videotape in its place. He picked it up curiously and read the label. "Hm?..."

**Great Clock**

The King Family went to sleep for the night(?), and things were peaceful within this gigantic space station. Jagar and Misty had their own room, while George and MaKayla had their own, but separate beds. But MaKayla's eyes suddenly came open, glowing an unrealistic blue. The timebender threw her covers off and stepped out of bed, dressed only in her sleek blue nightgown and bare feet, her pinkish-blond hair hanging down. Her brother still snored away as MaKayla left through the slide-open doors. She entered her parents' room nonchalantly, her glowing blue eyes alighting the darkness of their room. She took Jagar's Chrono Staff and left, leaving her parents to snore away.

**Planet Chamber**

"Let's see, recalibrate the quantum energy stabilizers, rewire hologram projectors…" Sigmund mumbled as he rapidly fixed one of many hologram projectors. He didn't notice MaKayla walking in from behind, making no sound since she didn't wear shoes. "Ahh, that should do it- AHH!" Sigmund turned around and flinched seeing the glowy-eyed girl wielding the staff. "H-Hey! What're you doing with that? ? That's not a toy, Little Girl!" The child ignored him and continued up the path on the right. "Hey! W-Where are you going? Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

MaKayla stopped before a hologram of Planet Aquaria. With a twirl of the staff, she forced its handle into a small compartment, creating a time portal. "H-Hey! Wait!" she ignored Sigmund's calls as she stepped inside, and vanished.

**Aquaria Drophyd Base; 1 week ago**

MaKayla dropped behind a wall of metal crates, peeking out at the fleet of parked Drophyd ships. Hundreds of the armored fish beings stood guard outside. "When is Tachyon going to be back with our new shipment of Raritanium?" one asked.

"He said he'll come when he does. He's got an invasion on Coruscant scheduled for next week; not sure why. But he'll have to bring it by then if he wants our help."

MaKayla skimmed the field, but didn't see any way of getting past all those guards. She clutched her staff in both hands and closed her eyes, channeling the energy. A light circle surrounded her, making a ticking sound, before she immediately dashed out in the open. "Hu-Hey! Intruder!" The Drophyds began firing, but MaKayla swiftly leaped and bounced off all their helmets, then landing and dashing across the field. She swung her staff and bashed their suits, and soon the whole army engaged pursuit. MaKayla looked nervously as they surrounded her, and as the storm of lasers came, she slammed her staff's handle to the ground.

The world flashed, and MaKayla was instantly behind the metal crates, 20 seconds ago. A green, holographic clone appeared, and immediately ran out into the open to attract all the Drophyds' attention. The clone performed the same exact swift motions, evading all of the Drophyds and dashing across the field. While it did so, the real MaKayla was able to step out undetected. Her glowing blue eyes skimmed the field, before a particular ship caught her interest. She could see it in space, catching Sector V's ship in its hull.

MaKayla hurried onto the ship, hiding behind crates from the Drophyds' vision. She waited for the patrolling guards to face opposite ways, allowing her to dash past and into the next room. She made her way to the control deck, where two more Drophyds were curiously staring outside. "What're they chasing?"

"Some little girl just ran onto the field."

"What is she crazy?"

"Must be one of those galactic kids."

"See, _this_ is why parents need to control their kids."

MaKayla charged a small, blue sphere in her palm and tossed it between the Drophyds. The Time Bomb exploded in a huge sphere that encased them, slowing their time. She quickly ran in, swiped one of their blasters, and ran out before they could notice.

MaKayla hurried into the nearby prison room and studied the three cells. Her blue eyes faced the leftmost one, seeing Sector V trapped behind its barrier. MaKayla stepped into the vacant cell and burned a rectangle around a particular spot with the blaster. With that, she ran back, slipped the Drophyd back his weapon, and ran out before the Time Bomb wore off. "I mean, let me tell about this one guy, he let his kid have beer, and then…"

MaKayla made it to a hallway and looked both ways, making sure no one was looking. With another twirl of the staff, a Time Gate opened, allowing MaKayla to return to the present.

**Drophyd flagship; present time**

Drophyd troops stood guard around the ship as Tachyon marched into the hangar on his walking throne. "I'm flying back to Coruscant to check with my new employee. See to it those kids get to Zordoom with no hassles. I'll email you if there are any changes in plan. Farewell." With that, Tachyon opened the matter in one of the ships and stepped inside, closing the matter as he took off from the transport vessel.

**Prison room**

Dillon and Mason paced back and forth in boredom, Chris scraped a quarter against the barrier, while the others just sat against the wall. Aurora, Chris, and the other benders were wearing chi-blocking cuffs, because bending cheats. "You think the prison food's decent?" Aurora asked.

"I doubt they have fishsticks." Chris said.

Suddenly, a small square portion of the cell floor flashed. "Huh?" Aurora walked over and yanked the piece of the floor off, unveiling the wires beneath. "Hey, I wonder if these connect to the ship's computer? Vanellope could hack in and make the Drophyds change their flight course to someplace we can escape."

"Why can't we just bust out of here and kick all their butts?" Dillon asked.

"Do _you_ wanna fight a swarm of fish in robot suits, Chi-block?"

"Well… okay."

"Good thing they didn't put cuffs on Vanellope." Chris said. "Though I wonder if they would work."

"No time to find out." Vanellope said confidently as she stepped over the wires. "Step aside and let the glitch work its magic." With that, she touched the wires and digitized through them.

**Tachyon's Network; Drophyd Ship Flight Paths**

Vanellope materialized in a small, blue corridor. She skimmed the area, noting she was in the virtual world, before stepping forward to do her mission. _"Zoni."_ She stopped in surprise when the familiar black aliens floated before her.

"Hey… you're the little things that brought my memory back."

_"The Day of Destinies draws near. The journey will commence, when the first Light alights. We are here to assist you, until time comes."_

"Ummmm… okay?"

_"All will be made clear, in time. Let us help you to save the Light, for now."_ And the Zoni flew away, leaving a baffled Vanellope. (Play "Clank and the Zoni" from _Ratchet: Tools of Destruction_.)

_Stage 3: Drophyd Flight Paths_

_Mission: Alter the course of the ship that holds Sector V._

Vanellope passed the short hallway and reached a small balcony, overlooking an expansive view of virtual ships flying along thin beams of light; likely the flight paths. She passed down a path on the left, leading down into a room where a small ship-like platform moved from a hole in the right wall, to the left wall, then restarted, moving along a light path. She hopped onto a platform at level with the ship, but the next foothold was too high up.

She noticed some Zoni on the floor below and jumped down to get them. _"Zoni."_ She led them back onto the platform, where they unveiled a secret computer in the floor. Vanellope sat down and started to hack the computer, typing the secret code 'Diagon Ally'. The light path tilted upward and around the room in diagonal segments (it was probably 'diagonally', actually). Vanellope hopped on the platform as it carried her upward, allowing her to jump onto the ledge and exit the building.

She reached an outer area, where high above, train-ships were carrying virtual boxes along set light paths, designed like train tracks, while on the floor below, the tracks were vacant, and the doors were closed. Vanellope jumped to the tracks below, where a swarm of Tachy-drones, security drones designed like Tachyon's head, emerged from the floor and started blasting Vanellope. The glitchy girl zipped around to bounce off their heads while the Zoni launched energy balls and destroyed them. The Tachy-drones kept trying to blast her, but she zipped between several of them and caused them to blast each other.

They easily bested the other drones as Vanellope dodged over to the other side of the tracks. The Zoni unveiled another computer hidden in the wall, which Vanellope began to hack. She had to enter two codes, which were 'Math trains' and 'By 10:30am'. The trains up above stopped coming as the doors shut, and the trains on this lower floor began to come and go. Vanellope was able to jump onto their cargo, then spotted another group of Zoni above the set of doors where she found the computer. She rode a train to that ledge and jumped on to call the Zoni. _"Zoni."_

She then noticed a high platform at level with the top of the huge cargo, so Vanellope used the trains to reach that platform. A bottomless chasm separated her and the next foothold, but there were three floating lights, called Zone Lights, leading a trail. Three Zoni floated into these lights, and Vanellope was able to glitch across them. She reached the wide, expansive field that led to the huge building where ships were flying in and out. She reached an even wider chasm with more Zone Lights leading across, scattered. The new amount of Zoni got in place of each of them, letting her zip across as a pixelly beam.

She hurried to the building and ran up the stairs to the front door. Inside was a small room with a chasm below, and two more ship-platforms: both came into the room at equal level, but one's path slanted down, while the other's went up. On Vanellope's right was a platform where the Zoni unveiled another computer. She entered the code 'Upty-Yupty' and caused the beam from the right wall to redirect straight up, making the platform tilt vertically to float up there.

She then had to take a left route, getting across the chasm by glitching to the Zoni on Zone Lights, then was ambushed by a Tachy-drone. It managed to damage her, but the Zoni shot beams at it before Vanellope glitched up and kicked it into the chasm. The Zoni helped her reach the next platform, where they found the computer. This one's code was 'Downy-Frowny', which also made the left light beam direct straight up. The two sets of platforms were now exactly parallel with each other, allowing Vanellope to get between two and Wall Jump up as they went. At the top, the Zoni got onto two more lights to let Vanellope glitch to the platform.

She reached an outer area, overlooking the field she just crossed. The Zoni unveiled another computer as Vanellope entered the code 'Classic Platform'. A set of small platforms began moving left-and-right and up-and-down, which Vanellope bounced across to reach higher up the building. She reached a point that was level with a light path on the building's left side, where more platform-ships were coming out. Vanellope jumped on one and let it carry her across the chasm. It was leading her to the dead-end wall, but the parallel ships were too far and too high to jump to. Thankfully, a set of Zone Lights made a trail, allowing Vanellope to quickly glitch up to a passing platform.

This brought her back to the building, but on a higher level so she can reach the next ledge. She stepped up a slope into the building, finding herself in the central control room. A group of Drophyd Enforcers appeared along with average Drophyd Troopers, beginning to shoot the Program girl. Vanellope glitched onto one of the Enforcers and tinkered with his programming, causing him to aimlessly shoot the normal troopers. "Hey, it's just like taking control of an Imperial Walker!"

She glitched off to let it fall in the central chasm, then swiftly dodged another one's shots. Vanellope zipped all around its four legs, making the cockpit spin and shoot rapidly. It ended up shooting its own legs and toppling over. The rest of the Drophyds tried to attack, but the Zoni surrounded and confused the virtual fish, shocking and derezzing them.

With the enemies cleared, Vanellope was able to reach the main computer that organized the flight paths. This computer was slightly more difficult to hack, but she was able to evade the security programs. She entered the codes 'Schedule', 'Immediately', and 'Strictness'. Once she broke in, she located the ship that held Sector V, seeing it was set for Zordoom Prison. "Lessee, there's gotta be _some_ planet we can fly to…" she skimmed a list of planets and found one of interest. "Oooh, Amazonia! That sounds cool!" With that, she clicked the planet and altered the schedule. "Gee, I hope altering all those paths didn't cause too much trouble."

**Across the galaxy**

Cargo and prisoner ships continued to fly about the stars, casually following their schedule. Suddenly, the schedules became altered, and ships began crashing and piling on each other aimlessly. Some of the trains instantly came to a stop, and all the ones behind them crashed in a chain reaction.

**Back in cyberspace**

"Ehhh… probably not that bad. Hehehahahah." Vanellope cackled. (End song.)

Vanellope brushed her hands and was ready to rematerialize to her friends. However, the Zoni flew in front and surprised her. _"We leave you for now. Be cautious on your journey… and keep the Light safe."_ The Zoni flew away, leaving the candy girl baffled. She shrugged it off and glitched into the computer to return to her friends.

**Coruscant; former Jedi Council H.Q.**

"Snoooore… shooo. Snooore… shoooo." The clown scientist had fallen fast asleep, a snot bubble puffing in-and-out of his nose.

"WAKE UP!"

"WAH!" Tachyon bashed Caesar's head and startled him awake. Vendra was standing behind the emperor. "Oh, hey, Bug-guy! How'd the big election go? ? Did you become mayor? ?"

"Save the Joker banter. Hope your time in prison didn't lose your touch, 'cause you're going back in business." With that, Tachyon used his powers to scatter Caesar's chi-cuffs into matter.

"SHUROroro!" Caesar stretched his arms and hovered in the air as the gassy coat reappeared over his form. "I'm finally FREEEE! THANK you, Tachy! Now to get back to Punk Hazard and- GYAAAAH!" He suddenly suffered a painful shock, falling to the ground.

"You'll only be working for ONE customer now." Tachyon stated, holding a remote control. "During your subconscious, I had Vendra here teleport microscopic shock-droids into your bloodstream. Inside your blood, they've penetrated the Logia defenses' limits, making you vulnerable. From now on, you'll only produce Bang Gas FOR ME, in the special factory I've had designed for you."

"Are you MAD? ? I can't give gas to just one person! I'm a FREE BIRD… GOAT… thing. I need to make and sell Bang Gas to all the people who need it, lest my customers- GYAAAAH!" Another shock.

"Maybe on Punk Hazard, but in MY galaxy, you live under the rule of the Tachyon Elite. Drophyds: show my servant to his new quarters. I expect 50 cans of the substance by tomorrow."

He rematerialized the cuffs on Caesar's wrists as the Drophyds led the angered scientist away. Tachyon then turned to the squadron of Drophyd troops watching him. "Okay, the takeover of Galaxia was a success." The Drophyd Leader stated. "It's time for your payment."

"Sure, sure. Haul it in."

Neftin stomped in, pulling a huge, black asteroid. Tachyon channeled his powers and scattered the matter of the iron-hard asteroid, unveiling bright-purple, glowing crystals which he passed to the Drophyds. "There you go. A fresh batch of Raritanium. Now listen up! Somewhere in this cosmos lies the parts I need to create the ultimate weapon. The weapon that was used to banish my people long ago. We must get ahold of that weapon and spread our forces even farther. And with a pureblood Zathurian in our possession, we're only halfway completed with our journey."

**Planet Bespin; Cloud City**

Nebula, Vweeb, and Pollyx entered the atmosphere of Bespin, the sun setting over the ocean of clouds as they soared over the sky-high city. "Your hideout is in Cloud City?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, though it's not exactly 'hidden' well." Pollyx said. "Tachyon had his troops overrun the place, so I haven't been able to get in. It's the Great Library of Galaxia."

"The greatest source of knowledge in the solar system?" Vweeb asked.

"To an extent, yes. But lately, there's been weird activity occurring over Cloud City. There are strange space-time disruptions appearing in certain areas. I have a theory about what's causing them, but-" The ship shook suddenly upon impact of laser fire.

_"Attention, aircraft. You are carrying wanted fugitives aboard your vessel and you are ordered to land and surrender yourselves."_ They looked outside as Drophyd ships flew after them.

"Ohhhh. I'll never make it to the library with _them_ on my hide. Eh- you'll have to meet me there; you'll understand, right?"

"Understand wh-AAAAAAHH!" The baldheaded alien opened a trapdoor and sent the two plummeting to the midair surface. (Play the "Stratus City" theme from _Ratchet: Tools of Destruction_.)

_Stage 4: Cloud City_

_Mission: Make it to Galaxia's Great Library._

_Act 1_

Nebula crashed through a pile of boxes, recovering dizzily as Vweeb bounced off her head, then onto a wood shard. A walkie-talkie then came down and bonked Nebula's head, knocking her dizzy again. _"To keep in touch."_ Pollyx's voice was heard.

They then looked as Jane Jetson emerged next to them. "Did _your_ husband drop you, too?" They looked up as a small dollar floated down on top of her.

Nebula grabbed Vweeb and jumped out of the pile as they began their journey across the first road of Cloud City, having to jump a few floating platforms. Some Drophyd troops hovered over the cloudy chasm and blasted them, but Nebula whipped out her S.H.O.O.T.E.R. and blasted them back. Vweeb used his Stun gun to shoot a Drophyd and cause him to plummet to the clouds, so the other soldiers decided to fly at Nebula head-on. She swiftly ducked and kicked up, denting one of their jetshoes and causing him to fly into another soldier. Nebula dodged the last soldier's blasts before tossing a grenade and blowing his armor up.

The two continued to a small street bustling with people, in which the next path was higher than the building tops, and the platform that levitated between levels was up there, disabled. Without Nebula's powers, she couldn't just fly up there, and there was no other way up there. However, Vweeb noticed a waterspout on one of the buildings, so the little guy jumped off Neb's shoulder and entered, climbing up the inside. He made it atop the buildings and was able to cross a wire leading to the next path. From there, he got onto the platform and crawled into an opening to fix up the wires. The device floated down to Nebula, who jumped on and let it take her up.

Nebula jumped across a set of more platforms. A giant TV hovered over the chasm on their left, showing Tachyon's image. _"As parents of Galaxia, it is your sworn duty to erase any fun ideas your children may have about GKND. Remember to confiscate all their toy spaceships and laser devices, and educate them the duties of a loyal, will-free citizen under an authoritarian rule. If your child is clean, boring, or acting like a zombie, you'll know you're doing a good job."_

The two reached a wider city area, where they jumped at the sound of an explosion. They looked left as a tall building toppled down, ready to crush them. "AAAAAHH!"

But when the building was inches from crushing them, it suddenly froze in place. They looked around and saw the area they were in was caught inside some kind of blue beam. "What're we being abducted?" Vweeb asked.

"I…I don't know." They watched as the building rewinded and fixed back onto place. They closed their eyes when it exploded and fell over again, but it stopped in place again before rewinding.

"Umm… did someone break Father Time?" Vweeb asked.

"Something's going on here." She noticed that when the building fell, the fire escape was close enough for her to reach. She grabbed and climbed on when the building returned to normal. Only a few parts of the stairwell had railing, so Nebula had to quickly stand on those when the building fell over, or else she'd fall. She was able to make it on top, overlooking a fleet of traffic. The traffic was also caught in the time beam, moving forward, slowing, moving backward, slowing, then forward again. Nebula proceeded to jump across the flying cars, timing her jumps carefully due to the forward-backward pattern.

She reached another open square, where the citizens immediately retreated to their houses when some Drophyd troops landed. An Enforcer appeared in the center of the square, which Nebula began to throw grenades at its legs. It jumped high in the sky, but Nebula dodge-rolled before it crushed her, then Vweeb leapt off her shoulder to start jumping up its legs. He easily crouched into an opening on the legs' base and started messing with the wires.

Nebula went to battle the other Drophyds, easily dodging their gunfire as she fired back. One of the Drophyds charged at her to try and smash her with its shield, but when she dodged, the Drophyd was crushed by the aimless-walking Enforcer. Vweeb hopped out of the robot and onto Nebula, letting its top portion blow off and crushed another Drophyd. The last two flew beside each other and readied to shoot, but Nebula smirked as she jumped between and tricked them into shooting each other.

The two climbed onto a ledge and overlooked another wide chasm, another city street on the other side. A Drophyd Transport Ship was flying by, but it lost control and exploded over the chasm. The Drophyd troops screamed as they were about to plummet, but another strange beam appeared and froze them in place. Their bodies didn't move an inch, though their eyes looked around confused. The Drophyds served as convenient platforms for them to hop across.

They reached the next street and turned a left corner, where the Great Library of Galaxia stood in their vision. They saw Pollyx's ship parked outside and hurried up the wide stairway to the entrance.

_Act 2: Great Library of Galaxia_

The library was a humongous domain of towering bookshelves, each filled with thousands of books containing knowledge of the universe. The two passed between one of many aisles to reach a stairway, leading to a narrow hallway. Turrets emerged from the walls and floor, forcing Nebula to dodge quickly as she shot back. _"Warning. You are trespassing on restricted property. By order of Emperor Percival Tachyon, all unauthorized personnel will be exterminated."_

_"Ehh, perhaps I should've warned you about the traps."_ Pollyx said from the communicator.

"You think? ?" Nebula yelled.

She and Vweeb swiftly dodged the security turrets before turning down a left wall, in which the walls were parallel bookshelves. There was a dead end ahead, and along the way, books were zipping back-and-forth between shelves like bullets. However, they noticed the flying books leading upward to a path above the dead end, so Vweeb began to quickly jump his way up. He reached the path and saw a switch on the wall above, jumping up to forcefully press it.

The books stopped flying as a staircase formed, allowing Nebula to get up. She grabbed Vweeb as they continued to a ledge, high above a lower floor. The next hallway was towards the left, and the only things leading across were chandeliers on the ceiling. Nebula was able to use a G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. to swing across and easily reach the path.

_"Second warning: turn back now or face destruction. We know you've already seen the original game, so you know we aren't planning to do anything remotely horrible, but you should still act like a reasonable person and turn back now, regardless."_

They had to drop to a lower floor of the hall as water began to rise from drains below. "What kinda freakin' library is this? ?" Nebula questioned. She quickly jumped up some platforms where the hall made a left turn, then swung some G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. targets as the water rose faster. She then had to Wall Jump a set of parallel vertical platforms before the hall made a right turn. A group of Breegus Wasps flew their way, and the only way up was to jump across them. However, Nebula made a wrong jump and ended up falling into the water, with Vweeb quickly climbing on her head. She decided to swim along with it, but when she tried to climb on the platforms, the water easily caught up with her. She sucked in breath and tossed Vweeb into her mouth before the water rose to the ceiling, and they were submerged.

Nebula swam as fast as she could, but she struggled to hold her breath in since she was still worn from all this jumping. With Vweeb in her mouth, she definitely couldn't open, otherwise he would drown even faster. Thankfully, she seemed to reach the hall's exit, with the door sealed by a switch on the floor. She forced her hands against the switch, taking a lot of strength with all the intervening water, but managed to press it and open the way. She swam into a small room as the door closed, and the water sunk down the drain before the next door opened.

"HUUUU!" Nebula gasped for breath, as did Vweeb, who stood on her tongue.

"Hoo!" He waved by his nose. "GKND Leader isn't a position for hygiene, huh?" Vweeb remarked.

She grabbed and set him on her shoulder before walking forward. They appeared inside a slightly wide room with Pollyx across from them. They hurried over, eager to hear his story. (End song.)

"Terrific, you're finally here!" he perked as they walked over.

"How were you able to get through all that?" Nebula asked.

"Oh, eh… I took my secret entrance. R-Reserved for Terachnoids. Ehh, perhaps I should've mentioned…"

"Well, you could've at LEAST turned the defenses off! !" Nebula yelled.

"The defenses are necessary. Tachyon only trusts this library in our hands, so I need them to keep his soldiers out. I mean, I'm certain the Kids Next Door have more than their share of defenses, eh hehehehe…" They looked disbelieved. "Ehhh… now then… I believe our first meeting went rather rushed. Let's engage in a more formal greeting… Ahem: I am Professor Pollyx, President of Pollyx Industries. We research supernatural phenomena and all the deep secrets of the universe. Our most intricately researched topic is the Great Clock. The Great Clock is a tremendous space station that channels all of the Time Energy of the universe. It's the most important structure in our balance. But recently, the structure has been malfunctioning, sending time distortions to areas all across the universe."

"And that's why those areas back there were all… screwy." Nebula deduced.

"Exactly. We're not sure _what_ is happening… but we've hardly had time to study it. Our company was taken over by MomCorp, as per Tachyon's orders."

"Mom?" Vweeb asked. "You mean the big business tycoon who makes mostly robots and other inventions?"

"The very same. Somehow, Tachyon is able to acquire vast amounts of Raritanium, which he gives to Mom to build her robots. In return, Mom allows him the use of her resources. After she took us over, she and Tachyon have been using our research to dive into the deepest secrets of Space itself. For instance…"

"Hm?" Nebula cocked a brow.

"Do not forget, Time and Space are very interconnected. Distortions in time are not the only thing being caused by the Great Clock. Come this way… there's something you may like to see."

Pollyx led them to a wide, vacant wall. The two kids stared confusedly, but as Nebula stepped closer, they gaped when a huge, pink crack revealed itself. "Wh…What is it?" Nebula spoke.

"There is a legend that tells of a dimension which exists in the confines of Space itself. In that place, Space Energy is incredibly powerful, but thanks to the distortions caused by the Great Clock, it's begun to reveal itself. We've called this place the Netherverse, and have deduced it as the homeworld of Vendra and Neftin Prog."

"So… _this_ is where they came from?"

"The two bare resemblance to the dimensional race of Nethers, but they also exhibit traits of Mobians, which is why Neftin looks like an ape. And while these Space Rifts happened recently, Vendra and Neftin have been residents of Galaxia for some time. As children, they resided in Meero Orphanage on Forest Moon Endor. But that isn't important: your spacebending was stolen by Vendra, correct?"

"Um, yeah?..."

"In the realm that exists within space, I believe may lie a way to obtain your spacebending back. After all, the realm is flowing with energy, it should be able to help. Of course… the realm is dangerous, too. You've seen how Vendra and Neftin are; the Nethers inside will tear you molecule by molecule."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Nebula decided as she set Vweeb down. "Wish me luck." And before Vweeb had a chance to object, the half-Zathurian jumped inside. (Play "Clank in the Netherverse" from _Ratchet: Into the Nexus_.)

**Netherverse**

Nebula found herself in an endless, blue dimension, made up of only flat, floating rocks. The dimension looked rather eerie, and her body felt very light. The first asteroid she could jump to was very far, but the gravity was weak enough to jump the great distance. She kept this up for the next bit of platform, but black holes appeared at low and high points, forcing Nebula to keep her jumps at the right level. The next set of platforms were vertical and far spread out, so Nebula had to Wall Jump carefully.

Nebula landed on a safe platform, but the next set of platforms were flipping. Nebula decided to jump to the first one, and when she did, the gravity allowed her to stand on its flat surface. She waited for it to aim her at the next one so she could jump to it, lest she jumps into empty space. After reaching another right-side-up platform, the next set of footholds led downward, to a larger island. Nebula decided to skip the platforms and drop to the island, since the gravity slowed her fall. She landed lightly on her feet as expected, finding a floating, glowing pink sphere on this island.

Nebula carefully reached and touched the sphere, and instantly absorbed the pink light inside of her. She looked confused when her body stopped glowing, but a few glowing spheres appeared above, leading back to the platforms which would otherwise be too high to jump. Nebula snapped her fingers, and these glowing spheres grew into Space Blocks. "Mmmm!" She smiled victoriously, having gained a power back.

Nebula was about to jump to the first block, but- "Huh?"

_"Grrrrr."_ A venomous growl was heard from a cave behind where the sphere was. A glowing, pink energy monster crawled out, its mouth made completely of triangular teeth. _"GRAGRA GRAHGRAH GRAGRA GRAHGRAH!"_ (Play "Netherverse Chase" from _Into the Nexus_.)

"AAAAHH!" Nebula immediately jumped her way up the platforms as the Nether flew after, barking furiously. She wished the gravity didn't move her so slow, but she was able to make it up the platforms. She entered the region of spinning gravity platforms, but she didn't have time to focus on where to jump, her heart racing as the Nether's barking drew closer. She jumped the moment she saw the next platform, just barely landing on it. She quickly Wall Jumped the vertical platforms and reached the black hole region. The Nether got so close, she barely dodged the black holes, jumping the platforms aimlessly to get away.

She made it to the platform before the exit, but before she could jump there, the platform suddenly sank. She conjured a Space Block partway up, but looked frantic as the Nether flew straight down for her. She waited 'til it was close enough, then quickly jumped past and onto the Space Block. She conjured another one to jump up higher, then was finally able to reach the island with the Space Rift.

**Great Library**

Vweeb and Pollyx jumped in surprise when Nebula shot through the rift, the three gasping when the Nether's head popped through. _"GRRRAAAAAAH!"_ The Nether swelled like a balloon, and exploded. (End song.)

"As I expected." Pollyx stated. "Nethers can't survive outside of their own dimension. Their bodies are so adapted to the limited gravity of their dimension, the weight is much too strong for them to handle here. But it seems the explosion has caused the rift to vanish."

"Along with the wall it was on." Vweeb noted.

"But hey… I got one of my powers back!" Nebula said excitedly, staring at her hand.

"Yes, but the energy has only filled part of your chi-paths. Your spacebending is limited. I mean, games can't be too easy. But you should be able to get by for now."

"So, wait… what does Tachyon want with the Netherverse?" she asked.

"I don't exactly know. It may be why he's working with Vendra. Regardless… Tachyon is looking for something. Something that will help him harness the powers of Space. And whatever that is… it may have something to do with your mother."

"My… mom?" Nebula looked worried.

"Yes… I overheard Tachyon when I was at Coruscant. He called Neftin and ordered him to capture Dimentia."

"Oh no!" Nebula gasped. "We have to get home!"

"Hold on! I have something for you!" Pollyx led them into a secret door, behind the wall that was destroyed by the Space Rift.

Inside was a small chamber with a black, R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R.-like ship, with a line painted across like a shooting star, facing closed hangar doors. "My son is in the GKND. He's been making this for you. He calls it the Shooting Star. When Tachyon took over our company, I knew I would be helping you, so I quickly fixed it up. It's one of the fastest ships Terachnoid technology has to offer; you can make it home in a blast!"

"Then let's go." Nebula said, hopping into the cockpit with Vweeb on her shoulder. "Our course is set straight for Star Haven." She started to press buttons and start it up.

"But, hold on." Vweeb spoke up. "Why're you helping us?" he asked Pollyx.

The scientist shook his head. "My people pursue knowledge for knowledge's shake. But Mom and Tachyon… they use it for evil desires. I want to stop them… and I also believe, that with _your_ help, our studies will be able to dive deeper. I wish to examine further the secrets of Space, too… but I can never study peacefully with Tachyon staring over our shoulder. So please… save your mother. Find a way to stop him."

Nebula nodded seriously as the windshield covered her seat. The hangar doors opened as the ship lifted off, and shot beyond the sunset skies.

* * *

**Okay, long story short, I wasted my night and wanted to cut this short. XP I'll add a second part of the stage later (Just did, actually. XD) Soooo yeah. MaKayla takes sleepwalking to a new level. And yes, one of the 'Lights' is apparently in Sector V, it should be obvious who. I was also gonna show a little Vweeb backstory, but I decided to save it next time, when we learn the main quest. We were gonna learn it here, but I figured it'd be better if… Ummmm so next time, Nebula will return home, even though it's already too late. But I think I wanna post that certain extra chapter first. Well… see you later.**


	6. Tachyon's Intention

**Oh my *&^* God, I could NOT find the motivation to write this. Seriously. My Spring Break absolutely WASTED. Siiiigh… alright, enjoy it. We're introduced to a few people.**

* * *

**_Late Introductions! The Zathurian's Responsibility._**

**Galaxia; aboard the Shooting Star**

"I hope they haven't already captured Mom by now." Nebula said as they kept on the route to Star Haven.

"Wait, do you mean YOUR mom, or the person Mom?" Vweeb joked.

"Ugh, you know which one I mean! Tachyon's after something that'll help him harness the powers of Space. And since he's after my mom, the thing he's looking for is obviously Jirachi, the God of Stars."

"But didn't your mom send Jirachi off again? He could be anywhere in the universe."

"Yeah. She's one of the few parents who chose to set their Firstborn free. But Tachyon probably has plans to find him. Let's just hope he hasn't already…"

**Amazonia**

Sector V's prison ship took land within a vast jungle as the Drophyd troopers led them out. "Hold on… this isn't Zordoom. Why did Tachyon order us to come here?" the Drophyd leader asked.

"Did they set up a new base?"

The Drophyds decided to lead the prisoners across the jungle as Aurora whispered to Vanellope, _"Where did you have the ship fly to?"_

"Someplace called Amazonia." she whispered. "It sounded kinda cool."

"There has to be a mistake." The Drophyd said. "Amazonia's a strict matriarchal society. Didn't you hear the tales about the men who ventured to this planet?"

"What happened to them?" Mason asked, suddenly feeling worried.

"They died of crushed pelvises."

The Sector V boys gulped.

"Relax, you boys are too young… I think." The Drophyd assured. "But I still don't understand."

"Tachyon has an according with MomCorp." Another said. "She's a female of high power. Maybe _she_ organized this."

"She better have. Or before you know it, those Amazon women will be over us like-" And at that instant, a swarm of giant arrows rained down and CRUSHED all the Drophyds.

The Sector V boys trembled in fear when the ground quaked, and through the trees came a squad of giant women in heavily-revealing outfits. "Who is leader of your group?" a blue-haired one asked.

"SHE IS." They pointed at Aurora, who looked disbelieved.

"Hmmm… dese males listen to you?"

"Uhhhh… kind of. Though Chris never picks up his trash." She spared a dirty look to her brother, who grinned nervously.

"Hmmmm… we confused. Take dem to Empress Hancock. SHE know what do. …"

**Star Haven**

When the Shooting Star landed on the star-shaped island, Nebula immediately hopped out and ran to her house. "Mom!" she yelled, bursting through the front door. She stopped and gasped in horror, seeing the house in ruins. However, someone awaited her by the remains of their couch. "Jerome?..."

"Nebula. Thank goodness you're save. …And now I see where Vweeb has been."

"He snuck in my pocket."

"'Tis why under your nose, is the best place to go!" Vweeb exclaimed.

"Jerome, what happened here? Where's Mom?"

"The house was like this when I came back." Jerome looked down with a regretful look. "I…I think she was captured."

"We're too late…" Nebula filled with regret.

"I found _this_ under our couch." Jerome held up the tape. "I think it should cover everything." The label read 'For my children, in case something happens.'

Nebula quickly took it and stuffed it in the VCR. "We're in a sci-fi universe, and you guys still own a VCR?" Vweeb asked.

"SHHHH." they hushed. The group watched as Dimentia's image appeared, a serious look on her face.

_"Nebula and Jerome… if you're watching this, Tachyon has just risen to power and has ordered my capture. …Unless of course you kids were snooping and happened to find this, if so, I taught you better than that. But, more importantly… I had this video prepared the moment Tachyon made himself known across the public. You see… Tachyon is a Cragmite."_

"So?" Nebula asked.

_"Nearly 2 million years ago, my race of Zathurians was at war with the Cragmites. But my brother and I were abandoned by our parents at the circus, so I don't much of the details. My brother was more knowledgeable on the topic, for some reason. Across the universe, our race was renowned for our studies in the fundamentals of space, and developing ways in which to harness the powers of space. Our kind created the greatest weapon to do so, next to the Star Rod: the Dimensionator."_

"Dimensionator?" Vweeb repeated.

_"According to what my brother explained… the Dimensionator allows one to easily jump dimensions at will, and can easily open and close gateways between any universe. It can give one complete control of Space itself. That was the Cragmites' goal from the beginning, and I believe Tachyon has returned to finish what they started. And since the Star Rod's magic has been disabled and Jirachi has vanished, it's Tachyon's only way of obtaining complete control. But my brother said it could only be activated through a Zathurian's DNA, so I figured they would be after me. And his reasons for shutting down the Kids Next Door are so they wouldn't get in his way. After all… with a Zathurian leading them, he knew he couldn't trust them."_

Nebula's eyes furrowed.

_"I don't have any idea where the Dimensionator is now, or even if it still exists. For a long time, I didn't really care. But I'm a changed person now… and the children of this universe may be in danger if we don't do something. I have an idea where you could look first. The pirates that hang over Aquaria's skies love to hunt for ancient artifacts or weapons, and sell them for big money. Their base is as good a place as any to start searching for clues. We have to find the Dimensionator and stop it from falling into Tachyon's hands. Or the GKND might never see the light of day again…"_ And the video ended.

"Your mom needs to take some acting classes." Vweeb joked. Nebula flicked him off her shoulder in disbelief. "Whoooa!"

"They've likely taken our mom to Zordoom Prison." Jerome figured. "It would be reckless to try and rescue her."

"I know." Nebula sighed with an uncheerful aura. "I just wish she coulda had more info. How do we know we can rely on the pirates to have anything?"

"I wouldn't doubt our mother's judgment." Jerome said. "After all, she's had a buhmillion years of experience."

"Sigh, can't you just say a _million_?" Nebula asked. "The whole 'buhmillion' thing lost its appeal a long time ago."

"Well, what's the plan, then?"

"Sigh, I guess I don't have a choice. I'm going to the pirate fleet to look for clues on this Dimensionator. Jerome, I want you to fly around the different planets and check on the status of the Kids Next Doors. And whatever you do, DON'T get caught by the Drophyds; they might take _your_ spacebending away, too. Call me if something comes up."

"But Nebula; why can't I come with you?" he asked with concern. "Without your bending, you'll at least need _me_…"

"Jerome, the safety of the Kids Next Doors means the most to me, and with your bending, I know I can trust you the most. Meanwhile, I need to find this Dimensionator and stop Tachyon."

"Okay!" Vweeb perked with confidence. "Let's get this Dimensionator and kick Tachyon's buggy butt!"

"Um, actually, Vweeb… since we're flying by Aquaria anyway, I think we should drop you home first."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Vweeb, with all the other GKND disbanded, my powers disabled, and any stragglers being hunted, which means us… well, it's a lot more dangerous for you. You've only been able to survive on missions with your sister or, someone stronger's help, and if I'm not up to speed, you could be killed. I mean, you're just too… small."

…Vweeb used to feel the same way about himself. But back then, he was staring up at someone much bigger…

_Vweeb and Ava stood face-to-face on Sunny Island's beach. Well, it was hardly face-to-face, seeing as Ava towered miles over her tiny son. The tiny Kateenian looked fierce, ready to fight, as Ava raised her gigantic foot above him. She brought her foot down in a flash, but Vweeb swiftly dodged to his right. The towering stomped her feet all around, determined to squish the little guy, but Vweeb didn't slip for a second. At his size, the small dunes in the sand were as big as regular hills, which made it difficult to jump up._

_Ava almost caught Vweeb, but he jumped between her toes and onto the back of her foot, trying to bite the flesh with all his force. "Hm hm, you know that doesn't work on me." Ava laughed as she flicked Vweeb off with the other foot. She whipped out her swords and started to stab them at Vweeb, who immediately became more alert. He was finally able to jump on the left sword, and when Ava raised it, Vweeb jumped to her left eye and tugged on her eyelash._

_She shook her head and flung the tiny boy off, plopping on the sand. Before he could recover, he felt a shadow loom over him, looking up as his mom's massive foot crushed him underneath. Ava stepped off after a few seconds, watching as Vweeb emerged from beneath the sand of her footprint. "Still need a bit more practice, Vweeb. But against someone like me, you do pretty well."_

_Vweeb got to his feet and shook the sand off, looking up at her with a confident smirk. "Yeah, well just watch! One day I'll get strong enough to fight you head on, and I won't NEED to dodge!"_

_"Hm hm hm!" Ava found the tiny boy's attitude adorable. "Maybe you won't need to dodge against simple enemies… but I was only going easy on you. Using my full strength, you'd barely last a millisecond. You see Vweeb, I'm a Glomourian. I have the blood of generations of proud, strong warriors who shed the blood of thousands of enemies." She made stances with her swords as she spoke. "And even after one thousand battles, we bear a firm stance, our swords gripped in our hands like glue. And that's why all our enemies end up squashed like bugs under our might."_

_And Ava performed a mighty spin, slashing a nearby boulder with a perfect cut, its top sliding off, and sending an airwave that blew down several trees. "We needed more firewood."_

_Vweeb's tiny eyes sparkled with admiration of his enormous mother. She looked like a goddess from his view… she was so powerful. The strongest person he ever knew. Vweeb felt so weak, staring up at her greatness. He looked around and studied the humongous footprint she stomped him in. It was big enough to fit a Kateenian-sized house, and a playground in the front. It made him feel smaller than he already was. A teeny-tiny ant… whom she can step on and leave hardly any trace._

_"Wow, Mom… you really are strong." Ava's big ears could hear the sadness in his miniscule voice. She looked down, seeing the tiny white dot that was her son sat depressedly in her footprint. Even from her view, it made him look so feeble when she noted the size difference. "You know… maybe I'm shooting too high. Even if I could fight… I'd never be able to match you. _Or_ Makava. You two were BORN warriors. Even if me and Dad have our pride… people like you could turn us into mincemeat. …That would still make you hungry if you ate us."_

_Ava smiled and sat down with her legs crossed. "Vweeb, I thought you were determined a minute ago. Where's that powerful spirit?"_

_"That was before I saw how strong YOU were! YOU'RE a powerful warrior… and I'm just a puny mama's boy. If I wasn't your son, you probably wouldn't bother with me."_

_"Vweeb, don't say that. You mean more to me than anything."_

_"That still doesn't change anything. I'm still a Kateenian… and you're a powerful Glomourian."_

_"But that's just it, Vweeb: I'm a Glomourian… and _you're_ my son. You're only _half_-Kateenian. You're half-Glomourian, too. That means the blood of proud, strong warriors is inside you, too."_

_"But I'm still too small. Aren't I?"_

_"Maybe… but both Kateenians and Glomourians have their own sense of pride and strength. So you have both, Vweeb. And somewhere inside that tiny body is a powerful strength just waiting to come out."_

_"So… I really COULD fight you head on?" Vweeb asked with a more lively smile._

_"Hm hm hm! I never said that! It'll be a hundred years before you're strong enough to take _me_. And that doesn't go between our difference in size, but strength!"_

_"In that case, Mom… I WILL fight you someday! I'll keep getting stronger until I can beat you! Somehow! You'll never stomp me in your footprint again—AAAH!" Right away, Ava placed her foot back in the print._

_"Hm hm hm! Whatever you say, my teeny-weeny man!"_

_She pulled her foot out as Vweeb stood back up. "That was a cheap shot!" With that, both exchanged happy laughter._

"…I'm coming with you." Vweeb stated with sureness.

"Vweeb, if something happens to you, it'll be _my_ fault." Nebula said. "This whole thing is _my_ responsibility… so I don't want any of my operatives getting hurt because of it."

"Well, I wouldn't feel right abandoning a friend. Especially if she's going alone. Besides… I promised my mom I would get stronger. I wasn't really sure how… but going on a dangerous journey sounds like a good start."

"Siiiigh… well, you were a big help in dealing with the Drophyds back on Bespin… I guess I'll let you come."

"You sure you don't want _me_ coming?" Jerome asked.

"Don't worry, Jerome. I think Vweeb is all I'll need. You just check on all the operatives."

"If that's what you want… Sir." Jerome walked past them toward the exit, but stopped and looked down at Vweeb. "I'll be trusting you for her safety."

"Heheh!" Vweeb grinned and thumbs-upped.

"Just go!" Nebula demanded, nudging her brother forward. "So overprotective!"

Vweeb hopped onto Nebula's shoulder and declared, "So let's get going!"

"Mmm." She nodded. "We're not sure how close Tachyon is to finding it, so let's go."

**Sargasso Station**

"Terrific job capturing the Zathurian." Neftin said as he paced before the Star Wolf Team. "Now the next item in our agenda: somewhere in this universe lies the ancient weapon that will help Tachyon conquer the universe, but more importantly, help me and my sister return home: the Dimensionator. However, the Imperial Forces have the search covered, for now. _Your_ objective is to prevent anyone _else_ from finding it first. Namely the Kids Next Door. We've received reports that the GKND's leader, Nebula Winkiebottom, is roaming the galaxy and defeating our troops. We don't know if she is aware of the Dimensionator yet, but regardless, she must be captured immediately, _dead or alive_. Dismissed." And the gorilla Nether walked off.

"Hmph. For a gorilla, he sure does bark a lot." The blue-skinned female bounty hunter remarked, sitting on a metal crate. "Why did we take this job, anyway?"

_Name: Aurorra Bane_

_Race: Duro; half-Glomourian._

_Occupation: Daughter of Cad Bane and Aurra Sing. Nun-chuck Specialist of New Star Wolf._

_Ability: Nun-chuck mastery._

"We take any job that pays us, remember." The blue-furred fox said. "'Course, I'm a bit surprised Neftin wanted our help, considering we tried to hunt them."

_Name: John Fett_

_Race: Cornerian fox._

_Occupation: Son of Boba Fett and Khryssa. Second-in-command of New Star Wolf._

_Ability: Dual lightsabers._

A beautiful, peaceful tune started to play. They looked to their human member, whose back was turned as he stared thoughtfully at an open music box. The picture inside depicted a young, beautiful girl with clear blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"You _still_ starin' at that thing?" Aurorra smirked. "For a guy who never misses a shot through the chest, you sure have a weak heart."

"Hmmm… you guys should remember… I have no interest in money… so _don't_ expect much help from me."

_Name: Daddy Masterson. Alias, "Daddy the Parent"._

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: Father of Carol Masterson. Sniper of New Star Wolf._

_Ability: Sniping_

"Why so dramatic?" Aurorra asked. "Back when we were junior hunters, you used to make yourself rich through catching criminals."

"_No_, he made himself rich catching criminals _all the time_." John corrected. "Before that _divorce_."

"You mean with that fat lady? The one who took an interest in him _because_ he was so rich? If I recall, _he_ was the one who wanted it."

"I was a different man back when I married her." Daddy stated. "And in that marriage… only _one_ good thing came of it." He opened the music box again, and the peaceful music played. "Oh, the fool I was…"

"Just quit moping, you fool." John ordered. "I'm gonna go see what the boss wants us to do about this Dimensionator thing. Be right back." And the blue fox headed upstairs, leaving the two alone. Daddy the Parent continued to stare at the picture in his box. His daughter looked so happy…

**Unknown blocky planet**

A fancily designed S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was coming in for landing on an unknown planet, whose surface was made out of what seemed like Legos, and everything had a strange blocky shape. Once the Pamper S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed, the four members of Sector DR stepped out. Doflamingo Jr., wearing his cool grin as always, exclaimed, "Hey, I don't think we were given a proper introduction! Show us a little LOVE, storytellers!"

_Name: Don Quixote Doflamingo Jr.. "Numbuh 340 Buhmillion"._

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: Leader of Sector DR_

_Ability: Puppet-master metahuman._

"That's more like it!"

As Numbuh Sweetie-1 sucked on a lollipop, she studied the planet. "What makes you think we'll find Caesar _here_, Boss?"

_Name: Aeral Sarah. "Numbuh Sweetie-1"._

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: Weapons Specialist of Sector DR_

_Ability: Weapon-made metahuman. Ate the Weapon-Weapon Fruit._

"Before we track down Caesar, we have to see that no one _else_ gets to him first." Doflamingo said. "I can trust this is the right planet, Bison?"

The third member, Bison, a chubby kid with buckteeth, yellow jumpsuit, and helicopter hair observed the blocky ground through a huge monocle. "No doubt, this is the place-daizokun. The surface made of Legos is unmistakable."

_Name: Bison Oxford. "Numbuh Spade"._

_Race: Human… I think. I can't tell with any of them._

_Occupation: Pilot of Sector DR_

_Ability: Helicopter metahuman. Ate the Copter-Copter Fruit._

"Heh heh heh. Perfect! This planet is home to one of my dad's business rivals. Coincidentally… his _name_ is Business. And like my dad, he is one of the Corporate Presidents. Responsible for the production and distribution of Legos and related products. But in actuality… he never intended his products to be children's toys. He only wanted them to be used by children entering the business industry… who would use his Legos as blueprints. To my knowledge, he has no business with Caesar… which is why we will take some of his supplies to help us. Not that we need it. But just in case… best not to say anything 'bout what we're doing."

But in mere seconds, a squad of Drophyd ships came down, and the sector was surrounded by the fish-men in robot bodies. "It seems you kids haven't gotten the message." The leader stated. "All Kids Next Door ops are ordered to return to their home planets, AND their homes. Failure to comply may result in possible, though very probable, imprisonment."

"Hey-hey, take a chill pill, fish guys! What makes ya think this AIN'T our home planet?" Doflamingo asked.

"Are you kidding? You look nothing like the people here! Now come with us quietly or face the consequences."

"Fufufufu." Doffy smirked. "You think _we're_ the ones facing consequences? It's time we show you that Sector DR is the deadliest sector in Earth's Kids Next Door."

"We'll soon see. Troops… FI-… huh? !" The squad of Drophyds suddenly had no control of their robotic limbs.

"Fufufufu!" Doflamingo laughed, having used his strings to take control of them. "Against me, your strengths become your downfall. But not today. Sweetie-1?"

"Mmm." The weapon girl looked fierce as her arms transformed into cannons, blasting and destroying the Drophyd ships in one hit each.

"Errr… you think you'll get away? ?" the leader asked. "If we don't report back to headquarters… they'll send backup… and after that, an entire army will fly in after you rebels."

"Well then… we'll just have to make it so no one expects any reports." Doffy grinned wickedly. "Now to show you why Sector DR is the ultimate force! All thanks to our newest member… Sugar?"

The fourth and newest member of Sector DR stepped out. A girl with aquamarine hair, a white dress with pink polka-dots, and open-toed sandals.

_Name: Don Quixote Sugar. "Numbuh Trebol"._

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: "Special" Member of Sector DR_

_Ability: Toy-maker metahuman. Ate the Hobby-Hobby Fruit._

"You see, here's how our sector works:" Doffy began. "I catch the enemies with my string powers… Sweetie-1 blows away your ships and other supplies… and then Sugar here _erases you_ without a trace. If you would?"

Sugar wore an emotionless frown as she raised her hands, aiming them at the Drophyds. In a flash, she zipped around and touched all the Drophyds, and they poofed in a puff of smoke. Doflamingo kept his devious smirk. "And this is why… my sister is the deadliest power in all of Dressrosa." When the smoke cleared, the Drophyds were gone. All that remained were little toy robots.

"…Hmmm." Doflamingo frowned. "Were we just fighting someone? I don't remember."

"Me either." Aeral said. "Aren't we heading for this Business guy?"

"Oh yes! Bison, if you would?"

With that, the chubby helicopter boy morphed into a yellow helicopter, his head increasing in size as his three teammates climbed in the mouth. Bison's hair spiraled like a chopper and began flying to a distant city.

"Yuck… you really need to brush sometime, Bison." Doflamingo commented.

"Ish not my fauu'. I got s-melly fee' in my moooou'." Bison tried to say.

"Um, Boss?" Aeral spoke with concern. "Are you sure bringing Sugar along was okay? If something happens to her, your dad will…"

"Fufufu. No sector is safer than Sector DR, Sweetie. Because no sector is as unstoppable. But you make a good point… no matter what happens, Sugar's safety is our number one priority."

**Aquaria Skies**

Nebula and Vweeb entered Aquaria's atmosphere and spotted the fleet of sky-high pirate ships. "Well, there's the pirate fleet. Let's just hope it isn't a wild goose chase." Nebula said.

"How're we gonna get in there, anyway?" Vweeb asked. "Just go running in guns ablaze?"

"Uhhhh no. We already have the Drophyds hunting us, I don't want the pirates going all crazy. I was thinking you could shrink me down so we can sneak into their flagship."

"Actually, my shrink ray's still busted from when we crashed on Flora during the Viridi War. That's why I needed _you_ to resize my friends."

"You still haven't fixed it? ?"

"Hey, it takes a while to perfect a shrinking function! It took my dad AGES!"

"Siiiigh. Okay, new plan: I'll turn on this ship's cloaker, land in their hangar, and we'll just be stealthy from there. Sound like a good plan?"

"Yep."

"Good. Alright, here we go." With that, she switched on the Shooting Star's cloaker as they flew into the pirate fleet unseen. They found an open hangar and flew inside, landing in an open spot and hopping out. They approached the room's exit and peeked outside into a hall. (Play the "Pirate Base 1" Theme from _Ratchet: Tools of Destruction_.)

_Stage 5: Pirate Skies_

_Mission: Find a clue to the Dimensionator's location without being seen by the pirates._

This hall seemed vacant, so they snuck out and headed right, then peeked down a corner left. There was a pirate pacing back-and-forth next to some stairs, and another pirate on the walkway above the stairs. The pirates were skinny robots with metal skulls for heads, and small lights in their eyes which served as pupils. The lower pirate was walking to them, so they stayed hidden. When it turned around, they quietly snuck up the stairs, crouching so the pirate above wouldn't see them. They had to turn right, so when that pirate went left, they were able to get by and make it to an exit.

They got onto a fairly long pathway where more pirates were patrolling along. When the closest pirate turned back around, Nebula quietly followed from behind. He walked by a big metal crate which Nebula hid behind, but the pirate was about to turn back around. Nebula quickly dropped and gripped the ledge by the crate, letting the pirate go past without him noticing. However, she spotted a pirate on the crate's other side, so she couldn't sneak past it anyway. However, she noticed a set of Space Lights down below, where she was able to conjure Space Blocks. She dropped down to the one below her and hopped across the blocks, safely under the path, but far above the ocean below.

She made it below a round platform, which had a path connecting to the longer path. There were some metal crates on the platform, and a rope dangling above them, allowing Vweeb to grab it and climb up. There was an unmanned turret aimed at the flagship ahead, so Vweeb climbed onto the button and jumped to press it. The cannon fired and blew a hole open in the ship. This immediately drew the attention of the nearby pirates, so Vweeb quickly jumped back down to Nebula. "Hey, who fired this thing? ? Was it you?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I suddenly have magic telekinetic abilities."

"You were the closest one here!"

"Ay didn't touch the bloody thing!"

"Well, it couldn't activate by itself."

"You think the ship's haunted?"

"No, you bumbling bolthead. Obviously, it…"

While the pirates bickered, Nebula and Vweeb quickly jumped their way back over the blocks and back onto the path. Since all the pirates were gathered at the cannon, they ran to the flagship as quick as they could. (Well, Nebula did all this and carried Vweeb, 'cause he's too small.) She was about to head into the front door, but stopped in place, looking frantic as she saw its handle turn.

"Oi, what's all the ruckus out here? ?" a pirate yelled as 3 of them marched out. Nebula had quickly grabbed onto the tiny ledge on the door's right, quickly climbing around before they turned. "Don't you blokes know 'ow to aim right?"

The convenient ledge led around to the right of the ship, to an open window that led into a bar. They climbed in and landed behind the counter, gone unnoticed by the pirates. On the wall behind them was another graffiti mark that Vweeb recognized, a picture of a strange robot's head. "Hey Neb, check it out." He whispered. "We saw one of those pictures back on Coruscant."

"Really?" she noticed it. "I wonder who that is."

They flinched when they heard a door open, looking right to see a pirate lugging in a barrel. "Ay, you can never find good help these days." He was coming around the counter, so Nebula quickly crawled around the left, slipping under a table. There were two pirates guarding the stairway on the other side, and the room was filled with several more pirates.

Vweeb took notice of the chandelier in the middle of the room and climbed onto the table they were under, hiding behind a jug of grog. He saw a pirate chugging down some grog and took careful aim at the chandelier crystal above him. Hoping no one was watching, Vweeb fire his Tri-gun's laser and burned the crystal off its perch, causing it to fire and break the pirate's glass. The pirate next to him laughed, causing the former to punch him, and this quickly erupted into an all-out battle. Not wanting to miss out, the guards at the stairway jumped in the chaos.

Vweeb climbed back to Nebula as she quickly got up and went up the stairway, unseen by the swabbies. She turned left and found a door with the crew's Jolly Roger painted on. They quietly stepped inside, entering the captain's cabin. (End song.)

There were lots of treasure and maps inside, as well as the gaping hole blown open earlier. Vweeb hopped off Nebula's shoulder and started scampering around the room. "Okay! Let's start looking!" He ran onto a pile of treasure and searched in the chest. "The captain wouldn't just have it lying around." He peeked his head in a small hole. "The clue's gotta be hidden somewhere secret."

Nebula casually stepped up to the table and found a small pyramid device with a black half and white half. "Hey, look at this!"

"Oh, on the table, that works." Vweeb remarked.

Nebula picked up the device and studied it. But- _"Me hearties sing chanties, of girls in loose panties, who liiiinger byyyy the shooore!"_ She looked frantic and quickly hid in a small wardrobe, placing the device back.

"For SIX PENCE I'll love her, then DITCH that land-lubber, a PIRAAATE eeeever mooooore!" In stepped the chubby pirate captain and his skinny first mate.

_Name: Romulus Slag_

_Race: Robot_

_Occupation: Captain of the Slag Pirates_

_Ability: Multi-purpose right hand. Fire breath._

"Oh, woe is me, Rusty Pete. I 'aven't heard from me Terminan pen pal in over 5 months now. You don't think 'e's mad, do ya?"

"That's nonsense, Captain! He's probly just thinkin' of a decent way to reply to your last message (hiccup)!"

"Well, i's not like I sent him a lousy 'LOL' or anything. He needs to have the decency to send me SOME form of indication that he's still alive! Otherwise A-" However, something strange caught Slag's attention: something he was certain was off. He stomped over to the huge, gaping hole in his wall. "Oh, blast it all! HAVEN'T I told you blokes not to practice cannons with our ships so bunched together? ?" He perked and turned around, realizing something ELSE off. Nebula looked worried as he stomped over to the device on his table. "And last I recall, this device wasn't _here_: it was HERE." He moved it a few inches left. "How can it go from here… to HERE," few inches right, "when it should be THERE." Back left. "Because doohickeys don't just move from here… to _there_ when… Oh wait, it was here. Never mind." He returned it a few inches right.

Nebula breathed a faint sigh of relief.

"But by Jove, Rusty Pete. Oi can't figure this out for the life of me. An ancient Zathurian artifact shouldn't be THAT hard to tamper with."

Nebula gasped quietly.

"Maybe it's a puzzle, Cap'n! You just… eeeahh!" The first mate struggled to twist it. "Well, some hacksaws never hurt anyone!"

"STOP that, you rusty wretch!" Slag bashed him. "Now that Tachyon's on the move, we 'ave to find the Dimensionator first! And if we can't crack this thingamahoozit, we'll never have any leads! Arrrr… Oi need a few more drinks." The aching pirate held his head as he walked out.

"Shall I call someone from Egypt, perhaps? It is a pyramid."

"No." They shut the door upon leaving.

Nebula and Vweeb stepped out of hiding as Vweeb asked, "You know, what kinda name is _Dimensionator_, anyway?"

"I don't know." Nebula picked the device off the floor and studied it again. "At least we know the pirates are hunting it… there's gotta be _some_ way to activate this. Huh?" She found a tiny glass spot on the pyramid's bottom. It revealed a scanner and scanned Nebula's left, yellow eye.

_"Identity confirmed. Zathurian DNA scanned. This pyramid's secrets are yours."_ With that, the device projected rows of holographic alien text.

"Uhhh… we hoped you'd make the secret a little more CLEAR? ?" Vweeb yelled.

"It's written in Zathurian." Nebula said. "I can read it. 'You, who is descended from the clan of space and wishes to harness our ancient power, seek the 6 pieces that will make our invention whole. Find the ancient pieces that were entrusted to the Six Clans whose unique culture transcended the eons. The first Dimensional Fragment can be found within the matriarchal planet of Amazonia. But know the prize will only go to one who matches their size and strength. Good luck, and beware the darkness that Space holds.' …Well, that's somethin'."

"So we're going to Amazonia?" Vweeb asked.

"Guess so. But let's leave this here so the pirates don't get suspicious. If we forget what it says, we'll just reread the chapter." With that, she set it down.

_"Orright, we'll try the hacksaw if it'll shut you up."_ Slag's voice was heard.

"Uh-oh. Run." She grabbed Vweeb and ran for the open hole. She pressed a wristwatch communicator before jumping out.

"But I'm telling ye, it ain't-" Slag stopped when he stepped in, noticing the artifact on the table. (His right hand was a hacksaw.) "'ey… warn't this on the floor when we left?" he asked, picking the pyramid up. "How did it…" The two looked to the open hole and approached it curiously. They searched around the outside, seeing nothing suspicious. They turned around and walked away, not noticing the Shooting Star flying away from their fleet.

**Great Clock**

MaKayla returned to the present and was headed back to her room, still in her pajamas. George was in the kitchen, grabbing a glass of milk from the fridge. He wore purple pajamas and was barefoot, baring a tired expression. As he turned back around, he noticed MaKayla walk by the kitchen's door. "MaKayla?" He hurried after her, too tired to focus. "W-What're you doing with Dad's staff?"

"Just uh… yaaaaawn sleepwalking." And she continued to their room, not looking back. George merely shrugged and tiredly followed after her.

* * *

**And speaking of which, I am super-duper tired of writing this. Siiiigh… so yeah, we finally hear our main quest. And the first area is Amazonia. But apparently, we need someone who matches the Amazonian's size and strength. Know anyone like that? Huh? Anyone? Wink-wink? Siiiigh. So next time, we will go there. Later.**

**…**

**…**

**…I miss Captain Slag.**


	7. Tyrannical Women

**Siiiigh, sorry I took so long _again_, but we're sort of moving, and the process takes a while. :/ Anyway, here is the next chapter, introducing Amazonia's ruler, but it's mostly a MaKayla chapter. In fact, today is actually Divachick86 (MaKayla)'s birthday, you know. So wish her a happy birthday! Alright, let's do this.**

* * *

**_The Irresistible Boa Hancock. And the next Junior Caretaker?_**

**Somewhere in space**

After leaving the space-pirate fleet without detection, Nebula and Vweeb were back in their Shooting Star and flying for Amazonia. "So what's Amazonia like again?" Vweeb asked.

"I figured _you_ would know of all people." Nebula stated. "Amazonia's the matriarchal world of giant women. Men are absolutely forbidden from entering, and if they do, they're not treated well."

Vweeb gulped. "Well, technically I'm a _boy_, not a man, so by general thinking I should be safe."

"I think the same rules still apply. Unless of course those men are working under a woman of higher power, they might be spared… in exchange for a few foot rubs." Vweeb shuddered. "But be thankful for your size, 'cause the harder you are to see, the better."

Vweeb prayed that she was right and faced ahead with hope. However, he noticed something odd and looked back up at his leader's face. Nebula's eyes were half-closed, and she struggled to keep them open. "Um… Nebula? Aren't you tired?"

"What? No, of course not."

But Vweeb could see the bags under her eyes. "Nebula, at _my_ size, these things are a hundred percent more noticeable. You're sleepy."

"Well, I haven't exactly slept since the assembly. Excluding when I was knocked out. But I don't have time for sleeping. We need to stop Tachyon as soon as we can."

"You won't be _able_ to stop Tachyon if you're too tired to fight. Come on, Nebs. Let's find the nearest asteroid and park for the night."

Nebula released a long yawn as her response. You couldn't hide anything from Vweeb, she couldn't deny. "Siiiigh… fine."

The two flew over to a nearby planetoid that had its own gravity. Nebula parked the ship on the side of the planet and switched the engine off. "We'll crash here for a few hours… then get back on track." She said in a tired tone.

"Yaaawn." Vweeb was just as tired. "Think you can tune in some radio music? It'll help me sleep."

"Sure." Nebula turned on the radio and set it to a station that played some calm, traveling music, turning the volume to a low level. With that, she got on the ship's floor and fixed herself in a rather uncomfy position, her legs curled as she rested her head on her hands. She slipped her shoes off as she closed her eyes and let the calm tunes put her to sleep. Vweeb was right about the radio: it eased the boring quietness of space and made the air(?) feel more peaceful. In her uncomfortable position, some calming music is what she needed. Vweeb had a better time, though, as he simply fixed himself under his leader's ear and covered himself with her hair. He was very comfortable and would get lots of rest. Why were little guys so lucky? The region of space was vacant and quiet, except for their radio. As they drifted peacefully into sleep, their heads seemed washed of all worries.

**Amazonia; Hancock's Temple**

The Amazon women led the Sector V group up a steep staircase to the entrance of a huge temple. "Soooo what's this Empress Hancock like?" Aurora asked.

"You'll really like her." An Amazon named Daisy said. "She's the most beautiful woman in Galaxia. And she's the strongest Amazon warrior."

"Strong AND beautiful?" Haruka smiled. "I like her already!" The boys rolled their eyes.

"There's a legend surrounding her and her sisters," the Amazon, Ran said, "that says that they once clashed with the Queen of Snakes, Medusa. They defeated her and ended up cursed, which is why Hancock can turn people to stone, and her sisters are part-snake."

"Is all that true?" Aurora asked.

"We never really knew… but we didn't know where else their powers could've come from. But for their victory, we recognized them as the strongest warriors of Amazonia. That's why Hancock easily took her place as empress. It's also why we call her the Snake Princess."

They were led to the throne room, going up more wide stairs as two huge women stood at the top. One was Boa Sandersonia, who was thin with long green hair, sharp green eyes, and a snaky tongue sticking out. The other was Boa Mariegold, who was very chubby with orange hair and orange eyes. And between them, sitting on the throne, was the Empress of Amazonia herself. She was a slim woman with clear, smooth skin and sharp black eyes. She had raven-black hair, red high-heels, and a red robe, which hung open to reveal part of her cleavage. Just as well, her sisters were also fairly exposed.

_Name: Boa Hancock_

_Race: Amazonian_

_Occupation: Empress of Amazonia_

_Ability: Petrification; lovebending._

The guards stopped before the empress as Sector V stared up at the towering Amazons. Hancock was twice as tall as the other Amazonians, but her sisters were even taller. The empress spoke with an angered tone. "Kug! What are these humans doing here? !"

"Mighty Hancock:" the blue-haired Amazon, Kug began, "Drophyds land on Amazonia with hand-cuffed kids. We squish Drophyds, but not know what to do with kids."

"I don't understand, are you people _cavemen_ or _Greek_ people?" Mason questioned.

Chris snickered. "_Hancock!_ Kug! You women have funny names!"

"You dare mock Empress Hancock? !" Mariegold yelled.

"Our names are special!" Kug stated. "Each name hold special meaning!"

"Heh. Women." Artie snickered, making Haylee glare.

Hancock stomped her foot and made the ground shake, startling the kids as she reached down to grab Artie. "W-Wait, wait! I-I didn't mean it!" Artie whimpered.

"Hmph. You men are all the same." Hancock stated, holding Artie close to her sharp eyes. "Especially little boys, trying to think up the quickest excuse to save their sorry butts."

"If it makes you feel better, my mom beats me pretty hard when I lie, so if we explain this whole situation, I can assure you she won't let me off easy. Heheh, hehehehehehe." Artie sweated nervously.

"Oh… but why would I want to do that?" Hancock said with a more teary look.

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't want you to get beaten… when you're so… _cute_…"

"Ehhhhh." Artie was suddenly blushing and wearing a goofy smile. "Weeeell you're actually kinda hot yourself. I can feel the heat from your hand…"

"She _can't_ be serious." Harry said disbelieved.

"Oh!" Hancock blushed. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do, My Empress…" Artie sounded out of breath, his temperature rising.

"Mmmmm." Hancock held him close to her chest as she stroked his hair. "Would you… do something for me?"

_"I would do anything for you, My Empress…"_ He was madly in love.

"Hm hm… then…" Hancock smirked, "FREEZE!" At that instant, Artie turned to stone, his goofy expression still visible.

"ARTIE! !" Haylee screamed, the others gaping.

"Hm hm hm." Hancock still petted him. "It's impossible for _any_ man or woman to resist me. If I squish a puppy… or twist someone's back… it won't matter. Because… I'm beautiful."

"You sure are…" Chris's cheeks turned red, suddenly feeling infatuated.

"So pretty…" Mason sweated.

"She is…" Haruka's eyes were wide.

Sheila just looked baffled, seeing the lovey-dovey expressions on her friends. "Oi, crikey, wot got in to them?"

"He should learn to keep his mouth shut." Hancock smirked, holding the frozen Artie close. "He'll learn that in due time. In the meantime… I'll just keep him. He's an adorable prize… and he'll _love_ staying with _me_."

"Men are forbidden on this planet." Mariegold said. "Empress Hancock makes them into stone. Others get snoo-snoo."

"What's snoo-snoo?" Aurora asked.

"It's what your parents did to make you." Sandersonia smirked.

"EWWWWW!" They were disgusted.

"Hm hm…" the thinner sister stuck her snake tongue out. "Now what were you kids doing here?"

"Well, we were trapped on the Drophyds' ship, but we tricked them into flying to this planet, which we didn't really know about." Aurora explained.

"Blonde female claim she is leader of tiny humans." Kug mentioned.

"So, you boys work under her?" Hancock asked.

"Yes, they do." Aurora smiled and nodded. "And they are _very_ obedient. Chris, give me a shoulder rub."

"Uuuugh." Chris begrudgingly rubbed his sister's shoulders.

"Hmmm." Hancock seemed convince. "But judging by their remarks previously, it seems these boys don't know their place. Girls, get the handcuffs off the girls. The boys will be sent to the dungeon to do our laundry."

"Of course we'd get THAT as our death sentence." Chris remarked.

"And make sure they wash the very DIRTY ones."

"You really don't know how to keep your mouth shut, do you?" Harry glared at Chris as they were led away.

**Coruscant; MomCorp H.Q.**

"FASTER! Work harder, you bastards!" demanded an old, thin woman in a blue jumpsuit and black boots, and heart-shaped pale-white hair. "A multi-million corporation doesn't run itself!"

_Name: Mom. (Real name: Carol.)_

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: President of MomCorp. One of the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment._

_Ability: Technical knowledge._

"Tachyon ordered a thousand robot sentries by tomorrow morning, and _I don't_ rip off my clients 'til they paid every last PENNY!" She sighed as she leaned against the railing of the walkway that overlooked the factory. "Oh, 148 years old is not as young as it used to be. I need some coffee." She returned into her office, and immediately yelled, "WHERE'S MY COFFEE, you bastards? !"

"Over here, Mother!" her son, Larry said with a vibrant face, bringing her a cup of steaming coffee.

"THANK YOU, LARRY!"

"Ow!" Mom smacked Larry as she took the coffee.

"Mother, our cameras in Dagobah Outlet picked up a couple of GKND stragglers." Her oldest son, Walt spoke, showing her some images on terminals of Nebula and Vweeb in the mall. "And it seems they've become acquainted with Professor Pollyx. The man who is supposed to be _working_ for us. I believe they are plotting against us."

"Should we send the Killbots, Mother?" her other son, Igner asked.

"The Killbots have more important matters! Like disposing of that useless bending robot who left those graffiti markings everywhere. Besides, Pollyx knows what'll happen if he thinks about stepping out of line." Mom smirked. "I have an ACE up my hole."

"I believe the expression is 'ace up your _sleeve_', Mother." Walt corrected.

"I'LL ACE UP _YOUR_ SLEEVE!"

"Ow!" she smacked him.

"Now let's focus on a way to get those renegade space-pirates back under our control. We built them to hunt ancient weapons of mass destruction for us, but they've decided to take 'em for themselves! Tachyon even thinks they're hunting this Dimensionator he keeps ratting about, SO HURRY UP AND-"

_"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, Carol."_ Tachyon spoke, suddenly appearing on their large window TV.

"Ohh, nothing I can't slap my boys for, later. What do you want?"

_"We have a problem, Carol: the Drophyd Transport Ship I ordered to take Sector V to Zordoom Prison seems to have shifted a change in schedule. I project a virus entered my network just now. While we resolve the issue, I want you to locate the Sector V group on Planet Amazonia. I know that you and Hancock have a, _mutual_ understanding."_

"Oh ho, but of _course_." Mom smirked. "Hancock may manipulate people using her petty _looks_, but even SHE can't deny a request from ME."

_"And while you're at it, help us capture the rogue half-Zathurian that's been flying around. Her kind is the only one that has a chance at stopping us, so we MUST do something about her. Until next time…"_ The screen went off.

"Sigh, it's always one favor after another. He can't expect me to do EVERY thing…"

"Perhaps we should send the Killbots after them, Mother." Walt suggested.

"GREAT idea!" She pressed a button on her desk and ordered, "SEND the Killbots to dispose of the Kateenian and Zathurian, Jerry! Upload the images captured from the mall into their minds and HAVE them blow them to pieces!"

"But the Killbots was MY ideaaaa!" Igner whined.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SUGGESTED IT BETTER!"

"Ow/Ow/OW!" She smacked all three of her sons.

**Great Clock**

Sigmund hummed to himself as he tried to repair a terminal in the hallway. The robot turned to grab a tool from his box, but- "GAAH!" was surprised to see MaKayla standing behind him, staring with her mysterious glowing blue eyes and holding the Chrono Staff. "You know, just because we robots don't have hearts, doesn't mean we don't have something in our circuitry that projects a similar feeling when we get scared!"

"…"

"And you really should give that back to your father. That thing's dangerous, you know."

"…"

"…Why do you keep staring? What do you want with me? Unless…" Sigmund studied her closely for a few moments. Her mysterious silence… glowing eyes… holding the Chrono Staff as if it were her own. …It finally dawned on him. "I see now… you want to be a Junior Caretaker also! You secretly admire me and want to follow in my footsteps! Your eyes are brimming with excitement, and you're too embarrassed to say it! And you're hoping the staff will help, right? ?"

"…"

"Say no more!" Sigmund perked as he wrapped an arm around her. "Sigmund will teach you EVERY thing he knows! Um, I'm sure your father won't mind about the staff. Haha. Anyway, I guess I'll start by teaching you about these things." MaKayla looked to the various broken terminals and pipes along the walls. "You see, the pipes help with the flow of quantum energy, which is the essence of timebending, and these terminals keep watch on their data and status." He floated over to continue fixing his previous terminal. "These nasty creatures called Teratropes feed off quantum energy. They're a regular nuisance and they eat away everything, so it's our job to fix 'em. When the terminals' broke, you-…"

As he spoke, MaKayla simply walked up to a pipe and bashed it with her staff. Sigmund heard this and looked up, watching as the pipe fixed itself to normal. "Huh… well, that works. But can you-" MaKayla ran around and bashed all the broken material, and soon, the hall was fixed back to its regular self. "Well… you handled that faster than I would've. B-But this job won't come right away, it takes years of work!" He spoke defensively. "Though come to think of it, Clockwork sorta gave it to me right away… b-but it was still a lot of work, and it was only because there wasn't anyone else! Ahem…" he calmed down, "let's move on, shall we?" And so, they continued down the hall.

"The Great Clock is made of 4.3 trillion moving parts," Sigmund explained as they walked along an outer walkway, "making it the most complex piece of machinery in the known universe. Next to it is the IRIS Supercomputer and Terachnoid juice-maker. It is also the _oldest_ piece of machinery, being around since the beginning of time. But due to the quantum energy, its kept young and vibrant. So since you're walking around barefoot, you won't have to worry about dusty floors… But while its primary purpose is keeping time balanced in the universe, no machine can run without someone operating it. That was the job of Clockwork and it's _now_ the job of your father. But we Junior Caretakers are a major necessity, too. …Ahh, and I think I hear our favorite pests."

They entered a small hallway where some buggy, crab-like creatures roamed around, eating wires. "_These_ are the Teratropes. _Really_ annoying. They're mysterious creatures who feed off quantum energy. They're about as annoying as any other bug, and just as hard to exterminate."

MaKayla simply jumped around and bashed all the Teratropes with her staff, easily taking them out. "Very good! Now let me show you something really cool! Your brain might get a little confuzzled… see these switches right here?" There were 3 switches stationed before a wall. "Two of them, along with a third one, need to be held down to open the door above. But the middle one activates moving Wall Jump walls, to get up there. If you're familiar with an ability called Time Recordance, that's what you need to do."

Of course, MaKayla _was_ familiar with the power. She twirled her staff and stuck it in place to begin recording. She went to stand on the left switch before snapping her fingers, restarting to her original spot. Her hologram mimicked her previous movements and stood on the left switch, while _she_ went to stand on the right. She restarted again to stand on the middle switch, making the two parallel walls stick out and scroll up. She restarted again, so her clone held down the switch and let her Wall Jump up. On the higher floor, she pressed the third switch to open the large door ahead. She then restarted one more time, letting her clones do their duties while she entered the opened door.

"Wow, you learn fast!" Sigmund proclaimed. "But hey, only because you had a great teacher! Anyway, we've made it to Planet Room Area 2. As your father explained, time anomalies are a common thing, so it's his responsibility to fix them. And he does so using that Chrono Staff. Computer, what's the status on the planets?"

_"Time anomalies detected on Planet Bespin."_

"Hmm, I should call Jagar to fix it. But just this once, I'll let _you_ take a crack."

_"Ahem."_

"Oh… and this is Doris, our main computer. She watches over things, too."

_"A lot more than you do."_

"Hey, who's the Junior Caretaker here? ?"

_"I'm still at a higher rank."_

"Ugh. Women. …Uh; no offense." He said to MaKayla. "Robot women, though… anyway, let's look at this anomaly." He led her onto a floating platform which carried them to a higher floor, where Sigmund guided MaKayla to Bespin's holographic image. "If you look on the planet, there's several blue beacons sticking up from the surface. Those represent time anomalies. If you aim your Chrono Scepter, you can zap the anomalies and fix them. Use the panel to turn the planet."

MaKayla noticed the mini blue beacons moving about the planet. She turned the planet around and zapped every anomaly she found. Soon, the planet was back to its normal state. _"Time anomalies restored. Bespin will now return to its normal flow."_

**Cloud City**

With time having returned to normal, the building that kept falling over and over was able to fall all the way. Cleveland Brown was exposed in his bathtub, and we all know what happened next. "No no no no NO NO!" He fell out. "In retrospect, a city hanging in the sky is a bad place to live."

**Great Clock**

"Wow! You know, you're actually kinda good with that thing!" Sigmund commented.

_"Someone's gunning your job, Sigmund."_

"Errrr. Uhhh." Sigmund felt more nervous as he stared at MaKayla's glowing eyes. "Shut up! Uhhh, well that's enough training for tonight, I think. Any, uhhh, questions?"

"Yes." MaKayla finally spoke. "Can you show me to Earth's station?"

"Earth? Oh, uh, sure. Come this way."

He led her to a transporter and warped to Sector 5, showing her Earth's holographic image. "Thanks." With that, she twirled her staff and stuck its handle into a slot, opening another portal. Before Sigmund could say anything, MaKayla jumped inside.

**Punk Hazard Frozen Lands; several weeks ago**

MaKayla took land in the snowy landscape, her feet buried beneath the thick snow. As the blizzards raged forth, the glow in her eyes vanished, feeling the cold upon her skin. "Brrr-r-r-r-r-r-r!" she shuddered. "You should NEVER go out in the snow in pajamas. Hu-u-u-u, why Suki gets a thrill out of frozen feet, I will never know. Okay, time to get moving. A wrecked train shouldn't be too hard to find…" (Play "Freezeflame Galaxy (Ice)" from _Mario Galaxy_.)

_Stage 6: Punk Hazard Frozen Lands_

_Mission: Find the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.'s wreckage._

MaKayla started the journey across the snowfields as Ice Chuchu already emerged from beneath the snow. She threw a Time Bomb to slow a group down, proceeding to bash them with her staff. She hurried to a mountainous area, where she had to cross a short chasm, in which the parallel cliff was higher than hers. There were Ice Keese flapping over the pit, but MaKayla tossed a Time Bomb to slow them down. Afterwards, she got on her Chrono Staff and bounced around like a pogo-stick, bouncing the slowed Keese and making it across.

She was at the base of the mountain, walking up a zigzaggy pathway where White Wolfos jumped out at her. She quickly tossed Time Bombs and bashed their heads, swiftly dodging any more that lunged at her. She got to a chasm with icy stalagmites sticking up from far below. On her right was a small path leading to a frozen plant with a frozen plumb. She aimed her Chrono Staff and Rewinded its time, causing it to eventually unfreeze. With that, she grabbed it and tossed it to the first stalagmite, sticking it on to make a platform.

Below the ledge on her left was a small platform, which she jumped across to reach a small opening further left in the cliff. She repeated the process on another plumb to unfreeze it. However, she couldn't jump back up the cliff while holding the plumb, and she couldn't throw it without risking it falling. She set it down for now and activated a Time Recordance, then tossed the plumb over the platform, letting it fall. She restarted the Recordance and quickly jumped to the platform, so her clone would throw it, and she would catch it. With that, she tossed it onto the ledge, where she jumped up and tossed it to the next stalagmite. With these two plumb platforms, she was able to jump across.

She came to another chasm where an avalanche was falling from above. There were several large stones mixed in with it, so MaKayla tossed a Time Bomb to slow the whole thing down. She jumped her way up the snowfall and landed safely on the ground above before its time flow returned to normal. As she continued along the snowfields, a swarm of White Wolfos leapt out, charging at her one at a time. She swiftly dodged and bashed them all with her staff, but more were coming rather quickly. When the next one came, she jumped and bashed its head as she flipped several feet away, falling into a hole covered by snow.

She found herself rolling down a hill inside a cave, getting trapped in a snowball as she rolled. She had to make the snowball jump any pitfalls or ice spikes, then eventually made it outside. Some White Wolfos were trying to jump at her, but the giant snowball easily trapped them in its thickness. The snowfield became flat again as she rolled to a wide lake with a few islands in it. She rammed another large snowball before the lake and pushed it in, freezing an ice trail for her to roll across. She rolled to one of the islands and hit another snowball to roll an ice trail. She rolled across and then had to jump a series of small islands before hitting a snowball on the last one, rolling an ice path that took her to the shore. MaKayla finally rolled off a ledge and broke the snowball upon her land, freeing herself.

She stepped down a snowy hill and entered another ice cave. There was a river of shivering cold water and a raft that looks like it was frozen for decades. Using her Rewind, she unfroze the raft and got in, but since the paddles were lost, she used her staff to row it. She had to maneuver around mini icebergs and had to dodge falling icicles from the ceiling. The river started to flow downward in a snaky path, becoming much more rapid as she had to quickly maneuver around obstacles. It finally came to a forceful crash against a shore, flinging MaKayla headfirst into a snow mound, her legs sticking up. She forced herself out, landing on her rear as she shook snow off.

She reached a long, bottomless chasm with several giant icicles hanging overhead. They began to fall, one after another, so MaKayla had to be fast: she tossed a Time Bomb at the first one when it was low enough so she could jump across its top, then had to use Time Bombs to slow the following ones. 'Course, since only one Time Bomb could be active at a time, she had to jump and throw them at the same time. It made her kind of frantic, but she was able to make the tricky jumps and reach the end of the cave, immediately catching her breath.

She looked before another snowfield, seeing a burning mass in the distance. She hurried forward, knowing her destination was in sight. (End song.)

Finally, MaKayla made it to the burning wreckage of the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. The children that were previously onboard had already chased Dillon's team across the fields, she knew. With a twirl of her staff, she jumped around and whacked every part of the train. The fires disappeared as the parts fixed their selves back on. The train was good as new. _"Yoohoooo! SMILEEEEYY!"_

MaKayla looked in the distance, seeing the mountain of sludge that was Smiley. _"Ohhh, Smiley, it's been so LOOoooong! And I've got you a SPECIAL treat!"_ MaKayla hurriedly got in the train and started it up, getting ready for liftoff. In a few moments, the explosion of Bang Gas-Z started to engulf the whole island.

At Punk Hazard's lab, Nolan and the operatives escaped their cuffs and prepared to get away from their hanging cell. Above the skies, the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. was soaring away from the island.

**Sector W7 Treehouse; present time**

Apis and Aeincha were in a videogame match while the others watched. Mocha lied on the floor on her front with April and Aisa sitting in her hair, and Chimney sat on the chair by the couch. "Uwaaaah. I can't believe they never got my Rocket-san outta the gas cloud. Is Bang Gas-Z really that scary? ?"

"Gyom, gyooom…"

In the treehouse's hangar, the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. suddenly appeared from a flash of light, several feet above the floor before it fell down.

The impact shook the treehouse so hard, the girls fell off their seats. "Yaaaaay!" Aeincha won the game as a result.

"Oi, who's quakin' our treehouse? ?" Chimney yelled as they hurried to the hangar. The girls' mouths dropped, seeing the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. back where it's always been, much to Chimney's delight. "OOOIII! ROCKET-SAAAAN!" She immediately dashed in, happy to see it in perfect condition, like it never crashed. "YOU ARE HOOOOOME!"

"Whoooa! What coulda happened?" Mocha asked, studying the train's interior.

"My train is so awesome, it decided to FIX itself and come on home!" Chimney beamed.

April wiped some dust off the control deck with her index. "Doesn't know how to clean itself, though. Oh?" She noticed a paper on the deck. She picked it up and unraveled it to read it. "Someone left a note for us."

Chimney took the note, and the others stared over her shoulders to read it. "Aaaahhh?"

**Great Clock**

MaKayla appeared back in the Planet Room and began the walk back to her room. "There you are!" Sigmund yelled. "Where in the cosmos do you keep warping to? ? Only a Senior Caretaker is allowed to Time Warp, if you did any major damage, Mr. King's gonna-"

"Yeah, yeah. Yaaaaaawn." MaKayla yawned. "I'm tired. Good night, Siggy."

Sigmund reached out for her, but was at a loss of words again. "Ohhhh."

"Hu-u-u-u-u. I can't feel my toes." MaKayla shuddered as she walked down the hall. "If I was going to a snowy wasteland, couldn't you have warned me to bring my coat?" Her eyes brimmed blue, and the world around her turned black. In the darkness, Clockwork's ghostly form appeared before her.

_"I thought you'd enjoy it. You've always enjoyed exposing your body to the spiritual energies of the universe."_

"I still don't understand. You've always said that it was dangerous to alter the past using timebending. So why are you asking me to do these things?"

_"Time is nothing but a large, flowing river of events. The river leads to many alternate directions. In the great quest that the universe follows, it sometimes requires to take one route, then return to follow another. Know that Time is deeply linked to Space… so when traveling through time, it is almost like crossing different dimensions. Some parts of the river last only for so long, having split from the main path, but in time, they return. This is one of those moments. Several individual parts of the timeline reach their end… but only by your hand, can they return to the full path. While these histories are changed… they only take effect by this time. You've fixed cluttered rivers, and jumped dimensions."_

"But it's… so hard to understand."

_"It is what was to be. If it were not… the clutters would do more harm than good. Several comrades of yours are in great danger right now. By fixing these clutters… you've made the water of time healthy for consumption."_

"Uhhhh…" She didn't get these metaphors.

_"Good night. And, better take a bath in hot water."_ The vision vanished, and MaKayla's eyes dimmed to normal.

Her mind still swimming in confusion, she decided to head to the bathroom.

* * *

**You know what, I am officially at a stump, so I'm gonna end it here. =P Next time, Neb and Vweeb will OFFICIALLY head to Amazonia, and we're gonna get our first major collectible, fighting the boss and everything. =P Siiiigh… this is the slowest progressing story. XP But hey, better than rushing it. I really can't wait to get through this, 'cause exciting stuff happens after this story. Soooo next time… progression. :P And maybe some Hancock background, but I dunno if that'll be now. Later.**


	8. Curse Mark

**Hey guys, welcome back, in this one we're finally gonna be facing the first boss! Who is, not the most exciting boss… but it's something! Llllet's go!**

* * *

**_Adventure in the Amazons! Giants That Duke It Out!_**

**Shooting Star; lone asteroid in space**

The radio turned itself off after a while. The two finally woke up after 3 hours of peaceful, undisturbed sleep. Nebula slept as great as she always did, despite her uncomfortable position. Although her body felt rather numb after awakening.

"Yaaaawn." She stood up and tried to straighten her body out. "Boy, do I miss my cozy bed. How'd you sleep, Vweeb?"

"Yaaaawn." Vweeb was still tucked behind her ear as he stretched. "A lot more than you did."

"You Kateenians and your special privileges." She shook her head. "Sigh… that was a nice sleep. Okay, it's time to move out. We have to get to Amazonia and find that Dimensionator." Nebula quickly started the ship up and took off.

"Hey, Nebula, when you read the message from that artifact… didn't it say something about Six Clans, and 6 pieces, or something?"

"Yeah, it did… I'm guessing it means the Dimensionator's broken into 6 pieces. And one of them is with the Amazonians."

"But didn't it also say something about the prize going to 'someone who matches the size and strength of the Amazonians'?"

"I know… I guess it means they'll only give it to one of their kind; or someone who's just as big. I don't suppose _you_ would be a worthy candidate?"

Vweeb glared. "My mom might, though. She isn't as big, but, she's strong, and she practically acts like them."

"She does. Fine woman." She smirked. "Anyway, I'm sure we'll figure out something. Maybe they have growth potions or something…" And so, they continued on the flight to Amazonia.

**Amazonia; Hancock's Throne**

Boa Hancock had her head rested in her hand as she sat on her throne. One leg crossed over the other as Chris Uno smoothed her toenails with a giant file, which he had to hold with both arms. "Arceus, please don't let Cheren find out about this." He whispered. "Can I take a break now? ?" he asked exhaustedly.

"Ohh?" She made teary eyes. "Don't you want my nails nice and smooth?"

Chris couldn't say 'no' to those gorgeous eyes. "Um… y-yes, of course I do." And so, he returned to filing. Hancock smirked humorously as she stroked the petrified hair of Artie Gilligan on her left armrest.

A blond-haired Amazon named Margaret came up the stairs and spoke, "Empress Hancock, there are ships coming down. They belong to MomCorp."

Hancock sat up with an angered look. "What does she want? ! Oh well. Guess I better go." She stood up, stepping on Chris ("Ow!") before slipping her high-heels on. "I don't want you getting rusty. Find your sister and smooth her nails." She demanded as she walked away.

Chris lay smooshed flat on the ground. "Y…Yes, Ma'am."

Hancock's sisters accompanied her on the way out, stepping down the temple stairs as they approached the small group of spaceships hovering overhead. Mom stepped out on a small balcony on the flagship, alongside her sons, wearing her bluish-green fat-suit. "Why, hello, Boa." She spoke in a loving, motherly tone. "My, look how thin you three look." Her sons spared a weirded glance to the chubbier sister, Mariegold. "Strong, giant warriors, and you still know how to keep your figure."

"You know men are forbidden on the planet, right?" Mariegold reminded with a hateful glare.

"Correct, which is why my boys aren't _on_ the planet."

"Well, you should know that _I_ barely allow you in my _atmosphere_." Hancock retorted. "What do you want, Carol?"

"I'm on official business for Emperor Tachyon. It seems a group of human children have wandered onto this planet, and he would like to me to find them. You haven't seen them, have you, Dearie?"

_"Children?"_ Hancock instantly knew what she was talking about. "No. I haven't seen them."

"You had better not be lying." Walt spoke with a grim tone.

"Oh… you believe me, don't you?" Hancock spoke with her teary eyes.

The boys immediately fell head-over-heels. "Of course we do…" Larry said.

"Of course… they might be hiding on my body somewhere." :heart: Hancock winked.

The boys had hearts in their eyes, and their chest-hearts were beating out of control, drool falling from their mouths.

"QUIT YOUR GAWKING! !"

"Ow-Ow-Ow!" She slapped them.

"Peh. Stupid men." Mom said in her hateful tone. "If you didn't eat that Devil Fruit, they'd NEVER be as love-struck. Now did you see the pesky kids or not?"

"No, I haven't." Hancock stated more sternly. "Now why don't you run back to your _man_-master?"

Mom spoke caringly again, "Well, I'm sorry for wasting your time, Dearie. I'd love to scour this whole planet myself, but when you're aiming to conquer a multitude of businesses, you just _can't_ have the time. I'll just be going now." She turned to walk back inside, but stopped and turned back. "Oh, but if it's alright, I'll be sending Killbots to search the planet in my place. Don't worry, they won't be a nuisance." With that, she and her sons continued inside, and the ships dropped a series of orange robots with tank wheels and machinegun hands before flying away.

"Alright, Killbots, Mom wants this whole planet searched for those children, captured dead or alive." A Killbot spoke. "The best way to do that is combine our-"

"SOMEONE SAID CARBINE!" They immediately shot the previous Killbot. The rest of them decided to spread out and search the jungle, much to the worry of the Boa sisters.

"We're not letting them roam about the jungle, are we?" Sandersonia asked.

Hancock sighed. "I wish we couldn't… but you know what Mom has over us." The taller sisters exchanged frowns. "Siiiigh… I suppose the surrounding warriors will deal with them. I think I need a bath…" With that, she returned up the stairs, her sisters following with concerned expressions.

**Over Amazonia's atmosphere**

The Shooting Star was finally coming into Amazonia's atmosphere. _"So Tachyon is after a device called the Dimensionator, and one of the pieces lies on Amazonia?"_ Pollyx asked from the com..

"That's right." Nebula confirmed.

_"As I expected!"_ Vweeb and Nebula gave disbelieved looks. _"Our texts make a few mentions of such a device, but I had to be sure."_

"You know where we could find the other pieces?" Neb asked.

_"Not really. But those Six Clans of unique culture, may be something to look in to. If the Amazonians are one of them… I wonder who else it may be? A-Anyway, good luck on your quest, and be careful. Those Amazonians are nasty bunch. Women… heh heh heh. Eh…"_ Nebula glared. _"Emm… bye-bye now."_ Transmission ended.

The ship flew over the planet's jungle as they searched for a place to land. "Hey, what're those robots down there?" Nebula asked.

"Those are Killbots!" Vweeb noticed. "They're Mom's special force of assassin robots. She usually sends them out to dispose of worn-out robots, but I wonder why they're here?"

Down below, while the Killbots were searching the planet for Sector V, one looked up and noticed the small ship. "Hey, what is that? A shooting star?"

"SOMEONE SAID SHOOTING!" The others blasted the Killbot that noticed them, and at that instant, they all began blasting the spacecraft.

"Eyaaah, guess they're after us!" Vweeb concluded.

"We'll have to land someplace far away, avoid drawing attention. Tachyon probably wanted Mom to help hunt me down. But the Amazons shouldn't let them run around either. I hope they're going to help soon."

The Shooting Star landed in a small opening in the jungle before they climbed out. "Where would we even look, anyway?" Vweeb asked.

"Chances are, the piece belongs to the Empress of Amazonia, Boa Hancock."

"Boa Hancock? ?" Vweeb was suddenly excited. "The prettiest woman in the universe? ? Oh, it's been my DREAM to… look at her!"

"Hoyyy-yoi-yoi." She shook her head. "Just don't catch her when she's doing something private. A bug like you, she'll show no mercy." (Play "Cobalia Wilderness" from _Ratchet: Tools of Destruction_.)

_Stage 7: Amazonia Jungle_

_Mission: Get to Boa Hancock's Temple._

The two passed through some trees and arrived at a small camp area of huge log walls, where Killbots were roaming around. Nebula exchanged a serious nod with Vweeb before they ran out, and Nebula began blasting the robots with her S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. "HEY, it's those aliens we're supposed to be looking for! Fire, fire!"

"You mean 'shoot them', right?" another asked. "I don't want a repeat of the last incident-"

"SOMEONE SAID INCINERATE!" They blasted the robot that said that. All fire was then directed at Nebula, who dodge-flipped as Vweeb jumped off her shoulder. The speedy little Kateenian hurried to the first robot, jumping up its tank-wheels and into an opening. He made it to the head and reprogrammed it to fire at other Killbots, but the others averted fire and blasted their ally. Vweeb jumped out before it exploded, but in their distraction, Vweeb was able to toss grenades at the others.

Once they were knocked down, Neb and Vweeb searched for a way out of the tall log walls. There were a few small forts in the camp with bridges leading to each other. There were also clotheslines with giant laundry hanging from them. Once again, women. Nebula climbed a ladder to the first floor of the fort, then had to cross a bridge with a Killbot patrolling. When the robot turned, Nebula ran up to toss a grenade from behind, easily destroying it. They crossed to the alternate fort, where Nebula had to launch her G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. to reach the next floor. From there, she used a row of G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. targets to swing back to the other fort, where they found one end of the clothesline.

Vweeb crossed the line to the top of one of the walls, jumping over and out of the camp. With that, he made his way around to the entrance (a little difficult since he had to trek a jungle of grass). There was a Bombbot walking around outside, which Vweeb climbed in to activate his self-destruct. Vweeb quickly jumped out and ran before the robot erupted a powerful explosion that destroyed the wall's entrance. Nebula smiled at his success as she jumped down and exited the camp, picking Vweeb up as they moved along.

They got to an open area where a river flowed through. Nebula ran in and tossed grenades at the robots, then began dodging when they fired machineguns. She ran between Killbots and tricked them to blasting each other (it's a lot easier with them than other enemies), then ducked behind a rock to catch her breath. "It's hard to focus when they're firing nonstop!" Nebula panted.

"You're not the one with sensitive ears." Vweeb stated. He hurried out and blasted his Stun gun at one's wheels, causing it to spin out of control and shoot its allies. He was the only one left, and as he looked around, he said, "Oh man. I'm gonna get fired."

"SOMEONE SAID FIRE!" Nebula exclaimed, running out to blast him and destroy him.

They passed through more trees and saw another, larger camp, where Killbots were sawing down trees outside. They were about to run out and attack them, but the robots were immediately shot by giant arrows, and the kids gaped when a group of cavewoman Amazons stepped out, wielding bows. "Ugh. Man or manbot, they no have ANY respect for nature." one stated.

"Haaack! Women!" Vweeb snickered. "Ope-" Nebula cupped a hand over him.

"Where these robots come from, anyway?" another Amazon asked.

"Perhaps we talk to Empress Hancock about them?" another suggested.

"No, I hear she taking bath. It disrespectful to disturb her. Women deserve privacy."

"Yes. Besides, would not want to get cursed." With that, they returned through the woods.

Nebula and Vweeb stepped out of hiding as Vweeb said, "Definitely wouldn't wanna get squashed by them."

"They were talking about a curse. I wonder what they meant?"

"Who knows what girls are talking about nowadays. …Eh, no offense."

Nebula eye-rolled. "Let's just hurry."

They entered the camp and found two Killbots around a fireplace, roasting some dead alien animal. "You know, I can understand wanting to hunt down and kill nosy children… but why does Mom always use us to hunt down her dinner?"'

"She's cheap, that's why. This way, she doesn't have to kill the supermarket owners and have to pay for their funeral."

"But I thought she just sent secret _assassins_ to do that?"

"She does. But then she has to kill _them_ to avoid paying THEM!"

"AAAAHH HA HA HA!"

Nebula immediately tossed grenades to wipe them out. "Sorry, but Mom isn't getting her serving tonight."

"You know she'll just steal her kids'." Vweeb noted.

"Yeah, I know."

There was a Bombbot at the top of this camp's fort, but the ladder that led up to the fort was held up by two ropes. They looked to the corner and saw the familiar stand that belonged to Numbuh 20x40. They approached as his hologram presented itself. _"Hey-hey-hey! Didn't think I abandoned THIS old thing, did ya? ! Take a trip down memory lane, with GKND's classic N.I.N.S.T.A.R.! A weapon that NEVER gets old, just like that cruddy ninja manga that JUST needs to end! Just 3000 Bolts!"_

Nebula paid the amount through the stand's transporter before 20x40 sent the shuriken device. _"It's all yours, Mac! Um, Macette. Now go show them giant women how it's done! (And send me some photos if ya get the chance.)"_

With the N.I.N.S.T.A.R., Nebula was able to cut the ropes holding the ladder and bring it down so she could climb up. She had to climb a few more ladders before reaching the top where the Bombbot waited. She grabbed the small robot and tossed it at a cracked end of the log wall, blowing it up to reveal a cliff over a misty chasm. There was a pathway that led down and to the right, so the two followed along. Nebula had to swing G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. targets to get across gaps, and when there was a row of targets, boulders were falling between them, so she had to wait for them to pass before swinging.

She landed on a platform, where a wide chasm separated them and the next ledge, where a Killbot sat. There were several rocks sticking up from this ledge, which protected the two as the Killbot began blasting. It destroyed the rocks after a few seconds of shooting, but it would soon reach them. "Well, this isn't the best place to be. Any ideas?" she asked Vweeb.

The Kateenian noticed the rock on the left had a yellow glow emanating. "Hey… can we destroy that one?"

Curious, Nebula tossed a grenade and blew it up, revealing a Yellow Drill Wisp. "It's a Wisp!" The creature looked with surprise before immediately flying into Nebula's body, her body glowing yellow. "Whoa! I guess I can use its powers, too…"

"Well, you better use it fast." Vweeb said as the Killbot was ready to destroy their hiding place. She flipped toward the wall and called, "DRILL!" to burrow into the cliffside. She drilled directly past the Killbot's ledge, causing it to get unstable and make him fall. There were other Killbots seated on ledges, so Nebula drilled past them all to make them plummet.

_Skill Point acquired: "Someone said Drill!"_

She reverted to normal when she drilled into a cave, whose entrance was on another ledge. They passed through and found their selves behind a waterfall, jumping through and seeing it continued from the river they passed earlier. This lower river led them to a small ledge that overlooked a vast valley where Amazons roamed. They jumped down as Nebula approached a cavewoman Amazon, while Vweeb hid in her ear. "Um, excuse me? Can you tell me how to find Hancock's Palace?"

"It big structure over there." She pointed to the tall temple in the distance. "Empress taking bath now, so not best time to visit."

"Guess that's why it's important to call ahead o' time!" Vweeb remarked from Neb's ear.

"Huh? Who said that? ?" another Amazon asked.

"Uhhh… I have a coniferous earwig… it's a real chatterbox."

"YUCK! !" Vweeb popped out of her ear, covered in wax. "Shoulda packed Q-tips for the trip, huh? ?"

"Hey! It's a man!" the Amazon shouted.

"That man? Look smaller than normal." the cavewoman said.

"It's so cute!" another one squealed. "Can he do my hair?"

"Sorry. He's mine." Nebula declared before tossing a grenade at the woman.

"She want tiny man to self!" the cavewoman yelled. "Beat her 'til she learns to share!" They raised spears and stabbed down at her, but Nebula jumped back and blasted them with her S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. Other Amazons launched arrows, but Nebula dodged and threw her N.I.N.S.T.A.R. to cut their bows. It took more grenades than normal to knock them out, but they still prevailed nonetheless. Vweeb shot his Stun gun at some incoming Amazons, but it barely stunned their huge bodies, only slowing them a little. But while they were slowed, Nebula shot their shins to make them fall, but it took several hits for it to work.

They decided to bypass any remaining ones and hurried through the trees, still following the river's route. They reached a cliff over a swamp area, where crocodiles swam around below. A set of G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. targets led down to a raft tied to a rock, so they swung across and landed safely on. They untied the raft and began to flow down the river, while crocs were swimming up to munch them. Nebula had to shoot and keep them back, while also having to move the raft left and right to avoid rocks in the river.

They began to flow into a cave, where rows of Lockjaw piranhas leapt out from ahead attempting to bite them, but they moved the raft into the gap of the Lockjaw rows and missed them. This process went on a few more times before a row popped up, in which one of the Lockjaws was actually an Orange Rocket Wisp. Nebula moved the raft so the Wisp would land on her, and she was able to absorb it. At that instant, a giant Lockjaw, as wide as the river, jumped up to swallow them whole, but Nebula changed to a- "ROCKET!" and propelled upwards with Vweeb through a hole.

They landed in a jungle area and passed through to reach a wide river area with several large platforms and wide bridges leading between them, with Amazons patrolling them. "You know, if they don't see me, you don't have to fight them." Vweeb noted.

"Yeah… but we also wouldn't get EXP." With that, Nebula ran on and started to toss grenades at the Amazons, making them slip and fall in the rushing river. One platforms didn't have a bridge leading to it, but Nebula used G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. targets to swing across. The next platform didn't have a bridge either, but Nebula saw the Space Lights down in the water. She conjured Space Blocks in those spots and used them as platforms to reach the ladder leading onto the next platform. They crossed a few more bridges, taking out Amazonians, before reaching the jungle again.

They followed an open path through the woods, which made a right turn to a straight, wide route where several lines of Killbots rolled forward. "We're far beyond the front lines, aren't we?" Vweeb said.

"Hang on… I might have a plan." Nebula picked up a small rock and threw it into a bush across from them.

"Huh?" A Killbot stopped to look around. "Did you hear something?"

"SOMEONE SAID SUBMACHINE!" The line behind them blasted and destroyed the front, the ones behind _them_ shot them, then the ones behind them, then behind them, until the very back row was left. They easily crossed the path and took the last line of Killbots out.

They got to a small enclosing with a ledge that overlooked another small river. Above them was a Rocket Wisp trapped in a wooden cage hanging from a branch, so Nebula tossed a N.I.N.S.T.A.R. to drop the cage and make it smash open on the ground. The Wisp shot into her body and let her absorb its power. "ROCKET!" She flew horizontal this time as they flew down the river, having to maneuver up and down as Lockjaws jumped up at different heights, munching as usual. The Rocket power was still limited, so Nebula had to grab other Orange Wisps on the way.

Another Giant Lockjaw leapt up to feast on them, so Nebula flew even higher, above the jungle and still grabbing Rocket Wisps as she flew. Killbots were dropping from ships above, floating down on parachutes as they tried to shoot Nebula. At one point, one Killbot was above another, but she flew in the space between and caused them to shoot each other as a result. She then had to fly down and up and down and up to avoid Killbots in those respective directions, then had to dodge quickly when Killbots fell in random areas without parachutes.

They drew closer to the palace as Vweeb stood on the tip of Nebula's rocket. "Alright! We're almost there!"

"Good. Hopefully we'll be able to find-" But as luck would have it, the Color Power finally wore off. "Uh-oh." Nebula fell fast toward the ground while Vweeb fell after her slowly, being a lighter weight. However, a bird flew by and caught the Kateenian in its beak. "Vweeb! !"

"Hey!" Vweeb shook as he dangled by the shirt in its beak. "Kateenians aren't part of the worm family, so back off!" He shot the bird's eye and caused it to drop him straight to the temple. "Aaaaaaahhh!" He fell into a roof window that was oddly steamy.

After a forceful impact on the ground, Nebula dizzily recovered and hurried up the long stairway to the temple entrance. There stood the blue-haired cavewoman, Kug, who spoke, "You no look like from around here. You friend of earlier humans?"

"Earlier humans? …Um, I'm here to talk to your empress. Mind if I come in?"

"Empress taking bath. No disturb. I give you tour of palace, until she done." With that, Kug walked in as Nebula decided to follow.

_Hope Vweeb don't get in too much trouble._ (End song.)

**Foggy room of the palace**

"Gyaaaahh- uuh!" Vweeb bounced on the ground of some hot, foggy area, standing up to look around. "Cough, cough… euh… where am I?" Vweeb struggled to keep his eyes open. The thick, steamy fog was making his tiny body sweat, and it was so hard to see through. Still squinting his eyes, he reached his arms out and tried to feel around. He felt himself walk into a hard, solid wall, feeling around until he reached what felt like a rugged gap. He climbed to the next level, then approached the wall above, climbing up its gap.

He walked forward and stopped above a ledge, overlooking what seemed like a vast ocean. The fog was still too thick, but he could hear waves for miles. He looked around and saw the shadow of another land mass to his right. He approached the land mass and proceeded to walk across. Huge globs of water covered the odd, peach-colored surface. He crossed a path that was a few feet above the lower ground. He didn't notice the tremendous eyes that opened on either side.

The path ended at a ledge which Vweeb jumped down, and on either side of the cliffside were two parallel caves, with strange, giant hairs in both of them. Vweeb walked forward and crossed two, soft hills, which were oddly designed like lips. He then stood atop another high ledge, overlooking a vast valley between two, wide mountains. "Huuu…" Vweeb sighed, the heat growing stronger by the minute. "This sure is a lot… to fit in one palace. Am I… even in there? Whoa!" The mysterious ground started to quake, and before Vweeb realized, the vast landscape seemed to turn vertical. "Whooooa!" Vweeb fell past the round mountains and past several more miles of landscape before finally splashing in the sea.

"Bl-l-l-l-lurp, heeelp!" Vweeb frantically shook in the deep, thick water, hoping someone would hear him in this vast, foggy sea. But no one could possibly be around, and it seemed hopeless. The ocean's waves proved superior to his tiny, feeble body. Like a bug that mindlessly slipped in the pool, doomed to drown. It wasn't long before he sunk, and the water quickly slipped in to his tiny lungs. But before his end, a massive platform suddenly rose from below, saving his life. As Vweeb coughed water out, the platform whooshed and let him spill onto the land around the sea.

Vweeb shook back to his senses, seeing humongous waves surf over due to a force of incomprehensible size. Vweeb looked directly up, but the fog blocked his view of the gargantuan figure. The giant seemed to go up for miles, stretching all the way to the stratosphere. Finally, the giant knelt down, its face drawing closer and closer to little Vweeb. The tiny alien's mouth dropped: the ground that Vweeb was walking on was the face of a beautiful giant of immeasurable size and beauty. The twin caves were her nostrils, the hills were her gorgeous lips, and the mountains… well, you get the point.

_"Ohhhhh!"_ The tremendous giantess's gasps echoed for hundreds of miles in Vweeb's tiny ears. _"You… What are you…?"_

"Uhhhhhhh…" Vweeb has never felt more madly in love. "I was just… dropping in…"

_"Did you come in… to visit me?"_ she asked with a red face.

"Yes… I came to visit you…" Vweeb's face turned more red, a goofy smile on his face.

_"But… you're just so tiny… how could you make it all the way here?..."_

"Heheheh… I guess I… just wanted it so bad…"

"Mmmmm." Boa Hancock turned around. "Such a small little man… and yet… so very desperate."

"Ehhhh… Huh?" But Vweeb shook back to his senses when he had a clear view of Hancock's back. "Hey. On your back…"

"! ! !" Hancock was stricken with horror. She spun around and slammed her hand on the side of the tub, greatly shaking the earth at Vweeb's height. "You! ! You can't tell ANY one about that!"

"Uh… But w-what is it?"

"Just don't tell anyone… please?" She made a beautiful pose that Vweeb could never resist.

"Aaaahhhhh… O-Okay."

"Hm-hm-hm…" She scooped the teeny, speck-sized boy onto her pinky nail. "Awwww… you're so nice." She picked him up and lightly held him to her chest. "I'd like it if you stayed here… and be my pet."

"Gladly…" Vweeb seemed to lose all common sense, his love taking total control. "I'll gladly… be your pet."

**With Nebula**

"This our exercise room." Kug explained as they passed a huge room of giant exercise equipment. Amazons were running on giant treadmills, lifting giant weights, bending on giant exercise balls, and shooting giant arrows at normal-sized targets. "Where warriors train and be ready in case evil man attack. Keep physique young and beautiful." They then walked by a large gym where Amazons were playing basketball. "Here our indoor basketball court. We no can dunk, but good fundamentals. That more fun to watch."

"Mm-hm… that's nice." Nebula didn't really have time for this stuff. "Um… I really need to speak to your empress. So, if we could move this along quickly…"

"Empress taking bath. No disturbing. Especially because of Curse Mark."

"Curse Mark? …"

"Long time ago, Hancock and sisters battle evil snake demon, called Medusa. They take Medusa's power, so Empress now turn people to stone. They bare Medusa's evil eyes on backs: anyone look into them, get turned to stone. That's why no one go in when empress sisters take bath."

"Hmmm…" Nebula had trouble believing this tale. It was something to look into…

"You wait in guest room 'til she can come out. We got other guests today, with own man slaves. If you ask, but they no listen, so you demand, they do your hair." She showed Nebula to a small room before walking away.

"Okay… thanks." Nebula felt her black-and-white hair with a worried look. _What's wrong with my hair?_ She entered the open doorway, but stopped in surprise when she saw who was there. It was Sector V, in which the boys seemed to be serving the girls. Harry brushed Haylee's hair, Dillon painted Kirie's fingernails, and Mason fed Haru and Sheila berries.

"You know, Chrissie, this'd make a great occupation for you." Aurora smiled as she relaxed in a chair while Chris smoothed her toenails. "Maybe you can find a part-time job in Sector J."

"Not in a million years…"

"Sector V? !" The kids looked up and noticed Nebula in the doorway.

"Nebula? ?" Aurora exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "You're alive!"

"Ho, thank goodness!" Chris beamed. "Maybe YOU can reason with these Amazons!"

"Think about it." Nebula smirked. "How did you all escape?"

"Vanellope hacked their computer and tricked them to flying here." Aurora replied. "We met their empress, and… you know, stuff."

"Hold on, where's Artie?"

"You aren't gonna believe this," Harry projected, "but Artie got turned to stone!"

"What? ?"

"That empress has some weird power that turns people to stone!" Aurora followed.

"It's the Curse of Medusa! !" Haylee exclaimed. "It's real! !"

"Yah… but she's _soooo_ beautiful, though." Aurora noted.

"Yeah… she is." Haylee agreed as hearts were in their eyes.

"Ugh, don't take a gurgle from those blokes." Sheila stated. "Ever since we met that empress, they've been goo-goo ga-ga over her. Ah mean, whaddo they see in her? ?"

"Frankly, _I_ ain't so lovey-dovey… but even _I_ feel somethin' for her." Harry mentioned. "Artie, I understand… but me?"

"Hmmm…" This made Nebula curious. "Well, anyway… I'll have to try and reason with her so she'll change Artie back. There's actually something _else_ I want from her, too. Let's see if I can-"

"Hey, you. Brown female." Nebula turned when Ornik walked in. "Empress Hancock sisters want to see you."

She walked out as Nebula followed her with a curious look. The Sector V members exchanged glances and joined them.

They went to the palace's dining room, where the towering Boa sisters awaited them. Mariegold and Sandersonia wore suspicious looks while Hancock had a flirty smile, glancing down at her left shoulder. "Hmm… I heard that we had another guest?"

"Uhhh… that'd be me." Nebula raised her hand. "Are you… Empress Hancock?"

"Hm hm hm!" Hancock giggled. "So you're the one who brought this cute little guy!"

"Y-Yeah… wait, huh?" Nebula looked closer, finally noticing the tiny blue-white dot on her shoulder. Her little friend was lovingly rubbing his head against her neck. "Vweeb! !"

"Ohh, so that's his name!" Hancock blushed. "It's so cute! Can I keep him?"

"Unfortunately, no. I need him."

"Pretty _pleeeease_?" Hancock made teary eyes. "I promise I'll find you a new pet."

"Aww, just let 'er keep him…" Aurora said as the team (minus Sheila) fell infatuated.

"No! ! And Vweeb isn't my pet, he's one of my operatives, AND my friend."

"HUUU! ! !" The Amazons gasped loudly.

"Tiny male is superior female's FRIEND? ?" Kug questioned.

"She no use him to scrub inside of smelly shoes after day of invigorating exercise?" Thog asked.

"No! Well, sometimes… er, but that isn't the point! Just because someone looks inferior to you doesn't mean you can treat them as servants. We ALL know girls are superior to boys, but there're better ways of showing that."

"I second that!" Aurora declared.

"YEAH!" Haylee cheered.

"WHOSE HAIR WERE WE DOING? !" Chris and Harry yelled.

"Hmph. The day I think of men as _friends_." Hancock stated smugly. "They think so highly of themselves, treating women like tools. The only people you can trust are _women_. The only ones you can rely on to run a society."

"Yes, what would our society be without fundamentals of basketball, or _Twilight_, or Arceus forbid nail-polish- Ow!" Chris was smacked by Aurora.

"Your nails would look a bit nicer if you tried it…" she stated.

"Hmph. Exactly what I mean." Hancock glared. "The only place in the cosmos for you are as slaves."

"Siiiigh. Well, I guess it's not my place to try and change the customs of a different culture." Nebula said. "But Artie and Vweeb are still our operatives and we want them back."

"Sorry." Hancock said as she pulled out Artie's frozen form, petting his head. "But I've already grown to love _both_ of these boys. Boys rhymes with toys, you know, and they're so fun to play with. But if you want 'em so bad…" Hancock smirked, "you can always _fight_ for them."

"Fight for them?"

"When women wish for the freedom of captured men, they must fight our warriors in Kuja Colosseum." Mariegold explained. "If you win, all the captured men go free. If you lose… they get _snu-snu_."

"Uhhhhh they're a little too young." Aurora mentioned.

"Then I guess I'll just crush them." Hancock said simply.

"Say what? !" Vweeb exclaimed.

_"I'll do it gently…"_ Hancock said with a loving look.

"Okay, My Lady…" Vweeb said infatuated again.

"Wait a moment!" Sandersonia spoke up. "The rules say that _Amazonians_ can fight for men's freedom, and they're allowed to bring support. If they fight in the colosseum, an Amazonian has to be with them."

"It only fair." Kug said. "Tiny female get smooshed if fight alone. She need equal chance like everyone else."

"Women- OW!" Chris got smacked again.

"If you say so." Nebula shrugged. "Anyone wanna help out? Anyone?" The Amazons in the room exchanged worried glances. "Sigh… well, that puts a hole in things."

At that instant, everybody jumped with surprise when the entire temple shook. The Amazonian Margaret ran in and yelled, "Empress! A train just fell from the sky!"

"What? !"

Everyone immediately headed outside, seeing a huge train crashed into a crater in the ground. "And… so does that." Nebula remarked.

"Nnnn-NYAH!" The train's door was forced open by a familiar giant girl with black hair, covered in soot. The rest of her friends dizzily climbed out.

"Nnnn… did I make it in less than 10 parsecs?" Chimney asked, eyes spinning.

"I don't think that's how it works, Chimney…" Apis said.

"Hey, it's Mocha!" Dillon beamed. "And Sector W7!"

"…_Wait a minute_…" Nebula's attention was instantly fixed on the giant girl. She hurried down the stairway and ran to the dizzied team as they recovered. "You guys. What're you doing here?"

"Nnnn, we got this note that told us to come here!" Chimney spoke, showing Nebula the note.

"Gyoooom!"

Nebula took the paper and read it curiously. "It…It says 'Nebula will need Mocha's help.' And then it lists coordinates for this planet."

"You're Nebula, aren't you?" Mocha asked.

"Yeah… and _you_ were one of Caesar's victims?" she remembered. Mocha nodded. "But… you're about as big as an Amazon. Which means…"

"Hey!" They turned back to find the Boa sisters. "Are these girls friends of yours?" Hancock asked.

Nebula faced her with a serious look as she raised a hand to Mocha. "This is Mocha, my Amazon friend. She'll be fighting with me."

"OOWAAAAH! YOU'RE AN AMAZON? !" Chimney screamed.

"Gyom-gyooooom!" This was news to Gonbe.

"Uhhhhh…" Mocha was confused. "Y-Yeah… I guess so."

"Very well." Hancock decided. "The combat will begin in one hour. We will show you to the arena so you may prepare."

"They probably intend for you to spend that time putting on makeup- OW!" Kug bashed Chris in the head with a club.

"Thank you, Kug." Aurora nodded.

**Kuja Colosseum**

It was 5 minutes until the combat, and the stadium was swarming with cheering Amazon women. Well, they weren't really cheering, just chatting loudly about the match or other things. Women. The arena itself was a circular platform several feet above a lower floor surrounding. On the north end was a stairway leading to the throne of Boa Hancock, where the empress sat with her sisters by her side. Inside a south lobby, Nebula was refueling her weapons while Mocha was trying to lift Amazon-sized weights. "Even at MY size, these things are heavy. Why did I have to fight in this?"

"Because our operatives are in danger, and we can only save them by winning this combat. Unfortunately, we need an Amazon to fight, and your size fits that category."

"But I'm still just a human." Mocha frowned. "I can't match their strength just because I'm giant."

"Even if you can't, I can back you up with my weapons. Thankfully we're allowed to use them. …Who sent you that note, anyway?"

"Our R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. just appeared in our hangar and the note was in it. We assumed you or one of your friends sent it."

"That can't be. Only Pollyx and Jerome should know about what we're doing… but they couldn't have known to call _you_ for help. None of them know about you. And they couldn't have known this whole thing would happen."

"Is someone spying on you?" Mocha asked worriedly.

"That's worrisome… but if they called you for help, I'd hope they have good intentions…"

Once their gates opened, Nebula and Mocha nervously stepped out into the stadium, walking up one of the thin stairways to the ring. "Welcome to Kuja Colosseum, where two fearless females dare to challenge our warriors for the freedom of two tiny manslaves!" one of the announcers spoke. "On to you, Nog!"

"Thank you, Cosmos." A cavewoman Amazon followed. "Stepping into ring is child Amazon, Mocha, and tiny-slave leader, Nebula."

"YAAAAAY MOCHAAAA!" Chimney screamed from the audience.

"Gyom-gyooooom!"

Mocha nervously waved to her friends. The two skimmed the arena, waiting eagerly for their opponents.

"Today, these two will face a series of mighty Amazon Warriors, along with the esteemed sisters of Empress Hancock!" Cosmos announced. "If they win, the male slaves are theirs to play with once again! But if they lose, the boys will meet their ends under the bottoms of Hancock's lovely heels. Will these girls bring the goods? Let's find out. Nog?"

"Let combaaaat begin!" Nog exclaimed. (Play the "Arena Combat" theme from _Ratchet: Up Your Arsenal_.)

"Can't we have something besides _Ratchet & Clank_?" Vweeb asked.

Shut up.

_Sub-game: Kuja Colosseum_

_Mission: Win the combat and rescue Vweeb and Artie._

"First to enter the ring, our lovely line of mighty Stone-Swingers!" Cosmos announced as a squad of Amazons swinging ropes tied around stones charged in and hurled their weapons at the two. Mocha grabbed some of the ropes and pulled the Amazons forward before shoving them away. Nebula quickly dodged the large, fast projectiles and blasted the women with her S.H.O.O.T.E.R., only damaging them a little bit. They hurled their stones again, but Nebula tossed grenades and destroyed the stones. A squad of Amazons piled onto Mocha, but Nebula blasted them to weaken their grip, allowing Mocha to knock them around. She managed to grab one by the legs and swing it into other Amazons to knock them out of the ring. She stopped as the one she was swinging was dizzy, so Mocha proceeded to toss her out.

"Up next are sword and axewomen. They make kids go slice." Nog announced as the next squad charged in. Nebula swiftly dodged one's axe, thankfully small enough to do so, before running underneath and dropping grenades at her legs. One swung her axe at Mocha, who grabbed and held it back before kicking her in the knee. Mocha took the axe and used it to clash with the weapons of other Amazons, flinging the weapons of their hands and knocking them to the ground. An Amazon thrusted her sword at Nebula, who jumped on it, ran to her face, and slammed another grenade against it.

Two Amazons ran at Mocha from both sides, but the giant girl ducked and kicked both feet at their shins, knocking them down before thrusting her elbow against their stomachs. With that, she proceeded to push them out of the ring, exchanging a smirk with Nebula.

"That's it for the swordswomen." Cosmos frowned. "Oh well! All that matters is that they tried!"

_"Women- OW!"_ Chris echoed.

"But don't worry! I'm sure the archers will do perfectly!"

The next team of Amazons came, all standing around the ring as they aimed their bows. The two dodged as the arrows launched, but one of them grazed Mocha's arm below the shoulder. "Nnn!" She winced, but still ran forward, barely dodging the other arrows as she shoved an Amazon over the edge. Nebula blasted her S.H.O.O.T.E.R. at two's eyes, making them squint as Neb ran between them, tricking them into shooting each others' legs. "Ow!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Everyone make mistake."

"Yeah, but this is on PURPOSE!" Nebula exclaimed before launching a N.I.N.S.T.A.R. and scraping all around their bodies, allowing Nebula to run in front and toss bombs at their feet, causing them to fall back over the edge. The other Amazons ran around as they blasted arrows at Mocha, but the giant girl was able to grab some and hurl them back. Nebula tossed a N.I.N.S.T.A.R. and sliced the strings on some of their bows, allowing Mocha to run up and easily lay punches on them. When two more took aim at her, Mocha held up an unconscious one as a shield, then ran forward to swing that Amazon into the others.

"Hmmmm. Dese girls are good. Women are usually in prime, the younger they are." Nog said. "Not that age have any affect."

"I think it's time these girls move on to the NEXT round!" Cosmos announced. "Next, let us welcome the champions of Kuja Colosseum: the esteemed Gorgon Sisters! Boa Mariegold, and Boa SANDERSONIA!"

The slim, snake-tongued sister that was Sandersonia, and the obese, stern-faced sister Mariegold stepped onto the ring, standing much taller than the previous warriors. The two operatives wore smirks of confidence however. "Heh! We'll knock you BOTH off your feet!" Nebula declared. "'Cause you know what happens, the bigger they are!"

"That may be so! But what if we had no feet to fall off of?" Sandersonia asked.

"Huh?"

"Gorgon Sisters: TRANSFORM!" The two touched hands and flashed as a rushing background suddenly appeared behind them.

"Form oooof: King Cobra!" Before their eyes, Mariegold transformed into a giant, yellow King Cobra.

"Form of: Anaconda!" Just as well, Sandersonia transformed into a giant anaconda snake.

Nebula and Mocha looked with surprise and fear as the massive snakes stared with wide smiles, hissing loudly. "Uhhhh… that sort of changes things." Nebula said worriedly.

"Know the power of the curse brought onto us by Medusa." Sandersonia hissed.

"This is your last chance to run away now…" Mariegold declared.

"Not a chance!" Mocha said determinedly. "I'm tired of running away! I'm staying to help my friends!"

"So am I." Nebula decided. "No matter what happens… I need to find the Dimensionator and save GKND."

_Dimensionator?_ This caught Hancock's interest.

"It's Nebula and Mocha vs. Boa Mariegold and Sandersonia!" Cosmos announced.

"Let one-sided combat begin!" Nog exclaimed.

_Boss fight: Boa Mariegold and Boa Sandersonia_

The devious snakes hissed once more before gnashing rapidly at Nebula and Mocha, the kids frantically dodging away. Nebula ran back a good distance before tossing a N.I.N.S.T.A.R. at Sandersonia. "Hissss, _attack from the front, then from behind, then repeats."_ Knowing this, the thinner sister dodged her head right, letting the shuriken pass, and when it kept coming back, she easily moved her head around and evaded it. She finally caught it in her fang and threw it back, but Nebula blocked it with another one.

Mocha tried to run around Mariegold as the bigger sister tried to smash her with her tail, but Mocha dodged the tail before getting behind and attempting to wrap both arms around the tail. She was unable to lift the gigantic snake, who ended up flinging Mocha away with her tail. Once in the air, Mocha was punched and slammed into one of the arena's columns.

"Nnn!" Nebula faced Sandersonia with nervousness, the anaconda keeping her devious smirk. She dodged a tail-smash from the snake before tossing two N.I.N.S.T.A.R.s, but the snake swiftly dodged them both before gnashing at Nebula, who jumped back. After recovering, Mocha ran at Mariegold in attempt to throw some punches, but the snake's skin was much too think. "Hmph, I don't even NEED Armament." she declared before punching Mocha back.

Nebula and Mocha stood side-by-side as they tried to catch their breath. "These snakes… are a little stronger than I thought." Nebula panted.

"I don't suppose… this planet has any growth potions." Mocha panted.

"Hm, they seem to be getting a little tired, Sis." Sandersonia smiled.

"Good. Meat better with salt." The operatives glared as the snakes hissed, ready to gnash their fangs once more. Their heads came down, and the operatives readied to dodge, but- (End song.)

"Huh?" The sisters stopped when the stadium suddenly quaked. Everyone in the audience looked around for the source of the disturbance. A pair of gigantic hands gripped the roof of the east stadium, before a gigantic caveman, with a head covered in brown hair, raggedy white shirt, and muscular arms, revealed himself. _"ROOOOAAAR!"_

"AAAAAHH!" The audience Amazons screamed with terror.

"It's a… caveman? !" Nebula exclaimed.

"But… no man should be able to live here undetected." Hancock said. "Let alone a giant one. Could he…"

"MWAH HAHAHAHA hahahahaha!" A small flagship floated down from above, where Mom and her sons stood on its platform. "Sorry to drop in unannounced, but something just came up! TEAR IT OFF, you big bastard!"

"Rrrrrrr…" With that, the giant grabbed the edges of the ring in both hands, causing the operatives and Gorgon Sisters to wobble off as he lifted it off its perch. He sent the platform hurling away before all eyes were directed at where it sat. Nebula and the Boa sisters gasped at the dark-pink crystal that sat in the center of the ruin.

"There it is!" The crystal brimmed in Mom's eyes. "The Dimensional Fragment! He was right!"

"Did Tachyon find out about it?..." Nebula wondered. The giant caveman carefully reached down and gripped the crystal in his thumb and index fingers.

"Mwah ha ha ha! Finally, the first piece of the Dimensionator is ours! Maybe NOW Tachyon will quit whining…"

"What do you think you're doing? !" Hancock yelled.

"Hancock, meet Geoffrey Giant! An ordinary Giant from Planet Avalar, who I 'commissioned' to test some experiments for me in exchange for a few thousand gems. I gave him the Human-Human Fruit, Model: Neanderthal. The strength of a caveman, mixed with his own Giant strength makes him stronger than ANY Amazon! But certainly not as smart. With his power, I can easily find ALL of the Dimension Fragments!"

_Is she a customer of Caesar, too?_ Nebula wondered.

"That stone is a sacred relic!" Hancock declared. "You won't be flying away with it so easily!" She shot a deathly glare at the villains, and Mom's 3 sons were instantly knocked out. The Giant, however, scratched his head in confusion.

"Mwah hah hah! As a caveman, Geoffrey's lacks the proper intelligence to be affected by your Conqueror's Haki!" Mom laughed. "Besides… it's not your place to interfere, Empress. Lest I decide to, EXPOSE the Curse Mark under each of your backs!" Hancock, Mariegold, and Sandersonia flinched.

Vweeb snapped out of his love-struck trance when he heard this. "Curse Mark?"

"The Curse Mark of Medusa? !" an Amazon yelled.

"Run for it, girls!" a cavewoman yelled. The stadium was soon clear of Amazon Warriors, with the exception of the Boa sisters.

"Huh! Cowardly little squirts." Mom 'huffed'. "Using that silly little story, you keep them away at all costs and stop them from seeing the truth. But don't worry, Dearie. I have no intention of showing them for you. As long as YOU back off and don't interfere."

"…" Hancock only slouched in her throne and cupped a hand over her eyes. Her snaky sisters lowered their guard and reverted to normal forms.

"Hold on a second!" Nebula spoke up. "I don't know what you have over here… but I'm NOT letting you take that fragment!"

"Hm? Hey, you're the little brat TACHYON wants me to hunt down. Well, this is perfect! I'll wipe you out AND deliver the Dimensional Piece! Tachyon's not in a hurry, he can wait for it. GEOFFREY! SMASH those SNOT-bodies!"

"Roooo! Rrrrooo?" He stared confusedly at the fragment still in his fingers. Having nowhere else to put it, he shoved it up his nose. "OOOOOAAAARRRR!"

"Ahhh, you guys hear that, he just wants to go kayaking!" Dillon joked.

"Well… whaddo we do, Nebula?" Mocha asked.

"Just kick his butt, I guess. It's the only option."

"ARRROOOOOO!" (Play Gohma's Battle Theme (First Half) from _Zelda: Wind Waker_.) (_"THANK you."_ Vweeb shouted.)

_Boss fight: Geoffrey Giant_

The giant caveman threw his fists down to crush them, but Nebula and Mocha dodged as Nebula threw grenades at his fists, making him wince slightly as he blew the smoke from his knuckles. He then grabbed chunks of ground in his hands to throw them on the kids, but Mocha was strong enough to punch the stones and shatter them. She grabbed one of the boulders and spun around before hurling it back at his face. He shut his eyes and wobbled forward slightly, crushing part of that side of the stadium.

He recovered and punched around the inside some more, forcing the two to jump around more. He grabbed more boulders and hurled them faster, and Mocha was unable to grab and throw them without others blocking them off. The giant girl ran out of breath and ended up pelted by several boulders in the face. The Giant focused his attention on Nebula, who dodged the next boulder before tossing a N.I.N.S.T.A.R. up to his face, scratching around the eyes. He became distracted long enough for Mocha to recover and throw a discarded boulder to his face, totally corking his mouth.

The two laughed at this before Mocha grabbed another boulder and hurled it up, forcing the other one into his mouth. The Giant choked a little before falling forward, crushing the east wall of the stadium as he lay on the ground, coughing the boulder out. In his dizzied state, the two hurried over as Mocha reached up his nostril in attempt to pull out the Dimensional Fragment. "Yuuuck! His snot's made of glue or something!"

"MWAH HA ha ha! Never underestimate a Giant's nostril! Most of Galaxia's GLUE comes from their noses!" Mom cackled.

"That… is a _very_ gross fact." Nebula said.

"GROOOOAAAR!" The giant pushed Mocha away and got back on his feet. They finally had a full-body view of him, seeing he was wearing a dark-yellow khaki loincloth. He stomped into the arena and shook the ground with each step. Nebula tossed grenades at his feet, but this didn't do much before he jumped high in the air and forced a bunch of boulders out upon landing. He started to kick the boulders around as Nebula dodged, while Mocha tried to push them back and stub his toes. As Nebula searched around for a weakness, she noticed one of the boulders was glowing yellow. She tossed a grenade and destroyed it, revealing a Drill Wisp inside. The Wisp shot into her body and granted her its power.

"DRILL!" She burrowed beneath the ground and drilled directly up against the bottom of his right foot. He gripped his foot and hopped on the other, allowing Mocha to toss a boulder at its toes and topple him down. Nebula ran to shove a grenade up his other nostril, exploding inside as he inhaled the smoke. "AACHOO!" The fragment came out, but it dangled from the snot, so he sucked it back in.

"Ugh. This is taking too long." Mom said in annoyance. "I'm late for an appointment with my chiropractor. He still owes me $200 for that Arm-Flexor. SCREW IT ALL you bastard and COME back to the ship!"

"Rooooo… roo-rooo." The Giant shrugged and began the walk to his Big Ship. (Play "Gohma Second Half" from _Wind Waker_.)

"Quick, go after him!" Nebula yelled as they gave chase.

"Right!"

The two charged after the Giant as he grabbed and chucked boulders back at them, which Mocha grabbed and chucked at the back of his shins, making him slow down slightly. A squad of Killbots were charging from ahead, forcing Nebula to slow down to dodge and toss grenades at them. One of the Killbots released an Orange Rocket Wisp, which flew inside Nebula and turned her to a rocket. "ROCKET!" She shot high into the heavens, and when she reverted to normal, she began to skydive and list toward the Giant, aiming to land on its head.

She grabbed hold of his bundle of hair as he furiously tried to shake her off. She ended up dangling in front of his face as she shoved another grenade up his nose. She finally dropped as the bomb exploded, and the fragment dropped out of his nose, with the smoke having dissolved the snot. However, the fragment landed in his open palm as he still carried it along.

Mocha helped Nebula up as they looked to the Giant, just seconds away from reaching its ship. "It's gonna get away!" Mocha yelled.

"Rrrrr…" Geoffrey suddenly stopped, feeling oddly dizzy. "Eeerrrrrr…" He couldn't move another step.

"WHAT'S WRONG with you, you bastard? !" Mom yelled.

Back at the colosseum, Hancock just noticed someone was absent from her shoulder. "Where's Vweeb?"

At this time, the Kateenian was inside the Giant's head, blasting his Stun ray at his already-weak brain. "I snuck in Nebula's pocket during the battle and got in THIS guy after she landed on him!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. "Now it's all up to them!"

"Well, whatever's wrong, now's our chance." Nebula said. "Mocha, try and push him down!"

"Right!" Mocha charged for the Giant's left leg and shoved it forcefully, throwing a series of rapid punches while Nebula tossed a shuriken at his right shin.

"Errrrrr…" Geoffrey finally fell on his back, his hand lying flat on the ground as the fragment fell out.

"NOOO! Get 'em, you worthless drones!" Mom ordered as another squad of Killbots came out. Mocha already charged over to start thrashing some while Nebula noticed the particular glowing-orange one. She smirked and tossed a grenade, retrieving the Rocket Wisp. "ROCKET!" Nebula shot straight for the heavens and came down even faster, finishing the caveman with a powerful impact on his stomach.

"EEEEERRRRRR!" He fell unconscious as his body shrunk back to normal (though he was still giant). Vweeb jumped out of his ear, shaking his head from the dizzy. "A little warning next time!" (End song.)

With her victory assured, Nebula walked over casually and picked up the Dimensional Fragment, tossing in up and down in her hand with a smirk. "CURSES! !" Mom pounded her control deck. "That damn clown told me the Caveman Fruit was a GUARANTEED success! You win this round, you rotten kids. But as soon as I'm done spanking the holy crap out of a certain clown, YOU'RE GETTING a worse punishment than Miss Trunchbull could dish out!"

"Ohhhh…" Walt, Igner, and Larry finally woke up. "What happened, Mommy…" Larry asked.

"QUIT SLEEPING AND GET READY FOR TAKEOFF!"

"O-O-Ooow!" She slapped the three of them again before they left for space.

**Back at the colosseum**

Sector W7 had fallen into deep sleep, and Chimney was first to awaken. "Oowaaah… what time is it?"

"HOW DID YOU FALL ASLEEP WHEN ALL THAT WAS HAPPENING? ? !" Nebula and Mocha screamed.

"It'll sure take a while to fix everything, though." Sandersonia observed. "Are you alright, Sister?"

"Hmm… as long as Mom showed her sorry self out, I'm happy." Hancock stated spitefully as she walked down to the operatives.

Sector V went down to join Neb and Vweeb as Hancock approached them. The empress still looked spiteful as she spoke. "…I suppose I should thank you… for getting rid of that thing."

"Well, there's one way you could do that…" Nebula hinted.

Hancock furrowed her eyes. "Hmph… cut off their cuffs." Sandersonia became a snake and gnashed forward, biting off the Sector V boys' chi-blocking cuffs.

Chris rubbed his wrists and alit flames in his hands. "Hoo-hoo, sweet!"

Hancock then reached under her robe and pulled out Artie's petrified form, setting him on the ground before unfreezing him. "Who-o-oa!" Artie shook back to his senses. "Did I just get snu-snu? ?"

"Now get off this planet before I have ALL you boys stoned." Hancock demanded.

"You don't have to tell US twice." Mason remarked as they were already walking away.

"I'll miss you, My Lady!" Artie yelled lovingly.

"You." Nebula snapped to attention when Hancock spoke to her. "…Just… who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Nebula D. Winkiebottom."

"Are you… human?"

"Half-Zathurian."

"…" Another word that caught Hancock's interest. "…Follow me." She and her sisters walked off as Nebula and Vweeb followed.

**Hancock's Temple; basement**

The empress led the operatives to an underground part of the palace. A mural was painted on the wall, of black-and-white beings standing under a black hole, and in the black hole's center was the Dimensional Fragment. "This is a prophecy that's gone back longer than we can remember. Our ancestors were entrusted a holy fragment that fell from the stars. They were told to watch it until someone of its race of origin would return to claim it. It's said they would need it to stop a war that took place eons ago."

"The war between Zathurians and Cragmites." Nebula figured.

"There's a Kids Next Door on this planet, too, of young Amazon Warriors. As a man, Tachyon has no say in the customs of this planet… but using Mom, he's been able to keep the Amazons under control."

That immediately raised the question in Nebula's mind. "Is that because Mom HAS something over you?"

"…" She didn't speak.

"I don't understand. If you're a powerful warrior of Amazonia… why does someone like _Mom_ intimidate you?"

"…" She shut her eyes. "I can't tell you. If the truth got out… I would lose my position as Empress."

"Does this have anything to do with the Curse Marks on your backs?"

"…" Hancock faced Nebula with tears in her rageful eyes. "That's none of your business! I gave you the Dimensional Fragment, now leave!"

"Well… okay." There was clearly a deep grudge between Hancock and Mom. Nebula wanted to know more about it… but she didn't have the time. She hurried out of the temple to return to her ship.

"Siiiigh." Hancock leaned her head against the wall. _"It doesn't matter either way… the mark is still on my back. I can never be free of my past… and if the others knew… it could ruin our future."_

"I know what the mark is."

Hancock gasped and spotted the tiny, white speck that was Vweeb on her shoulder. "My head was a little foggy from your beauty… but I thought I recognized it somewhere."

"Gnnn! !" She gritted her teeth in anger, seeing the smirk on his tiny face.

"Ahh, relax. I won't tell anyone."

"Huh?" The three sisters looked with surprise.

"A person's past is there own business… and if you don't want people to know… well, you don't have to tell 'em 'til you're ready."

This was hard to believe… coming from a boy's mouth.

Vweeb jumped up onto her giant nose as she focused her eyes together. "But it could be because you're extremely cute and I don't wanna see girls cryin'. It's what happens when you're a mama's boy. But you don't have to worry 'bout a thing. My tiny lips are sealed."

"…" Hancock could feel the honesty in his little voice. To think she was hearing this from a male… a very microscopic one, at that. 'Course, he was so small, she could've been hearing him wrong.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Vweeb said as he leaped off, landing lightly on the ground (even though it was miles high from his view on an Amazon's head). "We kinda got a mission to do. Maybe we'll come visit later! When you're not bathing… that is."

"Wait." Vweeb stopped and looked up. "If you're not a slave… why do you follow Nebula?"

"Duh, 'cause she's my friend. You don't follow someone 'cause you're a slave, you follow them 'cause you respect them. You guys can have male friends too, if you let them. And if Nebula didn't have me, she wouldn't get too far. She knows that…" He winked.

"…Can I… ask you to do something?"

"Um, sure. I guess so…"

"…Destroy Mom. Tear her company down."

Vweeb could see the rage in her eyes better than anyone. He didn't know the whole story behind this… but because of that mark, he had an idea why she wanted Mom destroyed. The Kateenian smirked and raised his left pinky. "Count on it." Even from her incredible height, she could see him raise his pinky. She got to her knees and lowered her right pinky, so that his could touch her nail. Of course, she never felt him do so… but the promise was sealed nonetheless.

With that, the little Kateenian turned and quickly hurried after Nebula. And odd as it sounded… Hancock would miss him.

* * *

**Hoooo… and so, we end it there. Bet you all missed the Wisps, huh? Haaah, well that stage was _sorta_ fun to type, but, I'm not really a fanatic of either of them here. Though I sorta add more platforming compared to _Ratchet & Clank_, so… Not really a fan of the bosses either, but _Ratchet & Clank_ never had good bosses either. But I think the story gets better after this, don't worry. So next time, we will begin the search for the second fragment. In fact, we're actually gonna get a new partner, who, happens to be one of my favorite characters ever and will hopefully add light to this whole adventure! And yeah, we don't learn Hancock's deal with Mom 'til a bit later. So, later.**


	9. The Abandoned Orphanage

**Hello guys, this didn't take TOO long, but I rushed the second stage. :| Today, we're gonna meet some new villains and learn some info on Vendra. Here we go.**

* * *

**_Galactic Elementary's New Ruler: The Tyrannical Miss Trunchbull._**

**Outside Amazonia's atmosphere**

Nebula and Vweeb took off on their Shooting Star, followed by a Drophyd Transport Ship, which had been commandeered by Sector V, since the Drophyds who brought them there were dead. "You know, I'm gonna miss Amazonia." Aurora said.

"Me too." Haruka agreed. "I wanted to ask Hancock how she makes her skin so smooth."

"Ugh. Oi'm jus' glad we got off there 'fore you blokes melted your eyes." Sheila remarked.

"Too bad Sector W7 couldn't come." Dillon said. "Chimney just didn't wanna abandon her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. again."

"Good thing they're girls, so hanging around there won't be a hassle." Haylee noted. "Except for Gonbe, but, animals should be an exception, right?"

**Amazonia**

"Gonbe, Deeeeaaar!" an Amazon sang. "Another margarita, please!"

"Rabbit. Where my arrows?" a cavewoman asked.

"OI, GONBE! ! I WANNA ANOTHER BOWL! !" Chimney demanded.

All these commands were running the little rabbit ragged. "Gyom-gyoooom…"

**With the others**

Nebula grabbed her communicator and spoke, "This is Nebula to Pollyx. We got the first Dimensional Fragment."

_"Oh, that's WONDERFUL! I heard that Tachyon sent Mom to Amazonia, so I was starting to worry."_

"But how did Tachyon know about the fragment, anyway? You think he retrieved the artifact from the pirates and had Mom decipher it? …Uh, MY mom, I mean?"

"With an alias like that, there's BOUND to be confusion." Vweeb commented.

_"Who knows… but SPEAKING of those pirates! Some of their crewmen have been skimming the Space Junk Region for some treasures, more or less. I wonder if they're hoping to acquire another artifact. Whatever the case, it's worth looking in to. But it's fair to warn you, that region is nearly impassable without the right equipment. There's so much junk floating around, it's hard to navigate, and several ships end up crashing asteroids. 'Course if you had more of your powers, I suppose it's possible…"_

"Well, where would I begin looking for those?"

"Hold on!" Vweeb spoke. "Where did you say that Vendra lady lived before this?"

_"The Meero Orphanage, on Forest Moon Endor, just around the edge of Galaxia's Outer Limits."_

"Just a thought, but, if we searched around Vendra's old orphanage, we might find a secret behind her powers! And there's bound to be a Nether Rift there, at that rate."

"Hmmm… well, it is a matter worth investigating." Nebula said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can find a reason she teamed up with Tachyon in the first place. We'll head to Space Junk after we do, and keep you posted." She hung up.

_"Sooo we're heading to Endor?"_ Aurora asked.

_I hope we get to see the CUTE little hamster people!_ Kirie joyfully signed ('course, you wouldn't see that through the speaker).

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess. Though I wouldn't want our group to be so overcrowded. I'd like to see if-" Her wristwatch communicator rang, and she answered to find Jerome.

_"Nebula, I flew by Galaxia Elementary just now. Now that our mom's in jail, it's under new management. New principal, teachers, everything. And they've turned it into some kind of work camp." _

"What? Who's running it?"

_"I'm not sure. Some muscular lady… I think it's a lady. And apparently, school lets out at 8:30pm. Several of our operatives are being held here, like Tronta, Arianna, and Makava."_

"What? !" Vweeb exclaimed. "We have to go over there! !"

"There's no time." Nebula stated. "Sector V, can we trust you to head over and rescue as many operatives as you can? I'll send you coordinates for the school."

_"I couldn't rescue them myself because they had chi-blocking symbols stationed. It might be kind of dangerous."_ Jerome noted.

"We'll have to take our chances." Aurora decided. "We'll head over there and do what we can. Don't worry, Vweeb, we'll save your friends."

"Aw, man! Oi wanted to go on cool space adventures with Nebula!" Sheila complained.

"Our duties come first, Sheila. Good luck, you two, we'll meet back up as soon as we can." With that, the Drophyd ship changed course and flew elsewhere.

"I hope they can rescue them…" Vweeb spoke worriedly.

"Don't worry, your friends'll be fine. Let's just head to this orphanage and get back on track soon as possible."

**Planet Legola; Octan Tower**

On the planet of Legos, a tower of impossible height stretched all the way to the stormy heavens. At the infinity-ith floor of this tower, a Lego man with a grey tuxedo and huge, mechanical legs stomped into a room where his employees were typing on computers. "Ahh, the smell of business in the morning!" he declared with an evil smirk. "Mr. Johnson, how are this month's sales coming along?"

"Uh, just fine, Sir. Our reports show mostly purchases from adults, wh-who were buying them for their kids' birthdays. Heh. Heh. Maybe we can model a set after that, huh?"

The towering businessman became infuriated. "CURSES! !" He stomped Johnson's desk before pacing angrily. "My precious Legos being used for simple TOYS! I worked hard creating this neat and orderly utopia, so that OTHER grown men across the universe will be able to experience the sweet sensation of business that _I_ know! My Legos were supposed to take blueprints to a whole new level, 3-D models that tell more than simple 2-D illustrations ever would! Why in the WORLD would they mistake them as little playthings for KIDS? !"

_Name: Lord Business_

_Race: Legoan_

_Occupation: President and Ruler of Planet Legola. One of the Corporate Presidents._

_Ability: Just business…_

"With all due respect, Sir, a lot of our citizens are modeled after childhood heroes, like Batman, Milhouse, Han Solo…"

"That's EXACTLY why I had those people locked up! In a world of business, you have no time for children's imagination! Ugh, but seeing a bunch of scattered blocks inside a box apparently gives wrong IDEAS! But _not_ anymooore…" He grinned and rubbed his hands evilly. "Once my Kragle is fully developed, I'll never have to worry about kids mucking up my creations again, a-" The alarm started blaring.

"Sir, a helicopter seems to be flying onto our landing pad." Business's henchman, Bad Cop reported. "It appears to be Doflamingo."

"Ahh, my old colleague!" Business smirked. "Allow them to land!"

Sector DR landed on the platform outside the building as the group stepped off Bison's mouth, the copter-boy returning to normal. As they entered the building, Bison took out a toothbrush and toothpaste, rapidly brushing his teeth. "Eeeeyuck. You guys need to wash your shoes."

"I stepped in poo earlier on purpose because I knew we'd be riding in you." Sugar remarked.

"Aaaahh, welcome!" They looked up as Lord Business towered over them. "Saaay… you aren't Doflamingo! You're his whiny kids!" Business's mechanical legs shrunk down as he stepped out. The short man was really as tall as the DR crew.

"I may not be him… but I'm on official business!" Doffy Jr. grinned. "One of my dad's employees has been kidnapped and we've been sent to rescue him. You being his colleague, we hoped you would lend us some supplies."

"Heh heh heh. Well, I couldn't turn down a favor from my fellow businessman's son. But if I'm to just hand you things willy-nilly, I'll need compensation. This new Emperor person is trying to put an embargo on exports from this planet, 'cause he doesn't want kids buying them and making spaceships or something! To lift it, he demands something _important_ of mine. I want you to go and do something about 'im. I'm currently working on a new project that'll make my Legos perfect. And for the products to go out, I'll need that embargo lifted. And I also need that _important_ thing. Go on and do that, and I'll give you as much access to my equipment as you need." With that, he walked off.

"Hmph… _like I give a crud."_ Doffy smirked.

"Are we going to change him to a toy?" Sweetie asked.

"No. Sugar's powers won't work on Legoans. They're already toys. But Business shouldn't be that hard to screw over. After all, that's the whole point of _business_. We'll mooch off this guy's supplies for now… but we'll have him dealt with in time."

**Shooting Star**

Nebula and Vweeb were still on their way to Endor, flying through an empty area of space as Vweeb's tiny stomach rumbled. "Hey Nebula, do we have any snacks? I'm hungry." Vweeb said, rubbing his belly.

"I'm surprised someone your size GETS hungry."

"Hey, smaller stomachs means we don't eat much." He smirked. "And I haven't eaten anything since we left. Think we'll find a Space Wendy's around here?"

"No, countryside's pretty vacant. Hm, there's a planet down there. Let's see what they got."

They flew down to a nearby yellowish planet, whose surface appeared to be totally barren. There wasn't signs of life for miles, and many mountains covered the land in the distance. The two took land in the middle of a flat, empty field, looking around for any sustenance. "…Any chance the restaurants are invisible?" Vweeb asked.

"Probably not… but what is _that_?" She pointed to a nearby spot that was trapped in a Time Distortion Beam. Inside, a swarm of micro-droids appeared to be eating the gunk out of a small pond, but the time rift was making it Rewind and move forward, over and over again.

"Well, this raises a lot of questions." Nebula said.

"Like 'What're they doing' or 'Why are they here'? Stuff like that?" Vweeb asked.

"Yeah… Wish we knew how to make these things stop…"

**Great Clock**

"Hmmm…" Jagar looked with curiosity as he led his kids to a Planet Room. "Wow, this place looks nice all of a sudden… did you work overtime, Sigmund?"

"Well, you might say I… _acquired_ a few extra tools." He spared a wink to MaKayla.

The girl chuckled quietly before turning to a planet's hologram. Her attention was drawn to the blue beams. "Um, Dad… is that planet okay?"

Jagar looked at the planet. "Oh, some disruptions. Good eyes, Kayla! We better fix those."

"I'll do it!" she insisted as she took the staff from her father's hands. Jagar looked curiously as she aimed the staff and proceeded to fix the disruptions herself.

"Wow… how'd you learn to do this?"

"She must take after her father after all!" Sigmund beamed.

**The barren planet**

"Huh? What's happening?" Vweeb asked when the Time Beam started to whir and blink. Before their eyes, the strange beam faded away, and the tiny droids were able to finish cleaning the water.

"Whatever the reason, that pond looks like it's getting clean. What good that'll do…"

But the moment the last filthy particle was consumed, the mysterious bots suddenly focused their attention on the operatives. "Uhhhh you think they think I'm a dust bunny?" Vweeb asked.

The swarm of nanobots immediately charged at them. "Who cares, let's go!" With that, the kids were fast inside the Shooting Star, taking off for the heavens before the droids could feast on them.

"Hoo…" Nebula sighed once they were back in the stars. "'Kay, let's never go THERE again."

"Deal. When I'm hungry, _I_ wanna be the one eating."

"Let's just head to Endor and investigate this orphanage. We'll be there in one more cut."

**Forest Moon Endor**

And once the camera cut to their destination, they were there. "Ahhh, Forest Moon Endor. Lot-a history happened here." Vweeb began. "This was the site of Emperor Palpatine's defeat, and Darth Genious's birth. …Not his LITERAL birth, his uh… spiritual birth into… you know, evil. But to THINK such a mighty empire was defeated by Ewoks. Guess ol' Vader had a sixth sense 'bout these things, AH? ?" He nudged Nebula's neck. "Okay, let's land!"

They passed the atmosphere and started flying over the forest-covered surface. "Good thing Pollyx was able to give us the coordinates. We'll park a few miles away so we don't disturb the wildlife."

"Right!" Vweeb perked. "'Cause it's never fun when we park too close!"

They found an open spot and took land, staring up at the dark, towering trees as they climbed out. The sky was cloudy, so the weather felt less than cheerful. "Hm… definitely the place for a low-budget orphanage."

"Well, this ain't Foster's. But hey, at least the Ewoks are friendly, right?"

"Yeah…" (Play the Wind Temple Theme from _Zelda: Wind Waker_.)

_Stage 8: Ewok Village_

_Mission: Find the Meero Orphanage and try and find a clue to Vendra's plans._

Nebula and Vweeb followed a small road through the trees, already seeing treehouses ahead, which belonged to the Ewoks. The treehouses were built on two trees on parallel sides of a tiny gorge. A ladder on the right of the gorge led up onto the first house's walkway, where an Ewok mother was feeding a milk bottle to children. They crossed a thin, rickety bridge and passed an Ewok guard with a spear.

_Name: Unidentified Ewok 2_

_Race: Ewok_

_Occupation: Bridge guard_

_Ability: Adding more unnecessary pages to the Star Wars Wiki._

As the Ewok spared them a look when they passed, Vweeb looked worried. "Umm… they ARE friendly, right?"

"Yeah. As long as we don't attack them. We still get Experience, but, they aren't hurting anyone."

The bridge led to the parallel house, but there wasn't any way onto the floor above. Inside this empty house, a tiny path led along the wall, from the door up to a hole in the ceiling. Vweeb walked up this path, having to shoot beetles that came out of holes. He made it up into the hole, finding a rolled-up rope ladder. Vweeb pushed the ladder into the hole, unraveling it as Nebula climbed up. On this house's walkway, there was another road through the woods. Ahead was an open area where the road turned right, but a squad of ape men in orange jumpsuits jumped out of the woods and began blasting.

Nebula dodged and tossed a N.I.N.S.T.A.R. at them while Vweeb snuck over to shoot his Stun ray. Nebula was able to finish them with a few shots from the S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. "What're they, overzealous huntsmen?" Vweeb asked.

"Those're bounty hunters from Sargasso. I wonder why they're here."

They followed the rightward path to a small misty chasm with platforms over it, and rickety bridges connecting them. As they crossed, a squad of Ewok scampered past them, running from a Ruffian Battle Mech. Nebula jumped its shots and tossed grenades at its cockpit, but was blown backward by one of its bombs. Vweeb was able to sneak onto its cockpit and Stun the pilot, so when Nebula came back, she was able to throw the last few grenades and defeat it.

They crossed the rest of the chasm, and reached a small village of treehouses over another misty chasm. They swung a G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. target to reach a walkway around a house, then crossed a bridge to another house, bypassing another bridge guard. There was no other path to follow from there, but a wide, fenced platform hovered over the chasm, too far to jump. Below the left of this house's walkway was a Space Light, where Nebula conjured a Space Block. When they jumped down, a set of Space Lights formed a path just above the chasm, letting them form Space Blocks to make it across. It was a little hard to see with all the mist, but the lights were still visible, eventually leading them to a vine wall.

Nebula climbed with Vweeb still on her shoulder, having trouble navigating with all the mist. The vines alternated left, right, up, down directions, and Snapdragons popped out of unseen holes in the wall. They avoided the dragons and made their way onto a ledge above the mist. They had a clear view of the wide platform from earlier and were able to walk on. There were several barrels around the platform, blowing open when Ruffians jumped out.

They began firing immediately, so Nebula side-dodged and tossed the first N.I.N.S.T.A.R.. The Ruffians whipped out light-nun-chucks and ran over to swing them at Nebula, who back-flipped before countering with the S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. Two more Ruffians were trying to whip Vweeb with nun-chucks, but the slippery alien dodged around and ran between one's legs, causing the other to wrap his nun-chucks around and pull him down. Vweeb then jumped on and ran up his nun-chucks, shooting his Stun ray at his face.

After Nebula finished off her group, she hurried over to defeat the ones Vweeb disabled. Once they finished, they continued to a larger village area, where houses sat on five different layers and Ewoks roamed around. "Ahhhh, the Ewoks." Vweeb said. "The culture who discovered the Stormtroopers' armor was made of plastic. Easily penetrable by even their little arrows."

"Yeah, isn't it somethin'…" Nebula said blankly as she stared at the M.A.P.. "The way to the orphanage is just up there." She pointed to a small path on a ledge above the left of the village. "Now to find a way up…"

A bee was buzzing around Nebula's right shoulder where Vweeb stood, the Kateenia backing away frightfully as he yelled, "Shoo, shoo!" It wouldn't go away. "Ugh!" Vweeb tried to shoot the bee, and by the time he succeeded, he accidentally blasted one of the Ewoks. _"Er-er-er-er! Er-er-er-er!"_ The enraged teddybears started to charge at the operatives, while Nebula passed a dirty look to Vweeb.

The two dodged when Ewoks on the higher levels launched arrows. Nebula tossed a N.I.N.S.T.A.R. and knocked down a group on higher levels, then ran when some chased her with spears. When they were all bunched together, Nebula tossed a grenade and blew them all away. "Didn't wanna hafta do that, but frankly they're kinda aggressive." With that, they searched around the village for a way to get up to the ledge. Inside one of the houses, there was another pixel graffiti of that same robot. They ignored this, still having no idea what those were. There was an enclosing between a house and a pile of supplies, and a giant box sat inside. Nebula blew it up with a grenade, and a G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. target flew out and hovered by the ledge. Nebula was able to latch it and pull them up.

They followed a straight, narrow path to a a region high atop a cliffside. Sat atop a hill above them was a small, rundown building, unmistakably Meero Orphanage. They jumped up the stairway of ledges on their right to reach the orphanage's front yard. But once they did, a squad of Ruffian Mechs ambushed and started launching bombs. Nebula chucked grenades at the middle one, but had to quickly dodge the others' fire. Vweeb ran up and crawled into an opening on one of them, once again tinkering with its wiring and causing it to throw bombs at its allies.

Vweeb jumped out before the Ruffian Mech charged into its teammates and forced them against the wall, before they shoved him away onto his back. During their moment of weakness, Nebula tossed more grenades and defeated another one, and the last one spun its right grabber-hand and launched it on an electric chain. It wrapped around and shocked Nebula, but Vweeb jumped off and charged a Powuh Shot in his ray gun, blasting and blowing the mech back.

Once freed, Nebula threw a few more grenades and wiped the mech out. With that done, they entered the orphanage's rusty front door. There were broken tables everywhere and fallen file drawers. There was crayon writing on the wall saying _'ENTER HERE AND DIE'_ and other scary things, and also skeletons in some of the corners. Vweeb jumped over to examine the bones. "…They're plastic. Phew." He was relieved. "I was gonna say, who made THIS a graveyard?"

"The way it looks, it might as well be one." Nebula said. Her communicator rang, and she answered Pollyx.

_"Ehhh, I'm just checking in. Did you find the orphanage?"_

"Yeah… we found it. It's not in the best shape…"

_"That's because it was ransacked 11 years ago. All of the children and staff went missing, except for Vendra and Neftin. Then a few years later, they started committing crimes, attacking villages, robbing banks… then they team up with Tachyon out of the blue."_

"They were probably looking for the Dimensionator in their chaos…" Nebula deduced. "My guess is, they want it to return to the Netherverse. But considering Vendra's power, I don't see why she can't do that herself. If she can bend space-chi out of someone's body…"

_"Even _her_ powers must have limits. But there has to be a clue in there somewhere. Either way, I'm definitely picking up readings of a Space Rift in that area. You should be able to recover one of your powers there."_

The two had to make a loop around the ruined building before finding a bedroom of multiple fallen bunk beds. There was an open door leading into a pitch-black basement, which they frightfully followed. "Why were bounty hunters from Sargasso here, anyway?" Nebula asked.

_"After their bounties were lifted, Neftin enlisted the help of Team Star Wolf. They probably sent Ruffians there to keep people from snooping around."_

"Too bad they weren't the best defense…" Nebula said once they reached a dust-filled bedroom at the bottom. "…I think this is Vendra's room." The pile of beheaded dolls in the corner was a giveaway.

The two walked around the bed before a huge, pink gap revealed itself in the wall. "And now we found the Space Rift."

_"Great, now go in. Just like last time, complete the trial and you'll get a power back."_

"In a minute, Vweeb." Neb said as she placed her friend on the dirty bed. With that, he watched as she vanished inside.

The little Kateenian gulped as he viewed the expansive (to him), dust-filled room. "I better not get eaten by dust bunnies when you get out!" (Play "Clank in the Netherverse" from _Into the Nexus_.)

**Netherverse**

Right as she landed in the bizarre world, she was forced down a slippery, blue slide inside a cave with an eerie blue glow. The slide turned rightward as she had to navigate around sharp crystals that stuck from the ground and jump gaps in the slide. The slide became more straight as it led her to an outside, endless realm, sliding over a bright-blue abyss. The slide was thinner, too, with more gaps she had to jump, so she had to be careful not to slide off the sides. The slide then turned leftward as it split in various forks, going around huge poles in the center before reuniting. They all led the same way regardless, going back into a cave that slid rightward before dropping Nebula into a long, thin hole.

She fell into a small room of blue crystals, where another glowing pink sphere sat before a cave. She reached out and touched it as the spacebending chi flowed inside of her. She smiled as she felt herself levitate in the air for a brief moment, feeling almost no weight or mass on her body. When she was forced to land, she raised her fists in victory.

**Nebula learned _Gravity Body_! With this, she is able to become light as space for a short time! Also, wherever she sees a spot glowing blue on any surface, she is able to jump and stand on it, defying gravity completely!**

She looked up and saw a set of glowing blue spots on the walls up the shaft she fell down. Light on her feet, she gracefully jumped to each of those spots, standing on the wall parts like it was actual ground. But her moment of victory lasted shortly when she heard the venomous growl, eyes peering from the dark hole behind the sphere.

_"GRAGRA GRAHGRAH GRAGRA GRAHGRAH!"_ (Play "Netherverse Chase" from _Into the Nexus_.) The Nether flew out, ready to feast some Zathurian. Nebula jumped up the hole quickly, and then had to jump Gravity Spaces on her way up the slide. The Grav Spaces were the same blue color as the walls, so it was hard to see them, and Nebula couldn't focus that well with the Nether on her tail. She made it to the open area above the chasm, and the Grav Spaces were on the sides of floating pillars over the slide's edge. She reached the point where the slide divides around giant poles, and longer Grav Spaces led around the poles. She jumped to them and hurried around to launch to other ones, but when she had to launch to the next floating pillar, she slipped and fell back on the slide.

She tried to regain composure on the slide, thankfully sliding under the Nether when she passed by. She was able to launch to a Grav Space, but had to make her way back up again. The Nether was coming for her, but she managed to jump over when it got close, quickly jumping the Grav Spots to get away again. She made it back to the first cave and jumped the last round of Grav Spots. She reached the last one, but the exit was too far to jump. However, she jumped off and simply glided to the exit instead, and easily escaped the Nether's hunger. (End song.)

**Back in the orphanage**

Nebula emerged from the rift as the Nether stuck its head out. His body swelled from the outside atmosphere before blowing down the wall where the rift once sat. As the dusty smoke cleared, Nebula instantly felt Vweeb glomp onto her neck. "Finally, you're back! I swear I saw a dust bunny glare at me!"

"Sigh, Vweeb, there's no such thing as real dust bunnies. You should know better than to listen to _Comfy Couch_. …" They looked into the new room revealed by the broken wall. They stepped inside and found a small, mechanical book under the rubble. Nebula wiped the dust as she picked it up.

"Hey, it's one of those old record-your-voice diaries! Those went outta business when brothers started easily eavesdropping their sisters. They never worked out…"

The cover read that the diary belonged to Vendra. Curious, Nebula opened the it, and Vendra's recorded, younger voice was heard. _"Dear diary… another lousy day at Meero Orphanage. Me and Nef were bullied… again. Why? 'Cause we were apparently from a different species. Even though EVERYONE here was a different species, the Galaxians 'parently never saw anyone like us. I don't know what we are… all I know is the people here are nothin' but creeps and bullies. And when I tell one of the teachers, what happens? I get sent to detention!_

_"But last night, I had the most wonderful dream! I wasn't sure if it was a dream… but a weird, pink crack appeared in the wall. I stared into it… and someone spoke to me. He spoke with a voice, so charming and smooth… He said he knew what I was… and we had something in common. Apparently, me and Nef were from the race of Nethers, who thrived in a dimension within Space itself. But our parents were a Nether, and a kind of Mobian that lived in the Netherverse, so that's why we were hybrids of the two. But they were disappointed in us for some reason, so they banished us to this waste of a universe. He said that he experienced similar pain. He was banished from his people… and now all of his kind was lost as well. He called himself… the King of Space. _

_"He wanted to find his people again… but wherever he was, he was trapped. Trapped in the confines of what was essentially my homeworld. So he needed my help… in order to escape. He would be able to see his family again… and in return, he would take me to see my family. I asked how I would be able to help… and something incredible happened. He lured me into this gap… I walked in slowly… and… what I believed to be his hand, reached out to me. It phased through my own body… and a great sensation overcame me. The power of black holes… no gravity… was _mine_._

_"Today, we were bullied again… but things went a little bit different. Using my powers, I sent the lowlife orphans into a black hole of despair and… well, darkness. I robbed the place of life completely… and turned it to ruin. I knew we would become criminals… but that was okay. As long as one day, we could get our hands on the Dimensional Fragments. But the first thing I wanna do with my powers: kill the bastards who thought record-your-voice diaries were a good idea."_

The recording ended there, and Neb and Vweeb exchanged frightful, curious looks.

**Shooting Star; back in space**

After leaving the planet, Nebula once again phoned Pollyx. _"Hmm… well, that did explain a bit. Since Meero Orphanage was destroyed 11 years ago, she was definitely 7 years old when got her powers. I wonder who this King of Space is?"_

"Someone we'll have to worry about, probably." Neb said. "But now we know why she's helping Tachyon look for the Dimensionator. And she probably teamed up with him in the first place for his political support. Judging by Boa Hancock, the fragments must be guarded by fairly strong or important people. And Tachyon must have the resources to take them from them."

_"Such was to be expected. Not to mention, Tachyon and Vendra have the same thing in common, too: having lost their people."_

"But if Tachyon's people were banished by the Zathurians 2 million years ago, how is Tachyon here _now_? Unless he found a way out…"

_"I don't know. But it has become apparent he's rather close to Mom. But I doubt we'll be scoring info off _her_ very easily. But with your new gravity powers, you should be able to get through the Space Junk Zone. Head there quickly and see what those pirates are up to."_

"Roger that. We'll get the fragment as soon as possible." And so, the operatives' flight through space continued.

**Galaxia Elementary; under new management** (Play the Batalia Theme from _Ratchet & Clank_.)

Galaxia Elementary was seeing dark days in the short time the new principal took control. A group of kids were at recess, but the playground became a work camp where the children worked tirelessly. Well, that wouldn't be the right word to use, but-

While five Kikwi children were pulling a huge crate, they immediately became tired when they reached their destination. A whip lash made them jump back up with a start. "'EY! NO ONE TOLD YOU TO SLAGOFF!" an alien sergeant with a horn-mouth yelled.

From a window on the third floor, the principal stood and watched their labor with a proud smile. She was a muscular woman who wore a dark-green uniform, a big brown belt tied around her waist, long white socks, and black shoes. She has brown hair tied in a bun and blue eyes.

"Ahhh, to see the YOUTH of today, working off their little limbs." She spoke with gusto, her teeth yellow. "THIS is the way you WHIP young minds into shape, off their lazy butts and AWAY from their mind-rotting videogames!"

_Name: Agatha Trunchbull_

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: New Principal of Galaxia Elementary. (Though she prefers 'Headmaster'.)_

_Ability: Inhuman strength._

"Ahhh… watching this labor makes me hungry. Time for some chocolate." She reached into a box on her desk and grabbed a piece of chocolate, munching piquantly. She then reached for and guzzled down a cup of coffee. However, she stopped when she spotted a Drophyd ship flying outside the dome in the distance. "Ahhh! Tachyon has delivered more fresh MEAT! Let's see what the butcher has brought on to us!" She typed on a computer on her desk. "This is Trunchbull to Drophyd ship. What's on the menu today?"

An image of an unmoving Drophyd came on, speaking with gaps between his words, and each syllable made him blink left-and-right. _"We. Got. TWELVE. Pass-en-gers. Hand. Cuffed—COMING! In! On. OWN."_

"Hmph. WORK on your grammar and sentence structure, dimwitted slob! Hnn, let's see if these kids are any special." She stomped off to greet her new victims.

The Drophyd ship entered an opening on the dome before landing on an open spot. As Sector V fixed phony handcuffs on their wrists, they smiled at Mr. Game-and-Watch, who had a 2-D wire plugged into the ship's computer, projecting an image of the frozen Drophyd. "Nice hacking, Mr. Game-and-Watch!" Aurora smiled.

"I keep forgetting he's in our group, too." Chris remarked.

"That's 'cause I keep him in my computer." Vanellope noted, holding up her laptop. She hid it under her sweater and said, "Now let's spring these kids from prison! Er, make that school. But there's no difference!"

The kids stepped off the ship in a single-file line, wearing fake handcuffs. They stepped up to the muscular principal by the front door, who stood sternly. "Ahhh, what a lovely little flock of hens ready to be bred and cooked. WELCOME to Trunchbull Academy, the NEW and improve galactic school for aliens. I AM your headmaster, Agatha Trunchbull, you will DO as I say WHEN I say it—WAAAAIT!" The kids flinched when she lashed a whip, stomping over to Haruka and standing over her imposingly. "WHAT. Are. Those?..." She pointed at her pigtails.

Haruka glanced to both sides of her head. "You mean… my pigtails?"

"Are you a PIG, my dear?"

_"She probably stinks like one, being a poisonbender."_ Chris remarked through gritted teeth and a sly smirk.

Trunchbull LASHED the whip, making Chris whimper. "SILENCE or you're staying an extra two hours! And if those aren't removed by the end of the day," she directed back to Haruka, "you'll SHARE his FATE!"

"Well, my mom likes them! !"

"Your _mom_ is a TWIT! Now cut those off or-"

"But-"

"WHAT? !" Haruka flinched. _"But? Did you say 'but'?"_

"Uhh-"

"I'll show you BUT! !" The Trunchbull grabbed Haruka by her pigtails and spun around and around as the goth girl screamed.

"WHOOOOAA!" The child was sent flying across the playground as the many kids looked up with wonder. "AAAAHH!" She flew with enough force to crash through the dome, and everyone held tight to something as the air was sucked out.

"HARUKA! !" Mason screamed.

Two mechanical hands reached out and pulled her back into the dome before some wooden planks were placed over the hole. Haruka immediately gasped for breath, fixing her disheveled hair. "The next time you speak up I'll have those hands DISABLED! Now all of you report to first-day detention or it's off to the choky."

The kids willingly marched off to a dark, dim classroom as Trunchbull instructed, before she slammed the door and locked it. The team took a seat on desks before pulling off their fake cuffs, rubbing their wrists.

"Well… we infiltrated the school. That's good." Chris spoke calmly with a tone of slight sarcasm. "Now… how're we supposed to sneak a bunch of kids onto a ship and take off?"

"Well, first we need to disable the school's cameras." Aurora said. "That would make things a hundred times easier."

Vanellope glanced up to the camera in the corner of the ceiling, aiming intently at them. "You just leave that to _me_." She got up and walked under the camera, hooking a wire to her computer and an open slot on the camera. With that, she digitized inside and entered the camera terminals.

_Stage 9: Trunchbull Academy_

_Mission: Rescue as many GKND operatives as you can from the school._

Vanellope appeared in a narrow, straight virtual hall of many monitors, showing various parts of the school. She walked ahead to a wider hall, where floating cameras moved forward and backward, skimming the area for intruders. There was enough space for her to walk around the first one in the middle, but the next two floated parallel to each other, close to the hall's sides. She was only able to hide behind a small, square wall in the middle. However, on the right wall was a single _"Zoni."_, who Vanellope quickly grabbed before hiding again. A Zone Light was across the hall, past the cameras' turning point, so the Zoni flew over for Vanellope to glitch to it, evading the cameras.

She made a left turn, crossing a very thin, bridge-like path between more floating monitors. She viewed one of the classrooms that had a seemingly-nice-looking teacher speaking to students. _"Now class, today I'm going to teach you how to have a proper conversation. The first thing you must know is not to express yourself in any way, and always follow the rules, no matter funny you think you're trying to be. Just as well, no making witty remarks or interrupting someone to contradict them. I've found a group of 'special' kids whom you will be paired with, they aren't the best with speaking, but you'll…"_

"Oh, that is just the _worst_ type of person." Vanellope remarked. She continued ahead, reaching a room with flat, horizontal terminals on the floor in a row. There were three more Zoni in the corner, so Vanellope walked over to enlist them. _"Zoni."_ They revealed a hidden computer in the corner on the other end, where Vanellope cracked the password 'Whiplash'. This caused the laying terminals to float up and form a staircase. A camera appeared and started floating up and down the stairs, but Vanellope was able to Ground Pound and flip the platforms, holding onto their bottoms and avoiding the camera's view. _"Flip the footholds to hide."_ The Zoni instructed, just in case.

At the top of the stairs, she entered another thin hall of terminals, where she saw the Trunchbull yelling furiously at the Drophyd pilot (Mr. Game-and-Watch) through her desktop computer. _"For goodness SAKE, why didn't you stop at a GAS station if you knew you were running low on fuel? !"_

_"Thought. I! Could. Make! It! Called- FOR! Backup. Soo-oon!"_

_"JUST make sure they get here before my new order of unearthed salad oil gets in, these kids need SOMETHING to grind on this lifeless asteroid!"_

Vanellope reached a room with a long chasm and some platforms over it, and Zone Lights leading to them. On her right were 3 more Zoni, making 7 in her group. _"Zoni."_ They flew to their own Zone Lights over the first pit, but cameras were flying in-between some of them, so Vanel had to time it right so she wouldn't be spotted. When they were high or low enough respectively, she glitched to the first platform. The next 3 Zone Lights didn't lead onto anything, but the Zoni revealed a computer in the left wall. She entered the code 'Choky', followed by 'Ethical', making two platforms rise up to where the Zone Lights ended, spiraling around a spinning camera in the center.

The camera spun counterclockwise as opposed to the camera's clockwise, so she had to wait 'til it was pointed away, and also time right so she'd land on a platform. Four more Zone Lights led to the next ledge, so before the camera could notice Vanel, she had the Zoni move to those spots and glitched over.

She reached a set of narrow, maze-like halls where more cameras patrolled. Vanellope simply had to hide and wait for them to turn back before quickly hurrying down the next path. Once she cleared the maze, she reached a room with many terminals on the wall, and a control panel before it. Once more, the Zoni revealed a computer in the control panel. Vanellope cracked the codes 'Always watching, 'Absolute order', and 'Headmaster sees all'. The terminals turned into static and the cameras were shut down.

**Trunchbull's office**

As Trunchbull yelled at the "Drophyd", her desktop computer suddenly shut off. "WHAT the? !" She immediately stomped off to the camera room.

**Sector V's classroom**

The team watched as the camera in the corner suddenly drooped, and Vanellope emerged from her computer. "Alright, I did it!" she perked.

"Great work, Vanel!" Aurora said. "Alright, let's split up and save the GKND ops. I'd like to rescue everyone, but I doubt the ship has enough room. Let's go."

The group split up and peeked into the many classrooms. Kirie found the speech teacher's room, where she spotted Arianna. "Unfortunately, we could only find 3 'special' aliens, but as soon as we acquire more students…" She looked as Kirie walked in, smiling happily as she signed, _Hi there, Teacher! You have a bad hair do and those earrings are SO last year!_

"Ohh? Are you a mute child?"

She nodded.

"Ahhh." She turned to her students. "You see, class, this little girl is a mute: she speaks using sign-language. I think this would be a perfect opportunity to learn how she talks."

_I'll teach you how to say 'Get slagged!' in sign language!_ Kirie signed happily. _First, you raise your foot, aim it at the dumb teacher's butt, and-_ She kicked the woman into a wall, before jumping over and laying several kicks across her head before she knocked out.

"YAAAAY!" the aliens cheered.

"Aww… I thought it was a very fine lecture." Arianna frowned.

"It's lame and you know it." An alien remarked.

Kirie quickly signed, _Everybody who wants Get Out of School Early Day, follow me!_ She ran off, and while the others didn't understand a word, they decided to follow.

Chris found a room labeled 'Daycare Center', but found nobody as he walked in. _"Mister?"_ a squeaky voice spoke. He looked down, spotting a group of tiny, Kateenian children with teary eyes. _"Are you here to step on us?"_ a girl asked.

"Um… no, why would I do that?" Chris asked with a slight blush.

_"You're really big. Why are you here?"_

"I'm, uh… here to rescue some GKND operatives. Ever heard of them?"

_"Can you rescue us, too? Please?"_

"Umm… w-well, we're sort of limited on room, so…"

_"Please? We promise we won't be trouble…"_

Chris just couldn't resist those tiny, teary eyes. "Ahhhh… you guys shouldn't take much room." He decided with a charming smile. He bent down with his hands laid on the floor. "Climb on, you guys." The group of tinies quickly hurried up his arms, to his shoulders and head. "Let's get you outta here." The Uno boy quickly hurried back to the ship. The Kateenian kids exchanged wicked smirks and snickers.

Sheila Frantic reached a gym room where Makava and other alien students were forced to climb poles that alit with flames going upward, forcing them to climb fast. "COME OOOON YOOOU HUNKHEADS- UP WITH IT, UP WITH IT!" yelled another alien coach with a horn mouth. "YOU CALL THAT CLIMBING YOU'RE GONNA GET YER BUTTS BURNED AND I'LL TELL YOUR PARENTS IT'S WHAT THEY GET FOR SIGNING AN ANTI-LAWSUIT FORM- _YOU_ WORTHLESS-"

Sheila dealt him a forceful punch that forced his horn mouth into his body. "We'll see 'ose butt they burn FIRST." She flipped a lever on the wall, deactivating the flames and allowing the kids to drop.

"Hoo, thanks!" a cat-boy exclaimed. "They put grease on mine just to make it look like _Tom and Jerry_!"

"Oi, Makava, you c'n come DOWN now!" Sheila yelled to the still-climbing Glomourian.

"No way! I'm going for the record!" she exclaimed.

"Oh fer the love of-" Sheila punched a Light Sphere and knocked the swordsgirl down. "GRAB 'ER!" The other kids grabbed Makava from all ends and carried her after Sheila.

The Gilligan Triplets reached a science class where a big-brained teacher was forcing kids to make different potions, and try them. One kid became a shoelace, another became a gas cloud with eyes, and one turned into George Lopez. Tronta was there, and he was a little hesitant to drink his red potion. "Come along, Mr. Dunfree." Mr. Braino spoke with a high British accent. "Data won't observe and collect itself. We must test every theorem no matter the risk of the students being tested."

"I have a theorem!" Haylee spoke from behind him, holding her wrench. "It's called 'Seeing what happens when a big-brained teacher's hit in the head with a wrench!'" She swung her tool and knocked the skinny, flimsy teacher clean out. "Brain over brawn, right? Yo Tronta, let's get goin'! We got a ship!"

"Umm… can I… bring a couple o' friends?" he asked.

"Well, we don't really have room. How much?" Harry asked.

"Just a few."

"HEEEEY, Trontaaaaa!" a squad of girls cheered from outside.

"Heheh… I also want these guys." Tron chuckled, indicating the nerds behind them. They waved at the triplets goofily.

-_- The three stared disbelieved.

**Outside**

After leading 3 confirmed GKND ops to the ship, Aurora sat on the hatchway and awaited the others. "Huh?" She looked up, seeing several of her teammates coming out with many aliens. "Guys, are ALL these GKND ops?"

"Well, some… wanted to bring friends." Chris noted as his Kateenian passengers grinned and waved.

"Siiigh. Well, we got what we could. Let's wait for Dillon and get off this rock."

**Terminal room**

"GRAAAH!" Miss Trunchbull furiously pounded and kicked the staticky terminals. In the wall by the door, Dillon spied on her from a shadow. "Damn lousy faulty alien equipment! If a school has enough in the budget to be built in SPACE, why can't it afford some decent security cameras that don't break after EVERY little-"

"Achoo!"

The Trunchbull jumped around, searching the room intently. Inside his shadow, Dillon shuddered with fear, which Trunchbull seemed to notice as she sniffed around his area. She stared closer and closer at the mysterious shadow in the wall… A pair of brown eyes opened, and Mario spit in her eyes before Dillon dashed down the hall. "GAAAAH!" He felt the halls quaking, dashing faster than ever as the mammoth woman chased.

**Outside**

While the aliens were led onto the transport ship, _"Gyaaaah!"_ They looked to the school's entrance, seeing Dillon run out. "QUICK! START THE ENGINES! Start the engines, let's GOOOO!"

He zipped past them into the ship, and as they looked confused, they flinched at Trunchbull's presence in the doorway. The woman snorted like a bull, readying a stance as she scraped her feet along the ground, ready to charge like a wild animal. "I SECOND THAT MOTION!" Aurora yelled as they ran on. The hatch closed before the Trunchbull charged, but as they lifted, they felt their selves weighed down by her amazing strength.

"Errr, let go you crazy witch!" Chris yelled, trying to drive the ship away.

The Trunchbull's strength still prevailed, but- _"Zoni."_, the mysterious aliens appeared and dealt her a painful zap, the ship gone from the dome in a flash. The Trunchbull stood and turned around with anger, a burning desire to kill her assaulters in her eyes. When she found no one, she looked up to the escaping kids, her rage growing more.

"Phew! That was close!" Mason sighed in relief.

"I hope we never see HER again." Haruka said, still brushing her pigtails.

"What was her problem, anyway?" Dillon asked.

"I dunno… but I think I've heard of Trunchbull before." Aurora began. "I heard a story about a really abusive elementary principal with unnatural strength. Rumor has it, she was scared away from her town by ghosts, and no one ever saw her again. Was she hiding in _Galaxia_ all this time?"

"She must've been scared good if she ran away from the _Earth_." Chris noted. "Anyway… let's call Nebula and see where…" He mindlessly felt around his pocket, but noticed something missing. "Hey! My wallet!"

_"Teeheeheeheeheeheehee!"_ Outside, the squad of Kateenian kids giggled mischievously, holding Chris's wallet above them as they marched like little ants.

"HEY! ! GIVE BACK MY WALLET!" They skittered faster as Chris chased them around the ship. "YOU LITTLE BUGS, I'M GONNA SQUASH YOU! !"

**Mysterious lab**

_"Nerf-nor… NEAF, nar…"_ Vendra stood before a Space Rift with a black half and white half while a being spoke in a gargled voice. Neftin walked in and watched them speak.

"I'm sorry. The first fragment was taken by the half-Zathurian." Vendra explained, her head down. "But don't worry: we'll find the rest."

_"Nur, nuuur. NEGAO, FOOOAR."_

"You saw her in the Space Rifts?"

_"NEAR-OOOOOO."_

"So… she's discovered a way to get her powers back. Oh well… even with the energy from the Netherverse, her power's still limited. Compared to me, she's a tiny asteroid waiting to be crushed within a black hole. Since _my_ power comes from a much greater source."

_"NE-OOOO."_

"I know, King. We'll get 'er, don't worry. We'll have you out of there in no time, I promise."

The black and white faded and became a pink gap again. Vendra turned to Neftin and ordered, "Go get Star Wolf and start HUNTING for this wannabe witch! No matter what, we can't let her get her hands on the Dimensionator first!" She passed her brother and left the room. Neftin followed as he asked worriedly-

"Sis, are you really sure we should be listening to this guy? He says he's the King of Space, but we don't know anything about 'im."

"_He's_ the one who gave me unlimited power." Vendra spoke fiercely as she hovered before him. "HE'S the one who saved us from that HELLHOLE and gave us real LIVES!"

"As CRIMINALS!"

"_Doesn't mattuh!_ He wants our help, and we need his! Now are you gonna chicken out on me, or are we gonna do this? ?"

"Siiigh… no, Sis."

"Good." She turned back. "Now let's get goin', 'fore they find out about the fragment in Legola!" She flew off, leaving a conflicted Neftin with his head down.

_…No matter what… I'll never abandon you, Sis._ With these thoughts to keep him going, Neftin followed his sister.

* * *

**Oh my God, it is f^&king late. Sorry about the stages, I gotta get ta bed, but NEXT time, Chapter 10, we'll meet our new partner! ;) Anyway, Trunchbull comes from _Matilda_, Ewoks are _Star Wars_, Legola is from _Lego Movie_, siiigh… that'll be all. So next time… we meet the greatest bender in the universe. ;) Later!**


	10. The Universe's Greatest Bender

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 10 of _Operation: NECSUS_! Not only will we do the 10th stage, we will get our new and very special partner! ;D Not to mention, the stage itself is… well, just beautiful. Seriously, y'all need to play the music on this one. ;I Leeeet's do it!**

* * *

**_The Greatest Bender in the Universe! His Name is B.B. Rodr_****_í_****_guez!_**

**Great Clock**

"Did you see the way she used that Chrono Staff, Sir? ?" Sigmund asked excitedly as he and Jagar walked down a hall (not that Sig walks). "No doubt, she _really_ takes after her father."

"But it's too strange, Sigmund… how would she know how to fix time distortions? I never had time to go over them…"

"Well, uh… I wasn't planning to tell you, but last night she kinda came to me for a few lessons, and she uh, 'borrowed' your staff. She wants to be a Junior Caretaker, can you believe that? ?"

"So you… taught her that?"

"Well, yes, but… the way she did it, it's like she's always known. Intuition… maybe?"

"Hmmm… Sigmund, you watered the plants in Sector 5, right?"

"AHH! R-Right away, Sir!" He zipped down the hall, speeding past Misty as she walked by.

"Hm hm, he need to use the bathroom?" she laughed.

"Probly… apparently our daughter's been going to him for 'lessons' last night."

"Really? Well, she's already more proficient than her brother at timebending."

"That's not what I'm concerned about. I think…I think _she_ might be the Gatekeeper."

Misty frowned instantly. "You mean…"

"Yeah…"

It was something they've known for a while. But they had no idea, how soon it would come. They were terrified.

**Shooting Star**

"Did the pirates find anything in the Space Junk Region, yet?" Nebula asked.

_"They're still skimming the area, I think. After all, searching for one item in a trash field is like looking for hay in a needlestack."_ Pollyx replied.

"Isn't it 'needle in a haystack'?" Vweeb asked.

_"Only if you're a moonbilly. They can't use ships to enter with all the debris and asteroids, so they use jetpacks. Unfortunately, there's oil drums everywhere… um, but your Gravity Body should allow you to find distinguishable areas of strong gravity and let you float across the junk zone safely. Oh yes… the Junk Zone happens to be in an Oxygen Bubble, so breathing won't be a problem. Ehh, if you can withstand smelly junk, that is…"_

"Hm-hm, I'm sure I can manage." Nebula laughed. "But Vweeb, however…"

"Hey, I withstood Anthony and Kimaya. Junk is nothing." Vweeb retorted.

Soon, they arrive at the Space Junk Zone, taking land on a circular platform just outside. Nebula climbed out with Vweeb once again on her shoulder, as they view the expanse of floating junk before them. (Play "Space Junk Galaxy" from _Super Mario Galaxy_.)

_Stage 10: Space Junk Zone_

_Mission: Look for the Zathurian Artifact within the scrap zone._

Nebula stood on the edge of the landing pad, viewing the endless sea of floating junk. Everywhere you look, floating trash, large and small, spun slowly in place, for miles and miles. From where they stood, there didn't seem to be any clear path. "Ummm… wanna show me that new move of yours?" Vweeb asked.

Nebula looked up and spotted a glowing blue spot on an asteroid. "Don't get gravitysick."

"Whooooa!" A tingling sensation fell over Vweeb as they suddenly floated up and landed on the asteroid. They looked up and saw their ship parked upside-down.

"Hm hm, you're not gonna puke, are ya?" Nebula asked with a humorous smile.

"I hope not… I doubt the junkpeople want barf floating across space."

"Kateeny barf, they won't even notice. Just don't get it on me 'cause I just polished this suit. Okay, hang on, I see another one." And light on her feet, Nebula jumped to a higher asteroid, defying gravity as she stood on it perfectly, despite that it was turning from right-side-up to upside-down. They had to wait 'til it was sideways to Gravity Jump to another asteroid, on its right side.

A circle of space mines looped around the next asteroid, but the openings were large enough to jump through. The next asteroid was directly below, among a large grouping of junk, so they avoided the asteroids and dropped down once again. A series of Space Lights led through a tunnel in the debris, so Nebula created the Space Blocks and calmly jumped across, having to levitate to reach some of them. The path led upward before they reached the tunnel's exit, but the next Space Light was too high to jump to. But when Nebula formed the block, it was shown to be spinning as well, with its own Grav Space on one side. Nebula jumped onto the space as more consecutive Space Lights formed blocks with Grav Spaces.

They reached a region where mines floated at them, threatening to blow up their blocks, so they had to jump to each block quickly. They made their way inside a cluttered space of trash, where two flat, metal scrap pieces were floating up and down, parallel to each other, allowing Nebula to Wall Jump up them. They landed on a flat asteroid at the top, and were directly above this region of the Junk Zone. No trash floated across this top region, giving them a lovely view of the distant stars.

They had to stand and admire this sight. A sun was shining in the distance, making the sea of junk seem more vibrant than it actually was. "Boy… can you believe this is where all the junk of Galaxia ends up." Vweeb said with astonishment.

"I know… your everyday junkyard can tell so much history… but seeing an ocean like this… reminds you how endless space is."

"If endless is the way to put it."

"I know… a million stars in the sky… each holding a different galaxy. And from them… a million stars in their sky… they never… _end_…"

Vweeb looked up at her eyes, hearing her strange tone. Her eyes were fixed on the endless stars, like she was in a hypnotic trance. "…I can probably float us across." She finally said. She jumped off the asteroid and began to float across the trash, letting no gravity weigh her down. The sensation was wonderful… feeling lighter than even air. Never has Nebula felt so one with space. Being out in its atmosphere, not inside some stuffy ship… so many directions to go, but so little time to explore it all. That's why Time opposed Space, she thought.

Her eyes were closed, and Vweeb noticed the peaceful smile on her face. Her long black and white hair flowed behind her, by what little air this region had. He's never seen Nebula look so peaceful before. She always had the aura of some serious businesswoman. But being out here, in endless space, she never looked so joyous. Her mind was totally adrift in the stars. That's why Space was her element. The feeling of floating freely… with nothing holding you down… it gave her a greater feeling than air. The space gave Nebula… light.

But it was at that moment she remembered her powers were limited. "Whoooaa-!" They landed on a convenient platform below.

"Heheh! Lost in thought there?" Vweeb laughed.

"Hm hm… yeah."

The two decided to sit on the edge of the platform, viewing the sunny stars in the distance. It mellowed their minds after such a long journey. "Hey, Vweeb… you ever have a dream?"

"Hm?" He looked confused.

"You know. A goal?"

"Oh… well, my dream, I guess… to become strong enough to take down my mom in a head-to-head fight!"

"Hm, come up with something original!" she laughed.

"Well, what's YOUR dream, anyway?" he smirked.

"My dream…" She stared out into the endless stars once more. "I've always wanted… to see every star out there. See what every galaxy is like. Then maybe… I can start Kids Next Doors in those galaxies… a series of Galactic Kids Next Doors all over the universe… and each one, allied with their individual planets. A tremendous compilation of races… all across the universe… teamed up for a greater good."

"E-yep. You've really taken after your mother."

"Hm-hm, it's not _like_ that. But… the stars are endless. It could never happen…"

"Maybe… but in Space, the idea of 'wishing upon a star' is increased 10-fold. If you really wanted to… you could float all across the universe."

"If I could… _yeah_…" However, their phone suddenly rang, and they answered to Pollyx.

_"I don't mean to interrupt your romantic moment, but… what the hell are you doing? You're in the middle of a stage. Viewers wanna see story-progressing, not this emotional garbage."_

"R-Right. Sorry." Nebula hung up as she stood and picked Vweeb up. "Well, let's go."

"Okay…" Vweeb looked sad now.

They swung a G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. target to reach a platform where some space-pirates were gathered. They started to blast guns, but the kids easily avoided as Nebula threw N.I.N.S.T.A.R.s to knock their heads around, then quickly blasted them with the S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. They went up a short slope, spotting a Grav Spot on a floating oil drum, so Nebula easily jumped to it. They overlooked a series of oil drums, and flying toward them were space-pirates on jetpacks. They moved slowly and mindlessly, their bodies showing little animation as if they were part of the junk. Regardless, they had to jump across the oil drums fast before the pirates flew into them and blew them up with their jetpacks.

The oil drums led to a row of G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. targets, landing them safely on a flat asteroid. They overlooked a route between a trench of floating junk, where more pirates mindlessly floated about on wonky jetpacks, floating from one wall to the other. The kids couldn't tell if these pirates were dead, too dumb to notice, or were simply enjoying the sensation of flying through space. Either way, they looked silly. The pirates served as the perfect platforms to bounce across the chasm, while Nebula had to swing G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. targets in some areas.

They made it out of the trench and rested on another platform. They overlooked another region of Space Lights, in which the blocks formed were spinning and had Grav Spaces. Nebula formed and jumped to the first one, but some Eeligons; floating red space-worms made up of several see-through blocks, started to fly at them. They had to jump the Space Blocks quickly before the worms could push them off. When they made it out of the Eeligon region, they landed on a stable Space Block that didn't spin.

They were within another cluttering of space junk as they overlooked a region of Warpids, peaceful, harmless ball-shaped creatures that warped across space, staring blankly with dim yellow eyes. There were plenty scattered about, so Nebula was able to jump them, but had to be careful as some were vanishing aimlessly. When a Warpid she intended to land on vanished, she simply hovered safely to another one, continuing to bounce across.

She landed on a floating, abandoned hovercar, using the G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. to once again swing a set of targets over a chasm. Finally, they took land on a much wider platform, where an old, abandoned garage rested. They stepped inside the pitch-black shed, where the smell of dust immediately fell to their noses. (Pause music.)

It was a fairly small shed. They looked all around, but it still looked like useless junk. …However, something on the other end caught their eye. Yet another pixelly portrait of that same robot's face. …And below it, a dirty, broken robot with a rusty face, which looked like a 5-o'clock shadow. The robot was gray-colored, with an antenna on its head, a door on its chest, and flexible arms and legs. It was slumped in a pile of junk, having seemingly exhausted all of its energy. Its groggy eyes, which appeared to share a single long socket, looked lifeless.

Nebula and Vweeb stepped forward, staring over this machine with curiosity. "Is it…?" Nebula spoke lowly.

To their shock, the robot moaned, turning its head slightly._ "Ohhhhh… beeeer… I need… beer…_ And a cigar! _Bring me beeeer and a cigaaaaarr."_

"None of those things are healthy for you!" Vweeb retorted.

_"Mind your own race's health concerns, Bug Boy. Ohhhhhh…"_ A shutter closed over his eyes.

"Siiiigh. Okay." Nebula sighed, turning to walk out. "But in return, you better help us." (Resume "Space Junk Galaxy" theme.)

There was a path on the right of the shed, leading to a G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. target that swung them to a wider platform. There were 3 chests scattered around, where Swabs, large, electrified pirates, popped out and charged at the duo. One launched its hook hand and zapped Nebula, but Vweeb quickly blasted its knees and made him drop. The others launched hook hands, but Nebula jumped away and threw N.I.N.S.T.A.R.s to distract them. She tossed grenades for extra damage, but they were still on her as they stunned her with more electricity.

One of them smacked her across the face and sent her across the platform. They ran at her again, but Vweeb zapped their legs with his Stun ray, but it only slowed them down slightly. Nebula tossed more grenades, but it still didn't do much as they chased her around the field. They didn't go down until after a few more rounds of bombs. "Hoo… that was rough." She sighed.

"Hopefully we'll get stronger weapons later." Vweeb said.

This platform was linked to 3 others via walkways, forming a circle. They were on the lowest one, the side ones were medium, and the one across was the highest. They walked to the right platform and saw a row of Space Lights leading over an empty chasm. Nebula was able to activate them all at the same time, and the blocks were speedily moving left-and-right, up-and-down, forward-backward, and some were spinning, respectively. It was fast, tricky platforming, but at the end of the floating blocks, Nebula found a discarded, floating beer bottle. "Hmmm… looks fresh enough. Besides, he's a robot."

She took the beer and jumped her way across the blocks, then afterwards swung back to the robot. She gave him the beer, and he had enough strength to drink away. "Gla-glu-gla…" When he finished, he released a "BUUUURP", surprising the kids as fire came out. _"Mmmmoooore…"_

They went back to the platforms and took the left one this time. They overlooked a grouping of cluttered junk as a blue Gravity Path seemed to stretch across long, scattered remains of a fallen ship. Nebula jumped to the path's beginning and started to walk across. There were cannons and flamethrowers blasting from the sides of the path, but Nebula walked past them easily. They reached the end of the path and had to jump to the parallel one (above their heads from their view). This path had gaps in it, which Nebula simply had to Grav-Jump. One of the spaces flipped between a flat space and spikes, so Nebula jumped it when it was flat, then jumped to the next. The next space opened and closed, revealing flames underneath, so obviously Nebula jumped it when it closed. At the end of the path was another beer bottle floating in place.

They returned to the robot and gave him the beer to drink. "Gluh-glah-gluh, BUUUUURP. _Haven't you ever worked at a Hooters? I said, more beer!"_

They returned to the platforms and walked to the higher one. Two Corsair Pirates were in turrets and blasting the kids, but Nebula easily dodged to the first one and wiped it out with grenades. With that, she manned the turret and proceeded to blast away the other one. A swarm of pirates suddenly charged in, so Nebula had to blast them all using the turret. They got fairly close, but Nebula was still able to stop them. The last pirate was another Swab, which was glowing a cyan color. Nebula blasted it quickly, but it took the hits and bashed her turret until it was destroyed. Nebula was shocked by its hook, but Vweeb stunned his legs to weaken him so Nebula could run to the other turret. She quickly dealt the last round of bullets before he was destroyed.

The pirate released a Cyan Laser Wisp, which granted Nebula its power. She looked up and noticed the set of Cyan Diamonds leading up and around. "LASER!" She zapped to the first one and zipped up as fast as lightning. She reverted to normal in a flash at the top, where a beer floated in place. She smiled and took it before dropping down very lightly.

They were about to return to the robot, but there was still the matter of the cigar. However, they noticed a tiny path leading down and around the first platform. Vweeb followed it down and discovered a cigar lying on the edge. He smiled and brought it up, and they proceeded back to the robot. (Pause song.)

"Glah-gluh-glah-gluh… Uuuuh." He drank the last beer and dropped the bottle. His body instantly shook as his eyes seemed to regain life. The dents in his body became straight again, his rusty beard faded away, and any wet parts became clean. He jumped to his feet and yelled with enthusiasm, "WOOOO! Hot-diggity DAFFODIL! That hit the spot, baby!" He took the cigar from Nebula, lit it, and inhaled and blew out a smoke. "Ahhhh. Olll' Smokey. Came far after doin' those lousy 'forest fire' ads. Hey, thanks for the help there, kids! Say, what's a couple-a squirts doin' out here, anyway?"

Neb and Vweeb exchanged confused glances. "Um, we're… looking for an artifact." Nebula answered.

"Oh, trash-robbin', are ya? Well, good to meet ya! My name's Bender. My full name is Bender Bending _R-R-R-R-_Rodríguez. Yeah, my middle name's Bending. I'm a bender."

"Oh?" Vweeb perked with interest. "What's your element?"

"What the-? ? Noooo! Not THAT kinda bender! I bend stuff! Like girders! Or jail bars. Or people!"

"Oh… you're a BENDING robot." Vweeb concluded.

"Eeee-yep." He stated proudly, blowing a smoke. "Well… I'm goin' to go kill myself. Later, kids." He passed them and began to walk away.

"What? ! Why?" Nebula asked.

He stopped and sighed, "It's just not as fun as it used to be. Bending. I mean… back in the day, I could bend _all_ the girders. 30 feet high to 15 inches… and any angle, too! 30 degrees, 31 degrees, you name it! 32…" His expression became sad, "But I couldn't go on knowing what the girders were used for."

"What?" Vweeb asked.

"Suicide Booths. So I escaped from labor and joined this delivery company… but business got slow, so I resorted to my backup hobby, stealing. Which I enjoy. Eventually, Mom caught on to my 'defection', so she sent the Killbots after me, and then I got dumped in _this_ place. She can't stand a defective robot ruining _her_ reputation. …Say, think you can spot me some change for the booth? I'm just gonna wrap a string around and pull it back."

Vweeb immediately jumped to his head, then landed on the spot between Bender's eyes. "You can't kill yourself! !"

"Hey, back away, Shrimpy, I got nothin' else to live for and the minute I set foot on Coruscant, those Killbots'll be on me again."

Vweeb jumped to the ground and yelled up at him, "If you kill yourself, you'll miss out on the rest of your life and you'll NEVER know what good things could happen! And what about your own life's goals? ? You may be a robot, but haven't you ever had a dream to follow? ?"

This made the robot reflect for a bit. Indeed… he _did_ have a goal he wanted to follow. "My dream?" Vweeb smiled, seeing his sudden change in spirit. "My dream… is…" With pure confidence, he raised his arms and announced to the world, "TO KILL ALL HUMANS! !"

Vweeb and Nebula did an anime falling style. "Oh…" Bender noticed something. "_You're_ a human, aren't ya?"

Still fallen, Nebula said dizzily, "Well… my mom was Zathurian, and my dad was a Wisp who _became_ human. He was Jamaican, too."

"Oh! Well, you don't really qualify then! He- Waaaait…" Bender's eyes furrowed at the word 'Jamaican'. "Is your dad a bureaucrat?"

"Um… no, he's a councilman."

"Oh. Well, I know a Jamaican guy! He's actually on my 'Do Not Kill' list! So you're all right!"

Nebula got up and brushed herself. "Look… it's not a goal I can just let you follow peacefully… but if you help us out, I'll help you follow it as much as I can…"

"Frankly, there's a FEW humans we'd like killed!" Vweeb perked with a smile. "Like Mom! Uh, the person."

"Hang on now! I can't kill Mom! She created me! She's… _my mommy_." He said goofily. "Even IF she wanted me trashed. Anyway… you kids seem alright, and… I got nothin' else to do, so… how 'bout I help you rob this artifact? ?" He looked excited.

"Well, I guess a bending robot could be useful." Nebula figured.

"SWEET! Bender is back, babeh!" He did a dance.

"I'm Nebula, by the way." She mentioned.

"And _I'm_ Vweeb!" Vweeb declared proudly.

"What're you, her pet?"

Nebula giggled while Vweeb glared.

"But just remember, you're all inferior to me: Bender!" They looked disbelieved. "Oh, by the way, forgot to mention: noticed any of my 'Special Markings' everywhere?" Their eyes directed back at the pixelly picture inside the shack.

"Wait… so YOU'VE been leaving those?" Nebula asked.

"Yep! Making graffiti art is my FOURTH hobby!"

"How many hobbies do you have?" Vweeb asked.

"Ehh, just a couple hundred. But between you and me, I actually downloaded a bit of my data into these pixels!" he explained as he pulled out a camera from his compartment. "Just so people could have an extra taste of Bender. But if you snap them with these cameras, I can get that data back and do more cool stuff! Like so!" With that, he snapped a picture of his graffiti, downloading the data. "I put these all over the galaxy, so try to find them if you can!" He tossed Nebula the camera.

_Side Mission unlocked: Locate Bender's Graffiti Markings across the galaxy!_

"Umm… we'll keep an eye out. So shall we get going?"

"YOU got it! Now let's go already! I got a date with a hot floozy at 5!" As he walked away, Neb and Vweeb still looked with disbelief.

**_Bender Rodr_****_í_****_guez_**** joined your crew! His bending powers outmatch all those across the universe! **("That's right, babeh!") **If there's a huge, metal wall you need bent down, Bender's the guy to call! Oh, and he can do other things, too!**

(Resume "Space Junk Galaxy" again!) They looked and saw another path to the left of the shack, where another road lay across a chasm. Bender's arms and legs stretched across so he could grab the edge of that road, allowing Nebula and Vweeb to cross him like a bridge. Once across, Bender pulled himself over as they approached a large wall with a huge, metal door. "Stand back and see why they call me 'Bender the Magnificent'!" The robot declared as he stretched an arm, grabbed the top of the door, and touched his other arm to the bottom as he easily bent it down.

They continued further as a squad of Buccaneers charged from ahead, this time wielding large shields. Nebula tossed grenades, but their shields proved stronger as they continued to blast. "Heh heh heh." Bender laughed smugly. "You and those silly toys. This is how _robots_ get things done. Namely, me: Bender!" With that, the robot stretched over to bend each of their shields, making them obsolete as they tossed them away. Nebula was able to toss grenades and bomb them, while Bender jumped behind them, stretched his legs, and wrapped around the pirates to throw them into others.

"I didn't think you were built for combat." Nebula said as they moved along.

"What're you talking about, 'course I am! My 5th hobby was robot wrestling! They called me 'Bender the Offender'!"

They passed another doorway and encountered a trio of Swabs ahead. One launched its electric hook and grabbed Bender's antenna. Bender began sizzling with sensation as the electricity flowed through him. _"A-a-a-a-a-w-w-w-w ye-e-e-e-a-a-a-h."_ He grabbed the Swab's chain and swung him around the air before tossing him at another. He then reached to grab the third one, bending him backward and using him as a weapon to bash the previous two. He then tossed the pirate over the edge as Vweeb Stunned the others' legs, leaving Nebula to toss grenades and finish them.

They were nearing the end of the road, reaching another wall with a barred door. "Hmmm, probably gonna take someone strong and capable at bending to bend these bars." Bender figured.

Nebula smiled and casually pushed the door open. "It's open." They walked in.

"…Aww." Bender frowned and glumly followed them in. However, he reached back and bent the bars. "Hehehehehehehehe!" (End song.)

They entered a small field of trash piles and found a small, black pyramid sitting on a pile in the center. "Ooooh! Shiny!" Bender said.

Nebula took the artifact and aimed the bottom scanner at her eye. After it scanned, the Zathurian message presented itself. "'You, who is descended from the clan of space and wishes to harness our ancient power, seek the 6 pieces that will make our invention whole. The next Dimensional Fragment can be found on Legola, the planet of craftsmen and master builders alike. But let it be known, the carpenters of this planet serve a greater purpose than what they appear. Good luck, and beware the darkness that Space holds.' …"

"Wow! I didn't know you were Egyptian!" Bender perked.

"It's Zathurian. And it's a clue, telling us the location of a piece of the Dimensionator. …I think I have some explaining."

"Yeah, well, at any rate," he took out another cigar from his chest, "how much is that artifact, we could probably make some good cash off it."

"Just leave it for the pirates, they won't get much from it. We have to get to Legola before the Drophyds catch wind." She dropped the artifact and was about to leave with Vweeb.

"A'ight, you have fun with that." Bender told them. "Ah'm just gonna look for more treasures."

They turned back. "You're coming with us, aren't you?" Vweeb asked.

Bender turned with slight surprise. "You want _me_ to come with you? An old, but still very great bending robot you found in the trash?"

"Well, you helped us just now." Nebula said. "Besides, having more company would be nice."

"Awwww, you kids." He grinned sheepishly. "Sure Ah'll come with you! Long as we make a quick stop first." He proceeded to follow them.

"Where to?" Vweeb asked.

"Ehh, no place special." With that, they were on their way back to the ship. However, Bender's hand reached back and took the artifact. _"Hehehehehehehehe!"_

From behind a pile of trash, Captain Slag and Rusty Pete peeked out. "Arrrr… I thought Ay caught wind of a sniffling space-rat. Well, they aren't outhoistin' this captain, aye?"

"You said it, Captain! But say, you think we can ask that girl how she does her hair? Ah'm lookin' to try new wigs, you see!"

"Siiiigh…"

**Sector V's captured Drophyd ship**

_"Have you guys rescued the captive operatives?"_ Jerome asked through the terminal monitor. They were able to link the ship's communications to his communicator thanks to Vanel and Game-and-Watch's hacking.

"Most of them, far as we know." Aurora said. "We had to get a few extras." Behind her, the Kateenian kids had tackled Chris to the floor.

_"That'll have to do. Just take everyone back to their respective planets. As for the operatives, put them in the care of the Kids Next Doors on those planets. My recon shows they're holding up fairly well, so they should be safe. And that includes Makava, take her to the Glomourian Kids Next Door. I'll explain to her parents."_

"Don't forget to send us coordinates." Aurora noted. "Not like we can fly around space on our own."

"But since that Trunchbull spotted us, they're probably gonna send troopers out to get us." Dillon figured. "And I doubt Game-and-Watch can fool 'em for long."

_Beep. BOOP._ Game-and-Watch beeped.

"Let's just deliver as many of these kids as we can before then." Aurora said. "Some of these planets'll take us out of Galaxia for delivery. Let's get on it, team."

**Caesar's Lab**

"YOU SCATTER-BRAINED SACK OF GASEOUS STUPID JUICE!" yelled Mom as she smacked and forcefully grabbed Caesar's cheek. "You gave me a lousy Devil Fruit!"

"Owwww! I told you the Neanderthal Fruit was still experimental! I didn't have enough time to put in the special abilities before you rushed me!"

"I'LL RUSH YOUR FACE!"

"Oooow!" Another smack.

"Oh, leave him alone, Carol." Tachyon ordered as he stomped over on his walking throne. "Vendra just called and reported that Nebula was on Endor. She found a Space Rift and acquired one of her lost powers. She must be aiming to recover her spacebending and destroy me! We have to step up our forces and-" The small monitor on Tachyon's throne starting ringing.

_"PERCIVAAAAL!"_ Trunchbull's furious image appeared. _"One of your feeble fish-men brought a bunch of renegade hooligans to my school and escaped with over FIFTY of my students!"_

"What? ! Tell me, were they Sector V by any chance?"

_"Sector V, Sector W, I don't know what the hell letter they belong to, all I know is THEY'RE CUTTING MY CLASSES!"_

"Oh, just settle down, we'll get your kids back. If they rescued a bunch of alien kids, they'll likely be aiming to drop them off on their respective planets. We'll send troops and try to secure the atmosphere around-"

"Emperor." The Drophyd Leader marched in. "One of our ships just picked up an uncharted frequency, coming from one of our own. We tracked the source heading for Galaxia's border."

"It must be them! Perfect! Send some troopers to ambush them, and have Star Wolf accompany. Meanwhile, we need to refocus our efforts on taking the Dimensional Fragment from Legola. It seems Lord Business hasn't decided my proposal."

"He _is_ one of the Corporate Presidents, he won't abide easy." Drophyd Leader said.

"Not exactly." Mom smirked. "The truth is, he is only an _honorary_ member. At the moment, he's too small-time to be full-fledged, and none of the others take him seriously. If he doesn't give us the fragment, we'll waste him easy."

"I should hope so." Tachyon said. "It seems Nebula has caught wind of the artifact in the Space Junk. She'll be off to Legola soon…"

**Great Clock**

It was nighttime on Great Clock (time was confusing in space), and the King Family was asleep. But once again, MaKayla shot awake, eyes glowing their mysterious blue. Still in her pajamas, she got up, took her father's Chrono Staff, and was off to the Planet Rooms.

In Sector 3 of the station, MaKayla climbed to a hologram of Planet Legola. She conjured the Time Gate and entered to the past.

**Planet Legola; 8 ½ years ago**

MaKayla appeared in a hallway of the Octan Tower, hiding behind a corner as some Lego Troopers marched down an intersecting hall. "Hey, did you hear about that weapon Lord Business was making?"

"Yeah, he found one of those treasures in the Ancient Underground and now he's making something outta it. Something that'll take his business to a 'whole new level'."

"I'm sure that'll go well." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and apparently he's got the one item that can stop his weapon, which he's planning to toss off the edge of the universe."

"Ahh. Speakin' of which, who builds an infinity-foot high building next to a black hole?"

"I dunno."

MaKayla watched them leave and looked curiously. As she walked forward, the hard, lumpy substance that made up the Lego world's ground was rough on her feet. "Earthbenders should never come here…" (Play the "Tank Theme" from _Mario 3-D World_.)

_Stage 11: Octan Tower_

_Mission: Obtain the Piece of Resistance from Lord Business._

MaKayla passed the hallway and peeked into a large room where Lego Troopers were grouped in perfect rows. Some marched left, some marched right, but they all gathered at the center before splitting. MaKayla had to run forward while they were split, jumping behind two short walls to evade their vision. She ran further when the next half turned, making it onto a set of large stairs. One of the stairs was too high to jump to, and two soldiers were marching beneath it. She waited 'til they were turned from her before throwing a Time Bomb, slowing them down, and jumping off their heads to reach that floor.

She turned left to a short hall of rapid-blinking, colorful floor panels, with some kind of generator in the center. She threw a Time Bomb at that generator, and a particular trail of red panels appeared at where she stood, while all the others were orange. She got on, and the panels changed red as they moved along, but a panel at the start reverted to orange as a result. She carefully stayed on this path as it went random directions, but was able to make it across anyway.

She reached an outside balcony, overlooking the dark, stormy expanse as a spiraling black hole loomed deep below. MaKayla followed the path on the building's side, stepping on a switch that made a platform float up to a higher path. However, it only stayed up when she stood on the switch, and it came down when she got off. So she had to use Time Recordance to have a clone stand on the switch, while she got on the platform and rode up.

She hid behind a metal crate before a thin bridge where duos of soldiers marched back-and-forth. Individual pairs marched opposite ways, so MaKayla wouldn't hide from them well. The sides of the bridge had red lasers for railing, but the left side seemed to originate from the wall. When the first line of soldiers was turned, she pushed the block left, then forward to block the lasers' path. With that, she was able to grab a metal beam just below the ledge, holding tight as she grappled under and across the walkway. "So I told Business, forget health insurance, forget coffee breaks, I JUST want a decent railing!" A soldier stated.

"I know, I almost touched those lasers so many times!"

"Yeah, and what's he got us for if he has though deathtraps anyhow?"

"I mean, what's the harm if we _lean_ too much, anyway?"

"Siiigh, those business guys."

MaKayla climbed back up once on the other side, then had to push another metal block below a high ledge, allowing her to climb up. A group of Lego Spinners, Bladed Spinners made of Legos, led across to the next platform, which was back over the way she came from. She slowed the Spinners with a Time Bomb to jump them more safely, and once at the platform, she had to grapple across a small ledge. Lego Snapdragons tried to gnash her, but she whacked them with her staff, breaking their Legos as they fell into the abyss.

MaKayla reached the next platform and entered the building again. She was on a walkway over a pit of Lego-lava, and in the room's center was a platform surrounded by lasers, protecting a huge bottle labeled 'Kragle'. She went up some stairs to the second-floor walkway, where some Fly Guys, Shy Guys with propellers, held giant brooms and swept across the path, aiming to sweep intruders off. MaKayla dodged the brooms carefully as she crossed the bridge, then went up more stairs to the next room.

She was in another room of flashing panels. She threw a Time Bomb at the generator, and the trail she had to follow blinked red for a few seconds before becoming orange. She stepped across the first panels carefully, but was very nervous about stepping on the wrong ones. However, when she looked closely, the right panels were a faint shade of red, so she walked across them quickly before the Time Bomb stopped. She made it across and went up some stairs to the next floor, reaching a room of businessmen on many terminals.

Business's henchman, Bad Cop was marching down the center aisle, and when his back turned, MaKayla simply hid in between the terminals, since the businessmen were too focused on their work. She managed to get past the cop and entered the chamber of Lord Business. The evil businessman himself held a large, red rectangular block known as the Piece of Resistance, pacing back-and-forth before the chasm on his giant legs. (End song.)

"Ugh, those stupid kids using my precious Legos as their little toys." He said to himself. "Well, not anymore! The Kragle will soon change ALL of that! Ugh, but it's been out of use for so long, it's lost its touch. I know something that'll help me power it… but I'll need to find it first. But once it's ready, I can finally keep my Lego sets together and still, and the Corporate Presidents may finally accept me as one of their own! And if THIS is never seen again," he raised the Piece of Resistance, "there will be NOTHING that can stop me! Have fun spinning in infinite nothingness, AHHH hahahahaha!" The moment he tossed the block into the chasm, MaKayla tossed a Time Bomb and slowed him down, dashing past and jumping after the block.

MaKayla dove fast and grabbed the Piece of Resistance, clutching tight as the wind rushed past while she fell. She calmly focused her energy, and just seconds before vanishing in the black hole, she vanished in a time-warp.

**Great Clock**

MaKayla reappeared in the Planet Room, rubbing her sore feet after the arduous trek across the Lego grounds. _"You are not yet finished."_ Clockwork reminded her. _"You must make one more trip to deliver the piece to one who will use it."_

"Yeah, I know… hoo, all this time-jumping is making me nauseous." With that, she was on her way to another planet projector. From a nearby doorway, Jagar watched his daughter with worry. It seems his suspicions were true…

**Sargasso Space Station**

The Ruffians and Star Wolf were gearing up their spacecraft to take off when John Fett hurried up to his team. "Just got a call from the Emp.. He wants us to go with the Drophyds after a renegade transport ship."

"But Vendra ordered us to go after Nebula." Aurorra said. "What should we do?"

"I'd rather go with Vendra's mission." Daddy said. "She and her brother are so hot-headed."

"Well, Tachyon is the one who's ultimately paying us." John replied. "Hmm… why don't we send _him_ after those kids?"

"HIM?" Aurorra questioned. "That guy can barely catch a cat in his own litter box."

"Hey, he's still got the goods. Look, we'll have him go with the Drophyds and get the kids, the rest of us'll go and grab Nebula, then BOTH of them can be happy. I'll go get 'im."

John walked to a higher floor and entered a small room, where a mysterious man sat in the shadows. _"Whoa, Baby… save the spotlights for later."_ He spoke with a smooth voice.

"In your dreams. Listen, new guy, we got a job for you."

"A job, you say? Well, who am I to disappoint my fans."

"Yeah, yeah. Couple-a snot-nosed kids escaped with a bunch MORE snot-nosed kids, and you gotta stop them from gettin' to their planets."

"I see. Well…" He stepped out of the shadows. He was a thin, early-20s man with a sleek, black pompadour, white spacesuit, and gorgeous black eyes. "That's just dandy."

* * *

**Oooo a mysterious man! Can you guess who? ;3 So yes, there is our new partner: Bender Bending Rodr****í****guez. He is my favorite character on _Futurama_, and is without a doubt the greatest bender in the universe. ;3 Next time, we will go to Planet Legola and get the next Dimensional Fragment. And with Bender in tow, things should be a lot more lively. ;3 Later!**


	11. Just Business

**Halright, everybody, let us be off to Planet Legola! 'nother fairly long chapter, is my expectation, but let's get through this!**

* * *

**_A Land of Ideas and Carpenters. Journey Across the Land of Blocks._**

**Shooting Star**

Nebula and Vweeb were back in space with their new partner, Bender. The robot sat in the backseat, having to bend over since he was too tall for this kid-size spacecraft. "Maaaan, couldn't you make more adjustable seating? !"

"Well, it was never meant to carry adults to begin with." Nebula stated. "Adults of your height, anyhow…"

"Lucky I didn't need that seat!" Vweeb remarked.

"Man, if I knew I had to sit like this, I'd've sat on the roof! And why can't I smoke in here, anyhow?"

"Because _some_ lifeforms have lungs, and therefore need to breathe." Nebula stated.

"Can't you just open a window?"

"As much as I love open space, again, we need oxygen."

_"Mmmeh-meh, I don't even NEED, mmm-mm, oxygen."_ Bender mumbled angrily.

"Wouldn't you LIKE being bent over?" Vweeb asked.

"NORMALLY, but when I don't have a comfy SEAT, it gets a little unpleasant! What's under this seat, anyway?" He wobbled in his seat as he glanced underneath. He reached under and pulled out a strange, red, rectangular block. "What the heck is this?"

Nebula turned back. "Hmm… good question. What's something like that doing there?"

"You think Pollyx's son left it?" Vweeb asked.

"We'll ask him after we land on Legola."

"Hey! Guys! Before we go there," Bender spoke up, "I wanna make a stop at the Hip Joint! I scheduled a _date_ with a couple-a floozies, _r-r-r-r-rowl_."

"The Hip Joint?" Neb asked. "Do they even let kids in there?"

"What, they got _juice_. You meatbags drink that stuff, right?"

"Either way, I'm not good at parties." Vweeb said. "My view of a party: a bunch of giant feet stomping everywhere on anything aimlessly."

"Well, a drink wouldn't hurt." Nebula figured. "Let's just drop by and refuel."

**Great Clock**

George King sat in bed with his covers half-over as he half-tiredly watched the TV in their room. "Ohhhh…" He looked as MaKayla slouched in, dragging her feet and looking more tired than ever.

"MaKayla? Where were you this time?"

"Can't talk… must get sleep." With that, she fell and plopped on her bed, not bothering to put covers over her.

As George looked confusedly, he noticed a bunch of little circles dented on the bottoms of her feet. "What happened to your feet?"

"Huuuuh… Legola… bad floors… needs… remodeling." And she was soon fast asleep.

… George became more and more suspicious.

**The Hip Joint**

The Shooting Star landed on the parking lot of a nightclub adrift in the middle of space. The place was lively as aliens danced about crazily, with Bender dancing with some fembots. Nebula and Vweeb sat at the counter (well, Vweeb stood on it), laying the mysterious block on the counter as Nebula raised her communicator to it. A few seats down, a Togruta woman was talking with a floating ball of energy. "Look, it's not you, it's just, I'm looking for someone with a little more substance."

_"I understand. One day, you will evolve beyond your physical being. When that time comes… I hope you will pick up the phone."_ The energy ball floated away.

_"Hmm, that _is_ an interesting object."_ Pollyx responded as he studied the block. _"Judging by its structure, it looks like something from Planet Legola. I'm not sure why my son would have it, or why he'd hide it under your seat."_

"Well, that is where we were headed." Nebula replied. "And it was under the backseat, which me and Vweeb had no reason for using until Bender came. It's really interesting…"

_"First someone sends a note to Sector W7 to come help you, now this? Ahhhh, the mystery deepens. However, I believe I have an idea what this particular piece is: I heard a rumor that, 8 years ago, the ruler of Legola, Lord Business, was developing some kind of weapon, and there was only one object that could destroy it. He was said to have thrown that object down the 'edge of the universe'. How in the world would it end up in the Shooting Star?"_

"If it's used for stopping a weapon, it may be a good idea to keep it. Anyway, we're gonna relax at this club for a short while before setting off to Legola. Keep you posted."

_"Careful what you drink, now!"_ They hung up.

"Here's your juice, Honey." A fembot said as she placed a glass of juice on the counter. Nebula bent the thin straw and began to lightly sip it. She then picked the straw up in her mouth, held it above the counter, and let a few drops of juice drop so that Vweeb could drink them. "So… on a space journey, huh?" she asked smoothly. "That sounds a little too much for a couple of kids. Let alone a little Kateenian like you."

Vweeb looked up and spoke proudly, "Well, I'm not just Kateenian: I'm half-Glomourian! The strength of a thousand proud warriors runs in my veins!"

"Mmm HM HM hm hm! Half-GLOMOURIAN? Then someone forgot to update my software!" She laughed hysterically and walked away.

"The heck's her problem?" Vweeb asked.

Bender came to sit by them, blowing a cigar and holding an armful of beer. "Ahhh, nothing like a post-reactivation dance with a group of bimbos to get the motors runnin'. Well, that called for a drink!" He began chugging down one of his beers.

"Why does a robot need to drink?" Vweeb asked.

"I don't NEED to drink! I can quit whenever I want! Nah, actually I do. I use alcohol to charge my fuel cells. Without it, I'd go completely numb. When those Killbots were chasing me, I took cover in that shed, and I was able to survive their round of bullets, before one of them said something that made 'em kill each other. But by that time, my beer gauge was worn out from running, so I got stuck."

"But what're the cigars for?"

"They make me look cool." Bender blew a smoke. "So'd you find out what's with that seat-bump?"

"It's something from Legola, apparently, and it's used to destroy a weapon. Either way… we should probably be off now. You done partying?"

"Yeah, Ah'm meetin' up at Hedonismbot's later. So le's GET AWN to Legola! It gon' be fun on a bun!"

But screams erupted around the nightclub when space-pirates flew in through the windows. "AHA! AVAST ye, scurvy dancerats!" Captain Slag exclaimed. "Where be the duo of the Cruella-haired and robot of smoky mouth… AHA!" He jabbed his hook hand toward Nebula and Bender. "Ye mangy worms be makin' fools of me loyal mateys! Now Ay BELIEVE ye owe me something, ya trash-robbin' dogs!"

"Bender! Did you take the artifact? ?" Nebula questioned.

Bender took it out and said, "Yeah, but I can explain! It's really valuable!"

Nebula swiped it and said, "Look, you can have it, we don't need it.", and tossed it to Slag.

"Pah." He tossed it aside. "Ay have no need for that sorry saw-proof pyramid. Thar be plenty more out there, and Ay'll have the one who can translate 'em!" He pointed at Nebula, who looked surprised. "With yer knowledge on the topic, I'll no doubt find the Dimensionator, and sail the briny stars like never befarrr!"

"Lads: take the Zathurian and (hiccup) lock 'er down under!" Rusty Pete commanded.

The three heroes bunched together as the pirates closed in, swords ready. "Don't worry, guys: I got a plan." Bender spoke. "Ah-he-hem: HEY, LOOK! The Dimensionator!"

"Warr? ? WHERE?" Slag and the others looked that way. "I don't see it!"

"Bonkers, Cap'n! The Dimensionator isn't built yet (hiccup)!" Pete yelled.

"Well, slip me an olive, Rusty Pete. If it not be there, then where be-" When they turned back, the three were gone. "AHHH! Davy Jarg's beard! I've been bamboozled!"

The three hopped in the Shooting Star and sped away as the space-pirates chased in their small ships.

**A few parsecs away (however space-travel is measured)**

"You sure we're in the right place?" Aurorra asked as the 3 Star Wolf members flew across space in their Wolfens, alongside a squad of Ruffian ships.

"Sure I'm sure." John said. "This route lies between Space Junk and Legola, so they gotta be comin' through here. 'Fact, that nightclub's on this path, too, we oughta stop. …Ahh, see, here they come now!"

Just a short distance away, the Shooting Star was flying right to them. "Hey, Nebula! It's Star Wolf!" Vweeb pointed.

"Perfect." Neb smirked.

"Alright, brats, you want this to go easy, stop the ship right now or-" But the kids zipped right past them, ignoring John's request.

"Byyye!" Neb cheered.

Star Wolf faced forward again, gasping as the pirates were coming, and both fleets stopped in place. "Arrr, outta the way ye bounty huntin' buffoons, and let us capture our prey!" Slag demanded.

"Hey, anyone's gettin' that prey, it's us, now BACK off you drunk clams." John retorted.

"Oi, if it's a tussle ye be wantin', a tussle ye shall get! Up them dukes, wily apes, and let's have a fair go at space-fisticuffs!"

"Ugh… this pirate-talk bugs the crap outta me. All right, let's do this."

**Legola; Octan Tower**

Lord Business stepped off his giant mech-legs and stepped out onto the balcony of his infinite-floor building. A ship hovered by as Mom stood on its balcony. "This better be important, Carol. Business don't have time to waste."

"You know what I came for, you Simpson-faced shrimphead." Mom retorted. "Give me the Dimensional Fragment and we'll lift that embargo on your planet."

"Afraid not, Mom. I've got important business with that fragment. After nearly 8 ½ years, the Kragle is finally ready to be unleashed into the world! Once it's put into action, the Corporate Presidents will finally see what potential I bring!"

"HA HA hahahahahaha! Bring whatever potential you want, Business, but you'll always be nothing more than an _honorary_ member. And as any corporate head would know, that's the WORST kind of membership! No matter… I'll let you have your fun with it. But soon as your little experiment fails, I'M COMING for the fragment!" Her ship flew away.

"Grrrr." Business grumbled with hate as he went into his lab, where Sector DR sat around boredly, with Doflamingo kicked back in a chair and Sugar eating grapes off her fingers.

"You ain't the only one that don't got time to wait." Doffy stated. "We got business, too."

"I'll get your supplies, but first, how 'bout stayin' to watch me demonstrate my new weapon?" Business smirked.

"I'm always up for a new weapon!" Sweetie perked.

"Ring it up, Bad Cop!"

"Mmm." Bad Cop pressed a remote, making the floor open as a machine rose up. The Dimensional Fragment was in a dome at the top, and was channeling energy inside the device, and lodged in the center was the giant bottle of glue known as the Kragle. Business turned and aimed it out the window, skimming the earth for a target.

"Let's see… that new house seems a potential target. Lock on target… ready… FIRE!" The machine brimmed a dark pink before unleashing a mighty blast of glue.

**Down below**

The glue completely covered a two-story white house made of Legos, where Cleveland Brown was currently taking a bath. The glue seeped into the house as well, and Cleveland was unable to get out of his bathtub. "Well then… this is a good bowl of irony."

**Back in the tower**

"HA ha haaa! It works! Using the gravity powers encased in the Dimensional Fragment, I've increased the stickability of the Krazy Glue! Now all of my precious Legos will stick together perfectly, and all the chaos and distortion of this planet will be eliminated! And after you rescue this employee of yours, _you_ can put in the good word to your dad!" He said to Doflamingo.

"Yeah… I'm sure he'll love it a lot. He'll _also_ love it if I get this person back, so until I do…"

"Right right, of course." Business nodded. "I'll ready your supplies right away. After all… Business keeps no one waiting." He smirked deviously. "…Except customers. We make 'em wait all the time."

**Outside Legola's atmosphere**

The team of three were finally approaching the colorful planet made of blocks. "Oh yeah, I remember this place." Bender said. "It's where I got the pieces to make my graffiti. You know, I always wondered, how'd this planet get MADE, anyway? It's just a bunch of blocks stuck together, right?"

"Maybe their god did it." Vweeb assumed.

"I heard this planet was actually pretty spirited." Nebula said. "So hearing about a weapon, sounds kinda weird. But considering their skill as craftsmen, it's not impossible. Let's land and see what they know about this piece."

They took land in an open area a few yards away from a construction site. They stepped out, viewing the block-made expanse. (Play "Everything is Awesome!" from the _Lego Movie_!)

The city was flowing with little, happy yellow-skinned people, each seemingly on a set path as this song echoed across the city. The people at the construction site were happily building a brick wall, only to destroy it with a wrecking ball and build it again. Either way, the people of this planet seemed amazingly happy.

"Man, what's with all the mini Flanders'?" Bender asked.

"Hm hm hm." Nebula chuckled. "I heard this planet's always so lively. I guess you could expect it, since they're all a bunch of toys. But where to start looking for the fragment…"

"You wanted to ask 'em about this piece too, right?" Bender asked as he took out the Piece of Resistance. "Let's do that and maybe we can find somethin'." With that, he walked up to a random nearby cop and asked, "'ey, you. You know anything 'bout what this thing is for?"

He gasped with fright. "The Piece of Resistance!"

In seconds, the three were surrounded by cop cars speeding into the area. _"Freeze. For trying to defy the President Business, you three are under arrest."_

"Eyaaah!" The three immediately bolted. "I take it they aren't happy to see this thing!" Vweeb yelled.

"Should we tell them we come in peace? ?" Nebula asked.

"It's too late!" Bender yelled. "Just RUN FOR IT!"

_Stage 12: Lego City_

_Mission: Find the Dimensional Fragment._

Neb, Vweeb, and Bender hurried to the construction site, going up a stairway of bricks that led to a hanging metal (Lego) beam, hanging from a crane. The crane lifted them to a level on the scaffolding, so they began to cross when a wrecking ball swung by and destroyed part of the path. Nebula easily floated the gap while Bender stretched across. They made a left turn and encountered two Lego Cops, who jumped on either side of them respectively. Bender wrapped an arm around the scaffold under the left cop and bent it up, flinging him over to the other cop and making both fall.

They couldn't continue on this scaffold, so Bender stretched across and made a bridge to the second one. His friends crossed as Bender pulled over, and the group had to Wall Jump off a left vertical beam to reach the higher walkway. As they walked around, Nebula tossed N.I.N.S.T.A.R.s to knock down Lego Cops ahead. They reached a row of G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. targets that Nebula swung across to grab a Laser Wisp in its capsule. "LASER!" She zapped to the first Cyan Diamond and ricocheted all around the park before bursting through a huge, brick Lego wall. They had a view of the city ahead as Bender hurried over to them, panting. "Man, what kinda little girl are you?"

"With great responsibility comes great power." She remarked.

As they hurried to the city, another swarm of cop cars swerved in their path as cops jumped out. They shot small guns, but Bender twisted some of their heads backwards, so when they turned to face the main group, they fired in the opposite direction, shooting their allies. Nebula tossed N.I.N.S.T.A.R.s to knock them around while Vweeb climbed on them to shoot the parts where their limbs connected, making the Legos fall apart.

They made it to the vibrant Lego City, where the first road was blocked by construction, so they took a stairway along a left building to reach an outdoor café. Across the next street was a Gravity Space on the side of the parallel building, so Nebula channeled her energy to jump over. "Who-o-o-o-o-oa!" Bender moaned as he floated over as well, being close to Nebula. "Careful where you do that, I might drop my wallets!"

They walked up and landed on the building's outer walkway, where a squad of Groove Guys, Shy Guys in dancer uniforms, flew up and started twirling. A group of Medi Guys, Shy Guys in floating heart-pods with a needle at the bottom, floated above them. The Groove Guys swiftly dodged as Nebula shot with her S.H.O.O.T.E.R., spinning to and whacking her as she became dizzy as a result. They tried to hit Bender, but he jumped and began to tap-dance on some of their heads, eventually knocking them down. "Tap-dancing was my 10th hobby! And I dance on all my rivals' graves! Which results in the friction restarting their hearts and bringing them back to life, so…"

The Medi Guys knocked Bender away and stuck their needles in the Groove Guys, healing them. "They won't need your tap-dancing for that." Nebula stated. "Take out those flying ones."

"No one steals Bender's biz!" With that, the robot stretched to grab a floating pod and swing it into the others. He then used the Medi Guy as a bowling ball to knock the Groove Guys over, leaving Nebula to toss grenades and blast them away. The three went up some stairs, reaching a dead end, but another Grav-Path stretched buildings on the right side of the street. Bender stood close to Nebula so she could make them all float onto the path.

Some parts of the path listed left and right, so they had to cross carefully and not slip off. The path made a lot of zigzaggy turns, but Fly Guys were swooping across to try and push them off. They were able to evade the Shy Guys and drop onto a higher walkway. The Fly Guys still tried to push them, but Bender simply grabbed their propellers, bent them upward, and caused them to plummet. They reached a balcony where more Lego Cops came up, and floating over the ledge was a Legocopter. Nebula tossed grenades at the helicopter while Bender grabbed the cops and chucked them at the propeller.

It took a few more grenades until the Legocopter fell to pieces, and Bender tossed the last of the cops over the edge. There were Lego hovercars flying by, and in-between their routes were Space Lights, which Nebula formed into blocks. They jumped the blocks and had to ride the cars over a short distance to reach other Space Blocks, before finally jumping off on another building's walkway. They hurried to the edge of a balcony, where a track of three parallel rails stretched before them, sloping downward. But before they hopped on, there was a 20x40 booth on the left of the balcony.

_"Heya, Slim! Enjoyin' your time on Legola? Make yourself a couple-a weapons why don'tcha! 'Course, just know, flabby blocks'll only get ya so far. Buy the new S.P.O.U.T. and send yer enemies sky-high! The Dibble Dops'll get a real squirt outta this one! Only 4000 Bolts!"_

Nebula paid the money and acquired a high-tech squirt-gun.

**Galactic Kids Next Door: S.P.O.U.T.**

**S**hoots **P**owerful **O**quatic **U**pping **T**errorizers

With their new weapon acquired, Nebula and Bender began to grind across the rails. The rails were broken ahead, but a bunch of Lego carpenters were speedily fixing the rails as the group moved. They had to watch for and jump random gaps the carpenters decided to leave, and had to jump between rails when the carpenters chose to leave big chunks in other rails. They were finally grinding on whole, fixed rails again as the skies became stormy, and they were grinding above the vast Blue Block Sea. (Play "Twilight Falls Fighting" from _Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon_.)

Lego naval ships blasted cannonballs and destroyed chunks of the rails, once again forcing them to jump between. They eventually decided to unleash a massive cannonball that destroyed the rails completely, scattering them into the sea. Nebula and Bender dropped down, but still grinded the rails as they floated along the rising/sinking waves. It became harder to jump since the rails weren't aimed at each other, and also floated off course, but as they were nearing some floating islands, they slipped and fell into the sea.

Nebula quickly grabbed Vweeb as they resurfaced, and Bender was a little confused by this water. "'ey, if this water's made of Legos, how're we still floating?"

Nebula scooped some water in her hand and studied it. "Even though it's made of Legos, it's as liquid as normal water. The structure of this planet is unreal…"

They climbed onto the first island as the naval ships launched Pyro Guys over, Shy Guys made of fire. Bender tried to punch them, but his fists went right through their fire, and they piled on him to overheat his structure. Nebula used her S.P.O.U.T. to blast waterballs that exploded into geysers of water, propelling the Pyro Guys upward. The water doused their flames as a result, and they were knocked out. A bunch of buoys with bells emerged from below the water, floating as the group used them as platforms to cross to other islands.

Lego Pirates jumped out from below the sea, wielding swords as they tossed them like boomerangs. Bender grabbed a sword and bent it like a boomerang before he threw it to bounce around their heads. Nebula fired her S.P.O.U.T. and sprung the pirates upwards, leaving them vulnerable so she could toss N.I.N.S.T.A.R.s and defeat them. More buoys emerged across the sea, but as they began to jump across, naval ships blasted cannonballs to destroy the ringing platforms. The bells signified the emerging buoys, and many bells could be heard, as even larger buoys emerged off their path. One of those larger buoys had a flag with a Bender Marking, so Nebula quickly snapped its picture before jumping ahead. _"Hehehehehehe!"_

At the end of the line of buoys, Nebula grabbed a capsule containing a Crimson Wisp that looked like an eagle. As it flew inside her, she was a little surprised. "I've never seen this kind of Wisp before…"

"I've never seen anyone look great as me: Bender!"

"Well, can you try it out NOW? ?" Vweeb yelled as the cannonballs were drawing closer.

"No time like the present. EAGLE!" In a flash, Nebula turned into a Crimson Eagle, which Bender and Vweeb rode upon as they soared across the sea. More naval ships fired at them, creating large geysers as they splashed in the water. They navigated around the geysers, but Sky Guys (Shy Guys on balloons) floated out from behind and blasted shotguns at them. Nebula dodged the guns and sliced their balloons with her eagle wings, letting them plummet to the sea.

The Color Power began to wear off as they were flying to a Lego pirate ship. Nebula floated down onto its deck as she reverted to normal. "Hooo… man, if I wanna find a good workout coach, I WON'T go to you kids!" Bender remarked as he blew a smoke.

"We've been getting more than our share of exercise ourselves." Nebula said.

"OHO! Avast ye, scurvy dogs!" yelled some Lego Pirates as they approached with swords raised.

"Man, don't these guys have anything better to- Ow!" Bender was hit by a pirate's sword from behind, causing the Piece of Resistance to fall from his compartment.

"OHH?" The pirates stared in shock.

"Well, what be this now." The pirates stepped aside as their captain approached, a tall, muscular Legoan made up of many pieces, like a treasure chest for his chest, cannons on his left arm, Lego shark on his right arm, and a metal beard.

"Whoa. See I'm not the only one who just got back from the scrap heap." Bender remarked.

"Arrr, pray tell, what business have ye have with that particular trinket?" He pointed at the rectangular piece.

"What business have ye in questioning our business… of owning things? ?" Vweeb shot back.

"Who are you?" Nebula asked simply.

"Arrrr. I be Captain Metalbeard. Scurviest pirate ever ta sail the Seven Seas. From the Blue Block Sea, the Red Block Sea… they also got a Magenta Block Sea now. Do not be mistaken, for I once had a body of my own, one that conquered the high seas. But alas, it were taken from me by Lord Business, and Ay was forced to make a new body from scratch. And now, he be makin' his new weapon, and we pirates will be helpless before him. But soft, with that sacred piece, our freedom shall prevail!"

"What's this weapon?"

"Arrr, it be a dreaded device called the Kragle. One of many ancient weapons deep within the Ancient Underground. It contain a mighty substance that stick our feet to the ground ferever, and nothing drenched in its sticky figure are likely to move again. We had always believed the Piece o' Resistance, the one gem that could stop it, was lost to the universe. How do you kids be havin' it?"

"We… don't really know ourselves." Nebula answered. "But we would like to stop this weapon if he's threatening people with it. Where does Lord Business live?"

"Arrr. He dwell on the infinity-ith floor of his Octan Tower, which rest on an island in the middle of the Blue Block Sea. Ay will sail ye there… but be warned. His tower be treacherous, with many floors of fear. There be lasers. Sharks. Laser-SHARKS. Laser-sharks with chainsaws. And a chainsaw who's trained a little pet shark named LASSIE."

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Vweeb screamed in fright.

"We'll have to take our chances." Nebula stated. "We think Lord Business has something of ours, too. Just sail us to the island and we'll take it from there."

"Vary well. It be your funeral, Lassie."

The crew sailed to the stormiest part of the sea, where a building of immeasurable height stretched miles above dark, spiraling clouds. "…WELL-P, see you kids when you get back." Bender stated. "I don't do stairs."

"Hey, your legs are good and flexible! I'm the little guy here!" Vweeb yelled.

"Hard to believe we didn't see that on the way down." Nebula said.

"Arrr, that tower may take many a year to trek." Metalbeard said. "Ayyy… but I am sure you'll make it. And we'll be supporting ya!" Before they realized, the three heroes were on the island, and the pirates were miles away across the sea. _"From over here!"_

"YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF COWARDS!" Neb and Vweeb screamed.

The kids entered the tower's lobby and a pair of elevators on their right, deciding to enter one and ride it upwards. "Wait. This tower can't REALLY be infinity floors high, can it?" Vweeb asked.

"It has to have SOME kind of limit." Nebula replied. "Besides, this elevator should take us as high as we want to go. But this place is probably flooded with troops and guards, so try not to get caught."

But right as the elevator stopped and opened, a swarm of Lego Troopers had them surrounded, aiming weapons as the trio put their hands up (but Vweeb immediately took cover in Nebula's shirt). "FREEZE." Bad Cop ordered. "End of the line, dirtballs. We're taking you… UP town."

"Well, we're boned…" Bender distinctly knew. (End song.)

**Octan Tower; hangar**

Sector DR and a squad of Shy Guys boarded a large ship made of Legos (what else do they make things with) as Lord Business watched them. "There you go, a ship packed with all the essentials. Cloaking device, x-ray scanners, missiles, etc.. Good luck looking for this employee. And remember our deal."

"Yeah yeah, we'll do something 'bout this Tachyon guy." Doflamingo replied simply as the ship began to lift off. As they left the atmosphere, Doflamingo was kicked back in his captain's seat with a smooth smile. "I dun' care about this Tachyon guy. But if he gets in our way of rescuing Caesar, I may consider it."

After Sector DR left, Bad Cop came in. "Sir. We've just captured a girl and a robot trying to break in to the tower."

"Ahhh, this day gets better and better…" Business said as he walked up to his lab.

Nebula and Bender were handcuffed as Lord Business and his henchman walked into the lab. The Corporate President walked up and curiously opened Bender's compartment, finding the Piece of Resistance. "Uhhh… that isn't mine, I'm holding it for a friend." The robot said.

"Well, well…" Business began, "I heard rumors that a little Zathurian child was flying around space, doing who-knows-what… Looking for the Dimensional Fragment, I assume?"

"Do you know where it is? ?" Nebula questioned.

"Know where it is? ! It's the crown jewel of my success! Thanks to the energy from that fragment, Legola will enter a golden age of still, perfect order!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Allow me to explain: see, Legola is divided into many different regions of many different Lego-made citizens, and in those regions, the Master Builders have all kinds of different styles of building. Even in the capital Lego City, carpenters used to build buildings in impossible shapes. But everywhere you look, structures were taken apart to build _new_ structures, and then THOSE were taken apart, and the people of Legola built and shaped things with seemingly NO sense of direction or thinking. _That_… was before _I_ came along.

"I believed in a nice and orderly utopia where work flows smoothly and never strays from the main path. After I took over a president, I created a set, perfect schedule for the carpenters of the capital to follow. The other regions refused to accept my rule, so I blocked all access to them. But I still couldn't just let them roam and do whatever. I wanted to show my order and perfection to _all_ parts of the universe. I created a franchise of Legos that adults could use to make blueprints for their own little experiments in the glorious field that is business. But instead, they chose to allow their snot-nosed little kids to play with them and whip up whatever silly ideas they had in their heads! The chaos only continued!

"And I couldn't send complete, fixed sets to customers without them falling apart on the way! No matter what, they were bound to fall apart! That's why… I sought the Kragle. Among many ancient treasures left by the Giants of Legola, the Kragle possesses significant power. The power to glue items or people and stick them perfectly in place! But after many experiments, its power didn't live up to expectations. It seems age took its toll on it as well. So… I sought the legendary Dimensional Fragment hidden near the planet's core. The fragment possesses incredible power and manipulation of gravity. By mixing its gravity powers with the supreme stickability of the glue, my Legos will never fall apart! I'll glue the citizens of Legola in the perfect positions, and my planet will be the most orderly of Galaxia! Kids will never be able to rearrange my products again, and businessmen everywhere can safely use them for their intended purpose!"

"That has to be the dumbest plan I ever heard!" Nebula yelled. "Legola is renowned for its imaginative citizens inspiring creativity all across the universe! Heck, legends say that even psychicbenders developed their powers by hearing of this planet. It was never meant to be an 'orderly' planet. It was always supposed to be shaped and sized every which way, because people get new ideas every day!"

"Please, nobody cares about 'new' and creative ideas! A planet can never survive without orderly utopias! I mean, no one gave a _damn_ about _my_ ideas, MY creativity. That's because, in a world of business, the only things that matter are money and order. And if the people of this planet continue with this chaos, Legola will ultimately fall to pieces! So, it is up to me… to SAVE this planet! Throw them into the vortex, Bad Cop. I'm getting ready for liftoff!" With that, the villain climbed onto his giant mech-legs and stomped away.

As soon as he was gone, Bad Cop quickly went over to uncuff Nebula and Bender. "There, now you're a spacebender, right? Just jump off and float safely onto a lower ledge of the building." He whispered. "And your bending robot can just stretch to grab one."

"What'm I, chopped memory cards? ?" Bender asked offended.

"Huh? Why're you helping us?" Nebula asked.

"Look, I signed up with Business 'cause my family needed the extra money, but he tested his Kragle on my parents and froze them solid. But I kept working for him to find a way to shut it down. With you guys' help, I might finally have a chance. Just get back down to Metalbeard and he'll help you further; we're sort of in league."

_"Readying detachment. In 3… 2… 1…"_

"It's lifting off, hurry!" the cop yelled. Looking slightly hesitant, the three heroes ran and jumped toward the spiraling chasm. They saw a walkway partway down the tower, so Nebula quickly floated over while Bender stretched and grabbed it. Once safely on ground, the three looked up and watched as the top chunk of the tower detached itself from the building, taking off in the form of a block-shaped ship.

"That thing can fly? ?" Vweeb asked.

"If it's made by Legoans, it can." Neb said. "Let's find an elevator and get down fast."

**Bottom of the tower**

Metalbeard's ship sailed by again as the three were dashing out of the tower's entrance. They quickly boarded the Lego-made vessel and began to sail after the aircraft. "Arrrr, we saw yonder tower come loose and feared ye were too late, aye?"

"Not exactly." Nebula replied. "But he took the Piece of Resistance, we have to go after them!"

"He likely be headin' to the town! He'll cross them one by one, until every region in Lego Land be still statues. Let us lose no waves, and shove off!"

**Lego City**

The block-shaped ship was soon hovering over the vibrant city as the Kragle, attached to its machine, emerged from the bottom of the vessel. "HA ha ha ha ha ha ha! Behold the _Just Business_! The ship that will be the end of all chaos! FIRE!"

The citizens cowered and screamed as the Kragle began firing everywhere, gluing citizens perfectly in place. "Ehhh… the '_Just Business_'?" Bad Cop questioned.

"Yes. 'Just' as in 'justice'. As in, my business as of this moment… is delivering justice!" Business explained with a smile. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Ehhh… not really."

"Hmph. Well, then who needs you." Business frowned and looked away. As the man focused his sights on the citizens, Bad Cop stared hopefully out the window.

The Lego Pirates were finally approaching the city from the shore, watching the havoc caused by the Kragle. "How're we supposed to get up there, anyway?" Vweeb asked.

Nebula noticed the Grav-Path leading up one of the buildings. "Hold on tight, guys."

"Ehhh- eh-yayayayayaya!" Bender flailed his arms as Nebula made them float onto the building's side, making them stand sideways.

"Good on ya, lads! And bring peace to Legola… _while we wait over here!"_ Metalbeard and his crew were miles across the ocean again.

"YOU GUYS DON'T HELP US MUCH AT ALL!" Neb and Vweeb yelled. (Play "Heavy Metal Mecha-Bowser" from _Mario Galaxy_.)

_Boss fight: The Just Business_

Nebula and Bender hurried up the Gravity Path as huge Lego pieces dropped down, threatening to push them off. Fly Guys also floated up and blew fireballs, but Nebula tossed a N.I.N.S.T.A.R. to chop off their propellers. They had to navigate the usual zigzaggy paths and sliding platforms before reaching the skyscraper rooftops. They began to jump the rooftops while Lego Troopers dropped down and fired guns, and even though the bullets were simple little blocks, they hurt like regular bullets.

Bender grabbed and bent their guns back to make them shoot their selves while Nebula used the S.P.O.U.T. and propelled them upward. The next building was farther across the street, and too high to jump to, so Bender stretched and made a bridge for them to cross up. Spy Guys, Shy Guys dressed in camouflage uniform, dropped down and charged at them with hammers. Vweeb jumped in their faces to blast their mask-eyes so Nebula could hit with the S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. When one tried to swing its hammer at Bender, the robot grabbed and threw him into a nearby crate, breaking it as a Crimson Wisp came out.

"EAGLE!" Nebula absorbed the power and began to fly after the _Just Business_ with Vweeb and Bender on her back. The huge block ship blasted Lego energy beams that the trio had to dodge, along with Sky Guys wielding guns. They were only minor obstacles, and the three managed to reach the bottom where the Kragle was firing. Once they were by it, Bender began to bend the small pink cords that flowed the fragment's energy into the Kragle, causing the energy to spew out. The cords were strong, so it took a few seconds for him to bend. He was able to break 3 of the 9 cords before the Color Power wore off.

The three fell to a street below, with Nebula softening her landing by floating, leaving Bender to fall with a thud. "Ow." More Spy Guys dropped down, wielding slingshots with bombs this time, but the group decided to bypass them and head up a left stairway onto another outdoor café. Several Space Lights floated on the building's side, so Nebula conjured moving Space Blocks on all of them. The first one simply moved left-and-right, and the next two parallel ones required Nebula and Bender to Wall Jump as they floated upward. At the top, they jumped to a block spinning vertically, then to another left-and-right block.

The next set of Space Blocks floated over the street, and required Nebula to float her friends onto their Grav-Spaces. The platforms turned, so it was all a matter of waiting for the Grav-Spaces to appear so they could jump. The last block had another Crimson Eagle, so Nebula absorbed and began flying to the Lego ship. The _Just Business_ fired more energy beams, but it also launched glue blasts from the Kragle. Sky Guys also flew in their way, but Nebula simply flew in front of them so the Kragle would blast them instead, making them fall.

They were once again under the superweapon so Bender could bend its energy cords, leaving only 3 left before the Color Power wore off. The three hurried in an alley between two buildings that were starting to fall, quickly Wall Jumping up them to reach the roofs, only to find the buildings were now half as tall as others. They climbed the rugged side of this next building, having to quickly as the wall was already beginning to collapse.

They reached the top of the building and discovered a capsule holding a Cyan Laser Wisp. There was a set of Cyan Diamonds floating over the street, and the _Just Business_ was about to pass over the last one in the set. Nebula broke the Wisp free and absorbed the power, holding onto her two friends as they became a cyan laser. "LASER! !" As fast as lightning, the three zipped around the diamonds as a laser, with the last diamond shooting them directly at the Kragle and piercing through the bottom.

"AAAAAHH!" Lord Business happened to be in their line of fire, and was blown to the top of the ship with the three heroes. As Neb, Vweeb, and Bender landed, they watched as Lord Business got up on his huge metal legs. "Grrrrr!" He then caught the Kragle as it fell back down, still attached to the Dimensional Fragment as energy still flowed to the glue. "Kids can never be trusted to leave Legos where they are! Or die in a swirling vortex. It's time for you to STOP!"

_Boss fight: Lord Business_

The group dodged as Business blasted the Krazy Glue, running separate directions as Nebula tossed N.I.N.S.T.A.R.s at the businessman. He took the hits before stomping to Nebula and attempting to jump and smash her, but she dodged and ran before Bender stretched over to grab Business's front. He was several feet away as he flung himself like a slingshot, but Business quickly kicked upward and sent him flying. Nebula fired the S.P.O.U.T., but the water geysers had no effect on Business's strong legs.

Nebula tossed more N.I.N.S.T.A.R.s as Business chased, but the man shot the shurikens with his Kragle and made them fall. Nebula ran around the field as the businessman chased, not noticing as Bender was running behind him. The robot stretched, grabbed his mech-legs, and launched himself again. Business growled and kicked backward to send Bender flying again, but the robot held onto the mech-legs and bent them back, causing Business to fall. Nebula hurried over and laid punches against the man, but Business jumped back up and kicked her away.

He stomped toward her again and fired the Kragle, but Nebula dodged and blasted more water geysers in his path with the S.P.O.U.T.. He merely chuckled at this, but Nebula also tossed grenades for the geysers to push up, making them explode on Business and push him backward. Vweeb Wall Jumped between the giant legs, up to Business's head before shooting his left eye. As he tried to recover, Bender stretched, grabbed him by the front, and flung overhead as he threw the businessman forward.

Lord Business got up and jumped to one end of the field, doing the splits and sliding across while his legs stretched all the way across. The three easily jumped this attack, but Business came back to do it again. When Bender jumped it, he grabbed both legs and bent them back, lifting the businessman and slamming him around the field. The mech-legs retracted to normal as Bender tossed him away. Nebula saw the Piece of Resistance fly away from his possession.

She quickly ran to grab the piece as Business landed with a thud, looking up and exchanging a glare with Nebula. He flipped back to his mech-feet again and quickly blasted glue at Nebula, the girl dodging and jumping to stand on the front of his legs with her gravity powers. She ran up the legs, jumped high above his head, and forcefully brought her foot upon his face. With a dizzied expression, the businessman toppled back and landed with a thud. His hand barely clutched the Kragle. (End song.)

Nebula approached the Kragle calmly, ready to cap the Piece of Resistance over the Kragle's hole. But Lord Business quickly regained consciousness, snatching the Piece and jumping back to his mech-legs. "Kids just DON'T know when ta quit."

"Gnnnn!..." Nebula growled.

"HWAH hahahahaha!" Lord Business turned as Mom floated overhead on her small ship. "I can say the same about YOU, Business! Always trying, ever since you were a rookie in the business field! Even making you an honorary member didn't SHUT you up."

"I was given that position because of my potential!" Business yelled. "I'm as well-respected as either of you!"

"OH please. You wanna know why we gave you such a crappy title? ? For your RESOURCES. This planet has the best construction of ANY in the universe, and your sole purpose was to provide us with the perfect pieces we can use for our OWN inventions. Even though the parts you provided were useful… you were SO annoying. You and your little 'inventive' ideas for products our company could make. You're nothing but a wannabe fan-snot in charge of a silly little planet of happy-singy little RODENTS! That's why you'll never be fully accepted as one of our own! Now HURRY up and freeze Nebula so we can haul her ass to Zordoom!"

"Hold on!" Nebula yelled back. "You have no right bashing on someone's creativity! I don't know what his ideas were, or even if they were great… but he probably just wanted to help you!"

"Pfft, like I need some whiny FANboy's help. A businessman's only as good as the resources he has to offer, anything else he has can SCREW it. And what he can offer me NOW, is YOU frozen like a statue! Now GET ON WITH IT!"

"Business…" The man faced Nebula again. "It doesn't matter if no one else wants your ideas. They're YOURS to do something with."

"Are you gonna listen to a whiny child's simple rambunctions," Mom asked, "or are you gonna listen to the REAL higher-up?"

"She may be higher up than you… but she has no respect for you. She's… well, she's a bad guy. Do you wanna be a bad guy, too?"

Business stared intently at the Kragle and Piece of Resistance, looking back and forth between them. With no hesitation, he slammed the Piece of Resistance over the Kragle and snapped it shut. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, you bastard? !" Mom screamed.

"All I wanted was to be like you! To show you what I can bring! But now… I want NO business with you, ANY more!" He threw the Kragle down.

"Ugh! In the end, you're as WHINY as all these kids! You haven't seen the last of me, BASTARDS!" And her ship flew away.

"Man, to be able to yell that much at that age and still keep her lungs." Vweeb said.

Business looked down and raised a brow when the Kragle began to shake. "Uhhhh, guys? Why's it doing that?"

"Oh. Well, Metalbeard said that it… might blow up." Nebula replied.

"Oh. BLOW UP? !"

And in a flash, the _Just Business_ erupted in flames as the four were blown sky-high. "WAAAAAHHHH!" As they fell to the ground, Nebula used her power to float her and Vweeb, while Bender hit the ground on his back. An airbag popped out his compartment as a result, letting Business land safely. As Nebula landed lightly on her feet, the Dimensional Fragment fell down as well, and Nebula smiled as she caught it.

**Later…**

The Lego Troopers were pulling citizens from their sticky positions, and reconstruction of the town began. "I am… truly sorry for all that has happened here." Business said to the three heroes. "For a long time, I have admired the Corporate Presidents' success and wanted to follow in their footsteps. But maybe… that was never a position for me."

"Maybe not." Nebula replied. "The sad truth is… the Corporate Presidents have no friendly feelings for each other. Just like Mom said, their only interest in each other is the resources they have to offer. If organizations were based more on friendship…" she smiled at Vweeb, "the universe would be a better place."

"Man, enough with the CHEESY crap." Bender retorted. "Wait… are our actors being paid by 4KIDS? ? Man, I HATE those guys!"

"They're not THAT bad." Vweeb replied.

"Anyway… I have no need for that fragment anymore." Business said. "It's all yours. As for me… it's time for me to begin anew, and restore this planet to the way it's supposed to be: all regions thinking of and creating new ideas."

"Well, that's a good idea right there." Nebula smirked.

"Oh, I didn't expect THAT line." Bender remarked. "I'm gettin' bored of this place already."

"But you have to admit, it's a nice place." Nebula said. "I wonder… how was Legola created, anyway?"

"Nobody knows for sure." Business replied. "But the legends say that Legola was created by Giants. Giants who shaped Legola to its very core, using all the tiny blocks they could acquire. And all our actions, every event that happens, all our _movements_, is due to the will of the Giants. And even so… we have no idea they exist."

"Wow… invisible Giants that control your every movement." Bender said, slightly amazed. "Like big robots controlling little humans."

"I wonder if… _our_ lives are run by Giants, too." When Nebula spoke this, they all looked curiously at the camera.

"But anyway, thanks for giving us the fragment." Vweeb smiled. "Now we can get on with the next leg of our journey!"

"Right!" Nebula nodded with a confident smile. "It's time to find the next fragment! We'll see you later, Business!" she yelled as they ran off.

"Take care!" Vweeb cheered.

_"And thanks for the WALLLLEEEET!"_ Bender cried in the distance.

"Heheheh…" Business actually liked those kids. "…H-HEY! MY WALLET!" He began to chase them.

* * *

**Siiiigh… man, am I beat. So yeah, another stage that needs more work, and also story, too. But whatever… I got too much stuff to do to worry about this. Bu' you can tell not much effort went in this one. -_- Anyway, now that I think of it, I could make it like _MASKED_ and turn these structures, like Octan Tower and Hancock's Temple into full-fledge dungeons… but NO. I wasted WAY too much time on _MASKED_ to make it good as it is, I have no intention of doing it again. I mean, _MASKED_ is a once-in-blue-moon story, and that's why it's one of the best. Anyway… next time the adventure will continue, may see what's up with Sector V. I'll see you later. Good night.**


	12. That's Just Dandy

**'lo guys, welcome back. Here, we're gonna get a new spacebending power… and we endure the tragic loss of some favorite characters. …Here we go.**

* * *

**_The Amazingly Charming Bounty Hunter, Baby! Sector V Dies by Dandy._**

**Sector V's captured Drophyd ship**

Sector V dropped Makava off on Planet Glomour, and the ship was nearly empty except for them as they left the planet. "Boy, I didn't think Glomour was so dark!" Haruka beamed. "So pretty! I hope we go back some time!"

"Bleh. If there ain't sun, there ain't soul." Sheila said. "No wonder they're all so white."

"Heh, guess it's why Makava's so yellow, hanging out on a beach planet." Dillon laughed. "Wonder if she'll develop the pale now."

"That should be the last of the aliens we brought." Aurora said. "How are we on that?"

"Ummm, one last stop to make." Chris reminded as the Kateenian kids had his hands and legs tied behind him.

"Heheheh. Well, Kateenia is relatively close, so we'll drop 'em off quick."

"Um, I wasn't thinking Kateenia. I was thinking Secco Fried Kateenian."

_"GRRRRRRR! ! !"_ The tiny aliens were enraged.

"Better watch it or they're having Kateenia Fried Human." Aurora smirked. "I just hope they'll all be safe from the Drophyd Army. But I guess now I'll just finish this sentence uninterrupt-" But as always, no sentence can go uninterrupted without a random laser blasting their ship.

"Either we're on the wrong side of the road, or Tachyon's guys finally caught up with us." Dillon figured.

_"Whoa there, kiddies. Do you brats have your licenses yet?"_ called a smooth voice from a big, yellow ship a few meters away.

"Well, who are YOU, the driving instructor? ?" Haylee shot back.

"Come on, Hayls." Harry said disappointedly.

_"Young but feisty, I can already see you turning in to a fine woman. But right now, you're still kids. And kids have to take their nappies. So may your young minds become senseless when you gander the unspeakable awesomeness of:"_ (Play the Opening to _Space Dandy_.) The slim, mid-20s man combed his pompadour and clutched his controls tight, his gorgeous eyes fixed on the Drophyd ship. "Space Dandy."

_Name: Space Dandy_

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: Legendary rookie alien hunter._

_Ability: That charm, Baby._

"_Space_ Dandy?" Mason questioned.

"Are you a bounty hunter?" Aurora asked.

"Not just any bounty hunter, Baby. Ah'm the greatest. I comb every corner of the galaxy, in search for rare aliens. I'm only a bounty hunter in my downtime."

"Oi, git a load o' this bloke with the worm-hair!" Sheila retorted.

"DON'T insult the 'do, okay? ?" he yelled defensively. "Anyway, the other bounty hunters are busy so they wanted ME to come and bring you kids to their hangout. 'Course, I passed a ship of supermodels on my way, so I lost sight of the Drophyds I was supposed to follow…"

"I thought it was weird we only had to fight a few Drophyds on our way." Aurora said.

"Okay, so we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. I much prefer the _easy_ way since I wanna make it to Boobies, but that's up to you."

"Hate to break it to ya!" Artie declared as he took the weapons' seat, "but you're gonna be LATE!"

"So let's ASTEROID and fly!" Haylee declared, taking the driver's seat.

"Haylee, leave ARTIE to the bad jokes." Harry retorted.

"Heheh! Sorry!" She grinned goofily.

"Okay! Time to _DANDY UP!"_ declared the handsome hunter as he yanked a lever forcefully. A large hatch on his ship popped open, and out came a slightly smaller ship, designed like a car painted red with white flower patterns, like a Hawaiian shirt. _"Little ALOHA, let's transform!"_ The giant car instantly changed into a large, skinny combat robot.

Haylee made the Drophyd ship swiftly dodge as the _Little Aloha_ launched forward with a punch. Artie quickly blasted the robot, but he took the hits and fired homing missiles. Haylee tried to dodge away, but the missiles locked tight and damaged their vessel. "Ugh! Drophyds have the WORST transportation in the universe!" she yelled.

They flew closer and kept trying to blast the robot, but Dandy was quick to dodge, throwing a kick that sent the kids flying back. "Doesn't this ship have any better offense mechanisms? !" Aurora asked.

"In retrospect, this is supposed to be a transport ship, not a combat ship!" Artie cried.

"Ugh! Let's just get outta here!" Haylee decided as she turned and tried to escape.

_"SAVE US, Chriiiis!"_ The Kateenians cried as they were on their knees.

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN THE AIRLESS VACUUM OF SPACE!" Chris screamed.

_"Oh no you DON'T!"_ Space Dandy exclaimed as his ship's left arm emerged a huge sword of lightning. He lashed the blade and sliced the tiny Drophyd ship in half, and both halves exploded into flames.

_Sector V did not survive the explosion. Space Dandy was just too incredible for them. Their exciting adventures came to an end. Their noble efforts in protecting kids everywhere will always be remembered, and their legends echo across the stars of space. …But not that much._

**Shooting Star**

Team Nebula left Legola's atmosphere and were back in space. "Ahhhh nothin' like Lego Gold." Bender sighed as he looked at the stacks of golden Legos in his compartment. "Gonna be swimmin' in dough after this, baby."

"You sure those aren't just normal yellow Legos?" Nebula asked.

"Well, the traders don't have to know that." He winked.

"Either way, I'm glad Lord Business let us have the Dimensional Piece. Any idea where we should start looking for the next one?"

_"Nope, not a clue."_ Pollyx replied. _"But I have picked up signals of another Space Rift, on a planet that's a little close to where Endor was. It likely wouldn't hurt to acquire a new power, right?"_

"It certainly wouldn't." Nebula agreed. "Send us the coordinates and we'll be on it."

"I hope they got a few beers, 'cause Ah need to reload!" Bender announced.

**Atmosphere of unknown planet**

The Shooting Star arrived at an unknown yellowish planet, which struck Nebula and Vweeb as familiar. "Wait a second… this is the planet we landed on on the way to Endor!" Nebula remembered.

"Really? What's it like?" Bender asked.

"This swarm of robot bugs almost snacked on us like Tetramites." Vweeb responded.

"He's right. We better watch ourselves if we don't wanna be dinner."

However, as they took land on an open area and climbed out, there was already something odd about the planet. "Uhhh… was this here before?" Nebula asked. (Play Cobalia Wilderness" from _Ratchet: Tools of Destruction_.) The planet was filled with vast, metallic jungles, where robot dinosaurs roamed for miles and miles.

"Hot-diggity daffodil! It's a planet o' robo dinos!" Bender exclaimed.

"But yesterday, the only life on here were those robot bugs." Nebula said. "How could all of this be built in one day?"

"If you consider robots 'life'." Vweeb noted.

"Hey!" Bender yelled offended. "For your information, robots evolve just as well as other creatures, except faster!"

"Robots can't evolve, they don't have the genes to." Vweeb argued.

"Oh yeah? Well, how d'you explain this robot fossil I found?" He pulled out a bedspring with googly eyes.

"That's a bedspring." Nebula told him.

"It's a ROBOT fossil!"

"Never mind! Let's look for the Space Rift and get off this lifeless rock."

"Still better than YOUR rocks!"

"Ugh! Let's just go!"

_Stage 13: Mecha Jungle_

_Mission: Locate the Space Rift and acquire a new power._

The team of three began the journey into the metal jungle, first arriving at a small pond of robotic plesiosaurs. They simply had to jump across them to climb onto a ledge on the other side, but when they reached a wide path, a robotic T-rex roared as it burst through the trees. It charged and grabbed Bender in its teeth, shaking him around as the robot screamed. It tossed Bender away and focused on Nebula, but Bender got up, reached to grab its head, and tried to bend it back. Nebula took this time to toss grenades at its legs, but it shook Bender away and attempted to chomp the Zathurian, only for her to dodge.

They decided to leave the robo dino and hurried to a wider field, but a group of none other than tricycletops; robot triceratops with three wheels, sped out from the trees. The group dodged as Nebula tossed some grenades, but they still had no effect against the strong dinos. They hurried away again, following a path through the metal jungle and reaching a tall cliff. There weren't any Grav-Paths or anything, so the group returned to lure in one of the tricycletops, making it speed down the path and ram the wall, making it dizzy. In its dizzy state, the group climbed on its back and reached the ledge.

They appeared in a wider field with robo pterodactyls flying overhead, carrying boulders. When they flew over the trio, they dropped the boulders, which were easy to dodge, then went to get more. There were several metal patches around the field, so the group got the pterodactyls to drop boulders on them, breaking them open to reveal spike traps, some game collectibles, but one of the pits contained a strong geyser of water, which rose as high as the pterodactyls, and still had the boulder on top. When the geyser came down again, the three jumped onto the boulder to get propelled upward, then jumped onto the closest pterodactyl.

The pterodactyl carried them a short distance across the jungle, as baby pterodactyls swooped over to try and nip them. Nebula shot them down with the S.H.O.O.T.E.R. before the pterodactyl eventually dropped them on an open ground. They followed a short path to a small pond where the path continued in an underwater cave. Nebula placed Vweeb in her mouth and held her breath before diving underneath, while Bender was able to walk underwater, breathing just fine. They swam to some bars blocking the cave, which Bender was able to bend and allow them to pass.

They reached a wider cave with some robotic puff-fish, which beeped like mines as they swam to the group and tried to explode. Nebula swam to the next cave ahead, but quickly dodged when a robot seasnake shot out and tried to snack her. She swam to a nearby air bubble for a quick breath before getting a puffbot's attention, luring it to the cave where the seasnake rested. She dodged the snake and let it snack the puffbot, which exploded and made the snake retreat.

The tunnel ended as they resurfaced before a mountainside cave, dark and empty as they walked in. When they slowly approached a wall, another gaping pink crack presented itself. "Well… there it is." Nebula figured.

"Yuck!" Vweeb exclaimed as he held her mouth open. "We really gotta talk about this whole underwater-mouth thing."

"Dry you up later." Neb stated as she set Vweeb down. "It's time to get another power back."

"You guys do that, I'm goin' ta see if this cave has any buried treasure." With that, Bender ran to an alternate cave.

"Enjoy yourself." Neb remarked. "Wish me luck." After waving Vweeb off, she jumped into the crack.

**Netherverse**

The cave was fairly small, but Nebula had to make her way through a small maze. It was pretty basic, despite the pink crystals popping out of the wall every now and then, but under her feet was a see-through glass with a tinier maze underneath. She reached the maze's end in a short amount of time, dropping down a short ledge to an enclosed area. The glowing pink sphere floated in the center, and on her left was a strange mirror. She approached the pink sphere and let it absorb into her body.

**Nebula learned the _Space Shrink_! The power to change size is hers to command! With this, she can shrink herself to smaller sizes and be as stealthy as a mouse! However, she needs to be able to face herself to minimize, and when using it on enemies, her chi will be more limited.**

With that, Nebula turned to face the conveniently placed mirror, reflecting her image perfectly. She held her thumbs and indexes in a frame position, fitting her reflection inside. She slowly closed her frame together, but her reflection still fit inside as the area around her grew in size. Of course, it wasn't the area growing, but her body shrinking, and she stopped at 2 inches tall. _"Hoo… never used to that sensation. Okay, let's get outta here."_

She entered a tiny hole, beginning to make her way up a path beneath the maze's ledge. _"Grrrrr."_ She heard that infamous sound and looked to the opposite cave as a Nether came out. (Play "Netherverse Chase" from _Into the Nexus_.) _"GRAGRAHGRAGRAHGRAGRAHGRAGRAH!"_

The Nether was too big to follow her in the tiny pathway, so it split up into a swarm of mini-Nethers and chased her. They split up to take different routes, so Nebula had to decide her path carefully to not run into them. She reached the top of the ledge and began to make her way through the tiny maze, directly under the giant maze. Since this maze was smaller, it was a lot more expansive, but she frantically looked for an exit as the Nethers kept after her.

She searched around the east end of the maze, seeing Nethers coming at her from all directions. Her heart raced as she was forced down a single path, but was relieved to see a stairway that led out of a hole. She came out inside the normal-sized maze, seeing a giant (to her) mirror with her reflection. She caught her reflection in a finger-frame and re-expanded her body to normal. The Nether swarm flew out of the mini maze and formed together to make the full Nether. Nebula hurried across the regular maze again to avoid its wrath. It still wasn't too difficult as she found the exit and jumped out.

**Mecha Jungle**

Vweeb watched as Nebula flew out, and the Nether's head popped out, puffed, and exploded. "What do you do to tick those things off?" Vweeb asked.

"No idea. But hey, I got a new power! Check it out!" She bent down for a close look at Vweeb, catching his form in a finger-frame. She closed the frame together, and to Vweeb's surprise, he grew smaller than he already was. _"Waaaaah! ! ! Hey! !"_

"Hm hm hm! What, too small is too much?" She reverted him back to normal.

"Well, it was only a matter of time you got a shrinking power, anyway. Let's hurry and get outta here."

The two exited the cave, but- "Rooooaaaarr!" a group of robotic dinos had them surrounded, like the T-rex, tricycletops, etc., and all were growling viciously.

"Um, you wanna put that to use now?" Vweeb asked.

"I can't shrink too many at once."

However, Vweeb noticed something in the sky. "WHOA! What's that? !"

The sun sizzled as it unleashed a wavy beam, and when it reached the planet, the mechanical dinosaurs sparkled and fell down immediately. "It's… a solar flare." Nebula responded in shock. "All the dinosaurs are dead. Only feeble, mammal-like robots hiding in caves could've survived." At that moment, Bender came hurrying out with an armful of sparkling rocks.

"Well I didn't find any treasure, but there's a bunch of cool rocks I bet we can make some money off!"

"Bender, we're not taking all those with us."

"But didn't you just get a shrinking power?" Vweeb asked.

_"Shhhh…_ Anyway, even if these robots _were_ considered life, they're dead now. Let's take off and start looking for the next fragment."

**Sargasso Space Station**

Sector V was once again trapped behind a blue barrier in the station's dungeon. "Why is it that this whole story, we've been taken prisoner in these places?" Dillon complained.

"Yeah. And didn't we die in that explosion just now?" Haruka asked.

"I guess it's a good thing that we didn't." Aurora said. "I suppose we should try getting out of here now."

"I'm already on it." Vanellope replied as she began to type on her computer. "Thankfully bounty hunters don't have the greatest budget in security. What're they doing with their bounties, anyway?"

"Blowing them on beer, guns, and hookers, what else do thugs do with hard-earned allowance?" Haylee asked.

"Aaaand that should do it riiiight… now." Vanellope confirmed as the cell's barrier switched off.

_"Warning. Security breach in Sector A-B. Security breach in Sector A-B. Also detecting a mockery in our security budget. Well, we're activating the spherical energy barrier so you can't escape. How do you like us now?"_

"Crikey… don't get so worked up about it, Mate." Sheila mumbled.

"They just turned on a huge barrier around the station." Vanellope explained, still studying her computer. "There're 5 generators we need to shut down."

"Okay team, split up and look for those generators." Aurora explained. "We also need to steal a ship so we can get outta here. And if you can, try and grab some supplies that'll last us the trip, like food, weapons, anything we might need. Okay, let's go!" (Play "Sargasso Region" from _Star Fox Assault_.)

_Stage 14: Sargasso Station_

_Mission: Find a ship and escape the bounty hunter fortress._

The team hurried out of the prison wing as a swarm of Ruffians already ambushed them in the hall. Aurora and Chris tossed a series of fireballs to push the first line down, while Sheila hovered above and punched a charged Light Sphere to bounce around others' heads. Vanellope then warped around in her pixel form to confuse them while Kirie Beatles spun around and rapidly smacked them with her fans. Chris spun in a flame torpedo and burst through the swarm before the kids hurried out to the wide open area, where many crates sat and ships were parked.

"We could hog one of these when we're ready." Chris said.

"Unless we brought a shrink ray, no way we're all fitting on one of these." Aurora stated.

"Crud. I knew I shoulda flew by Emily's before we left." Artie huffed.

"Frankly, we need a ship that's _awesome_ enough for a galactic journey." Haylee informed. "You guys handle the generators, I'm gonna look for that."

"Hey, you're still helping us!" Artie yelled.

"Ugh, fine, ONE generator, then I'm off."

The kids all split up as Mason, Sheila, and Haruka went up a left slope onto a second-floor walkway. A Ruffian Wheeler; Ruffians in giant mechanical wheels, sped out and blasted them with machineguns. Sheila went over first and punched Light Spheres around the wheel's front to hit the Ruffian from his exposed side. This eventually caused the Wheeler to spiral out of control and fall over. Another group of Ruffians waited from behind, blasting laser rifles at the kids as Haruka created a smokescreen of purple gas. Mason drank some Purple Flurp and burped Gas Bombs at the Ruffians, knocking them over the edge.

"Were you planning to _share_ those sodas?" Haruka questioned.

"These aren't for everyone, I use 'em for battle." Mason stated.

_"Hoarder."_ Sheila mumbled.

They entered a small, narrow corridor where the first generator sat across a chasm with a line of big fans. The signs on the left and right read _Gas-powered fan chamber_, and below them were open, empty pipes. Mason and Haruka shrugged and unleashed gas into the pipes, causing the line of fans to activate. Sheila then hovered across with her propeller tail, using the fans to stay airborne as she reached the generator. "Okay, time to teach me mum's teachin's to the test!" With that, Sheila dealt several punches against the machine, before spiraling her fist and smashing the generator with a super-punch.

_"Generator B disabled. We better step up our defenses."_

Kirie, Dillon, and Vanellope entered a narrow, darker corridor where Ruffians hurried down from a left corridor. Kirie swiftly dodged the shots and jumped over to dance on their heads, leaving Dillon to use Shadow Veil and pull two of them underneath. Vanellope glitched over fast as lightning and rapidly kicked the remaining ones, knocking them out as Dillon finished beating his bunch.

They entered a longer hallway where a security camera locked onto them from the other end. Dillon used Shadow Veil to slide across, evading the camera's vision while Kirie gracefully danced across, the camera failing to shoot her. Just as well, Vanellope simply glitched across the avoided the camera's shots, and when Dillon made it over, he slithered behind the camera and jumped out to yank it off the ceiling. They found the generator in an enclosed area, which Vanellope proceeded to hack. She entered a code 'Dogs' to shut the generator down.

_"Generator A disabled. Our security's looking pretty crappy right now."_

The Gilligan Triplets snuck into a large room that went up many levels, having several large crates and a generator at the top. The kids snuck under the first ledge toward the staircase, listening to a couple Ruffians talking above. "Hey, did you hear about that new guy workin' with Star Wolf?"

"Who? Dandy?"

"Yeah, him. Heard the guy's a madman. He apparently got run out of his own galaxy after blowing up a planet… with HIM on it."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! How do you blow up a planet when you're still on it, and not git turned into a ghost? ?"

"That's what I'm sayin'. He's not normal."

"That's probably just some rumor, right?"

"Maybe… but in all honesty, I don't wanna be around that guy. Heard he's a freakin' legend."

"That's just his talk."

"You wanna go mono-to-mono with him?"

"I'm just sayin', he-" The Ruffian was smacked by Artie's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. from behind, and the boy dodged and smacked the other Ruffian before he could shoot. The Ruffians on other levels got into turrets and began blasting. They made it onto the next level and took out the first turret Ruffian, and Harry took control of the turret to blast other ones while his siblings made it upstairs. There were Ruffian Mechs waiting above, the kids dodging as they launched grenades. Haylee slid over to unbolt their wheels' screws with her wrench, causing the mechs to fall apart, and when the Ruffians tried to attack the kids their selves, Artie used the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to send them tumbling down the levels. With that, they focused attention on the generator, which Haylee easily disabled by unscrewing all the parts.

_"Generator C disabled. I don't wanna be the person who takes the blame for all this."_

Chris and Aurora entered a second-floor room where many female Ruffian Ninjas flipped out, wielding nun-chucks. On the other side was a painting of Aurra Sing, and on the right was one of Aurorra Bane. One wrapped their nun-chuck around Aurora's leg and flung her overhead, but she regained composure and tossed fireballs around the room. Chris spun in a flame torpedo and sped around the room to knock ninjas over, and when he stopped, he jumped in the air and kicked forceful fireballs from both feet at other ninjas.

Aurora grabbed one's bo staff and kicked her backward, and she ended up crushed by a rolling barrel from the left. They looked up a slope in a narrow passage, where a Ruffian Mech was throwing barrels down like Donkey Kong. The Uno kids tried to jump the barrels, but ended up smashed and pushed back down. However, Chris noticed the word 'GAS' written on the barrels, so when the Ruffian picked up the next one, Chris tossed a flame and exploded it completely.

With that, they hurried up the slope and found a room loaded with gas barrels, as well as the generator. The kids smirked and nodded, setting a small flame before rushing out of there.

From the outside, a mighty explosion erupted from one of the station's windows. _"Generator D disabled. Talk about overkill."_

After finishing their generator, Mason, Sheila, and Haruka looked around as they left the room. "Let's try to find the next one." Mason said. "Hopefully I can find some drinkables in here."

"Hoarder!" Haru yelled.

The three split up and searched rooms of another section of the base. Haruka found a room with medical supplies, and figured they could make do with this stuff. Space was deadly, after all.

Sheila wandered into a room filled with wanted posters. She curiously skimmed around, viewing all the criminals' visages. _Wanted: Cad Bane, for crimes against the Republic. 500,000 Credit. Wanted: Romulus Slag, Captain of the Slag Pirates, for several planetary raids. 700,000 Bolts. Wanted: "Golden-Fist" Marine the Raccoon, for the destruction of several naval battleships. 7,000,000 Earthican currency (respective country)._

Sheila stopped walking and stepped back to view the poster. Her 16-year-old mother looked very spunky, wearing an eyepatch on her right eye, a captain's hat, and raising a sword with a thumbs-up. Sheila smiled with pride, giving a wink and thumbs-up back. "Arrrr! Good on ya, Mom!"

Mason entered a darker passage, but found a large, open room with a generator on the left. (End song.)

As Mason slowly walked in, a beautiful tune fell in his ears. A calm, peaceful tune that eased the wild aura of this battle-crazy station. In the center of the room was a cloaked, tan-skinned mustachioed man, turned halfway from Mason as he stared at an open music box, his eyes hidden under his hat. "Uhhh… do you work here?" Mason asked confused.

_"For so long… I longed nothing more than one thing. That one thing… sums up the lives of all bounty hunters. Never would I expect… to find a treasure… more valuable. Never… have I felt the happiness."_ Mason kept his confused look as the man spoke quietly. _"But alas… that one treasure, that gave me light… grew up in darkness. It looks so innocent… but the darkness swallowed her. It was… inevitable."_

"…"

"Kids do not know the true evil that swallows the world. When I see you… and your friends doing such reckless things. I wonder, if you even know a thing." He faced Mason.

"W-What?"

"Hear this: I am Daddy the Parent. Member of Star Wolf. The others have asked me to guard this station. I will take pleasure… of ending your quest here. As soon as this music box stops… _we draw."_

Mason glared at him from across the room, and Daddy glared back. Both fighters looked more than eager to clash. They stood still… awaiting the signal. The lovely tune played for 7 more seconds… until it stopped. "Errrr-YAH!" The hunter whipped out two pistols and aimed. (Play "Monkey Blue Face-off" from _Ape Escape 3_.)

_Boss fight: Daddy Masterson_

Mason frantically dodged the guns and began running around the room as Daddy began firing. He quickly skidded to a halt when Daddy fired in front, then the Dimalanta boy quickly ducked behind a nearby metal crate. "Huff, huff! Talk about being on the war path! Does this guy ever quit?"

"You know you can't hide from me." Mason looked up as two homing bullets hovered overhead and locked in on him. He jumped out quickly before they shot down, and Daddy began firing at him some more. "BUUURP." Mason burped a cloud of gas, but Daddy easily brushed it away with his cape. "You'll need faster attacks than that to take out a sniper!"

Mason swiftly dodged a few more bullets before ducking behind the crate again. "Well, I'm not a Mobian like Sheila. I can't MOVE that fast! Hmm, but I should be halfway decent with long-range. 'kay, Purple Flurp, do your thing!" He whipped out a can of the soda and drank away. With that, he back against the wall, still behind the crate, and "BUUURP" sent a Gas Bomb through the air, hoping it would strike Daddy. The hunter dodged side, but Mason burped more Gas Bombs in different directions in that facinity, but the hunter still dodged the shots. Mason ran out, seeing the area smoky, and quickly hurried to the hunter's silhouette to jump and kick against his face.

"Uah!" The gas cleared as Daddy rubbed his chin, still desperately trying to shoot Mason with his guns. The Dimalanta boy dodged around and got behind, lashing a Poison Whip and yanking Daddy by the legs, making him fall forward and drop his guns. Mason quickly kicked them away, but Daddy jumped to his feet before pulling out a machinegun. Mason screamed and ran even faster as Daddy started rapidly firing, not stopping for a second. He back-flipped over the line of bullets and threw a poison blast at Daddy's face, which he dodged, and in his briefness of ceasefire, Mason dashed behind another crate.

Mason pulled out another Flurp and guzzled it down, sending more Gas Bombs at the mustachioed hunter, but Daddy blasted the bombs midflight and exploded them before they reached. Mason kept burping, but he ran low on gas, so he jumped through the smoke resulted by the bombs, hoping to avoid the machinegun. He made it to Daddy's side, taking him by surprise as he whipped around, but Mason grabbed the gun as the two aimed it upward. Mason kicked Daddy's shin and hauled the rifle from him, tossing it aside.

Daddy whipped out a new gun and shot spinning tops with strings attached. They wrapped around Mason before spinning him rapidly, making him dizzy as Daddy ran and kicked him away. He sent more tops, but Mason dove between the strings and sent gas at the hunter, which he dodged and shot more tops. Mason ran behind the hunter and tricked the tops into wrapping around him, allowing the poisonbender to jump and deal two spin-kicks. Daddy fell and flipped back up, unwrapping the ropes and tossing the top-gun away before extracting a missile launcher. He locked onto Mason and fired mini missiles that didn't stray from their target.

Mason ran all around, but the missiles stayed on him tight, so he frantically ran behind a metal crate to make them crash. Daddy sent more missiles that eventually destroyed the crate, forcing Mason to run around some more and get behind another one. As the missiles destroyed that crate, he took notice of the generator just a few feet away. As soon as this crate was destroyed, Mason dashed and ducked behind the generator, tricking Daddy's missiles into attacking and destroying.

_"Generator E destroyed. Barrier disabled. Nice going, Genius."_

"Grrrr!" Daddy growled, glaring at the smoke from the generator's remains. Mason guzzled down two Purple Flurps at once and flipped out, his back facing Daddy as he unleashed a forceful fart, sending a beam of gas at the hunter that pushed him all the way against the wall. The hunter still got back on his feet, ditching the missile weapon and jumping to a higher floor around the room's walls.

He pulled out a classic sniper rifle and began shooting Mason from afar, but the Dimalanta still evaded and ducked behind another crate. Daddy was beginning to destroy that crate as Mason caught his breath. "Hokay, he's a bit out of reach right now… I could try this new move I've been working on, but it's a one-shot. …Oh well, when haven't those sold well lately?"

Daddy destroyed the crate, creating a cloud of dust that Mason inhaled. He stepped out and, "Aa…aa…AACHOO!" he fired a whipping fast snot bullet that struck Daddy in the stomach. "Guah!" The hunter tumbled forward and fell back onto the field, looking up as Mason dashed over and kicked him forcefully in the stomach. He dropped his gun and coughed before falling over, and Mason saw a small locket fall from his coat. (End song.)

The Dimalanta walked over and picked up the locket gently, hearing the same peaceful tune from earlier. Inside the locket was a picture of a beautiful, and very familiar blonde-haired girl. "Hey… is this-"

"Uuuuug." Daddy moaned as he helped himself up. "That is no toy, Child! That is my one and only daughter, Carol! The last memory I have of her…"

He whipped around, "YOU'RE Carol's FATHER? ?"

"You knew my daughter? !"

**Hangar area**

Haylee Gilligan quietly crept through a hall before peeking into a hangar. There sat a big, yellow ship whose legs were held down by metal binds. "Hmmm… this ship looks perfect! It doesn't look like anyone's on it… I better unhook it fast."

She walked over and started using her wrench to try and unscrew the bolts of the metal binds. "Grrrrr!" she struggled to unscrew the first one, unable to budge it at all.

"What do you think you're doing?" she gasped with fright and looked to her right. Space Dandy leaned against his ship, smirking wittingly with pearly-white teeth.

**With Mason and Daddy**

After a few minutes, Mason finished explaining his acquaintanceship with Daddy's daughter. "Hm hm hm…" the man found it a little silly. "That is… an interesting tale."

"Eeeeee." Mason grinned and blushed goofily.

"You will have to excuse my daughter. She is… sort of a troubled person."

"I got that. But part of the reason was because you left them… wasn't it?"

"It was not Carol that tempted me to leave. But I, could not bear to live with that ghost of a woman who is her mother. You see… Carol's mother was born under a long line of rich nobles. In the olden days, the nobles were the most powerful people in wealth, and their exercises are still practiced today. They believed themselves superior to every lower being, especially the little people, meaning Lilliputians or Minish. I believe the Corporate Presidents are also descended from these nobles.

"But these facts didn't matter to me at the time. Not at all. My only passions in life were guns and money, and the best way to put 2 and 2 together was become a bounty hunter. I was one of the best bounty hunters out there, hunting small-time criminals, and a few big-time. The wealth I acquired as a result was incredible. But I longed for so much more. A loved one, if you will. So I came to Earth, to find a lady. I met a fairly wealthy girl, ironically, whose name was Mommy. We… were given weird names at birth. Heheh. She wasn't the prettiest sight to look at, but, the only thing I looked at was her vast amounts of wealth. And as certain minds thing alike, she was impressed in the wealth I acquired as a bounty hunter. So… we got married. And several months later, our daughter was born.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful. She was… like an angel, to me. We played together all the time when she was growing up… and using the money I got from bounties, I bought her all the fancy jewels and clothing. But in time… she took after her mother's lifestyle, as a noble. In which there's barely anything 'noble' about her. She tried to solve all of her problems with money. She started being rude to kids who didn't wanna play with her, and she began her hunt for a Minish to claim as her 'pet'. But that only would've resulted in captivity, as you confirmed. I talked to her mother about her 'dilemma', but she only passed it off as a natural thing, and rich people deserve to feel this way. I know that I used to feel the same way about money… but seeing my daughter act that way, changed a part of me. So I left them, and returned to Galaxia, continuing my job as a bounty hunter, but hardly had an interest in the bounty. I regretted leaving Carol behind… but I assumed it was already too late. But it seems… you and her made friends in the end."

"Heheheh. Yeah, we got there eventually. She's still pretty hooked on money… but she has been pretty nice."

"Even so… I must thank you for befriending her. Perhaps she may changed her ways if she experiences true friendship."

"I wish she had operative training, then we could hang out all the time! …Oh, but speaking of which, we kinda have a job to do still. Does this place… have any drinks that aren't poisonous?"

"I thought _you_ were poison?"

"There's a limit!"

"Hm hm hm! That fridge over there has a few sodas." He pointed across the room. "We keep 'em for, uh… the juniors."

Mason walked over and proceeded to take an armful of sodas. "And remember, Child." He looked at Daddy, the hunter giving a serious glare. "I still have my honor as a bounty hunter. If we are ordered to shoot you down… I may not hesitate."

"Hm hm!" Mason only passed him a smile before hurrying out with the sodas. Daddy pulled out the music box and stared at the picture of his daughter. It filled his heart to know… she had a friend.

**_Aloha Oe_****'s hangar**

"Those're reinforced titanium screws, you know." Dandy told Haylee. "Your little wrench ain't gonna cut it."

"Stay back!" Haylee yelled, aiming her wrench. "Or I'll…I'll screw you up real bad!"

"Ease up, Little Lady." Dandy smiled coolly, whipping out his own screwdriver. "I'll give ya a hand. Wouldn't be dandy to leave ya hangin'." And so, he began unscrewing the binds.

"Um… thanks?"

"But let's get something straight here, I don't like kids, never did. A bunch of whiny pests if you ask me."

"You teen guys have a few unpleasant qualities too, if you ask me." Haylee glared. "But why're you helping us?"

"I've been hanging around these parts for a while now. News travels fast. 'Army of snot-nosed kids saves entire universe from an army of plant monsters', 'evil adult alien foiled by a swarm of more of these little brats.' Just hearing about all the things these kids get into… it makes me astonished. Knowing these young generations doing all these reckless things. I feel the strange need to lend a hand. But I just have to know one thing. Why do you kids _do_ what you do? Wouldn't it be much easier to just, sit at home, play your videogames, and leave all of this crap do the grown-ups?"

"It's the fact we can't trust grown-ups to do jack that we risk getting blown up in space. It's become our duty to save, not just other kids, but whole worlds. It's a lot to burden, but to have a universe where kids can play in peace, it's worth it. …Say, now that I think about it, how did we get blown up in space and survive without a scratch?"

"It's a really weird story. See, a couple years ago, after getting back to my ship, I found a box that contained a weird fruit. I was hungry at the time… so naturally, I ate it. Then before I knew it, I was able to escape _any_ situation in one piece, and I was able to let other people escape from things, too. Why, even if the _Apocalypse_ were to happen right now, you can bet I could avoid it with nary a scratch."

"Hmmm…" Haylee had an idea what it was he ate. But how it got to him… hmmm. "So, whaddo _you_ do, anyway?"

"I'm a bounty hunter, of course." He responded, continuing to unhook the _Aloha_. "But not like most of these guys. I happen to be a hunter of rare and unique aliens. In the galaxy I came from, there's a registration center that collects data of alien species, always looking to scan and analyze new creatures. You bring new species to the center, and the rarer the type, the more Woolongs you get. Then the aliens are released back into the wild, I think. I moved to this galaxy in the hopes of finding some rare types. But funds were a little low, so I teamed up with _these_ sleaseballs. But between you and me," he bent down to Haylee and whispered, _"my eyes are on that nifty Vendra lady and her brother._ They're the only ones of their kind, so they have to be worth a lot. I'm laying low, awaiting the perfect opportunity to nab them."

After a few more moments, the _Aloha Oe_ was unhooked. "Well, it's done. Ready to ship off when you're ready. Oh, I got this for you, too." He tossed her a small, black-and-white pyramid.

"Hey… this is one of those Zathurian Artifacts!"

"Your friend's been looking for those, right? I happened to find that after blowing up a planet back in my home galaxy. I tried to crack it myself, but even a chainsaw couldn't put a dent in that. Tell her it's for good luck. Oh, but uh…" he bent down to Haylee with a sneaky glare, _"I wanted a little favor from you, too."_

"What?"

"There's another reason I came to this galaxy: I'm currently searching for an extremely rare alien called the Chameleonian, which can shape-shift into almost anyone. I heard it was last spotted in these parts… but if you help me find it, I'll give you a share of the profit."

"What's the profit?"

"Heh heh, I'm not gonna tell you. Just spot it for me, will ya?"

_Side Mission unlocked: Locate the Chameleonian and bring it to Space Dandy._

Haylee turned to stare up at the shiny, yellow ship. "Oh, Kid?" Dandy tossed her the keys to the ship, and she fumbled to catch them. "Take care of the _Aloha Oe_ for me. She is… _she is my baby._ I caught my first bounty with her, and we survived blowing up a whole planet. So you better not get 'er scratched by asteroids, Miss Junior Pilot." He began to walk away, waving her off. "Stay in school, Kid!"

"…" Haylee smiled and stared in his direction a few seconds before the others hurried over. "Yo Hayl, we got the- What're you staring at?" Artie asked.

"OH! Uh… just thinkin'."

"Waaaait I've seen that look before." Artie glared. "Haylee's in LOOOOVE."

She blushed madly, "I AM not! !"

"Awwww! Who you kissy-kissy face wiiiith- Ow!" Harry smacked him.

"Man, you kissy-face over Hancock. Now we ready to go or not?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Hayl nodded. "We're ready. Oh, and I got this!" She presented the artifact.

"Hey, it's one of those things Nebula mentioned!" Aurora recognized. "Where'd you get it?"

"I'll explain later. Offscreen explanations save budget. Now come on, before any more thugs show up!"

They boarded the _Aloha Oe_ and were soon taking off for deep space. From one of the station's windows, Dandy two crewmates, Meow and QT, watched their ship leave. "Dandy lent his spaceship to 12 ten-year-old kids?" Meow asked.

"Sure looks that way, yep…"

"I knew I was gonna regret signing up for him…"

**Great Clock**

MaKayla and George peacefully slept in their beds… until MaKayla's eyes glowed blue again, and she was off on another time-traveling adventure. She hurried to the Planet Room and located Earth's holographic image, channeling the energy before vanishing in a Time Portal.

**Punk Hazard; two years ago**

"Mmm, _make me a Devil Fruit_, she says, _get on with it bastard_, she yells… Well, are you HAPPY now, Mom?" Caesar grinned maniacally as he extracted a white bacuri fruit, decorated with little black lines. "The Escape-Escape Fruit will help you evade ALL the tax-collectors you desire! _So shove THAT up your ass…"_

MaKayla peeked in the room as Caesar went to put the fruit in a metal box. "Those Drophyd things should be here any minute to collect it. Siiigh… I wonder if Doffy wants to meet up for booze later?"

A Drophyd Transport Ship soon landed as troopers went in to take the crate. MaKayla snuck onto the ship and hid behind other cargo before they returned. The ship was soon taking off for space, but before it could reach Galaxia, MaKayla took the box with her through a Time Portal.

**Planet Huron; two years ago**

MaKayla appeared in a desolate valley under a blue nighttime sky with a sea of stars. Before her lay a vast canyon where a building sat all the way across, and parked near that building was the _Aloha Oe_. The night sky and breezy atmosphere making her sleepy, MaKayla began another journey across a rugged landscape in bare feet. (Play "Outpost X11" from _Ratchet & Clank_.)

_Stage 15: Huron Outpost_

_Mission: Cross the valley and bring Dandy the Devil Fruit._

MaKayla started down a slope into the canyon, but having to carry the box containing the Devil Fruit was a struggle. The trail was zigzaggy, but stayed along the right trench wall as it made a corner turn, leading her to a group of froglike aliens in purple army suits, called Incursions. The aliens blasted her with laser rifles, but MaKayla dropped the crate and flipped to them, knocking the weapons away with her staff. She then kicked a few Incursions upside the head, and when they all charged, she stuck her staff on the ground and twirled herself around it to kick them all away.

She entered a dark, nearly black cave, awaking a green, bright firefly on the way in as it began fluttering around her, allowing her to see a little. Some Swoopers flew at her, but she swatted them away with the box before reaching a small pond with platforms. She had to toss the box onto the individual platforms before jumping to them. Some of the platforms had piranhas jumping over, but she slowed them with Time Bombs to get across easy.

She reached a short, dark chasm that several fireflies were alighting over, revealing the zigzaggy balance beams, some of which were disconnected from the path and led to platforms with switches. There was a switch beside her that connected the first trail, so MaKayla used Recordance and stood on that switch. When she restarted, the clone stood on the switch, allowing her to carefully haul the box across the beam. It's times like these she was thankful for her small feet, otherwise she could never balance as great as she does.

She had to stop on all the switches and restart Time Recordance so her clones would balance their way to them, allowing her to eventually make it all the way. However, there was still one more switch, and while she could set her box on it, she still needed to get across. She restarted the Time Recordance, but erased all the clones, thinking of a plan: she restarted the whole sequence, but this time left the box on every first switch, then went to press the second switch. She kept this up and was able to get across, with her clones and box's clones holding the switches.

She got to another chasm, where the platforms led down, then led back up to the other side, so it was just a matter of tossing the box down then jumping after it. On the other side's ledge was waterfall pouring from a small, shallow stream, and it felt nice to cool her feet down as she jumped on. But on the dry path that continued, a Tetramite hive sat in the middle of the area, and MaKayla knew those creatures could feast on her fast, even with Time Bombs. There was another beam that hung a few feet from the ground, and it led around the hive and across the room.

MaKayla tossed the crate below the beam, then hurried to jump and grab the beam before the Tetramites could grab her. They swarmed ravenously underneath her, desperately awaiting her to drop down. MaKayla held tight to the beam and grabbed the crate's handles with her toes, climbing across the beam and pulling the box with her as well. She reached another stream and could safely drop down since the Tetramites didn't like water. She carried the box normally again across a narrow, zigzaggy path over a pit of darkness, then finally reached the cave's exit.

She followed a wide path down between trench walls and reached a cliff where more Incursions waited. Some flew on jetpacks while they blasted at her, but MaKayla dodged and hit their shots back with her staff. She ran to whack and beat the other ones until they were all knocked out, then turned to a zipline that led across to the next ledge. She grabbed the hook and held the box with her toes again as she zipped across, dropping off and carrying the box up this next path.

She reached a vast, open field filled with Incursions, who all took notice the girl and began shooting. MaKayla held the box with her right hand and scepter in her left as she began to dash through, swinging both items and blocking and deflecting the shots (respectively). A line of Incursions blocked her way, but she used her staff to pole-vault above them and kick a Time Bomb down. Others charged at her with swords, but she swiftly dodged them all and ran into the thin gap in the wall on the other side. The road split in two, and she dashed down a left path as the Incursion swarm followed, the froggy aliens chased her into the distant desert.

However, the REAL MaKayla smiled as the Incursions chased away her clone. With that, she followed the right path and climbed a high ladder, still holding the box in her right hand and the scepter in her teeth as she used her left hand to climb the ladder. Once at the top, she had a lovely view of Space Dandy's prized ship, the _Aloha Oe_. She stepped inside to make the delivery. (End song.)

**Inside the _Aloha Oe_**

"WOOOO!" Space Dandy cheered as he returned to his ship, raising a bottle of beer. "Boy, you Incursions sure know how to party! Hey, good luck with your next invasion!... Hm?" He found a peculiar metal box seated on his pad. He opened the box and found a strange, white fruit inside. He picked the fruit out and tried to make out what it was. "Hmmm… well, I am a little hungry. Ah well." He took a bite out of the fruit, baring a curious look as he munched. "Yuck! That's the worst thing I ever tasted! Well, it's probably healthy, 'n that case." And he continued to finish the whole thing.

**Unnamed doomed planet; one year later**

Dandy was cowered behind a rock as a swarm of giant, ravenous alien monsters sniffed him out. "QT, just push the button on that doll and we can blow all these things to smithereens!" Dandy yelled into his communicator.

_"Well… okay."_ He pressed it.

"Great! That thing's meant to blow up this planet and everything on it!"

_"That's good, but, how do we get outta here?"_

"…Oh." Dandy frowned. "No wonder I never used it. But at least I die with a full head of hair."

And the starry skies looked ever so bright when the entire planet vanished in a great explosion.

_And thus, Space Dandy's great adventures have come to an end. His legends will echo across the stars… but not really. He's not DEAD anyway, you already saw the future…_

* * *

**So yes, the Kayla stage comes AFTER the respective resulted scene in the current time. Dandy first mentions his fruit, then we see how he got it. The Incursions come from _Ben 10_, but they aren't really meant to have later appearances besides this simple stage. So yes, it is, in fact, Space Dandy, from the new show on Toonami of the same name. The man who can miraculously survive any situation. Basically, he has the power of any cartoon character. So this chapter features the first character/antagonist battle, with Mason vs. Daddy; since Mason is acquainted with his daughter, that was a fated battle. The thing is, Carol's actually gonna be an importance the next couple stories. So next time, Sector V will get the artifact to Nebula and co., and we'll go to the next planet. Later.**


	13. The Prince of Osiris

**Hokay everybody, went to see _Captain America 2_, now back to the story! Let's find the next fragment and get it done. Let's do this!**

* * *

**_Welcome to Modern Ancient Egypt! Osiris Country's New Pharaoh._**

**Mecha Jungle**

Vweeb finished repairing the Shooting Star's interior before climbing out to his friends. "Well, the solar flare did a number on the Star's interior, but I was able to fix it okay. YOU guys coulda helped me, now that Nebula can SHRINK now!" Indeed Nebula was leaning on the car, filing her nails, while Bender smoked a cigar.

"Yeah, but all I could do was bend the wires, which would make things worse." Bender implied.

"Plus, I don't have my lightning power back, so I couldn't-a helped." Nebula noted.

"Whatever! So we ready to take off or what?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Neb said as they hopped in. "We need to contact Sector V somehow and check in their progress. It's all we can do before we find a hint to the fragment. Let's go." And so, the ship lifted and took off again.

**_Aloha Oe_**

"Ahhhh, this ship is the bee's knees!" Haylee said gleefully as she piloted their brand new ship.

"Hey, don't steal my bit, 'aylee!" Sheila yelled. "Oi, but she be apples." She smiled as she lied back on the round sofa. "It's a hundred yonkers better than that dusty ol' dingy."

Chris, however, wore a look of anger and annoyance. "I appreciate Dandy for allowing us the comfort of his ship, but… WHY DID HE HAVE TO SAVE THESE LITTLE PESTS! !" Indeed, Chris's hands and legs were tied behind him as the Kateenian kids grinned playfully.

"Hm hm hm!" Aurora giggled. "Those guys are so fun!"

"Hm hm, let's find Nebula and give her the artifact!" Haruka suggested. "Afterwards, we can drop these little guys back at Kateenia. Not that we want to." Chris glared.

**A few space-miles away; Sector DR's Lego ship**

"I'm telling you, he's being held on Glacia!" Doflamingo argued. "Arctic tundra, that's his kinda place! We'll search for the coldest region on there and bring his ass back!"

"All right, all right. But do we even know where Glacia is?" Sweetie asked.

"What'm I, a galactic navigator? All these directions look the same to me."

"You're stupid. Ask someone for directions." Sugar stated.

"Shuddup, I was gonna do that!"

"Uuuuh! There's a ship over there, daizokun!" Bison pointed, seeing the _Aloha Oe_ ahead.

"Alright, we'll see what they know. Will THAT make you happy, Sugar?"

**_Aloha Oe_**

"…Hm?" Aurora looked curiously as a strange Lego ship flew toward them. It stopped as a voice echoed,

_"Excuse me fellas, but we're lookin' for Planet Glacia. Mind pointin' us the way?"_

"Uhhh, let's seeee…" Aurora pressed buttons at a terminal. "Ahh! Just fly diagonally right at 10 parsecs and it says you'll make it!"

_"Terrific! Thank ya, Miss!"_ Doffy Jr. said, and with that, they flew off.

Sector V continued on their voyage while Aurora smiled with satisfaction. "Ahhhh… helping people. …"

**Great Clock; bathroom**

"Mmmmmm…" After an arduous journey across a barren, rocky landscape, MaKayla was happily relaxed in a wide, steaming hot tub, filled with bubbles that, well, 'censored' her body. "The earthbender lifestyle is not for me. Sigh, why's the box gotta be so heavy for a little fruit?"

Clockwork's vision appeared. _"A Devil Fruit is a very important project, created after many years of research. The powers it brings are not to be taken lightly."_

"Gyah!" MaKayla covered herself. "Can't a girl take a bath in privacy? ?"

_"I'm a ghost. We do this all the time."_

"That…That's no excuse at all! Uuugh! Anyway, wouldn't it be much easier to carry a can of Bang Gas?"

_"It may be… but remember that the effects of Bang Gas are randomized, while Devil Fruits contain concentrations of Bang Gas for a specific power. And besides, Devil Fruits are an upgrade over regular Bang Gas. With a mix of demon material, even the usual anti-metahuman antidote would have no effect."_

"But… didn't The Brain give Mr. York the chance to induce Madame Rouge with the antidote?"

_"Yes, he did… but even if he took it, the potion would have no effect. 'Twas merely a test of Nolan's moral strength. Madame Rouge not only ate a Devil Fruit, but a Logia one at that. To become a Logia bender, it normally takes years of meditation and elemental bonding. To make a fruit that so greatly manipulates your body's substance and structure… Caesar's level of knowledge, is truly amazing."_

"With your help and these little nightly escapades, I might reach the Logia level pretty early!" MaKayla smiled.

_"Do not be so _hasty_. In the great scheme that is the universe, there have only been two Logia timebenders. I… am one of them. Under Dialga's command, I bonded with the light side of my element and protected the universe. The other. The other… escapes my vision entirely. Such is his incredible power."_

"But… if you don't know him… how do you know he exists?"

_"I began to have nightmares… that a timebender of incredible power exists. I asked Darkrai about them… but none of us had any idea. But I knew… the nightmares wouldn't happen without a reason. Somewhere in the universe… is a timebender like that. Coincidentally… I began having them… when your father was born."_

MaKayla looked the direction of the bedrooms with fear. Jagar and Misty slept peacefully in their bed.

**Shooting Star**

"You kids ever stare at old pictures of your mom?" Bender asked.

"WHO THE HECK STARTS A CONVERSATION LIKE THAT? !" Nebula and Vweeb yelled.

"Eh, I'm sorry, guys. It just gets so BORIN', sittin' in this dusty ol' racecar. Not even a comfy couch, or TV!"

"I happen to find this place quite roomy!" Vweeb said as he lied back on Nebula's lap.

"Easy for you, Shrimpy." Bender glared.

"Besides, isn't your apartment just a closet?" Nebula asked.

"Hey, my apartment has pizazz, it's got way more lingo than your crummy _human_ apartments. I want a ship with spirit! Like theirs!" He pointed to a huge, yellow ship flying their way.

"Who do you think they are?" Vweeb asked.

"Probably bounty hunters." Nebula assumed. "Let's just fly casually, just in case."

Right away, the Star changed into a humanoid shape with hands in its pockets as it whistled, walking casually.

**Inside _Aloha Oe_**

"Come on, we know how to turn on the megaphone speakers, can't we connect to their message transmitter?" Aurora asked.

"Hey, a girl needs time adjusting to a new ship." Haylee said, pressing different buttons. "What does this one do?" She pushed a button that fired a laser at the Shooting Star. "Oops."

"Eyah! ! They're shooting us, let's go!" Vweeb yelled, and the Shooting Star immediately took off.

"Way to go, Haylee!" Artie yelled.

"Don't 'Way to go' Haylee! Let's just boost after them! As soon as I find the-" She stomped a gas pedal, but it only fired a series of missiles.

"GYAAAAAH!" Vweeb screamed as they narrowly dodged the missiles.

"Still bored, Bender?" Neb asked. "Looks like we aren't leaving peacefully. Let's just fight."

They did a somersault and flew at the _Aloha_, beginning to bombard it with lasers. "Aaaahh! I guess they can't take an honest mistake!" Haylee yelled.

"Why don't you alert 'em to the fact WE AREN'T ENEMIES! !" Harry screamed.

"Chill out, I'll find the right button! It's here somewhere-" She pushed a button that formed a barrier and bounced the Star back.

"They're well-prepared." Nebula observed. "I wonder if I can Space Shrink 'em from this distance. Let's fly over their cockpit and see what happens."

And so, the Star flew upside-down and glided over the Aloha's pilot's seat. She held her hands ready to shrink them, but- "Huh?" saw Haylee and Sector V directly above their view.

"Hiiii!" Haylee grinned and waved.

**Inside _Aloha_**

"Ohh! So you got a new ship!" Nebula realized after their explanation.

"Heh heh! Sorry!" Haylee blushed.

"It sure is roomy." Vweeb said as he walked around the sofa, where Kirie and Haruka sat.

"Eh, it's okay… but it feels… like it's _missing_ something." Bender said.

"This closet's pretty nice!" Dillon smiled, showing him the closet. Bender walked in as Dillon shut the door.

_"Now that's what Ah'm talkin' about!"_

"And since it isn't a Drophyd ship, they probably won't be suspecting us!" Haylee said as she jumped back in the pilot seat.

"Also, she got _this_ for you." Aurora said as she tossed Nebula the artifact.

"A Zathurian Artifact? !" she asked with excitement. "Where did you get it? ?"

"A friend." Haylee winked.

"Boyfriend." Artie smirked.

"HE IS NOT!"

Nebula allowed the artifact to scan her eye, and the holographic message appeared for all to see (but only for Nebula to read). "'You, who is descended from the clan of space and is probably tired of reading this, seek the 6 pieces that will make our invention whole. The next fragment (assuming you're finding these in a particular order) is on Secco, within the region of Osiris. But the fragment will only be found, once the next pharaoh awakens. Good luck, and beware the darkness… you know how it is.' …Well, that's it."

"Holy crud! !" Vweeb exclaimed. "So we're going to _Secco_? ? We're visiting the MOST-visited planet of the series in a SPACE adventure? ! Holy wow! That's just plain amazing and surprising in the MOST possible way!"

"At least we're familiar with it." Neb said. "I heard the Osiris Region was modeled after Ancient Earth Egypt. Or was it… the other way around."

"Well, you should be more than comfortable in this ship." Aurora smiled.

"I think we'll stick with the Shooting Star. The less attention, the better. And faster."

"What the-? ! TV and good eating and you wanna ride in the PATTY wagon? ?" Bender complained.

"If we get in a space-fight, a smaller ship would be more agile, so it's best we stick with it."

"We have to drop these Kateenians off, anyway." Aurora noted, indicating the Kateenian kids using Chris as a boat swing, hanging from the ceiling.

"And let's do it quick before I puke off the starboard bow!"

_"YAAAAAAY!"_

"Mmm-nn-nn, _more agile ship_, mmm-nn-nn…" Bender mumbled with anger, "_no comfy couch or TV_, mm-mm…"

"By the way, who's the whiny robot?" Auror asked.

"A guy whose specific functions are unclear." Neb said.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender retorted.

"I've seen shinier." Dillon countered.

"Not from you, crow-boy."

"Can we just go? ?" Nebula insisted. "Anyway, when you're done with those Kateenians, try and meet up with my brother."

Chris glared, his anger building up as they used him for swinging. "Oh I think they're gonna be more than done…"

**Secco's atmosphere; southeast region**

"All I'm saying is, if we're gonna spend a bazillion hours in space, we at LEAST need to be comfortable!" Bender argued. "I figured a spacebender like you would LOVE more space!"

"Well, we need to think about the good of the mission. Besides, I'm not actually a full spacebender at the moment. But that'll all change once we get the fragments. Secco's a big place, so let's make sure we-"

At that instant, the engine started to die, bursting mini puffs of smoke as the ship shook. "Uh-oh. I think that solar flare's taking its toll!" Vweeb deduced.

"Bender is right. Nailed it." Bender smirked as he blew a smoke.

"Ugh, the wheel's stuck!" Nebula yelled. "Good thing Secco's a sandpit 'cause we're in for a rough landing!"

"WHOOOOOAAAA!" The racecar craft crashed onto a sandy field, and the three heroes were flung out, scratched and bloody.

**8 hours later…**

"….Mmm…nnnnn." Nebula finally awakened as the sun began setting over the Osiris Region. She found Vweeb a few feet ahead and scooped him in her hand as he came to.

"Ceh, ceh!" he coughed. "All sand is is just small, Kateenian rocks! Really painful."

Nebula set him on her shoulder as they looked around. "Where do you think Bender is?"

"I dunno, but it doesn't look like he walked. Check it out." Vweeb pointed at a long, dented trail in the sand, which matched Bender's width.

"Guess someone took an interest in him." They looked to the smoking wreckage of the Star. "And it'll take more than some tiny-size hacking to fix that. We'll see if the Seccoans have any good materials."

"Gonna be a long way for that." Vweeb noticed the pyramids in the distance.

"Nothing we aren't used to …" (Play "Dusty Desert Quicksand" from _Sonic 2006_.)

_Stage 16: Osiris Country_

_Mission: Reach the town and look for the fragment._

_Act 1_

Nebula and Vweeb began their journey across the Wild Sandy Yonder (do not confuse this with the _GALACSIA_ stage :P). Moldorms crawled around the sand and jumped out at them, but Nebula kept them away with her S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. The desert was very barren, with a few rocks and mostly dunes, and the group walked up their first dune, having to only deal with Moldorms. Once at the top of the dune, they overlooked a bottomless chasm with far-apart platforms. They hurried down the sandy hill as Nebula jumped to the first platform. She formed a group of moving Space Blocks that led to the next platform, and carefully jumped them to get across.

The next platform was too far to float to, but it sat on an unstable, ball-shaped rock near its stem. Nebula used the Space Shrink to minimize the rock, and this caused the platform to wobble back-and-forth, between them and the continued path. They jumped on when it tilted by them, then made it to the path between sand dunes. Leevers came out and spun at them, but they were still short-rate enemies that Nebula sprung out from the sand using her S.P.O.U.T..

They reached a wider area filled with sand holes, and in those holes were Sarlacc awaiting their meal. It was easy to walk around them, even though the flowing sand moved them toward them, but Sarlaccs' tentacles were reaching up to grab them, so Nebula kept them away with the S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. They made it out of the sandpit field, but reached an even larger sinkhole with a larger Sarlacc. They slowly stepped into the pit's slope, where the Sarlacc came out and spat slimeballs at them. It held its mouth open a few seconds after spitting, so Nebula had to toss grenades inside when it did. The process repeated a few times before the Sarlacc fainted in defeat.

The sands became stable in the area as they were able to get up out of the pit, to the next path. They reached a pit of quicksand that many tall Pokeys emerged from. Nebula used Space Shrink to minimize their lower segments, making the Pokeys shorter so she could jump off their heads. After crossing the sandpit, they reached a wide, gaping chasm, and on the other side, a Pokey of incredible height towered above the edge. There was a 20x40 stand, where Numbuh 20x40 made his daily announcement.

_"GET yer V.I.S.S.I.L.E., another classic weapon fer a classic space adventah, only 6000 Bolts! Launch across all the great distances and see ahead of a level if ya wanna! If ya can't take it from me, take it from that tall Pokey fella who's tauntin' ya across the chasm!"_

Nebula chuckled and paid the toll, acquiring the classic missile launcher. Nebula noticed the cracked ledge beneath the Pokey and launched her V.I.S.S.I.L.E. across, destroying the ground as the towering Pokey began to fall toward them. And just when its body was level with their ledge, a time distortion beam came down from the sky and stopped its body from falling. However, its parts were still too light to walk across, so they followed a side-trail on their left. A rock sat in the sand, baring Nebula's reflection, so the half-Zathurian shrunk herself. She and Vweeb were able to cross the Pokey bridge, having to jump to each individual part.

Another mirror rock sat on the other side, so Nebula was able to re-expand herself. After following another short trail, they were at a long river of quicksand, where many bones were seen flowing and sinking into the depths. Among these bones happened to be a capsule containing a Brown Boulder Wisp, so Nebula fired the V.I.S.S.I.L.E. and broke it open. "BOULDER!" Nebula absorbed the power and began speeding across the quicksand as a speeding boulder. Bone walls emerged from the sand which she had to dodge, and it was difficult to swerve when the river made turns.

She had to roll up a slope onto a platform to cross a bridge connecting to another platform across a chasm. She sped down short sand hills and evaded geysers that popped out of the sand. She soon sped into a thin tunnel, coming out on a long, sandy hill that led straight into a Sarlacc's mouth. They sped down its throat and up a ramp, over a pool of digestive acid as they took land on a safe foothold.

The power wore off as they began a journey inside the Sarlacc. They jumped up some floating platforms to reach a passageway on the ceiling, leading into a tunnel. The monster's insides were pumping in and out as they reached a vertical shaft, where the parallel walls moved away, then squeezed back. When they squeezed back, they were close enough for Nebula to Wall Jump up to a higher walkway. The ceiling began to close down to the path, so Nebula had to duck and squeeze in the gaps. They reached a river of digestive acid and had to jump a set of platforms, which sunk after they were stood on.

Just as well, a wave of acid began to wash toward them, so they jumped across quickly. At the route's end, they broke open a capsule with a Laser Wisp, which Nebula absorbed and aimed down the acid river. "LASER!" They shot forward and blasted out of the Sarlacc's rear, flying high in the sky before landing back on the sandy ground. They were only meters away from a town of pyramids and statues. Some of the Osirins here were human with dark skin, some were doglike creatures, resembling the Egyptian god, Anubis, and others looked like the Egyptian god, Thoth. The two approached one of these types, who wore a red pointed crown and dressed like a priest.

"Welcome, visitors, to our proud country of Osiris." He greeted. "I am the High Priest, leader of the country's religious order. May your time here be pleasurable."

"Wow! Osiris looks a lot like Egypt on Ancient Earth!" Vweeb observed.

"Well, of course. Our kind visited Egypt, Earth thousands of years ago. We set up establishments and the humans soon adapted to our ways. It was a pleasant planet, but we left."

The priest led them through town as Neb and Vweeb viewed the many pyramids and statues of pharaohs, towering over tombs. "You have come at a momentous time. We are about to announce the arrival of the new pharaoh."

"The new pharaoh?" Nebula asked.

"Yes. For 10 years, our land has gone without a pharaoh. Ever since the last pharaoh, Hamenthotep died."

"How did he die?" Vweeb asked.

"We had just gotten done constructing the statue to his tomb. But tragedy… the nose of his idol collapsed, and crushed him. We awaited the gods to deliver us the next pharaoh… but for long time, the Wall of Prophecy has gone unchanged. The slaves had no work… we had no one to follow. But at long last, the Wall of Prophecy hath delivered us news. And the _new_ pharaoh, descended from the heavens."

"That's cool and all, but… did you really need anyone to follow before?" Nebula asked. "You people can act on your own… can't you?"

"It is tradition, that only the pharaoh hath say in the land. It is God's will, that we blindly obey. Free from thought or responsibility."

"Your culture is truly, truly amazing." Vweeb said with clear sarcasm.

The kids were brought to a huge crowd of people gathered before a stone temple. Nebula and Vweeb stood in the front as the High Priest stepped up to the podium atop the wide stairs. "People of Osiris! We've waited 10 long years, but the gods have delivered us the golden news. Behold… Osiris's new pharaoh: BENDEEEERRR!" And out came Bender Rodríguez, dressed in a pharaoh's uniform and crown as he performed an Egyptian dance, up to the podium.

"! ! ! !" Needless to say, Neb and Vweeb's mouths couldn't stay closed.

"HELLO, people of Osiris! _I_ am Bender… THE GREAT!"

"HE'S the new pharaoh? ?" Nebula screamed.

"Of course! As it is written, on the Wall Prophecy!" He indicated the Wall of Prophecy behind the crowd, which had many symbols. The one that was distinctly noticeable, was a pixel graffiti art of Bender.

_DOIIIIIINNNG._ The color dropped from the two's faces.

"That's right! And the new pharaoh has BIG news!" Bender announced. "The labor and tyranny that was brought onto you by the pharaohs before me… IS NO MORE!"

_"YAAAAAAAY!"_

"Let a NEW wave of toil and labor wash across this lazy country!"

"YAAAA- Wait, whuh, huh?..."

"Starting today: you will build me a colossal statue in my honor! One _billion_ cubit meters tall! You will construct it to my _exact_ specifications! Anyone who slacks off… will just have to work harder! NOW GET MOVIN'!" He lashed a whip.

And so, the slaves of Osiris were put to work, after 10 years of relaxation. Nebula and Vweeb were thrown into this too, but they had to wear Egyptian style clothing. Nebula was dressed in a white sleeveless bellybutton shirt, green dress, sandals, and had a gold headband around her forehead. They were able to cut tiny pieces of cloth off for Vweeb, and some matching sandals. Also, the designer who was picking these clothes out for them was being whipped by Bender as he did so.

And for several days and nights, they worked. Nebula used her gravity powers to make people stand on convenient Grav-Paths on the statue's side, allowing them to push blocks up to higher areas. Bender's legs stretched to their height as he whipped them walking up.

A couple of carpenters were carefully studying the blueprints to Bender's tremendous statue, looking thoughtfully. Bender whipped them as they did this.

When they were trying to put pieces of Bender's statue's arms together, Vweeb used his ray gun and burned along the cracks to stick them together. Bender whipped him with a tiny whip as he did so.

When night fell, Neb and Vweeb were fast asleep inside a barrel, with the smaller alien tucked in her bellybutton. Many others were asleep as well, and Bender still whipped them into shape.

The statue was nearing completion, and it stretched all the way to space. Nebula and Vweeb wore space helmets as they floated with jetpacks, as did the other slaves as they carefully placed the ball on Bender's antenna. Bender didn't cease in whipping them once.

**5 days later…**

The legion of slaves stood before the tremendous idol, with Neb and Vweeb in the front. The High Priest led Bender forward, a blindfold over the robot's eyes. "Pharaoh Bender… it is with the highest honor, we present to you… your tomb." He took the fold off. Bender stared with sheer amazement as his statue towered beyond the heavens. (End song.)

_"REMEMBER ME."_ The statue echoed across Secco, releasing a breath of fire from its mouth. _"REMEMBER ME."_ Another flame.

"Does it please you, My Lord?"

"Hmmmnn… yeah, it's definitely _big_ all right… I just wonder if it's _too_ big, you know? Like, will people remember _me_, or the statue?"

"But Sire, we made it to your exact specifications."

"TOO exact if you ask me! TEAR it down and start it again! And this time, try not to make fools of yourselves."

As Bender smoked his cigar, the High Priest went to speak with his underlings. After a few whispers, they nodded in agreement.

"H-HEY, wha- Yow!" Bender was immediately wrapped like a mummy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the pharaoh suddenly died."

"YAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered, including Nebula and Vweeb.

The Osirins took Bender to a hole next to his tomb and tossed him down below. _"WHAT ABOUT MY serrrrrvaaaaants?"_

"Uuugh. Fine." With that, they grabbed Neb and Vweeb, and pushed them toward the hole.

"H-Hey- whooo_oooaaaa!"_ The tomb was sealed afterward.

**Inside the tomb**

"Oh- uh- Ow! Uuuuuhh…" The two groaned after colliding with the bottom.

They looked up when a candle alit, held by Bender as he unwrapped his bandages. "Cool, you guys made it! Check out the awesome tomb I made these guys build!" He flipped a lightswitch, bringing light to a casino-like tomb with gold and a bar.

"Bender, what the heck were you even thinking? ?" Neb asked.

"Look, I wasn't tryin' to be pharaoh, but you know, the opportunity presented itself, and I figured I could use a good retirement home! Come on, I got you guys some soda!" He went to grab some sodas in the fridge, tossing them to Nebula.

"Well, you coulda gone a little easier on us."

"Eh, no big deal. Enslaving people was my 12th hobby. I made absolutely certain you guys received the worst possible treatment."

Nebula WHACKED him beside the head with the S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. "That's the OPPOSITE of what I'm trying to get across here! !"

"Owww! Excuse me! Ah guess _maybe_ I shouldn't-a snagged THIS!" He presented the Dimensional Fragment.

Nebula gaped. "The Dimensional Fragment! !" Thank you, Nebula.

"Yeah, apparently it's some sacred treasure they give to the pharaoh or somethin'. I woulda let you guys know, but I wanted to make sure they did this tomb right. I guess I can live with it…"

"Uh, no matter! Let's just get outta here and find a way to fix the ship!"

"That's gonna be a problem: we're totally sealed. Nothing can get _in_ or out. Except millions of snakes."

"Eyaaah!" Vweeb screamed when a swarm of snakes crawled out of the ceiling corner.

However, Nebula took notice of a tiny hole under one of the tables. "Actually, we could probably get out easy if I shrink us down. There's a mirror right there." She noticed a dresser mirror.

"Awwww." Bender frowned. "You don't wanna spend the rest of eternity together?"

"Eternity has other plans. You comin' with us?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He said as he put the fragment in his compartment. With that, Nebula caught Bender in her frame and minimized him to Vweeb's size. She turned to the mirror and focused on her reflection, shrinking herself down. The three entered the tiny snake hole and began their journey through the tomb. (Play "Dusty Desert Ruins" from _Sonic 2006_.)

_Act 2: Bender's Tomb_

The tunnel was pretty narrow and straight forward, with only giant snakes slithering at them, which Nebula kept back using grenades. They had to Wall Jump up a few vertical parts until they exited to a more open area. A small ledge (actually their size) to the right led them to a mirror, which Nebula used to biggify, then re-expanded Bender. They jumped the small gap between the main path (since the previous ledge was too small), then followed the route along a wall over a dark chasm.

They had a view of another ledge far across the chasm, but had to stick along this path for now. It led to a dead-end before the chasm, where a group of 3 tall stalactites hung above. Nebula used the V.I.S.S.I.L.E. to take these stalactites down, sticking them onto lower platforms. The stalactites' tops served as platforms, but the 3 were far spread out, so Nebula had to float while Bender stretched across. They reached a path that led around the wall across the chasm, then came to a sealed door that was guarded by Boos.

The trio's weapons and powers phased right through the three ghosts, but the ceiling above had a spotlight that pointed out in the chasm. Bender stretched up to bend the light down so it'd shine on the ground. With that, the group easily lured the Boos into the light, making the door open once they were defeated. They entered and appeared on the ledge across from the higher walkway they were just on, then entered the next door between a set of torches.

They reached a hallway with a sand river that stretched across, and sandwaves were washing down with several debris. There was a zigzaggy, flat path in the river with several Space Lights floating above some spots, so when the three hurried down, Nebula conjured Space Blocks that lifted them upward, evading the sandwaves. The path listed to the right wall, where Nebula allowed them to stand on a Grav-Path along the right wall. The path was still low enough for the sandwaves to reach, so they had to walk on little gaps that went higher up the wall, above the sandwaves.

They landed on a foothold in the river that led them onto a safe ledge where the door was. They entered a small room where 3 mummies rose out of tombs, moaning as they limped toward the heroes. Bender grabbed one and tried to bend it back, but it proved futile as the mummy grabbed him, spun him in the air, and tossed him at another mummy, who jumped and kicked him away.

"Wonder if they know Ancient Egyptian basketball?" Nebula remarked. The Zathurian back-flipped as the mummies ran and tried to grab her, then tossed a N.I.N.S.T.A.R. to slice their bandages. Vweeb hopped off her shoulder and shot them in the knees, making them fall as Nebula and Bender grabbed parts of bandages that were hanging out. They unwrapped the mummies and made dust tumble out, allowing a door on their right to open.

They were in a bigger room overlooking a ditch representing a giant pool table. Nebula pressed a switch, and 9 giant pool balls dropped in and rolled about aimlessly, some falling in the 6 holes around the table. There were switches on the sides that pushed out giant circles, which made the balls ricochet off each other into the holes. It was fairly easy since some of the balls went in on their own, and the door across the room opened.

They entered and followed a snaky stairway down a narrow hall, coming out on a ledge above a vast, dark chasm, where a great statue of Emperor Tachyon sat on the other side. "You don't mean to tell me Tachyon actually carved this OUT." Nebula said.

"Why not, he's a good-lookin' guy." Bender replied.

They went down some stairs and followed a narrow trail to a platform hanging over the pit. There was nowhere else to go, but a pillar sticking from the chasm on their left had a Grav-Path that spiraled around. Nebula floated them onto it, and when they walked down to its end, they had a view of the underside of the platform, where they floated to another Grav-Path. A set of Space Lights, where Nebula made blocks appear, made a trail to the Tachyon statue… however, upside-down, there was another statue underneath it: one of a meditating Zathurian wearing a jester hat. "Hmm… I wonder who that is." Neb said quietly.

The moving Space Blocks had their own Grav-Spaces, so it was another matter of crossing them when they passed by. A bit more tricky upside-down, but no biggie. The blocks them to an entry in the Zathurian statue, where they flipped right-side-up and walked up more stairs. They were led to a narrow, straight hallway of parallel torches, heading deeper and deeper into the tomb. Soon, they entered a round, cylindrical room where a dark chasm surrounded the floor along the walls. (End song.)

They entered the round room slowly, seeing the door closed across from them. In the center of the floor rested a giant coffin. They turned back when the door behind them closed itself, and several white, glowing spheres appeared from the wall. They revealed to be a swarm of Boos, laughing as they all flew into the coffin. Before the three's eyes, a gigantic mummy emerged from the tomb, moaning as it brimmed with the Boos' energy. _"Muuu, muuuu."_ It shook the ground as it stepped slowly, holding its arms out and ready to crush the trio. (Play Death Sword's Theme from _Zelda: Twilight Princess_.)

_Boss fight: Mummboo_

The mummified giant reached down to grab the group, but it was too slow as the three ran different directions. There were several loose parts dangling from it, and some torches around the arena's ledge, so Bender grabbed some dangles and tried to pull them, only for the mummy to yank him upward and smash him against the wall. Nebula just tricked the mummy into punching at her, running by the torches to make its dangles burn. After getting four dangles to burn, the wraps became more loose. Bender, who was still in a ditch in the wall, took notice of a glowing white hole in the beast's back. "Guys, look! It's a weak spot! He-Hey- OW!" He fell off the wall and thudded.

With that, Nebula whipped out the V.I.S.S.I.L.E. and fired a missile, zipping past the mummy's head and turning around to pierce its glowing exposed spot. _"OOOOoooooh…"_ The mummy tumbled and broke into a bunch of Boos, which began rolling around the air and trying to ram the group. Bender recovered and saw a circle of spotlights pointing at each other on the ceiling, so the robot reached up and bent them to point downward. They led the Boos into the lights and disapparated them before Mummboo got back on its feet.

The mummy lashed several wrapping ends from its fingers and caught Nebula and Bender, beginning to fling them up-and-down like mannequins. With Vweeb having gone unnoticed, he used his ray gun to burn those strands, dropping his friends down as the mummy shook his fingers, stomping as strands unraveled by his feet. They noticed tiny holes appear on the front of his feet, so Vweeb hurried into the left one (their left). He shot some crittering spiders as he progressed through a dusty tunnel, finding a dusty old bone that struggled to link the leg with the body. Vweeb shot the bone and caused its right leg to collapse. _"Ooooohhh."_

It began hopping around on its left leg, making shockwaves as it shook the ground. The more it shook, Nebula could see a mirror sticking up from its kneecap. She told Bender to try and hold the mummy in place, and he did by reaching to wrap his arms around his waist. Mummboo wobbled on his leg as Nebula approached the mirror and shrunk herself through her reflection. She then entered the hole in the foot and shot her way through another tunnel of spiders. When she reached the bone, she blasted it with her grenade, then fell out of the leg once it unraveled.

Bender grabbed the dropped mirror and held it up so Nebula could re-expand. When the mummy fell, more Boos were blown out, so Bender bent more lights down to make them fade. The mummy got back up again, but without legs, it instead launched its hand-strands to the ceiling and hung from there. It shook the ceiling, making boulders fall, as well as some of the lights. The boulders were easy to dodge, but they waited eagerly for an opening to present itself. Finally, Nebula saw a Boulder Wisp drop from one of the rocks, the alien dizzy from the impact, and its color blending with the ground.

Nebula absorbed the Wisp and saw a Grav-Path appear around the walls. "BOULDER!" Nebula rolled and sped up the walls, avoiding the mummy's boulders as the path led her into its right hand. It smashed the hand, so it only held on with its left now, shaking the ceiling more furiously as boulders fell faster. They avoided the rocks more quickly until a Brown Wisp came out, so Nebula absorbed again. "BOULDER!" She zipped up the Grav-Path, but this time boulders were falling in front of her. She was able to shoot to a parallel Grav-Path to avoid them, and kept up this cycle until she finally rammed into the left hand.

_"Oooooh!-"_ He collided with the ground, releasing another swarm of Boos. There were only a few more spotlights, but they were enough to catch the fleeing ghosts and make them vanish. Due to all the shaking, the ceiling crumbled and exposed a bright beam of light that shone on the mummy's body. It helped itself up as best it could, reaching for the light in despair. _"Oooooooo__ooooo__…"_ It collapsed and dissolved into thousand-year-old dust. One single, tiny Boo emerged from the dust, looking around frantically before the light made it pop. "Uuu-uwaaaah- _AAAH!"_ (End song.)

_Here lies the tomb of Pharaoh Stompinbuttin, the largest pharaoh to ever live. Many countries were crushed under his rule. If only he wasn't so clumsy…_

With the monster defeated, the following door opened, allowing them into a large chamber with an altar that had a pharaoh's statue over it. On the sides of the room were coffins, and the pharaoh's coffin rested on top of the altar. They stepped up for a closer view of the golden coffin, and also saw a rock wall leading to a ray of light on the ceiling. "Heyyy… it's Hamenthotep!" Bender recognized.

Vweeb hopped onto a flat stone on the floor with Egyptian symbols inscribed on it. "Hey guys, look! It's a tablet!"

Nebula picked up the small stone piece, squinting her eyes at the strange symbols. "I wish I understood Egyptian…"

"Step aside: I'm a professional translator." Bender declared as he took and examined the tablet. After carefully scanning and reviewing it, it all became clear. "Oooooh!..."

**Outside; the town**

The High Priest and the townspeople went about their business when the entrance to Hamenthotep's tomb was suddenly thrust open, and Bender, Nebula, and Vweeb appeared from the cloud of dust. "We're back, babeh!" Bender cheered.

"The pharaoh has returned! His spirit is not satisfied with our lazy lifestyle! !" A citizen screamed as everyone gasped.

"Relax, you guys, Bender isn't your pharaoh anymore." Nebula told them. "He never was to begin with, so we'll take him off this planet and let you get on with your lives."

"Alas… it seems Osiris may go eternally without a pharaoh." The High Priest sighed.

"Well, maybe that's how it was supposed to be all along."

"What?"

Nebula pulled out the stone tablet and gave it to the priest. "It's the last command of the Pharaoh Hamenthotep. It was probably hidden in his tomb by corrupt officials."

"Ahhhh, them advisors." Vweeb said.

_"To my slaves… I fear my time as pharaoh will not last long. My advisors are seeking the position of pharaoh. They believe the gods are looking onto them. But know that I am truly grateful for your hard work. May my tomb be the last construction of forced labor Osiris will see. Once my tomb is complete… I command all slaves to be free. On my journey away from the planet, I saw many things. Many people… living in harmony across the galaxy. I wish for my people to have this harmony, too. I realize… a life of forced labor does not grant peace. From now on… the only labor I wish to see in this country… is free. …Uh, I mean, labor of your free choice, not the other kind. Oh, and you should get paid, too."_

"But the irony is, the advisors were buried along with the pharaoh." Nebula mentioned. "We found their bones down in the tomb. Guess the Wall of Prophecy didn't _prophesize_ in their favor."

"We made margaritas outta their skulls!" Bender exclaimed, raising two skulls with drinks and straws in them. He proceeded to drink.

"Hmmm… then so it is written. The age of slavery in Osiris has come to an end." The High Priest decided. "Osiris is a free country now. But I fear how we'll progress without a leader."

"Why don't you be leader?" Vweeb asked.

"Hmm… very well. Then I am now… the High President of Egypt!"

"YAAAAAY!"

"Thank you for finding this, odd-haired one." Nebula made a weirded face at this. "You may take the glowing gem with you, as your reward: a treasure that pharaohs have passed down to the next for generations."

"Don't MIND if Ah do!" Bender declared as he checked to see the fragment in his compartment.

"Hm hm! Thanks!" Neb smiled. "Oh… but there's something else we need: our ship is kinda busted, and we need it fixed as soon as possible."

"The ghooost of Bender commaaands it. OooOOOOooooo…" Bender moaned.

"Our country is rich with the finest materials. We will assist you any way we can."

"We really appreciate it." Nebula nodded.

"However, there is one thing that interests me:" said the priest. "Are you, by chance, a Zathurian?"

"Um… well, yeah, half one. How'd you know?"

"Ages ago, your people visited our planet. They bestowed on us, their powerful Shadow Cards: magical cards that contain the souls of monsters, and awakened when called to battle."

"Hey… I think my mom used to have some of those."

"Really? Such cards have been lost for ages. 'Tis recorded in our Great History."

"Heheh… my mom's in tune with the oldies."

"But wouldn't something of that name have to do with the _Shadow_ Realm?" Vweeb asked.

"Perhaps… 'twere there only a way to look at history firsthand. There's so much we can learn…" Priest said.

"Well, we do know a few timebenders!" Nebula smiled. "They might be willing to lend us a hand!"

"Hm hm hm! Ones who know the ways of time… are not the most reasonable when sharing such."

"Hm hm! Anyway… it's been a great visit. We'll come back if we need anythi-"

_"Let's GO already!"_ Bender yelled from the distance.

"Please… just take him." The priest said.

**Sometime later**

The Shooting Star was soon fixed as the three heroes took off for space, waved off by the Osirins. "Those guys were pretty fun." Vweeb smiled.

"Not the most exciting planet we visited, but hey, at least we accomplished somethin'." Neb said.

"Ah'll miss them. Some o' them made nice stools." Bender said.

"This outfit isn't bad though." Nebula said as she studied her princess uniform. "I might stick with it… well, maybe on occasions."

"It _does_ make you look more attractive." Vweeb smirked.

"How pleasant. 'Course, putting you next to me in these clothes, I'm like a filthy rich princess and you're my loyal servant." She smirked.

"Didn't we already settle that back on Amazonia? ?"

"I'm feeling fairly royal now. I think I deserve a footrub."

"Find an acid bath and call it a day. That's what clowns do and you fit the bill." With that, the two friends laughed.

"Aw, geez…" Bender sighed.

* * *

**And so ends another world, er, level really. But hey, some foreshadowing! S'yeah, this is the same basic plot from _Futurama_, where Bender becomes a pharaoh, then they bury him. But this time Bender wanted to be pharaoh for the heck of it, 'cause he's Bender. :P Next time, we'll continue with the journey, and maybe see what Sector DR's doing. Hehe, I actually like Nebula's Egyptian outfit! ;3 Later!**


	14. Tornadus, the Unlivable Planet

**Siiiigh… sorry guys, feeling a little sick right now. That's gonna put a step in things. Anyway, we're gonna do… STUFF. Oooorr somethin'. Ahhhh let's do this.**

* * *

**_A Planet Awash In Storms: Tornadus, the Worst Vacation Paradise._**

**Shooting Star; in space for the buhmillionth time**

"Ahhhh feels nice to be in my regular clothes again." Nebula sighed, once again dressed in her black tux.

"You said it." Vweeb agreed.

"Now that that's done, let's start looking for the next fragment as soon as possible. Find any more Nether Rifts, Pollyx?" she asked in her communicator.

_"When are you gonna be here with my pizza? ! And it better have anchovies!"_

"Uhhh… Pollyx?"

_"Oh! It's, eh… you guys. Ahem, er, how did it go?"_

"Well, it could've gone simpler." She glared at Bender, who was casually laid back in his seat. "Any news on Nether Rifts?"

_"Actually, you're gonna like this! They've just opened the new Gravity Aquarium along Theed Harbor on Naboo! A Space Rift is being detected there, too. So while you're looking for that, send me a few photos why don't you!"_

"Well, photography was my 8th hobby." Bender replied. "So I'll be happy to send you some photos! At a cost of 49 dollars and 100 cents each."

_"Ohhhh. Better get my credit card."_

"A nice little aquarium tour does sound fun." Nebula smiled. "As long as no fat guys are drawing faces on the octopuses. Let's go."

"I beLIEVE the correct plural is 'octo_pi_'." Bender corrected as they flew off.

**Planet Glacia**

After following Aurora's direction (even though they didn't know it was her), Sector DR landed on a dark, blizzarding mountain in Planet Glacia. The four kids stepped out with the Shy Guys, who were quickly shuddering from the cold. After the first few steps, a pack of four White Wolfos came out from the snow, snarling with hunger. They LUNGED all at once.

In a flash, Sugar had them all turned into toys. The kids kept walking. "Any idea why we stopped just then?" Doffy asked.

"Mm-mm." Sugar shrugged.

"Brrr-r-r-r!" Numbuh Sweetie-1 shuddered. "It's so cold! We didn't we bring coats!"

"Doyyyy! I'm dressed nice and warm, daizokun!" Bison noted. "You made of weapons, you have no feelings!"

"THAT is incredibly hurtful!" Sweetie yelled.

"You fat keep you warm." Sugar said to Bison.

"I'm not fat! ! I'm big-boned, daizokun!"

"What are we doing out here, anyway? We don't even know if Caesar is on this planet, let alone this particular area." Sweetie noted.

"My dad told me Mom used to have a cabin out here. Said if she had something to do with this, we should look here."

They discovered an old log cabin that looked like it'd been abandoned for ages. When they were just inches from entering, two worn-out security turrets emerged from either side of the door. "L-Look! …Intruders… at last…" One said as they shivered.

"Cuah-cough… waiting too long… can't…"

Doflamingo easily sliced them with his strings. With that, they broke open the door's lock and entered the cabin. It was dark, but their presence caused candles to light up. _"Beeeep. Beeeep."_ A small red light above the door began blinking also, making a quiet alarm.

"Oooo we're so terrified." remarked Doffy. The four searched the cabin, finding pictures of Mom with some old, wrinkly scientist, another with a bald, white-mustached scientist (Gerald Robotnik), one where's she slapping her 3 boys, and one where petted a baby donkey that kicked one of her employees; who grew up to be the donkey that kicks employees out when they get fired.

"No sign of a secret hideaway." Bison mentioned.

Doflamingo found a book on a small table by the couch. "'Ancient Technologies of the Universe'?" He opened the cover. "This book was checked out of the Great Library 42 years ago." He flipped pages before reaching a bookmarked page. "'Iris Supercomputer: The oldest living artificial intelligence, next to the Great Clock.' I never heard of any of these."

"Maybe you can find out if you read more." Sugar suggested, half-sarcastic.

Doffy did so; not that he needed Sugar's suggestion. "'The IRIS Supercomputer is the second-oldest known piece of artificial intelligence, constructed over 2 million years ago. From its lone asteroid, it observes events across the universe with its hi-def super-zoom-in camera and collects data. Its knowledge is beyond those of mortal beings, obviously because of its years, and is one of the greatest pieces of technology developed by Terachnoids.'"

"Didn't your dad say that Mom bought a Terachnoid company or something?" Sweetie asked.

"(The more you use 'dad' and 'Mom' in those stances, I keep thinking Doffy's dad married Mom.)" Bison noted.

"Yes, she did…" Doffy responded. "And the Terachnoids are known to be a very scientific people. It'd be no surprise if Caesar was operating on their planet."

"So how do we find it, daizokun?" Bison asked.

Doflamingo checked back at the front cover. "Perhaps someone who works at the Great Library will be able to tell us. Planet Bespin. Let's go look for it, shall we?"

"I hope you remember to ask for directions." Sugar stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Doffy frumped, shutting the book. "I'll do it so you- Huh?" He noticed a tiny slip of paper fall out from the book. He picked it up and unfolded, seeing a map. "They're coordinates… for Planet Terachnos, the Terachnoid homeworld. HA HAAA!" He yelled in Sugar's face. "Who's asking for directions NOW! !"

"You're stupid, Brother."

"Yeah, but I got charm!"

They walked out of the cabin as the Shy Guys were throwing snowballs, freezing others in snowmen, or living in igloos as some pretended to be parents while others acted like children, being spoon-fed bowls of snow. "Quit the games and let's ride, you guys!" Doffy demanded. "We're off to save a clown!"

**With John Fett and Aurrora; somewhere in space**

"What? Are you kiddin' me?" John said into his communicator. "Siiigh. Well, that's just _dandy_."

"What is it?" Aurorra asked.

"Sector V whooped Daddy's ass and got away from Sargasso."

"Well, what'd you expect, he's only one hunter."

"Yeah, but Dandy was there, too, unless those kids slipped by him somehow. To think he succeeded in nabbing them, too. Siigh, guess we gotta look for 'em again."

"We're still supposed to be looking for that Nebula girl. Coulda had her if those pirates woulda butted out."

"Totally; wouldn't even know where to begin tracking her. One minute she's on Legola, then it's Osiris…"

"I heard she actually visited this one planet twice. Some barren planet close to Endor."

"Why would she wanna fly _there_ again?"

"I dunno. Secret hideaway?"

"Wouldn't hurt to check out. Let's go."

**Mecha Jungle**

The two hunters arrived and landed on the once-barren planet, and were surprised at what they saw, stepping out of the Wolfens. "…The hell are they?" John asked. Roaming the landscape were what appeared to be robotic cavemen, wielding metal clubs and dragging robotic animals to tubs of molten metal, likely to cook them for dinner.

Aurorra pulled out a scanner and reported, "No signs of any lifeforms on this planet."

"Then these're all robots. Wonder who put them here?"

"Don't know. But didn't a report say that _dinosaurs_ were here?"

"So this planet jumped a whole evolutionary stage."

After exploring the jungle for a few minutes, the two wandered into a cave with drawings painted on the walls (which were actually convoluted blueprints for machines). "I don't see why Nebula would wanna come here though." John said.

"If she was looking for something, she probably already found it. …But what's that?"

They noticed a group of cavemen drawing symbols around a pixelized graffiti art of Bender, and also laying oil cans before it. "Isn't that one of those graffiti things some robot's been leavin' across the galaxy?" John asked.

"Yeah. And didn't Mom say some defective robot started hanging out with Nebula? The same one who left these marks?"

"Just what's he leavin' them for, anyway? …"

**Planet Naboo; outside Gravity Aquarium**

The Shooting Star landed outside the aquarium as Neb, Vweeb, and Bender stepped out. "Guys, can we just skip the pre-stage dialogue and get on with it?" Bender asked.

"Well, it's not like we ever have anything important to say." Nebula figured. "Let's go." (Play "Starshine Harbor" from _Paper Mario: Sticker Star_.)

_Stage 17: Gravity Aquarium_

_Mission: Find the Nether Rift and acquire a new ability._

The aquarium was bustling with alien citizens, all staring with wonder at many glass domes holding all kinds of fish. However, the domes were not actually glass. Don't forget, it's called a Gravity Aquarium. They were actually bubbles of water floating in place, held together by gravity, some on the floor and some in the air. The door across the first room was closed by yellow tape, and the alternate door on the second-floor walkway was locked. They entered a left door instead, and this room contained a single large bubble where many Cheep Cheep were swimming in several circles, with a key in the center. Nebula dove in the floating water and navigated around the classic fish enemies to grab the key.

They returned to the first room and had to swim up two Gravity Bubbles, where Rip Van Fish tried to attack them when they dove in. The snoozing fish were easy to avoid as they reached the second floor and entered the locked door. There were several columns of water, and a Baby Unagi was sticking its head out one of their holes. The three approached it, but it backed into the hole and came out the top of another column, where they could see a key attached to its tail. Bender reached to try and grab it, but the Unagi quickly swam back into the hole. Each of the top and bottom holes was connected to another at random, so Nebula had to swim through each one before she was able to sneak up on the Unagi and take its key.

They opened another door on their right, leading to a room with a very wide column that seemed to stretch up several floors. The three swam up (except Vweeb, who hid in Nebula's mouth), having to avoid Bloopers and Boss Bass, which were big-mouthed Cheep Cheep that tries to eat its prey. A gate was blocking the exit at the top with bars that ho horizontal and vertical, so even Bender wouldn't be able to leave enough room if he bent them. Which was odd, 'cause he was so great. They swam back and found a lever on one of the sides, but when Nebula flipped it, it was pulled back by a Mini Frogoon's tongue. She kept trying to pull it, but the Frogoon kept it in place, until Bender decided to punch and knock it out.

They finally flipped the lever and opened the gate, so they swam to the top and resurfaced. They headed into a door on the left, leading to a wide room where several vertical and horizontal columns moved in and out of holes in the wall or ceiling, and were all above a lower floor which essentially didn't have anything of value. They were on a ledge overlooking this, and next to them was another column from the lower floor, which they would use to get back up if they fell. They saw bubble currents sucking into the holes, and when the columns were fully extracted, the very ends were free of current.

They jumped to the first one's end and had to do so with the other ones, careful not to fall in the currents. When they reached two columns hanging from the ceiling, they had no choice but to get in the currents, but had to come out the sides and fall to a lower point of the other to keep from sucking up. They waited for the next horizontal column to extract all the way so they could jump to its end. From there they reached a small platform with the next door (wait, are people actually expected to swim these courses just to get around the aquarium? ?).

They entered a dark room that was alit by columns of colorful jellyfish, with a different colored group in each column. There were 3 of them scattered around a maze, in which the walls were only a foot high, but the columns couldn't be lifted of course, only pushed around. There was a purple spot, an orange spot, and a green spot around the maze, each meant for the different colors to be placed. And of course, only Bender had the strength to push these columns, so he took the liberty of navigating them around the maze. Once all were placed in their rightful spot, the wall on the left of the room slid open to reveal a watery tunnel.

They dove in and began another exciting swim-through, having to evade exploding Puftups. Ahead was a row of currents sucking into holes on the ground, but a Space Light was in the middle hole. However, Nebula couldn't make Space Blocks while in the water, but near the right wall was an air bubble where Nebula could stand on the ground and breathe. Since she was technically on land, she could make the Space Block appear over the middle current, allowing them to swim across. The tunnel slowly led downward and snaked left, and giant eels called Gringills emerged from holes to try and snack on them.

At the tunnel's end, a Puftup was clogging a pipe, and it was much too thick to push through. There was a water mine by a pile of boulders, and another boulder up the slope that could be used to push into the mines. But instead, Nebula shoved Bender against the mines and blew them up like that, revealing another air bubble under the ruined pile. She got on the land spot and used Space Shrink to minimize the Puftup, causing it to suck into the pipe's current. With that, they swam into the pipe as well, pouring out into a small room where the water flowed down a barred drain.

They went in the next door, which led to another wide-open room, where they stood on a ledge on the highest point, and the next door was at the bottom on the parallel side. All this room had was a great long electrical eel inside a floating wormlike tunnel of water, which took up its whole body. It wore a goofy smile as it waited for prey to fall in, so it could zap them to death. The trio couldn't just drop to the bottom, 'cause around the door was a pool of electric eels. There was a path around the larger eel's bubble, which they were able to walk on thanks to a Gravity Path. The path was zigzaggy as usual, so they had to be careful not to slip and fall.

After they reached the door, they entered a fairly small room that had three columns on the right side, and a small watery dome on a stand on the left. The 3 columns each contained a classic _Zelda_ boss, only scaled down, who were Morpha, Gyorg, and Morpheel. And the small dome on the opposite side contained a single Chinese fighting fish, who looked really happy to have company. The plaque on the front read, _Here is author Gamewizard's prized Chinese fighting fish, which he's simply named Fish. The latest and the best of his series of fighting fishes, as he's remained alive for more than a year. If he bites you, it's just his way of being friendly. And don't forget to drop him some turkey!_

After they were done sightseeing, they entered the next room, which had another large dome with a T-rex at the top, unable to swim and struggling to float in place. There was a clam in the middle of the ground, opening and closing for brief seconds, and when it opened, they could see a Bender Marking. Nebula snapped the picture before walking around the dome, seeing they were behind the door that was closed off at the beginning. But as it would happen, the Nether Rift appeared over this door, so Nebula jumped inside to do the trial.

**Netherverse** (Play "Clank in the Netherverse". You should know what game, so try to keep up.)

She was in yet another eerie cave-like, which had many floating ghostly green bubbles. She jumped and swam across the bubbles to cross the first chasm, then fell over a wall to dive in some water, swimming into a tunnel of alien jellyfish. It was pitch-dark, alit only by the jellyfish, which Nebula had to stay near them when Underhands were reaching out to try and take her in the darkness. She also had to swim with schools of tiny glowing fish, who bore creepy frowny expressions and one eyeball.

She resurfaced on a ledge before a deep chasm, which had several mechanical platforms floating over it, too scattered to jump to. Instead, she followed a stairway on the right that led to a higher walkway, leading over the chasm before she was dropped off on the other side. She then had to drop down a series of holes, one after another, and each had a pool of water below it with a big jellyfish inside. The 4th hole finally led her to the cave's end, where she picked up a glowing sphere that contained another power.

**Nebula learned _Space Lightning_! The power to shock things is now in her hands. Literally! With this, she can charge electrical generators or stun enemies for a short time! Of course, it has a limit in power for combat…**

Of course, her first test was to use her power to get out of the cave. In the water hole where a jellyfish waited, Nebula zapped lightning inside to make it shake with energy and come to the top. She was able to bounce on its head to get up out of the hole. (Cue the "Netherverse Chase" theme.) As always, when she was beginning to escape, the Nether woke up to chase her. _"GRAGRAHGRAGRAH- cough, cough, why do I have to keep making these silly sounds. I mean GRAGRAHGRAGRAHGRAGRAH-"_

Nebula made her way back up the holes, having to shock the jellyfish to use them as bounce pads. When she reached the open chasm, she couldn't jump back to the higher path, so she had to shock a generator to activate the moving platforms, then had to wait 'til the platforms moved close enough to each other to jump them, and also had to jump to avoid the Nether's gnashes. After making it across, and before diving in the tunnel of water, she zapped the water and caused the many jellyfish inside to light it up completely.

All she had to do was navigate around other hazards and keep swimming straight to escape the Nether, and also had to get through fast before the jellyfishes' charge wore off. When she reached the surface, she had to bounce the jellyfish at the end to get above the wall, and from there swim through the floating bubbles to reach the end.

**Back at the aquarium**

Nebula succeeded in yet another escape and allowed the Nether to explode in its attempt to follow, blowing that wall of the aquarium down so they can reach the entrance faster. "I'm not gonna help you pay for that." Vweeb stated.

"You'll do it for the sake of the whole GKND." Nebula kidded. "Anyway, I got my lightning power back."

"Cool! That means you can attack people yourself now! Soon, you might be able to take down Tachyon!"

Meanwhile, Bender connected a cord to his camera and his head, allowing him to download the data snapped from these graffiti markings. His eyes and mouth sizzled like a static, and his brain made a _DING!_ when he was finished. "Hey, guys, I just remembered somethin'! When I was leavin' graffiti markings, I found one of those little pyramid things on some tornado planet! I was goin' ta market it, but it got swept away. _Damn, lousy tornados…"_

"A tornado planet?" Nebula asked. "Was it Tornadus?"

"Well, the name seems to fit based on the things I encountered, so yeah."

"Ohhhh nonononono!" Vweeb yelled. "No WAY am I going to THAT wasteland! Tornadus is freaking unlivable! Every Kateenian explorer that's ever gone there was never heard from again! No one knows if they're dead, or flying endlessly in the eye of one of the millions of tornados, living off whatever dead meat happens to get swept up!"

"Well, if Bender says he remembers seeing an artifact there, it's the best clue we got." Nebula stated. "If the planet is uninhabitable, at least we won't have to worry about Drophyds or space-pirates there. Let's see what it's got." With that, the crew began to leave the aquarium.

"Aaaaand will you be paying?" the manager asked Bender.

The robot easily socked him and took his wallet. "Hehehehehehehe!"

**Caesar's Lab**

Caesar carefully dipped a grabber in to a tub of chemicals and pulled out a Devil Fruit, dropping it inside a bag. "There, I've perfected my first series of Zoan Fruits. Now ALL your slimy soldiers can have the powers of beasts." He grabbed the bags of fruits and tossed each to a Drophyd soldier in a line. "Lion Fruit for you, Turtle Fruit for you, Cow Fruit for you, and who could forget Mr. Platypus."

"Hmph… well done." Mom replied smugly. "Let's hope they do a better half-ass job than those OTHER troopers." Her communicator rang. "Speaking of half-ass jobs:" she answered to her son, Walt. "WHAT IS IT, you bastards?"

_"Mother, somebody triggered the alarm in your private getaway cabin. The security turrets' cameras barely caught the glimpse of a pink-feathered being before they were destroyed. It could be your business rival, Doflamingo."_

"DOFFY-SAMA? !" Caesar exclaimed with tears flowing down his wide-smiling face. "Is Doffy coming to save me? !"

"NO ONE'S coming to save your ass, you talking SPONGE!" Mom smacked him.

"Ow!"

"At least not on my watch! Place Killbots around every corner of the city in case those snots try a sneak attack! Whether Nebula comes here or that flamingo bastard, I want 'em BLASTED straight to Hell, understand me? !"

_"Yes, Mother, we called and opened several reserved spots in Hell. The dates are expiring soon, so we intend to hurry."_

"Good. Now SLAP yourselves and let me get on with my business."

_"Yes Mother. OW- OW- Ow!"_ The three smacked their selves before transmission ended.

**Tornadus atmosphere**

The Shooting Star was approaching a purplish-blue planet where spiraling clouds could easily be seen from the atmosphere. When they entered the planet, they were immediately caught in the current of the endless storm of tornados, swerving uncontrollably as they searched for a place to land. "Does this planet even HAVE any real land? !" Nebula screamed.

"Too bad we didn't bring a basement!" Bender yelled.

They eventually landed on a lone, flat asteroid hovering in midair. The wind was extremely rough as they stepped out. The planet appeared to be nothing but tornados, as far as the eye could see. …Which wasn't very far in all this chaos.

"Whoooo_ooooaaa!"_ Vweeb was immediately blown away by the powerful winds, but Bender stretched up and grabbed the little guy, pulling him back down.

"No doubt, this is the LAST place anyone would look for an artifact." Nebula knew. "You sure it was around this area, Bender?"

"As sure as I've been about a lot of other things."

"Anyway, keep Vweeb in your compartment until we're done; this is no paradise for little people."

"Okay. But you better not steal my secret stash!" the robot told Vweeb as he stashed him in his stomach. "Boy, people must've been building a lot of trailers here to have this many tornados."

"Hm hm, that is the tornados' ultimate purpose. That's why I take space over air any day…" (Play "Isle of Songs" from _Zelda: Skyward Sword_.)

_Stage 18: Tornado Valley_

_Mission: Find the Zathurian Artifact._

A large gap divided them and the next pathway, but other rock platforms were floating up with the wind, and Nebula and Bender used them as footholds to jump across, before they were sucked in the tornados. They reached a thin stairway that went up and around a tornado, and was also hovering thanks to the tornado's wind. They had to avoid some debris shooting over from the right and into the cyclone, but they soon reached the top of the stairs to find another set of floating platforms. Nebula hovered to the platforms while Bender stretched across. The platforms listed forward and backward, so they had to wait 'til they were close enough to jump to them.

They soon reached another stairway that led downward, with another tornado on their right. It was connected to a levitated ruin, in which the two followed a path through some ruined structures until a tornado spun by and destroyed the continuing path. A set of Space Lights led to the next platform, but when Nebula formed the blocks, the tornado brushed by again and wiped them out. Nebula formed the blocks again, but the two had to jump them quickly before the tornado returned. They made it to a wider path where many smaller tornados roamed, but still notably larger than them.

When one of the whirlwinds was coming at them, Nebula tried tossing grenades at it, but this proved fruitless as the two were swept inside. "Ay-ye-ye- WHOOAAAH-HAAAAH!" screamed Bender as they were sent blowing back to the start of this road. They noticed some stone handles embedded in the ground, so when they approached the first tornado, they grabbed the first handle and held tight as the whirlwind tried to suck them, eventually disappearing when it failed. There was a pile of boulders near the next tornado, so Nebula fired a V.I.S.S.I.L.E. and blew them up to reveal another handle. Before the whirlwind came at them, they grabbed the handle to avoid its windy suction.

This pattern repeated a few more times until they reached a lone tornado at the end, which caught and blew them straight upwards, landing them on a path of solid clouds. It was a little foggy, but when they walked forward, another storm of tornados lay in their wake. They followed another long, floating, thin stairway that snaked around a few tornados. Debris also spun around the cyclones and swept over the path, so they had to avoid again. Among that debris were mooing cows, mailboxes, and some fat guy with a big nose and black hair (who they remembered as Billy's Dad).

A few meters to their right was a tornado that was carrying a farm, looping around it over and over. On the side of that barn was a large Bender Marking, so when it looped around again, Nebula quickly took the picture. _"Hehehehehehe!"_ The stairs soon led them onto a small, floating ruin that had some kind of lightning rod device, seated on a ledge overlooking an empty chasm. Nebula shocked the device with Space Lightning, making it shoot lightning up to the heavens for a row of tornados to come down. The tornados moved to either side, making two parallel rows as rock platforms began to rise from the ground, floating straight up. Nebula and Bender simply jumped across the platforms, having to float/stretch to each one.

At the end of the platforms was a floating capsule containing a Rocket Wisp. "ROCKET!" Nebula absorbed and began soaring across the windy lands while Bender rode her. Debris was coming at them from the left, so Nebula had to up or down depending on their altitude. They flew into another tornado, which spiraled them around and redirected them leftward. More debris appeared and floated in their path, at different altitudes so they had to move up or down, but the debris were closer together, so it was harder to avoid. They still made it and spun in another tornado, flying right again as barns rose from below, or sunk from above. Yeah, the Rocket Wisp patterns don't really change up much. They had to squeeze between two barns before finally taking land on a platform.

They jumped their way down another set of platforms, approaching what seemed like a small, floating castle, and behind it, the largest tornado they've ever seen. The wind grew even stronger, drowning out any other sound. They walked up the castle's short stairway, and found the Zathurian Artifact before the doorway. (End song.)

"Ahh, here it is!" Bender exclaimed, picking it up. "Told you it was near!"

Nebula looked around curiously. "What a strange castle. I can't imagine who would wanna live here."

_"Well, these are ruins, after all."_ Vweeb reminded from Bender's stomach. _"Maybe there used to be civilization here, before the tornados came."_

"More history to look in to… anyway, let's see this artifact." She took the pyramid from Bender and let it scan her eyes. Another message appeared in the foreign language Nebula was accustomed to.

"'You, who is descended from the clan of space, blah blah blah, that's actually what it says, seek the 6 pieces that will make our invention whole. The next of the Dimensional Fragments lies within the mines of Galaxia's Sun. However, know the unbearable scorching temperatures will have you evaporated in seconds, without special fermion-barrier heat-exclusion spray, a product of the Terachnoids. Good luck, and beware the darkness and all that repetitive crap.'"

_"Fermion Spray?"_ asked Pollyx. _"Oh, I know that stuff! How could I not? We Terachnoids are very sensible to sunlight, you see, so we use Fermion Spray, a special sunscreen that protects from any rising temperature!"_

"So is your race _naturally_ nocturnal, or did that just happen?" Bender asked. "Ahhhh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

_"Ohhhh!"_ Pollyx grumbled. _"Unfortunately, I left my supply of Fermion Spray in my lab on Terachnos. Eh, I could send Sector V over there to retrieve it real quick."_

"How can you contact them?" Nebula asked.

_"Why, they're here with Jerome, of course! The Star Haven was preoccupied by Drophyds, so there was no WAY they could stay THERE."_

"Well, that's good, I guess. Give 'em coordinates to Terachnos and have 'em get the spray. Then tell them to fly back there so we can get it."

_"You got it. But if those runts touch my diary while they're there, I'm docking pay outta you!"_

As the group began their dangerous journey back to their ship, Pollyx still spoke to them. _"Still, amazing how you navigated Tornadus with barely a scratch. I heard the only way you can possibly live on Tornadus, is if you were a Logia airbender."_

Nebula scoffed, "Pfft, I can't think of ANY airbender who would find a storm like THIS pleasant…"

**Inside the castle**

Within the blackness of the castle (which was essentially just one big room), a shadowed being sat alone on a throne, facing an open hole in the wall just inches from the colossal tornado. The being opened a single, glaring red eye, seeing a tiny newspaper zooming around in the cyclone. When it zipped by him, the man grabbed the paper and began to read, seeing a picture of Emperor Tachyon standing high on his throne, holding his scepter.

"Hmmm… well, it's not the worst thing to happen in the universe. I guess I should head back to Earth soon. … …"

* * *

**So yeah, I'm sorry for the horrendously boring chapter, but I'm too sick to make bigger fusses of these stages. Yeah, the atmospheres of these stages are relatively peaceful to begin with. But the only real major significance this chapter has, is showing that shadowed dude. Won't tell you who he is, but he's the only person that could find an environment like Tornadus livable. ;I Soooo CUOUGH, next time we'll head after the next fragment. And hopefully I'll feel better. Later.**


End file.
